


7 MIDNIGHT SONGS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient China, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fiction, Ghost Stories, Historical Fantasy, Horror, Magic, Magical Items, Martial Arts, Medieval Fantasy, Midnights, Modern and Medieval Knowledge, Music, Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Reincarnation to another world, Romance, Thriller, Transmigration, another world - Freeform, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 84
Words: 120,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: What happens when a group of seven modern American English girls gets transmigrated and reincarnated into another world?Into another different world, similar to the times of medieval ages and ancient China?Follow the amazing journey of this mystical and magical story...There is magic, music, mystery, horror... And romance!Read this amazing story and novel...About the... 7 MIDNIGHT SONGS(Story posted on AO3, Wattpad, and WebNovel)





	1. STORY PREVIEW/SPOILERS

**Author's Note:**

> This is another preview of another new story I'm working on.  
I will be posting it soon in AO3, Wattpad, and WebNovel.  
Just look for MYSTICWRITER3018 on AO3  
and MYSTC4TH on Wattpad and WebNovel
> 
> Please give me your thoughts and reviews about my new story! Thank you!

TITLE: ****7 MIDNIGHT SONGS****

AUTHOR: ****MYSTC4TH (Wattpad and WebNovel) & MYSTICWRITER3018 (AO3)****

GENRE: ****ROMANCE, FANTASY, ADVENTURE****

SUMMARY:

What happens when seven modern American English girls get transmigrated and reincarnated into another world? Into a world of fantasy, magic, and mystery?

And then the seven were chosen as Queens and given magic items?

Join them in their stories of what they go through, the challenges they face, both as Queens and as their modern normal selves in their new lives.

Follow the story of the 7 MIDNIGHT SONGS.

*****

Girl screams!

"Guys! Seriously?! Stop screaming!"

"Well, we do have the right to scream!"

"Yeah! I mean, how can you not freak out?! When we look at each other we see our real faces..."

"But in the mirrors and to the others of this world... Our faces are different!"

True enough, after a twist of fate, caught in a car accident, falling over the cliff, sinking and drowning in the sea.

The 7 modern American girls were reincarnated and transmigrated into different people in another world, a fantasy magical world. And then they were chosen as Queens and given magic items.

Follow their stories, their adventures, and their paths of finding love in the other world.

There is magic, mystery, adventure--and much more even romance!

Read this amazing story and novel.

About the 7 MIDNIGHT SONGS

*****

Read this amazing magical and romantic novel. Read their tales.

About the 7 MIDNIGHT SONGS.

One. The story of the 'Ice Queen' Guardian Song and the Prince.

Two. The 'Hot-head' Warrior Song and the Duke Scholar.

Three. The 'Mad-mind Inventor' Scholar Song and the Spy agent.

Four. The 'Mischief' Trickster Song and the Wild General.

Five. The 'Sleepy-cursed' Seeker Song and the Chief Detective.

Six. The 'Soft-heart' Healer Song and the Silent General.

And Seven and last. The 'Adventurous' Keeper Song and the Young Duke.

Follow each of their stories. Their challenges and journeys of their magical adventures.

Their struggles and trials of their lives and relationships.

Read and follow this novel. For this is one story, you should never miss out on.

*****

**BOOK SUMMARIES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THE NOVEL STORY**

BOOK 1 - 1ST SONG

The story of the Guardian Song and 'Ice Queen' of Northia.

And the 7th Prince of Southirea, the unfavored 'Black sheep'

***

"Ever since I was manipulated and betrayed by the man who I thought loved me in my past life...I vow never to fall in love again."

That is what Sage Song, the eldest and 1st 'Guardian' Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Ice Queen'.

However, that all changed when a visiting envoy from Southirea, the royal 7th Prince Yue, who wanted to know what secrets that her homeland holds and she's going to make sure that he won't get it.

This is the story between a cold-hearted woman and a prince who would one day soften and warm her heart and having her take the chance and risk into trusting the man who she had never expected that she would fall in love with again.

*****

BOOK 2 - 2ND SONG

The story of the Warrior Song and ‘Warrior Queen’ of Northia.

And the Duke of Southirea, the renowned yet mysterious scholar.

***

"Why would I need a man in my life? I’m perfectly happy being the way I am - an independent woman who needs no partner."

That is what Rose Song, the 2nd ‘Warrior’ Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Warrior Queen'.

However, that all changed when a Southirea Duke and friend of Prince Yue of Southirea had come to the snowy cold nation and visited, showing off his high-intelligence as a scholar and he becomes interested in the Northia Queen of War.

This is the story between a hot-tempered woman fighter and a duke who would one day show her the true meaning of being a warrior. Rose didn’t know what she is in for when she is being taught by a scholar.

*****

BOOK 3 - 3RD SONG

The story of the Scholar Song and ‘Scholar Queen’ of Northia.

And the General of Southirea, and also a skilled agent and spy.

***

"Knowledge is everything. And they can be both good and bad. But the way knowledge is, it depends on the one who uses it and exploits it."

That is what Iris Song, the 3rd ‘Scholar’ Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Scholar Queen' or the Queen of Knowledge.

However, that all changed when a Southirea General and friend of Prince Yue of Southirea had come to the snowy cold nation and visited, but he seemed to have secret ulterior motives and he showed a very keen interest with the Scholar Queen.

This is the story between a knowledgeable and highly-creative woman who is into inventing modern technology into the fantasy world, and an agent spy who would one day learn from her that sharing knowledge must be kept hidden and safe, no matter how good it is. Iris Song didn’t know that she would be teaching the spy of the true meaning of keeping secrets.

*****

BOOK 4 - 4TH SONG

The story of the Trickster Song and 'Trickster Queen' of Northia.

And the War General of Westria, a half beastman and half-human outcast.

***

"Magic is everything. But you have to know what's real and what isn't, what is good and bad, and what is unique and different. It is the same with mischief and trickery. You'll never know the kind until you see it and experience it yourself."

That is what Dahlia Song, the 4th 'Trickster' Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Trickster Queen'.

However, that all changed when a War General from Westria had come to the snowy cold nation and visited, and he becomes interested in the Northia Queen of Magic.

This is the story between a mischievous woman full of tricks and an outcast beast-man general who would one day learn from her about the true meaning of acceptance. Dahlia didn't know that she will be teaching him the truth that whatever difference you have or no matter how different you look from those that are normal, be accepted for who you are and not what you are.

*****

BOOK 5 - 5TH SONG

The story of the Seeker Song and ‘Seeker Queen’ of Northia.

And the mysterious yet famous Detective from Eastrea.

***

"There is always a mystery everywhere. It can be unknown, unnatural, and also very mysterious to the point that you can’t seem to solve it. But I am the only one who can solve those mysteries and there is always truth in them. There is never one mystery that I cannot solve."

That is what Violet Song, the 5th ‘Seeker’ Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Seeker Queen' or the Queen of Mystery.

However, that all changed when a Detective from Eastrea had come to the snowy cold nation and visited, showing off his expertise as a crime-solving and justice-bringing detective, and he becomes interested in the Northia Queen of Mystery.

This is the story between a mystery-loving woman who is also enchanted with a ‘sleeping-curse’ and a detective who would one day help her along in solving mysteries and taking down criminal cases, and break her free from her curse. Violet didn’t know what she’s in for when she becomes partners in solving mysteries and taking down crime with this detective.

*****

BOOK 6 - 6TH SONG

The story of the Healer Song and ‘Healer Queen’ of Northia.

And the Duke of Westria, also an infamous war general.

***

"I love helping people. I love healing them their pain and also others of their misery and sorrow. Nothing is stopping me from wanting to heal others, no matter how good or evil they are."

That is what Jasmine Song, the 6th ‘Healer’ Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Healer Queen' or the Queen of Healing.

However, that all changed when a War General Duke from Westria had come to the snowy cold nation and visited and became very interested in the Healer Queen.

This is the story between a soft-hearted healer woman and a duke who would one day teach her the true meaning of helping people. Jasmine didn’t know what she is in for when the man came to court her and told her of the promise they had made long ago when she had healed him.

There’s just one problem - Jasmine doesn’t even remember helping and healing him before. Is he telling the truth or deceiving her for another ulterior motive?

*****

BOOK 7 - 7TH SONG

The story of the Keeper Song and ‘Keeper Queen’ of Northia.

And the young Duke from Eastrea, a traveling young man longing for adventure.

***

"I’m a Keeper. I keep magical items safe and hidden from those who want to use it for evil means. I also keep dangerous magic items away from the innocents and good people, protecting them from those things. This is my destiny. Nothing else would take me away from it and change it."

That is what Lily Song, the 7th ‘Keeper’ Song sister had said, after being reincarnated into a new life in a new world of magic and mystery, and was chosen and crowned as the 'Keeper Queen'.

However, that all changed when destiny calls for Lily to leave her nation and she must fulfill it or else the world she lives in will fall into destruction, and she meets along the way a young duke who left his homeland, looking for adventure.

This is the story between an adventurous woman who keeps magic items safe and hidden from the world and a young man who would one day teach her that they should not follow their destiny, but to make their own. Lily didn’t know what she’s in for when she has someone else following her and helping her fulfill the destiny she must do and that she’s going to be learning the true meaning of making your own path instead of following your destiny.

*****

******

******

**THE PICTURES BELOW ARE FOR THE STORY**

*****

These are the 7 OCs/main characters of the story - each of the characters have original and reincarnation pictures.

1st girl - Sage Song - Guardian

Original

Reincarnation

2nd girl - Rose Song - Warrior

Original

Reincarnation

3rd girl - Iris Song - Scholar

Original

Reincarnation

4th girl - Dahlia Song - Trickster/Magician

Original

Reincarnation

5th girl - Violet Song - Seeker

Original

Reincarnation

6th girl - Jasmine Song - Healer

Original

Reincarnation

7th girl - Lily Song - Keeper

Original

Reincarnation

******

WORLD MAP OF THE STORY

(Picture posted on Wattpad...Look for MYSTC4TH)

******

SILVERINE PALACE OF CRYSTAL CAPITAL OF NORTHIA

(Outside normal view)

(Inside mystical and magical view)

******

(Author's Notes: This is only a preview of my new story. I will be posting it soon on AO3 and Wattpad. Just look for MYSTICWRITER3018 on AO3...and MYSTC4TH on Wattpad.

Please give me your thoughts and reviews about my new story/novel. Thank you!)


	2. CHAPTER 1 - Prologue and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story...

(_Author's notes: This is my first time writing a story. To all readers, please give me your thoughts, reviews or any comments on what you think of my novel. Thank you. Enjoy_!)

*****

*****

** **PROLOGUE** **

_...There are many of those who believe in reincarnation when it comes to life and death..._

_...There are those who believe that it is rare for anyone who died to experience it into their new life...and lives to tell about it..._

_...In both past ancient and present modern times..._

_...However...there is never a tale, myth, legend, or a story...that was told by someone in any reality..._

_...That they would be reincarnated...into another world..._

_...Has there been anyone who would ever imagine what it would be like? ..._

_...To be reborn or reincarnated into another world..._

_...A world of mystery and myth...fantasy and magic..._

_...A world to be reborn in where your dreams come true..._

_....Or a world where your worst fears and nightmares come to life..._

_...Well...here is one story..._

_...One such story as it happens to be such as this..._

_...With a destined meeting..._

_...And an unexpected twist of fate..._

_...Come around and listen..._

_...For this is how it all started..._

_...How it all begins...and ends..._

_...And how the story unexpectedly begins again..._

*****

In the very beginning, there were 7 orphans...bonded together by love towards one another as a family...despite that they are not bound by blood.

In the middle, they separated from each other in different walks of life, adopted by various kinds of families.

They go through their own trials, their own journeys...now in the end, they reunite once again.

They reminisce what they go through...what their failures were, their achievements...

But the one thing the 7 people always yearned for from the very beginning...is that they deeply wished they had gone through it together instead of being divided...

So that they would've been there for one another to help and encourage them through their struggles and challenges...cheer and praise them for their success and victories...and comfort them from their sufferings and pain.

Well...those 7 people are going to get their wish...in a very literal and unexpected ending...and another new beginning...

...This...is their story...

...Listen...to the 7 Midnight Songs...

*****

*****

** **CHAPTER 1** **

...In one lone bar...somewhere in one small town...on the rocky mountains nearby the sea...

...In a cold snowy winter...

There were few patrons and customers all milling about, drinking alcohol or eating their served meals.

There were also some of them listening to the live entertainment that is on a show that very night.

One young woman in her early 30s singing melancholy as if calling for someone she has lost.

She had long wavy light-blonde hair with light grey eyes and pale pink skin, and though she is dressed in a simple dark buttoned long-sleeved shirt, fitted pants, and long winter coat, her whole being radiated with a coldness that shows that she's not someone you should come up and close to being with.

Her name is Sage...and though she looks to be just passing by, her eyes were glancing and looking about as if waiting for someone.

She finally found the person she's been anticipating for...or rather two of them.

Her eyes gazed straight at the two young women at their own table with drinks, both also in their early 30s, chatting to one another.

She smiled slightly while singing and kept her sight on them to ensure that she doesn't lose them just in case.

After she finished singing, some people in the listening audience clapped a little, and Sage gave a little bow and went off the stage, walking straight towards the two women still at their table.

The two women were still chatting, oblivious to their surroundings and their observer, right until Sage is sitting next to them and stopping their conversation instantly.

Two of them are both dark brunette-haired and brown eyes, but one has Australian features, while the other has Canadian slightly-tanned skin features. Both dressed in casual attire and their jackets or coats were draped over their chairs.

"Uh...excuse me? Do we know you?" said the girl with Canadian looks.

Sage chuckled. "Surely, it hasn't been a long time for you to forget, Iris. It's me, Sage."

Iris blinked surprised that this stranger knows her and then her eyes widened in instant recognition. "Oh my God! Sage, is that really you?!"

Sage smiled in response and then turned to the Australian woman. "Hey, Rose. It sure has been a while, huh?"

Her eyes narrowed at her and she said crossly. "How do you know that it's me and Iris?"

"Judging by your whole countenance and temperament...you have to be the prickly-thorny Rose that I always remember," she replied lightly before she admitted. "That and I never forget the marks we engraved ourselves on our hands."

She pointed out to the flower tattoos that were on each of them, that simply corresponds to their namesakes.

Rose didn't seem to believe her as she looked at her with eyes narrowed suspiciously before she demanded.

"If you're really who you say you are... Then show me the one thing that proves it."

Sage sighed and then she showed her flower tattoo to her which is exactly like her name that is marked visibly on the back of her right hand.

Rose studied it carefully before she nodded. "Yep. It's you."

Sage smiled ruefully and slightly shook her head at her.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rose," she commented.

"And I'm sure that you know me so well and for so long that I'm proud of it!" she retorted back with a grin.

Iris giggled then became excited as she asked Sage. "So what have you've been doing all these years?"

Sage gave a thoughtful look as if pondering whether she tells them or not but decided to do so.

"Well, I'm not one to brag but...I'm working as an elite advisor of a supreme senator," she said.

Iris gasped in awe. "For real?!"

She nodded and Rose snorted. "I'd figure that would be your area of expertise. You always seem to look like a real master in politics."

"I'd consider that pacifying the conflicts and debates in that particular subject...is the same as solving puzzles for me," she admitted.

Rose then thought of something and asked her. "But then there's always some drama mixed in that you had to deal with, right?"

Sage instantly frowned as if remembering those very bad times of the politics and its officials' personal dramatic lives and complicated involvements.

"You have no idea..." she grumbled aloud.

Rose nodded in agreement, figuring instantly that was the case Sage had been going through the years. 

Then Iris became excited again to tell her side of the story.

"I also got something to say! I'm..."

But Sage cut her off before she could say it.

"You're an elite inventor in reenacting weaponry and gadgetry from the combinings of both Modern and Medieval ages," Sage announced calmly.

The excited smile from Iris instantly turned into a pout. "Really? Did you have to spoil my thunder?"

Sage shrugged as she casually replied, "I've always known that you're quite a 'mad' genius and that you've always been into tinkering and inventing stuff. It's no surprise at all that you've become infamous from it."

"And I suppose you know what I am, Sage?" Rose asked, looking as if she's used to this.

Sage nodded and replied. "You're working as an elite soldier of the military."

But she became surprised when Rose shook her head in negative.

"Close enough, but no...I've been working as a freelance body-guard for the high-ranking rich society and elite mercenary for hire," Rose admitted.

"What? What happened?" she asked, with Iris surprised as well. "I thought that you were enlisted in the army or something."

"I was - but then some of those high-ranked generals had some 'hierarchy-ego' issues against me and used the excuse of me being hot-tempered and had me removed from the military before I even got the chance to become one of them after I graduated," Rose said, her face seemed to darken broodily as if remembering that past time.

Sage frowned fiercely at this before she said. "Give me the names of those biased bigots...and I'll have them 'removed' as well for life."

Rose smiled at her 'protectiveness' like she's her eldest sister but shakes her head again in negative.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have already gotten over it a long time ago." Rose said with a small sigh and took a drink from her glass. "There's no use crying over spoilt milk. And besides...I'm content with this job. It's all good."

Sage looked as if she wanted to pursue it but nodded, letting her be. However, Rose didn't know that Sage was thinking in her mind that she'll still look into it and made sure that they'll get their just desserts for forcing Rose to leave her dream in the military.

Iris patted Rose in the shoulder for sympathy because she had her fair share on sharing the kind of struggles she goes through as well...concerning those other inventors or scientists who were jealous and envious against her achievements and success.

Sage asked, changing the subject into another important one that came to her mind.

"Do you know where the others are?"

Both Rose and Iris answered in negative that they don't...but then as if by coincidence or fate...four women just came into the bar, and they are the ones Sage had been asking for. Since all of the 7 of them are acquainted with one another for a long time.

The four were also dressed in casual attire and had winter-clothing covering them. All had pale-skinned looks and features like Sage, but the three of them seemed to look they've been traveling often.

Two women of the group of 4 were just removing their winter coats and both of them are redheads. But one has short bob hair with few stripes of dye-colored blue and violet, and the other has long soft-flowing scarlet red hair. 

And the other and last two women that were removing their jackets, are what looked to be auburn brown-haired.

The four were looking around as if searching for someone but Sage knew instantly who they are as she saw the one thing that they had in common.

"Dahlia! Violet, Jasmine, Lily! Over here!" she waved and called over to them.

From what Sage caught sight of, she saw the similar flower tattoos on their hands but with different designs that each is linked to their namesakes.

The one called Dahlia had brightened up with her light brown eyes shining with mischief while the one called Violet beside her seemed to be tired as she blinked her light hazel eyes sleepily towards the caller. Jasmine was smiling widely with her eyes shining green with wisdom while the last one Lily whose beside her, had her sky-blue eyes glint brightly with a light-heartedness that makes you instantly warm on a cold night.

The four went to them and Iris called out for more chairs for their table and the servers gathered them and they all sat around while reuniting one another in small talks and hugs.

Lily gave a tight hug to Sage before she lets go and smiles at her. "It's been so long, I can't believe we're all here."

Sage chuckled. "It seems that life has been good to you, Lily. How have you been doing?"

Lily didn't seem to want to say about her life much but she knew Sage and the others well that they won't judge her as she said. "It's been hard before, but...I've been backpacking almost all my life around the world and been doing some part-time jobs to make my life ends meet."

Sage frowned at this but seeing Lily happy and well, she let it go and nodded. But she decided internally to herself that she'll help Lily get a stable job and has a permanent home.

She turned to the other three and sees that Iris is chatting with Violet and Jasmine, while Dahlia was talking rapidly to Rose who looked to be as if she wished it were anyone else but her.

Sage cleared her throat, getting all of their attention towards her and she raised her own glass of served wine up.

"I'd like to make a toast. Even though it's been so long since we last saw one another - back then when we were all orphan kids - and there were various challenges and life struggles we all went through when we got adopted...I'm happy to say that I am glad that we are all here, reunited once more, just like old times." Sage announced, saluting with glass up and they returned the gesture.

"Even though it's like almost 30 years too late but - Hey! I'll drink to that!" Dahlia cheered as she drinks. "It's good to see all of you guys too!"

"So enlighten us, Dahlia...what have you been doing all these years?" Rose said sarcastically after finishing her drink.

"Glad you ask!"

Dahlia quickly gets off her chair and made a dramatic bow as if about to put on a show.

"You're looking at a world-wide ace-class top magician of the grandest circus performers!" she announced and gesturing her hand as if saluting an invisible top hat from her head.

Lily giggles and Rose sighed as she mutters. "Figures."

"You've always been the magical trickster, Dahlia," Iris said with a smile.

Dahlia just grinned proudly and sat back on her chair. Then the others turned to Violet who yawned a bit with a hand over her mouth and then her head nodded slightly as if to shake off her blurry exhaustion.

"I've been working as a Chief Detective of an elite police force." Violet simply responded and they applaud her, knowing that she's highly skilled towards solving mysteries and fighting crime.

The last turn goes to Jasmine as the others already heard what Lily has done, and the warm gentle-hearted young lady replied, "I have worked as a freelance elite doctor, sought out from the highest-rankings on the medical fields."

Dahlia joyfully exclaimed. "Wow! We sure did make quite names for ourselves - albeit our life difficulties and all - one politician, one warrior, inventor, artist-performer, detective, doctor, and adventurer!"

Sage frowned. "I'm not a politician - just an advisor."

Rose grumbled. "Can't classify myself as a warrior since I'm like a thug-for-hire type."

Lily muttered softly. "I'm not that much of an adventurer."

"Oh cheer up you guys!" Iris consoled them as she smiled. "Dahlia is right that we did do good for all of our lives, even if it's for nothing."

Some of them agreed but then one decided to change the topic into another matter.

"Does anyone like to share if they have a 'special' someone in their lives?" Jasmine asked.

Surprisingly, not one of them said that they have a boyfriend, lover or anything and Dahlia quickly complained in a dramatic way. "It's shameful! I'm past 30 years old and yet - I haven't found even one man in my love-life!"

"Amen to that," Rose mumbled lowly.

Dahlia didn't hear her and also the others didn't notice that Sage stiffened a bit and her eyes glazed as if remembering 'that' person she had met in her life and she really didn't want to be reminded about him in a very non-special way.

Luckily the others didn't notice as she kept a blank face and though it has only been a short while they've been in the bar, Sage decided to change things a bit.

"Hey guys, it's getting late," Sage said. "How about I give you all a ride back?"

They all agreed quickly because of the distance far from the rural cities and also the cold weather conditions.

Sage paid the bill and they all left the bar as she directed the 7 of them straight to the SUV car she had rented for the trip.

They all went inside and Rose took shot-gun and Sage is the driver, and the car revved and moved. 

The SUV car drives down the highway-road of a treacherous and perilous curvy path in the mountains that leads back down into ground civilization on that very dark and late-night. 

During the driving trek down the mountain, the 7 girls continued on with their conversation with Dahlia lightening up the mood a little, much to Rose and a few others' consternation. 

Dahlia joked. "I guess it sucks for you to be the only blonde in the group!"

"Well, thank you - like I needed that pointed out." Sage retorted back at her sarcastically.

Jasmine looked at Dahlia crossly as she protested. "Excuse me - in case you haven't noticed so clearly and obviously...my hair is also blonde like Sage's."

Violet scrutinized her hair a bit closer. "No...I think yours is a bit light-faded hazelnut, Jasmine - not blonde."

Iris reassured Sage. "You look great as a blonde, Sage. Don't mind her."

"Hey, can we at least change the subject besides our looks?" Rose said, looking a bit bored. "I don't see what the big deal is being pretty and everything...it's too much hassle."

"Well, almost everyone in the world likes to be noticeable from their looks." Lily pointed out, sharing the common knowledge from her backpacking travels.

"I rest my case," Rose said with a sigh.

The others chuckled and Sage grinned as she saw the turn-up far ahead and pressed on the brakes to make the curve but then Sage frowned when she noticed that the brakes aren't working when she pressed on them.

She frowned more when she tried it again.

"Hey, guys...something's wrong," she said, instantly sounding a bit worried.

Rose looked at her from the driver's side. "What's up?"

"The brakes aren't working."

"Oh, okay--wait, what!?" Rose suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight on her seat.

Suddenly, the car jolted as if it had a mind of its own, startling all of its occupants inside it.

The SUV car was veering and steering dangerously as if it's out of control and was driving instantly very fast at a dangerous speed.

Dahlia, Jasmine, and Lily started screaming for their lives as the driver tried to regain control.

"Damn it! Press on the brakes!" Rose yelled at the driver's side.

"I can't! The brakes are busted! It won't stop!" Sage screamed back as she steered the wheel to control the car from being driven off the road and crashing.

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Dahlia cried silly as she clutched on tight with Violet beside her.

"Try to find a safe side on the road where you can stop without crashing!" Iris yelled while holding hands tightly with Jasmine. 

Lily was stifling her whimpers and holding on tightly at the safety handle-bar on the car-side doors.

Sage snapped at her, slightly looking back. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Holy - Eyes on the road, please!" Rose cursed as she saw a curve and Sage quickly managed to maneuver her driving to turn.

It was a very close call as the car veered off the curve, the back of the car screeching noisily loud as it hit and scratched against the metal railing.

Sage muttered curses as well as she kept on trying to get control back from the out-of-control fast car.

"I'm hoping for any other bright ideas!" Sage yelled towards her friends at the back.

"I'm busy screaming for my life over here!" Dahlia retorted back.

"That's not helping, you know!" Violet snapped at her as she tried to break free from her grip in which she's still holding on to her.

"Watch out!" Lily cried.

Sage quickly dodged another crash and made it on the other turn, the car screeching wildly at the road.

Then the car jolted and bounced from some bumps on the road and Sage tried to maneuver another turn but the car suddenly didn't budge and the SUV went flying off the cliff.

It felt like everything was in slow-motion as the 7 girls screamed and the car went plunging down in a breaking splash into the dark sea.

The SUV car sank slowly down straight to the sea bottom and cracks and shatters got water rushing inside the vehicle, flooding and making it sink faster as the seven people try to escape their impending doom.

They struggled and fight furiously to break free and get out of the car with what little amounts of breaths they held back as the inside flooded fast and completely.

But once the sunken car hit right at the deep bottom of the sea, all their efforts were in vain and one-by-one, the 7 girls drowned inside and were all at death's door.

Just as their last breaths were slowly coming out from their mouths in little bubbles, a bright light suddenly overwhelmed the car and the 7 girls out of nowhere. 

Then...as if by magic or by God's Will...7 small balls of light floated out from the 7 girls' mouths and they all went in a straight line, heading towards the bright glowing light that shined on them.

The large light disappeared after the 7 small lights went into it and all that was left down in the deep watery grave...was just the sunken crashed car and its 7 dead bodies inside.

*****

*****

_...It is strange...how easily life can cut short by a sudden twist of fate..._

_...and that death instantly becomes its destiny_...

_...At first, there are many of those who believe that death is the end of all of life..._

_...but..._

_...It turns out that death...is only the beginning...of a new life..._

_...And so...this story... is just beginning_...

*****

(_Author's Notes: I will be posting the next chapters very soon. I like to start off this story with the first one. I hope you like it_!

_This story is posted in Wattpad and WebNovel. Just look for MYSTC4TH_)

** ********* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started the story off with the first chapter. I will be posting more soon.  
Hope you like it!  
***  
Story posted in AO3, Wattpad, and WebNovel  
Just look for MYSTC4TH in Wattpad and WebNovel  
and MYSTICWRITER3018 in AO3


	3. CHAPTER 2 - New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome...to the new world!

**CHAPTER 2 - NEW WORLD**

*****

In a different world...

...A magical and mystical world...

...A fantastical majestic world that is known as Mirroreia...

There are two large continents, separated from each other but still united from the cross-bridge - called the Sierrean Cross - that connected the four different nations in the middle of the sea, which is called the Miriam Sea.

On the left side continent, there are the northern 'Northia' and western 'Westria' nations divided with one border...while on the right side continent, its the same with the eastern 'Eastrea' and southern 'Southirea' nations, one border dividing them.

The ocean that surrounds around the two continents is known as the Vaskrian Ocean.

The south and east nations are comprised of wildlife grassy plains, exotic forest greenery, and jungle regions. The west nation is that of vast deserts and sandy regions. And the Northern nation is that of snowy and ice-cold mountainous regions.

In the south nation, the people are that of an eastern-Asian kind. In the east lived people of the native and wild Indian kind. In the west lived people of the African and Arabian kind. And finally in the northern nation, there lived people of the medieval-European and western-American kind.

In the east nation, deep within the vast forests and jungles and hidden from the humans, there also lived magical creatures and beings like elves, dwarves, centaurs, beast-people and the like. 

There are also magical creatures and beings living in the northern nation, but those magical kinds live in peace and harmony with the humans of the northern and western nations, and they were kept safe and hidden from the other nations.

Though to delve in and explore more of this fantastic mythical and magical world...this journey has to start with an event that is now happening...

...An event that might change the world of Mirroreia forever...

...And so...the story begins...in this new world...

*****

As the full moon glows brightly in the dark night...

Right above the lone silent medieval castle on the snowy-cold mountains at the very heart and center of Crystal Capital of Northia nation... 

A magical swirling bright light appears and shines brightly from the starry skies, right next to the full moon.

Then...7 small glowing balls of light came out from the mystical light and it went falling in a straight line down and towards the grand palace.

The swirling light disappears as the 7 lights fall onto Northia, swiftly going through like a misty trail. They swiftly zoomed and flitted around, almost like a trail of flying fireflies, until they finally reached the castle.

They swirled around and flitted about as if searching for something or someone...then they stopped still as if they suddenly sensed something.

Then they went in a fast blur towards a room where inside there are 7 people lying asleep each on their beds.

Slowly and one-by-one, the 7 balls of glowing light inserted themselves into the slightly open mouths of the 7 people.

Then as the lights faded away inside their bodies, all that was left was the 7 people sleeping peacefully with soft breathing.

It took for a few minutes for some kind of invisible hand nudging them awake as if coaxing them back into the land of the living.

The first person to wake up is Sage and she groaned and put a hand to her aching head, as she looked around the surroundings of the unfamiliar room she's in.

She was very confused and puzzled about not knowing where she is and how she's even alive from the accident before while inspecting herself - but that was when she remembered her friends.

She quickly turned and sighed with relief on seeing them safe and look well as they also wake up from their beds and look around the unfamiliar place they're in too.

"Are you guys okay?" Sage asked as she gets off the bed and went over to them so that she would inspect and check on her friends one-by-one fussily.

Rose groaned as she brushed off her concern. "I'm fine...though my whole body's aching...but I'm fine."

"Huh...weird..." Dahlia said as she patted her hands all around her body, looking over herself. "I don't seem to look - or feel - any different and yet...why do I feel like that I do?"

Violet paused at the words she heard from her and examine herself and her friends more closely as if noticing that something's amiss, instantly in her Detective mode.

Even though she can see that they're still in the clothes they were wearing before and even from the accident, Violet knew that there's something strange about all of this.

The others didn't notice but Sage did when she saw Violet contemplating them like that.

"Violet? What's wrong?" Sage finally asked when she didn't say anything and kept on staring at them like that, which slightly unnerved her.

She blinked as if surprised at being caught on what she was doing and blushed slightly with embarrassment before she said. "Don't you feel strange or anything? Dahlia mentioned something that seemed to be out of place."

The others blinked and looked at each other and then themselves and that was when they figured it out on what Violet's pointing out about.

"You're right," Sage said with her eyes narrowed a bit with suspicion as she scrutinized closer. "We're still wearing the same clothes we've been wearing before and...we don't look or appear to have any injuries on ourselves from the accident we were in."

"Okay...this is getting a little creepy," Rose said in a disturbed tone as if she finally noticed something weird on her own body that's making a heavy feeling in her gut.

Jasmine of course, as a doctor, couldn't help herself from taking a check-up on herself and the others more closely when this was said.

But before she could...Violet smelled something with her special sharp senses that immediately alarmed her. "Guys! Do you smell that?!" she said suddenly.

They were confused at her outburst before Dahlia noticed it too.

"It smells like...almonds?" she commented with a blink.

Iris gasped, her eyes widening in horrified realization. "Poisonous cyanide gas!"

"Ahh crap!" Rose cursed. "Get down!"

"Forget that! We need to get out! Now!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Sage cried as she instantly took the lead and run like the hell-hounds were behind her.

The 7 girls quickly ran to get out of the room they're in with the deadly gas but they found that they couldn't when Sage slammed against the main doors and tried to open them.

"Damn it! The doors locked!" she cursed, banging her fists against the wood.

"The windows!" Lily gasped with a hand covering her nose and mouth to prevent herself from breathing the poison and pointed out towards the closed windows on the side.

Rose grabbed one of the tall lamp-stands and used it as a club to break through the windows with a powerful swing and they shattered to pieces by her great strength. Even though Rose really felt something different from herself when she made that swing, she ignored it on account that she and her friends needed to get out.

One-by-one, they quickly climbed out through the windows and went off in a dash to keep a far distance from the gas-poisoned room and into a place where it was safe and breathable for them.

They finally stopped running upon sensing that it's safe as they are now in an empty clearing with some flower bushes and a small water pond, and then they all collapsed down, sitting and lying on the grassy ground to take a breather.

"Whoa...I never felt that tired ever since I almost exhausted myself to death from my back-packing travels." Lily said, panting heavily.

"You're telling me!" Dahlia said between gasps, lying on her back. "It's like back when I was practicing my magic 'escape-artist' stunts...the one on the locked tank filled with water and the piranha-cage thing."

Iris blinked upon recognizing what she's talking about and looked at her in shock. "You mean like from the movie? Are you crazy!?"

"What? It looked cool!" Dahlia protested defending herself. "I thought it would be great on making me more famous if I did the real thing!"

Rose muttered frowning. "And it figures that you'd also be a death-defying thrill-seeker."

Sage chuckled a little and then sighed. "Well, at least we're out of there..."

"Still...who would do such a horrible thing?!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily. "It was worse than what we went through from our near-death drowning - that someone would have the gall to actually put us in a room filled with deadly gas!"

Sage frowned at this, her lips pursing a bit. "We'll have to look into it later, right now we just need to find a safe place for all of us to hole-up and think and...and..."

The others noticed that Sage trailed off and she sounded as if she witnessed something and was stunned silent from it. They turned to look at her and saw that she's staring with shock and wonder from behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Guys...look at where we are!"

They blinked confused and all turned to what she's looking at and they also became stunned shocked at the very sight of the scenery before them.

The extraordinary view that is on their sights...was the silver medieval castle and its vast garden splendor that stretched on beyond their reach of what they can see. There's also not to mention the magical and mystical sights they have observed surrounding the place, all on the structures and the landscapes.

They saw what seemed to be trailing wisps of magic flowing through and around on the land and blinking lights coming from fireflies or fairies flitting about.

Despite that it was night-time and it's dark...the beautiful astonishing scene they're all looking at was enough to render them mute for good if it was ever possible.

They all kept staring at this astounding and incredible view of the mystical and magical-like landscape and palace before them.

"Ohh, guys...I think we're definitely not in Kansas anymore!" Dahlia joked while still dumbstruck stunned.

Her words were enough to quickly get Rose and Sage snap out of their stupor.

"Guys - we need to get to a place somewhere right now. We're in a vulnerable position out here." Rose said seriously.

Sage nodded with her. "Let's focus on getting ourselves safe first and assess the situation later."

The others finally snapped out of it and they all had their breaths back as they stood and moved to find a secluded place for them.

It was only a short trek for them, but it was puzzling that they were easily tired out from walking.

Violet spotted a place that looked safe and secure and she points it out. They follow her direction and went to it, which is another room like before only this is more luxurious like it's for the rich and noble-society people.

They all went inside and Sage locked the door behind them, just in case. Rose and Violet moved first to check around inside, making sure that there was nobody or anything else there.

The two returned and reported that it's all clear and secure, making the others instantly feel relieved and relaxed visibly.

Sage looked around, inspecting the room's surroundings. "This looked to be some kind of dressing-room of sorts." She said when she noticed one or two objects that show that.

"I'll see if there's a first-aid kit or something," Jasmine said. "I have to treat your cuts and wounds when we were climbing out of that window back then from the room."

They didn't notice that they had injuries until Jasmine pointed it out and the adrenaline they had from earlier seemed to have faded instantly and they can feel the dull and slight pain they had from their own hurts.

"Guys, go with them...yes, you go as well Rose," Sage ordered, still taking the lead for them. "You and Violet check out if there's anything useful or any information you can find about where we are and figure out how we got here."

Even though the room they're in doesn't look like much but a normal dressing-room like she said before...Sage thinks that it's no surprise that one or two people would use such a conspicuous room such as this one to hide some secrets they don't want others to see.

She had her fair share of seeing such things while working as an elite government advisor. 

The others left and only Sage stayed behind to look around more. Sage looked around the room to familiarize herself and study for a few minutes...and that was when she suddenly heard loud screams and yells from her friends.

"Guys?!" she exclaimed and ran to where the others are. "What happened!? What's wrong?"

Sage found them and just saw them staring shocked and horrified at something. She looked around and see that it was nothing and it confused her.

She approached Rose and asked her. "What is it? Why did you guys scream? And - guys, will you stop and calm down and just tell me what's going on?!"

Dahlia, Lily, and Jasmine looked to be freaking out and were yelling or screaming like they've become crazy as they didn't hear Sage. 

Rose seemed to understand why they're like this as she answered her. "You won't believe what we just saw...we don't look like the way we are before! We look different!"

Sage blinked registering what she just said and became completely confused.

"What are you talking about? We still look the same."

Dahlia stopped yelling like a mad-woman and turned to look at her as if she's an idiot. "Have you looked in a mirror?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

She blinked more puzzled at her words but then Rose grabbed Sage by the arm and turned her swiftly to look at the tall large oval-shaped mirror that was standing by their side.

Sage's eyes widened in surprise and shock upon seeing her reflection.

Instead of seeing her own face and body that was all American-foreign kind before...she sees a little black-haired Asian 11-year-old girl right before her very eyes. Though her eyes still had the same color as her former looks...Sage was stunned on seeing that she looked completely different.

"What...the...HELL!?"

Exactly the thoughts that ran into every one of the 7 girls.

For it wasn't just Sage. The others also looked different when they looked into the mirror. All of them have long black hair and Asian-looks and features. However, their eyes still had the same colors they had before from their former ones. And also...all of them are children, little girls ranging in the toddler ages.

"Please tell me this is all a dream..." Iris said in dumbstruck fascination as she moved her hand up, seeing the 9-year-old girl doing the same in the mirror.

"This can't be happening...this is not possible!" Jasmine cried unbelievably as she stared at the 6-year-old girl staring back at her.

"I can think up and deduce so many theories and possibilities...but so far, I've got nothing." Violet murmured aloud, staring wide-eyed at the body of a 7-year-old little kid.

"I know that I'm the youngest...but I didn't want to look like it literally!" Lily cried as she stared at her small body in the mirror which is a little 5-year-old girl.

"This is beyond freaky... on so many levels!" Dahlia exclaimed, patting her hands all over and staring at the mirror as the 8-year-old girl did the same as she's doing now.

"Well, gee - you think?" Rose said, who was the only one with a calm reaction, despite that she did give out a surprised yell upon looking at her different 10-year-old self in the mirror.

She turned to snap Sage out of it as she said. "This would explain everything on why we felt different and how we easily got tired from our running and walking. We're somehow kids again."

Sage didn't say anything as she was rendered speechless on looking at her different self in the mirror. 

But the other girls kept on yelling and screaming, making Sage and Iris flinch at the loud noises.

"Seriously!? Guys! Will you stop screaming already?!" Rose snapped, instantly annoyed.

"Well, we have every right to scream." Jasmine snapped back at her.

"Yeah! I mean - how are you not freaking out at the fact that we're in different bodies!" Dahlia exclaimed incredulously. "And not to mention that we're kids again!"

"It's so weird that we can see our real faces when we look at each other, but in the mirror..." Lily said, looking at the others and at the mirror back and forth.

"...We see that we all wholly look different!" Violet finished Lily's sentence.

Sage became calm and serious again. "Different or not - let's just all calm down and cool it and think clearly. There won't be any answers or explanations for us if we start acting like all crazy."

Iris and Rose nodded with agreement, Jasmine slowly calms down and Dahlia and Lily still looked freaked out over this.

Sage took a deep breath and did a quick assessment of the situation right now so that things wouldn't break out into chaos any further. But before she could say a word of her first thoughts in her head, she suddenly heard a familiar sound of a door unlocking itself and her eyes widened in realization upon where it was coming from.

Violet noticed this as well and looked instantly worried. "Sage...are you sure you locked the door?"

Upon hearing the doorknob turning, the 7 girls all reacted into action as if there's an intruder or monster coming in and they grab various objects to defend themselves, even though they're now in new forms of little children.

Sage, Iris, Rose, and Dahlia had sharp and blunt weapons at the ready to fight. While Jasmine, Violet, and Lily had shields ready to defend themselves.

The door opened and a woman stranger came in, looking around as if searching for someone, but then her eyes brightened upon catching sight of them, and she's a bit surprised on seeing them baring weapons and shields of the like from this room.

She bowed her head and curtsied to them as if they're the masters and said. "**Little misses, I'm so glad to see that you're all here and safe and sound. You had your father worried and he had the knights and servants looking all over the palace for you**!"

The 7 girls blinked as if they were not expecting this and slowly they lowered the objects they were going to use as a defense.

They stared at the woman strangely because she was speaking in a foreign language that somehow they could understand, and that she looked and dressed to be some kind of servant.

"**Who are you**?" Sage asked calmly and took the risk of asking the stranger, and she didn't notice that she spoke the same foreign language just like her.

The woman who came in wasn't offended at the kind of tone she used as she bowed again. "**Begging your pardon, little miss. I am one of the newly-hired servants working here to be one of your caretakers. It is an honor to be at your service, little miladies**."

"Uhh...what did she just call us?!" Dahlia exclaimed incredulously, pointing at the unfamiliar stranger as she understood what she's saying as well.

Iris whispered to her. "I think from what I can understand...she's calling us in the terms of 'mistress' or 'my lady'."

Rose looked at her confused. "How do you know?"

"She's treating us as if we're some rich nobility or something."

"Guys...I don't think...that she can understand us." Violet said as she noticed that the person looked confused when they were speaking.

She was right, the woman looked at them as if she couldn't understand what they were saying. There was another thing that they noticed and it was when Sage spoke to her and realized that she used the same language the woman was speaking.

It made sense to Iris as she deduced it quickly and faster than Violet's, thanks to her own 'genius' mind. "Of course! We have our own language that only the 7 of us can understand, but somehow we can communicate and understand their foreign language too!" she said in conclusion.

The servant blinked more confused, looking at them as they talk. "**Misses, why are you speaking in such strange language**?"

"How can you tell?" Rose asked Iris.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Violet pointed it out calmly, knowing where Iris is going with this. "When we communicate to her, it's her language - but when we speak to each other, it's our English language."

The servant was even more distressed on why the little girls were speaking in such strange language that she turned to Sage who spoke to her the same and asked her. "**Little Miss Lady, what are your sisters talking about**?"

Sage calmly decided to go with the flow, as she always does, played along and replied. "**Don't worry, it's nothing. My sisters and I invented this new language so that we can talk to one another in secret. We only learned it recently and were just practicing**."

The servant still wanted to ask more but she knew her place and nodded with a bow to her. The servant figured that they're just playing just as the children they are and then suddenly remembered her duty.

"**Oh by the Trinity Goddesses! Your father's still searching for you**!" The servant woman exclaimed and ushered them in gestures. "**Quick, follow me - I must bring you all to him so that he'll see that you're all fine**."

Sage didn't want to go as well as let her friends go, but it seems that they have to, seeing the urgency on the servant.

She nodded and told the others that they're going with her, and despite some protests they trusted Sage and went along with her, following behind the servant woman leading them.

It didn't take long for them to get tired again so easily as the servant lead them straight on what appeared to be the royal chambers of the grand castle. And the 7 girls were in awe and wonder about looking around them at the incredible and astounding design and structure of the medieval palace.

Then they stopped when the servant woman stopped as well in front of big golden doors and the servant knocked loud on them.

A weak but strong and firm foreign voice sounded from the doors. "**Come in**!"

The two guards that were there on duty opened the doors for the servant and 7 girls and they bowed upon seeing the children.

"**Little princesses...your father is waiting inside for all of you**." One of the guards said in foreign as they stand straight again from their bowing.

The 7 girls exchanged surprised and uncertain looks but Sage took the lead and nodded and they all went inside, leaving the servant and two guards behind.

Once they were in, the two guards shut the doors and they stayed outside to stand guard.

They didn't know why they were called 'princesses' from the guards...it became more of a big shock for them than the other shocks they went through before, when they found the answer to the question they had when they see who their 'father' really is.

Their father...is the King of the unknown magical mystical land they're in.

Though the man who is their 'father' is lying down on his grand large double bed, looking sickly and tired. They can obviously tell that he's the King because of the royal golden crown they saw placed and encased in a glass stand by his bedside.

So it stands to reason why they were called princesses. The 7 modern women were somehow in the new bodies of little royal children...daughters of the monarch King.

Sage took the first approach into coming close to the elderly man on the bed, as well as Jasmine who went beside her for the doctor in her won out upon seeing his ill condition.

The two girls came to his side on the bed closely with the other 5 standing behind and watching them silently. Then the old man slowly turned his head and opened his weary eyes and smiled warmly upon seeing the girls. He wasn't aware that Jasmine started checking him out in her doctor mode.

"**My precious treasures...where have you been? You made me worried when one of my knights reported to me that you were all missing**," he said softly with love in his gaze.

"**We're fine, father**," Sage said, feeling weird on saying this but she knew she had to play along. "**We got a little lost here in the castle and didn't know that it was so late at night and it's our bedtime already. We're really sorry for worrying you**."

Fortunately, the royal elder didn't notice something amiss as he nodded weakly and then pointed towards another set of doors that's right next to his bed.

"**Well...since I see now that you're all safe and well...you can go on to bed my little flowers. We'll talk more in the morning alright, my dear princess Sage**?" the old father said.

She nodded, happy to hear at least that she still got her name in this new life of sorts.

"**Okay, father...good night**."

The King nodded dimly and went to sleep fast, his breathing soft and deep as if whatever illness he had really tired him out and put him to slumber quickly.

Sage and the other girls exchanged looks before they went through the doors the old king directed and entered another royal bedroom which is grander and luxurious than the King's room.

They figured that the King loved his daughters so much that he connected their bedrooms together so that they won't be far apart.

They decided to rest for the night as the exhaustion of what they've gone through has finally tired them out and they went to each of their 7 beds that are in the room.

But just as they went into their beds and under their blankets, the 6 girls turned to Sage as if expecting on what her thoughts and ideas are.

Sage just sighed and said. "Let's all sleep guys and assess and plan on our situation tomorrow. It's late and I guess it's better if we all sleep it off so that we'll be more alert and active."

They looked as if they wanted to talk this out now but agreed that Sage has a point, and so one-by-one the girls lay down and closed their eyes, letting slumber take over them as they all fall asleep.

The only ones left awake were just Rose and Sage as they watched them and then they looked at each other with silent knowing gazes.

"So...what now?" Rose asked softly.

"Now...we learn, adapt, and grow. That's what we're going to do." Sage said.

"Living our childhoods all over again...in new bodies and as royal princesses... story of our lives..." Rose said with a sigh.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished another chapter...I will be posting more soon.  
Hope you like it!


	4. CHAPTER 3 - 7 Queens of Northia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7 Queens...of the new world!

**CHAPTER 3 - 7 QUEENS OF NORTHIA**

*****

The sun rose, shining on to the nation of Northia.

The morning light of the sun made everything in the cold snowy mountains of the Crystal Capital of Northia glow and shine like silver and diamond jewels.

And its rays shine towards the magnificent castle that is known as the Silverine Palace.

For its majestic and magical splendor of the grand structure made itself known throughout the capital and the northern nation of its extraordinary mystical silver view.

Then inside the grandiose medieval castle and straight into the King's royal rooms...the 7 girls woke up when the morning sunlight shines through the curtains of the windows in their room.

One-by-one, they all woke up and then remembered what happened the night before and looked at each other.

Sage first looked at the mirrors to see if they're still in the new bodies of this new world and sure enough they still are. Then she turned to the others which she can still see their real faces back from their former modern world.

Now that the 7 of them are all awake and alert, they can start becoming active for the day and plan ahead on what they need to do.

"Hey, guys," Sage said and getting all of their attention. "It seems that we're still seeing our real faces when we look at each other, so we're going to have to figure out how to get used to our 'new' bodies since we have this peculiar... 'problem'. "

"Not to mention the fact that we needed to figure out what happened to us, where we are and how we got here," Iris added in on the tasks to do for the day.

"There's also that we need to find out everything around here, like what this place is and knowing its people living in it and everything." Violet then put in her thoughts.

Sage nodded. "Alright, so we got our tasks." She was thoughtful for a moment before she decided and look at the others.

"Lily, Jasmine - you two are staying with me in order for us to learn about our new bodies and to have a chat with our 'father'. So that we'll find out more about us and what our new 'family' is like." she said and the two girls nodded.

"Rose, you get some information from the outside about the people and what they thought of the ruling monarchy here," Sage ordered Rose in which she nodded.

Sage turned to Iris. "Iris, you'll look into the archives and libraries and obtain information about the world here, their customs and everything." Iris nodded.

Finally, she turned to the last two. "Violet, find out what happened with the former 'owners' of these bodies, how they got trapped and locked into that 'gas-room' and figure out the motive." Violet nodded and then Sage was looking at Dahlia silently before reaching a decision and told her.

"Dahlia, you'll go with Violet in case she gets into any trouble or danger - and I meant that you help her out from that, not put her into it, okay?" she said pointedly, knowing of Dahlia's mischievous nature.

Dahlia gave an offended look. "Excuse me?! Since when and where did you hear that I put anybody into trouble!?"

Rose snorted and reminded her. "Remember that pit-hole you tried to use for your 'grand finale' trick back then?"

"That was years ago and I was only a kid back then!" she protested. "I was trying to impress some of those foster parents at that time!"

"Alright now that everyone's got what's needed to do, so let's - "

"Wait!"

They turned to Jasmine who blurted out suddenly and she seemed strict as she put hands on her waist.

"Nobody's going anywhere until all injuries have been treated!" she said sternly, instantly in her doctor mode. "They'll get infected if they're neglected any more!"

They suddenly remembered about their wounds and cuts back at last night, and even though they were only small injuries and some had healed naturally, Jasmine had a point.

Jasmine was satisfied to see that they're staying put for a while and then went towards the doors. "I'm going to see our father first. Since he looked ill last night - I believe he has his own personal doctor looking after him," she said. "I can use the opportunity to ask him for some healing items to treat us."

She added in, seeing the protestant looks on Sage and Rose. "Don't worry, I'll just tell him that we got cuts and bruises while playing around late that night. And seeing that we're kids, I think I can play it off and make them believe me."

Then Jasmine opened the doors and went through before anyone of them would put a word in any further and they all waited for Jasmine to come back.

It didn't take long when they heard voices coming from the other room before Jasmine came back with a small box in her arms. Jasmine opened it and started treating them as the others noticed that it's a medical kit of the medieval kind.

Even if it's all primitive, the treatment works as Jasmine quickly finished her work with Sage as the last patient, putting some kind of healing cream on her injuries and wrapping bandages on her hands.

Jasmine double-checked her work and nodded satisfied. "Okay...just don't remove those bandages until tonight and don't scratch them even if they're itchy."

They nodded, following her advice and Sage looked at them and said. "Okay, let's make this quick, guys. Even if we don't get all the info we need today, we just need enough to know the layout and everything here in this new world."

"And try to be discreet and act like children like we are now... the last thing we need is letting our 'father' and others notice something suspicious or anything amiss from us," she added in with a very stern gaze that made her act like the 'mother-boss' to them.

They agreed and then dressed themselves up from their nightgowns and into their medieval princess dresses - which it is fortunate that it's not too fancy for them - and Rose and Iris decided to go together as Iris had an idea of approaching one of the guards that would be there so that doing the tasks they've been given would be easy like killing two birds with one stone.

The 7 girls went to the King's room first and gave their morning greetings to their father and then went off to do what they need to do for the day. With Rose and Iris going off in a direction where they had a royal guard they asked to accompany them; Dahlia and Violet going in another direction with the same servant woman who found them from last night; and now leaving Sage, Jasmine, and Iris staying in the King's room, accompanying their King father who's still lying on the bed and sickly ill even when his doctor already checked on him.

After the King's doctor left on checking and giving him medicine, Jasmine couldn't help but treat on him more as she fussed over him and Iris acted as the youngest child that she is and chatted with their father, entertaining him as he gave weak smiles and tired responses to the conversation.

In the meantime, while Iris and Jasmine kept the attention of the old man busy, Sage searched around the room since this is the official quarters of the ruling monarch. It didn't take long for her to find what she's looking for and quickly read and study them, knowing everything that she can obtain as she flipped through all of the papers fast as she could.

It took almost half a day, even after lunch-time which food was served from servants delivering it to the King's room. And after the King ate with the help from one of the servants and Jasmine and Lily joining along; Sage, Jasmine, and Lily finished eating their share and saving some meals for the others when they return.

The other four girls finally came back with the guard and servant woman that accompanied them bidding them farewell. They went in and had their lunch, and then after Sage told their father that they'll be playing in their room, he let them go.

The 7 girls went back into their room and Dahlia didn't hesitate to run back to her bed, looking excited all of a sudden.

"You know, despite that everything is different for us and that we're in new bodies, new world, and everything - I think I'm going to like it here!" Dahlia said, making herself more comfortable in her own bed of the luxurious room they're in, that is connected to the King's room.

Rose glared at her and snapped. "Well, don't get too comfortable, Dahlia. You know that this isn't some game or dream fantasy that you can do what you like."

"So everyone's done with their tasks and found everything on what we need to know?" Sage asked them, ignoring Dahlia who sticks a tongue out at Rose childishly.

They nodded as Iris replied. "It was a bit difficult playing along and acting like children. The guard Rose and I were with was a bit hard to get along with, even after asking him to get me into the royal archives and libraries."

Rose answered, "It was reasonable though, that even with his loyalty to the King, I managed to get him to open up and tell me about the people and everything and what they thought of the ruling here in this place. And let's just say...that this is one kind of complicated royal drama that we unfortunately just stumbled into."

"You're not the only one. When Dahlia and I went off to investigate our 'circumstances' back from that room last night, I found some suspicious people that looked to be some royal officials, and they were hushing some of the servants and the guards up, bribing them into letting that 'place' quiet." Violet said, reporting her discoveries.

"Luckily before those guys were about to erase 'evidence' - I had been given the grand liberty into providing the distraction!" Dahlia piped in, looking very excited from the big wide smile she was giving to them. And it made the others imagine, much to their consternation, on what kind of chaos Dahlia has done to do that.

"After I sneaked in and grabbed what I could see and find from that room that became clean-clear of the poison-gas from before; we also sneaked and followed those suspicious people back to where they came from and found out what we could on what they've been doing and planning." Violet finished, telling them what she and Dahlia knows.

"And boy! What we discovered...is way serious and beyond 'messed-up'!" Dahlia commented, waving her hands around wildly eager as if she just discovered a conspiracy and wanted to tell about it.

Sage stopped her antics as she cuts in. "How about you let each of us have a turn into telling our findings before you go all dramatic?" Dahlia pouted and crossed her arms childishly as if being denied of her excitement.

"Right, I'll go first," Sage said. "From what I've discovered from the scrolls and books I've found and seen back in the King's room, our father is the King of this nation called 'Northia' and we're living in the Crystal Capital, the heart and center of the nation."

Iris added in with Sage's permission for her to say. "This is the world called 'Mirroreia' and from what I've learned this is the ages of ancient times like in the middle dark medieval ages. That and - this is also a magical fantasy world - with magic, magical creatures, and beings - everything! Also, the magic energy that surrounds this world, they call it 'Mana'."

Sage finished this topic. "This Mirroreia world has two continents with two nations each. This 'Northia' nation is beside the western nation called 'Westria', and the other continent has the nations called 'Eastria' and 'Southirea'."

She thought of something and said. "All of us should look into more about the world but the important thing is that I have to say what I found about this nation and about the monarchy and its recent events here. I discovered that this nation is the most unfavorable from the other 3 nations because of its cold regions and some 'rumored' seclusions and isolations from the others. There are also some complications I've discovered here in the royal ranks."

"What about us? I'd like to know about us and how we're related to that King. I noticed that we looked a bit different, and I mean in a racial way - and that there are seven of us here," Rose chimes in, taking note of that.

"I can answer that! I was the one chatting with our father and he told me that all of us are related to him because of an arranged marriage with our 'mother'," Lily said. "But don't worry! He says that he loves our mother very much for all their years."

"So the seven of us are all his legitimate blood-related children..." Dahlia muttered out loud in a thoughtful tone before her voice sounded out her amusement. "Well, our big daddy-dearest certainly has been 'busy'!"

"Seriously?!" Rose groaned and snapped at her glaring. "_That's _what you're focused on!?"

"Well, you got to admit - seeing that we're all siblings, each a year apart," Dahlia pointed out. "It goes to show that he's really quite the 'loving' type!"

The others groaned at her insinuation and Sage and Iris shook their heads exasperated at her.

"Can we please change the subject?" Jasmine pleaded out loud, not wanting to picture the disturbing images in her head over the relationship of their 'parents'.

Sage looked at Lily and asked. "Is there anything else you have found out?"

"Well, for one thing, I did find out who our mother was. From what I've heard, she died after giving birth to 'me' and that her marriage union with 'our' dad is unique, different from the marriage customs of the other nations." Lily reported.

"How so?" Iris asked.

"In fact, it turns out that our mother was born and came from the southern nation, that's why we all look mostly eastern than the western racial variety," she said.

"In other words...our mom and dad are a sort of a forbidden love-match?" Violet asked and Lily nodded.

"I'm guessing that our mother's southern people let her off because of her special case of marrying into royalty--namely our father, the Northern King," Sage concluded. "It would explain much and that from what I've read from some of the papers."

When Sage saw their curious questionable looks, she answered. "Apparently, when our father agreed on the arranged engagement with our mother, there were some in his royal court that wasn't happy with the marriage union because of some so-called 'old traditions'. From what I believe, those unhappy ones were the kind of corrupt officials blinded with power and greed and that they started to have plans on overtaking and seizing the throne to take over."

"I guess that also explains from what I've heard and learned from the guard I talked to," Rose said, and she continued on knowing what Sage is going to say since it's possibly the same. "From what I got, those 'corrupted' guys started spreading rumors that here in Northia doesn't share and get along with the other nations, thus explains the 'seclusions' and that they've been making some whispers that our father, the King has become mentally unstable after our mother's death. Almost all of the people, the peasantry and nobility alike living in this capital and nation believed in these rumors and started calling our father, the 'crazy mad king' of Northia."

Sage turned to Violet as if expectant on what she's about to say. "I'm guessing this is what you found out and discovered also?"

Violet nodded. "It's exactly as you guys said it would be. From what I deduce back there, it was slow-acting poisonous cyanide gas," Violet said, ever the elite Detective she always is. "And I believe that it was meant to kill us while we're supposed to sleep for bedtime."

"So basically put, the 7 of us somehow got brought into that room last night and we were all supposed to die by the poisonous gas smoking in the room we're in before - just so the corrupted officials will frame our 'father' of killing his own daughters because of his 'madness' and then take over the throne?" Iris concluded.

Violet nodded and Dahlia scoffed and commented. "Now that is what I call royally 'messed-up'!"

Jasmine sighed as she also realized something from this. "Then our former 'owners' of these bodies must have already died from the air-poisoned room, and 'we' took over them by reincarnation." She concluded. "There's no way we could've survived our drowning. So somehow we got reborn and transmigrated here."

"Drowning is impossible to escape from. Especially that cyanide gas kills quickly, even when it's slow-acting released." Iris agreed with Jasmine's point.

"So that's all the information that we need to know," Sage finished for all of them and they nodded in final conclusion before she commented. "You were right, Rose. This is one complicated royal drama we stumbled into."

"But we're going to fight through it, right?" Rose already knew what Sage is thinking.

Sage nodded and looked serious. "Here's the plan. Even if we're children now, we can use our skills and knowledge that we have to live here in this world and help through and make this nation better so that we will all live peacefully. Granted there would be so many difficulties and challenges, we can all do it together."

With the speech given, they became motivated even with some of them a bit anxious at this. 

Violet sighed, "Even though I know that there will be struggles ahead with this kind of royal drama that we'll be going through... then I'm all in for it." The others agreed as well and Sage smiled.

"So...what about our father? What do we tell him?" Iris asked seriously.

That is the big elephant in the room that they all know deeply.

There was silence before Sage sighed and answered, "For now, we don't tell him. All we have to do is just playoff as his daughters and let him think otherwise and nothing else." Their looks expressed some disagreement but ultimately they agreed, despite that, they didn't like deceiving the ruling monarch, even if he's their father.

"I like our 'father'. He's a bit..." Lily said, not knowing how to describe from her short conversation with him.

"Hilariously funny?" Dahlia joked, trying to lighten the sudden gloomy mood.

Jasmine calmly said, "I believe she meant to say 'eccentric' in descriptive terms."

Violet sighed. "I guess it's a good idea to not tell him that his 'real' daughters have died back from that poisoned-gas room."

Rose nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, I feel bad for him. Even though there were some believing that he's some crazy-mad king - he did love his girls, that I can tell."

"Which is why that we all promise not to tell him the truth until the right moment comes, or else we'd be breaking his poor heart over what happened to our former 'predecessors'," Sage said firmly to them and they all nodded again in solemn agreement.

With goals and plans made, the 7 reincarnated girls have decided to live in this new world and fight through it together no matter what might come before them.

Little did they know, that their father the old king is going to be giving quite an astonishing royal proclamation. That it will change their lives and give them an opportunity to do that, that will change the nation of Northia and the Mirroreia world forever.

*****

As the years passed in the world of Mirroreia, there in Northia nation.

The 7 girls lived their childhoods all over again, getting their education, honing their skills and gaining knowledge, and growing older and spending time with their father in their new lives.

But then, there's the saying that good things must come to an end. And in a tragic way.

Apparently, the Northia King's illness was very grave, with the few people still believing that it's from his 'madness', that the royal doctor announced that the king will be dying soon and he'll be proclaiming on whose the royal heir to the throne and rule Northia.

For the 'corrupted' officials and nobles, they knew that it might be one of the 7 princesses that will be chosen, so they tried to double their efforts into making them 'disappear' from the world for good.

But they didn't know that the 7 young daughters with 'adult' souls in them had anticipated and planned for this and before they could make a move, they were instantly exposed of their crimes to the people of Crystal Capital and of Northia nation itself, that they didn't have a moment to be stunned on getting caught as the sickly king sentenced them all to death swiftly along with the accomplices of their evil plots.

With that done and cleaning out any more trash, so to speak, the 7 sisters were satisfied that they'd live in peace for a while. But their happiness was put on hold because of their father dying.

Though they have all the years they spent together, they started to love their father like the way he is even as a king. They would never forget him even after his death and would always honor his memory as well as their mother whom they even didn't get to know much.

Now, on the 18th birthday of Northia's Princess Sage, the king went out to announce to the people and shout on who he chose as his successor.

However - much to the stunned shock and awed wonder of the people of Northia - the dying king chose _all _of his 7 princesses as the royal heirs to the throne.

With the royal decree proclaimed, it meant that the northern nation will be ruled by 7 queens.

They were stunned deeply at such an announcement, but at the same time, they were anxious with anticipation and wariness about what kind of rulers they would be once they take over after the king's death.

To the 7 girls, they were shocked at this as well. But they managed to shake off their stupor and accepted this. They didn't think that they would be granted an opportunity for all of this time for their plans into ruling Northia.

And so then, after the royal decree, the 7 future queens accepted in unity and promised deep in their hearts that they will make Northia better.

And they all did, just after the king's timely death and after his funeral where the girls mourned for him and had him buried in the royal tombs, buried alongside their dead mother.

The 7 girls, the 7 newly-crowned Queens of Northia, set out to make their nation as best as they could be and let it prosper for the other nations and whole world of Mirroreia.

*****

The 3 years passed in a blur, and Northia prospered in peace, harmony, and glory.

The 7 Queens ruled Northia with their own skills and with 'special' help from magic... and they have made their home nation prosper and live on beautifully and the best, more than the other 3 nations of Mirroreia and became widely-known from it.

Although they did go through some struggles and challenges like some neighboring skirmishes or rebellions or wars, they managed to breeze through it and solved it diplomatically and quickly without any harm or damage done to them.

This was all thanks to the seven's former past lives with their skills and knowledge as they used them well in the new world and made the nation better with their achievements and success. It is also included with the use of magic that they seldom used to succeed in their endeavors and reign from it.

For each of the 7 Queens ruling Northia, here is how they divided their rule and become united into governing their homeland and how they made it prosper.

For Sage, she ruled and governed over the ruling monarchy and diplomatic part as she was back then as a former advisor. The royal court officials and even those in the rich noble society have begun to fear upon her name and rule as she became known as a supreme master of politics and that some people have dubbed and been calling her the 'Ice Queen' of Northia or the Guardian Queen of the North.

Rose ruled over the military and navy of Northia and she was infamous of her success and victories against the enemies of the nation and fighting prowess at the battle-field, that the people of Northia called her the 'Warrior Queen' or the Queen of War.

Iris ruled over all of the knowledgeable departments of Northia, like science, technology and agriculture and the likes; and she became famous into presiding over the top-mind scholars and letting them share their genius works as she is a genius herself and having them help and make their own inventions to 'modernize' the nation. The Northia people have dubbed her the 'Scholar Queen' or the Queen of Knowledge.

Dahlia ruled over all of the departments of the magic arts and culture of Northia. She became famous for having all kinds of arts, from music to operas, from dancers and musicians, from performers and magicians, into making them better and spreading its infamous and new unique artistry and magic skills throughout the nations and the whole world. She is also famous for using extraordinary magic and trickery beyond what magicians, wizards or witches can do in the magic world of Mirroreia, that she was called by the people as the 'Trickster Queen' or the Queen of Magical Arts.

Violet ruled over all of the departments of law and justice of Northia. She is famously known for having the best of all lawmen and peacekeepers of justice she presides over and no corruption-tainted amongst them that the crime rate in Northia is actually zero percent there. Her skills became widely known for solving mysterious cases and crimes, in all of the magical and the impossible ones. She was known and called by the Northia people as the 'Seeker Queen' or the Queen of Mystery.

Jasmine ruled over all of the health and medical departments of Northia. She was infamous for having the best of healers under her rule and that she was known for her being the greatest healer amongst all of them, that she was said to be a healer against Death itself, as the said rumors go. She was called by the people as the 'Healer Queen' or the Queen of Healing.

Finally, Lily, even as the youngest of the seven, she ruled over the safe-keeping of Northia. Namely put, she was known throughout Northia and the other nations that she has kept safe the secrets and artifacts of the whole world of Mirroreia itself. She is also known to be the best of keeping guard of whatever holy, magic and grandest of treasures that are needed to be kept safe or written down for knowledge and wisdom for the world. She is known and called by the people as the 'Keeper Queen' or the Queen of Keepers.

This is the way how the 7 Queens rule over Northia and they have united together well in both ruling monarchy and democracy into making their homeland and nation rise up and better than the other nations. Even though they had so much work-load - they always found time for one another to get together and spend time and moments of their own.

So far it has been peaceful for their whole lives that they are all satisfied and content at this.

But little did they knew once more, especially for the 'Ice Queen' Sage. 

It is that their lives are about to change by some unexpected people who will soon visit Northia.

*****

On the road that leads towards the borders of Northia, there is a line of horse-riders and horse-pulling carriages approaching towards the cold snowy nation.

One of them at the first carriages on the line there sits inside two men with one looking out the window bored and the other sitting across him who looked to be a bodyguard.

The man who looked bored has Asian features with long black hair tied up in a pony-tail and dressed in ancient-Chinese dark black warrior clothing is the 7th Prince Yue of the nation 'Southirea'. 

With dark phoenix eyes he looked out the window at the snowy landscape they're about to approach to and he sighed solemnly.

He came to Northia by the orders from his father, the ruling Emperor of the 'Southirea' nation to check out the nation of 'Northia' and its prosperities and find out about its ruling monarchy.

He knew that he was forced to go there because he is the black sheep of the royal family that he knew he had no choice but to do so unless he wants to be branded for life as the 'unfavored' son. Despite his struggles throughout all of his life since he was born, he had to do this just so he could get a chance to succeed for the right as the successor to the throne at Southirea.

It was fortunate that he was allowed to bring along some men and soldiers he trusted and that are loyal to him. So he prepared for this trip, went through the ordeal of crossing the Miriam Sea and is now sitting on the carriage that is heading towards the Northern nation, their destination to Crystal Capital.

Even if the traveling trip was exhausting getting to the northern nation from the southern one, he was determined to know what kind of secrets there were in that place that made it so glorious, other nations were rooting for it.

He didn't know that once he gets there, he will be meeting a certain 'Queen' in Northia.

That will change his whole life forever.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter updated!


	5. CHAPTER 4 - 7 Midnight Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors...and the 7 Songs...

**CHAPTER 4 - 7 MIDNIGHT SONGS**

*****

On the carriage where a visiting envoy from Southirea and his entourage is nearly approaching the borders and regions of Northia. 

Prince Yue seemed a bit tense and anxious over what he will find when he gets to the nation and its capital. He kept wondering what the place was like and he has heard some whispers and rumors that spread from it. Even though he only went there by force from the imperial orders of his father, the Emperor of Southirea, he couldn't deny that he felt eager to find out the mysteries and secrets of Northia.

He wondered how long it would take to finally reached the northern borders and he turned to the bodyguard accompanying him in the horse-moving carriage and ask him.

But right before he was about to speak, he suddenly heard noises coming from outside and it sounded chaotic.

He felt alarmed and had a foreboding bad feeling in his gut as he stuck his head out the window to look, much to the protests from his personal guard.

He saw with wide eyes, that his loyal soldiers that were leading at the front were confronted by white-armored soldiers riding white horses that seemed to appear out of nowhere, blocking their way and surrounding them.

It looked like that his men weren't expecting it because their pure-white and silver medieval armor, helmets and their snow-white horses seemed to blend in with the land and weather, rendering them invisible.

Then Prince Yue saw one of the silver-white soldiers rode forward and concluded that this is the leader. To his surprise, it is a woman from her body shape and upon closer look from his sharp eyes, he saw that she and all of her soldiers were masked under their helmets.

For the woman, she was the only one with a blank faceless mask and black-slit eyes. While all of her soldiers had their masks with different faces shaped into grotesque monstrous expressions or animal shapes of wolves, bears and other predators. The soldiers' masks are for show to scaring their enemies with their various mask designs.

Prince Yue took a deep breath and went out, even though his bodyguard tried to stop him, and went to confront the leader whose head turned to gaze straight at him.

"I come from the nation Southirea as a diplomatic envoy! I wish to visit the nation Northia and meet with its rulers!" He yelled aloud in a calm grand way and stood firm.

Prince Yue managed to silently gesture and look to his men and soldiers to not make any offensive moves while he shouted this. And after he did, he waited for the leader's response.

It was silent for a tense moment and some of the south soldiers became a bit nervous before the masked woman in the lead nodded dimly to them in a positive response and then turned her horse around to show the way.

Prince Yue understood the gesture and was grateful that they're welcome, although he noticed that the woman's soldiers were still giving suspicious and wary pointed looks from their eyes. But they didn't make a move so the prince gestured to the entourage to follow them to wherever direction they're leading them to.

*****

Prince Yue and his line of men followed behind the leading white-armored riders into the heart of the nation of Northia, the Crystal Capital.

From the beginning when they were being led by the white riders, his guard scolded him sternly when he went right back into his carriage. But Prince Yue ignored him, albeit fondly of his trusted bodyguard's protectiveness, and focused on looking and watching his surroundings pass by, making sure he didn't miss a thing from his sights.

As they go pass the path throughout the Crystal Capital, Prince Yue looked around in awe and wonder at the amazing view of people wandering about in the capital, doing their various chores and businesses. He can see that peasant, commoner and noble-folk alike are getting along well, and there was not one spot of poverty that he can see from it.

He also noticed some people who looked to come from Eastrea and Westria - even from Southirea as well - as some look to have chosen to live in Northia or do their tradings and businesses there.

It wasn't a long trip as Yue finally noticed that they're now reaching the very center of the Capital and the destination he was aiming to go to.

The medieval silver-white and icy-appearance castle that was up ahead, situated nearby the snowy-rocky mountains.

That is called the Silverine Palace.

He can easily tell on why it's called that from the sunlight shining at the castle and making it glow in its majestic and grandiose silver color, that he almost believed that the whole building was built in pure silver, mixed along with ice.

The prince of Southirea was suddenly nervous, as he knew that he will be meeting with the ruling monarch of the Northia nation. He had heard some rumors about them but didn't have the chance to confirm them when he was given the task into visiting there.

So, he didn't know what to expect once he enters the castle.

*****

The white-armored soldiers stopped at the entrance of the palace and few of them led the Southern prince and his men out to lead them inside, while the rest handled their carriages and horses to the royal stables.

Some of the southern soldiers looked to be wanting to go with their horses and carriages but they didn't because of Prince Yue's orders that they will all go inside and meet with the rulers of Northia.

They were led inside by the few soldiers and Prince Yue noticed that the leader woman from before had suddenly disappeared.

However, he didn't have a chance to make note of it when they were approaching a grand hall with tables set in place for the visitors to have their meals there, and then a butler that is by the entrance of the hall, shouted grandly in an announcement to the Northern rulers and the southern visitors.

"PRESENTING THE VISITING ENVOYS AND THE 7TH PRINCE OF SOUTHIREA! PRESENTING THE 7 QUEENS OF NORTHIA!"

Prince Yue was stunned that someone knew about him and that he was coming, but he didn't have the chance to think about it as his gaze caught sight of the 7 noble-looking women, all dressed in royal medieval gowns and sitting at 7 thrones at the end of the grand hall with silver and gray tapestries hanging above them.

The soldiers led them to stand before them, and then they went by the queens' side, standing guard at the side-lines.

It seems that the rumors and stories he had heard were true.

Northia is ruled by 7 Queens, but what baffled Prince Yue and his men alongside him. 

It's that they are all masked.

Each of their faces was fully covered with blank faceless masks of the same white color but with open black eyes and different attached head-dress crown-like designs. The 7 women also had their back of their heads covered with fitted black hoods so that they wouldn't be able to tell who they were from behind, and they're all wearing gloves too.

The masked woman they met before with the white-armored soldiers is sitting in the middle and she replaced her mask with the same one but it has a head design of icy snow-flakes adorning above her mask and around her head like a crown.

On her left side, each of the three masked women had the head crown-like designs with one of the waves of fire, another of glittering magic-like sparkles, and last one of lightning bolts.

On her right side, each of the other three masked women had the designs with one of the vines and earthy leaves, another of rays of sunlight, and the last of all of the 7 Queens has moon shapes of different phases.

To say that the southern visitors were shocked at the sight that the ruling monarch would actually cover and mask their appearances, even to its people of Northia.

But Prince Yue believed that this kind of tactic was clever. For he believed that the queens had done this in order for their enemies not to know who they look like and prevent some attempted assassinations or attacks on them. Just so that in their true faces, they would be able to blend in among the people without them knowing.

He went down on his knees, bowed and cupped his hands together in a custom-greeting his Southirea people do. His men followed the same as him, as they give greeting and respects to the 7 Northia Queens.

"I humbly praise the Queens for accepting our visits and our welcome here." Prince Yue said, taking the lead and speaking as the envoy he's tasked to be.

The 7 rulers were silent for a moment before the center queen replied in a calm blank tone of voice.

"Prince of Southirea," she said coldly emotionless. "To what brings you this far into our nation?"

Her voice seemed to bring shivers down their spines but Prince Yue was the only brave enough to answer in reply.

"The Emperor of Southirea has heard of your nation and its achievements. I was sent here at his decree to request a peace treaty between our nations and share tradings to enrich your grand capital," he responded strongly.

The center queen didn't reply back as she exchanged meaningful glances towards her sister-queens as if having a silent conversation.

While doing this, Prince Yue took a gamble into studying the 7 women with his peering sharp eyes and trying to find out more about them.

The only thing he can get from them is that he deduced that the middle one and the three women at her left side are the eldest of the 7, while the three women at the right side are the youngest.

He hurriedly set his eyes to look down when the center queen turned back to look at him and she said in a firm voice, loud enough for all of them and her guards and people to hear her proclamation.

"We, the 7 Queens of Northia, will consider your request at a later date and discuss terms of your proposal. For now, we accept the Southirea Prince and his people to stay as our official guests here in the capital," she said. "We would also like to invite you all to tomorrow night's banquet in celebration of the Winter anniversary here in Northia."

Prince Yue nodded to them and bowing down again in response to her decree.

"My people and I accept. We humbly thank you for your generosity," he said.

She nodded before she gestured at the servants that were standing by in the grand hall.

"The servants will be serving you a grand feast from your trip and they will be tending you all to your quarters where you will stay," she said.

Then the 7 masked women stood up from their thrones and left the grand hall, leaving the southern newcomers behind, to be served their meals and tended to by the servants.

Prince Yue relaxed visibly when they left and then he and his men let the service people lead them to their tables and be given food for them to feast after their long travels.

As they all sit down and then eat their meals served before them, Prince Yue had a hushed conversation with his bodyguard and some of his loyal men that he trusted.

"So, what do you think of them? I was pretty much shocked by seeing that there are 7 Queens ruling these cold-regions of Mirroreia," one of them whispered lowly, glancing at some guards that were still there in the hall, keeping watch on them.

Prince Yue said. "They're clever, which is one thing that I'll give respect to. They masked themselves so that their enemies wouldn't be able to find out about their true faces or figure out who they really are without knowing, as they can blend in among the commoners and nobles."

"What do we do? How can we find out more about them if we don't know who they are and what they look like?" Yue's bodyguard asked.

Yue agreed with his point but he couldn't forget that penetrating cold gaze coming from the masked woman who was in the center of the 7 Queens. He could tell that she was studying and calculating him as if she wanted to peer into his very body and soul, to learn the secrets he's hiding deep within.

The prince was thoughtful for a moment quietly before he made a decision.

"For now we just stay low and quiet for the time being, until the queens let their guards down and discover their secrets. While that time comes, I'll have my shadows sneak around and get information about this place and its people here so that we'll know more." Yue said, telling his orders.

His men nodded slightly in agreement, some looked protestant at the idea since they're in unfamiliar territory and that they're a bit vulnerable here. But they trusted their prince as he'll get them through it.

Little did Prince Yue know...that there's more to this place and its people itself - than what meets the eye.

*****

In the royal chambers of the 7 Queens of Silverine Palace, there the 7 masked women got inside an official meeting room and the center queen from before nodded in a gesture at the guards to leave them and they did and were outside their room, standing guard.

Once they were left alone, they all removed their masks and coverings, showing their real faces.

Rose groaned as she pulled back her hood and letting her hair down, while also taking off her fire-crown mask. "Damn it! Having myself covered up is really stuffy!" she complained.

"I know!" Dahlia, for once, agreed with her, whining as she removed her sparkle-crowned mask. "It's worse than putting on make-up for a fancy event!"

Iris sighed as she removed her lightning-bolt crowned mask and then gloves. "You know that we just have to bear with it. It's the only way to cover up our true identities so that our enemies won't take advantage of us."

"I still don't understand why we can't use magic and use it to erase their memories or something," Lily asked after she took off her sunlight-crowned mask and she sat down on a chair to relax.

Sage explained answering as she took off her snowflake-crowned mask. "Just because we have magic - it doesn't mean that we should use it to our own disposal at any time, even in these types of situations."

Violet nodded, after finished taking off her moon-crowned mask. "She's right. Magic has its limits and restrictions. There's no guarantee that doing that type of mind-magic might work."

"And not to mention that it's dangerous to one's health if we kept using magic for those certain purposes," Jasmine added in as she took off her leafy-crowned mask.

For the 7 Queens and Song sisters, they were fortunate while living their lives and ruling Northia that they can use magic as well. And each of them had their own special magical 'items' they use personally which benefits their skills and knowledge.

It was Violet who gave the idea that they masked themselves to conceal their true identities. Only a handful amongst the trusted people in Silverline Palace and the Crystal Capital know of the 7 women's true faces. They were loyal and trustworthy enough to keep their secrets and not betray them to their enemies.

Thanks to that idea, the 7 women had the chance of using the opportunities to blend in with the people and to their advantages, they were able to exploit among them on whatever they can get. That also includes spending time for the Song sisters to get together and do what they want inside and outside the privacy of themselves without people judging them - even besides their trusted people who know about them in fact.

The special times they always spent together, to reminisce the old days back from their 'former lives in modern-world'; were that during late nights or midnights almost every day, they would go to a special secret magical place where they gather around to chat or whatever secret stuff they do together, away from other people's eyes.

Also, the reason is that they chose 'Song' as their new last names for being reborn into new persons here in Mirroreia was because the 7 girls also loved singing songs in various genres back from their former world just so they would always remember besides talking about it.

Right now, the main focus and topic they need to discuss are.

"So the banquet is a chance for us to find out more about these guys from Southirea, right?" Rose asked Sage when she announced this before.

Sage nodded. "I got a suspicion that they're not just here for some peace treaty or tradings."

Violet instantly looked at her with a wary look. "You think they're here for something else?"

Sage nodded again and Iris remarked. "Then we'll need to go to as our other 'personas' and not let the 'Queens' come to the banquet tomorrow night. That way we'll be able to fish out what plots they're hiding so that we'll make use of it and plan ahead."

Rose groaned again and grumbled. "Great! I hate parties."

Jasmine pointed out. "On the bright side, it's good that the kind of clothing we Northians wear are medieval design."

"Yeah! I mean... Can you imagine how those southern people endure their type of clothing?" Lily said.

Dahlia shuddered at that dramatically. "Please don't remind me of that. I don't even want to know how people like them can wear such stuffy coverings!"

"Well, it is what they wear where they come from and they're used to it just like the ancient-Chinese back in 'our' world. Don't go disrespecting their customs and culture," Sage said sternly.

"I was just saying it!" Dahlia defended herself with hands up. "Look, I always know the fact that we're all part-southern people too just like them. But you have to admit that the medieval-westerner clothing is much better than the southern-Asian ones!"

Iris points out calmly. "You do know that in the future and with our plans towards our 'visitors', we will be playing in our other 'personas' and be wearing their type of clothing as well."

"Say what now!?" Dahlia exclaimed shrilly.

Sage just watched by silently as she seemed to be thinking of something at the far distance before she sighs softly. 

"And so it begins..."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter updated!


	6. CHAPTER 5 - Sage and 7th Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st Song of Northia...and the 7th Prince of Southirea - First meeting!

**CHAPTER 5 - SAGE AND 7TH PRINCE**

*****

It was the Winter anniversary in Northia as the people in the nation and in Crystal capital celebrated another full year of surviving the ice cold-winters and the regions' snowy weather.

In the Silverine Palace, there are many servants milling about to prepare the night's banquet to commemorate the celebration. In the silver castle at its largest ballroom and the grand hall is where they will be setting the celebration banquet in place.

Meanwhile, in the royal chambers of Silverine Palace, the 7 Queens dressed in different medieval gowns in noble society-types, not in the royalty ones.

Last time, they decided to attend the banquet in their 'personas' as noble-women who served under the 7 Queens and not as the Queens themselves, so that they will be able to figure out more about their envoys from Southirea.

Their medieval noble gowns were in different colors suited to each of their personalities. Except for Rose who decided to dress up in nobleman's medieval clothing, complete with tucked-collared shirt and vest, fitted pants and boots, and belts to attach her sword at her side.

And also Dahlia, who dressed up in a medieval-gown for a dance performance she will be presenting for the banquet.

The other Song sisters decided to let them be as they are always as they should be, and they were all ready and prepared to present themselves into the celebration night.

"So glad I decided to do a show for tonight's banquet!" Dahlia exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror to check herself if she's all good and ready. "I really didn't want to have those chats with the other nobles."

Sage said. "You do know that you'll still have to be present among them in the banquet after your performance, Dahlia."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ice Queen."

"Oh! Seriously - will you stop calling me that?! " Sage snapped, still not liking the title she's been called and dubbed of.

"What? It's what the people have been calling you for years!" Dahlia joked.

"Which I believe it all started coming from the one person I very well know - specifically, no thanks to you." she retorted back, glaring pointedly at her.

"Sheesh! Lighten up, will you? And besides, it's going to be mostly you that the nobles will be chatting up with - since you're the Queens 'royal advisor' of Northia."

Sage sighed. "True." She turned to the look at the others. "Is everyone ready?"

Lily pursed her lips. "Any chances that I should stick this one out, please?"

Jasmine tutted, fussing over her. "Still got those admirers flocking to you, Lily?" Lily nodded meekly.

"Excuse me?! Admirers!? What admirers?" Rose suddenly demanded aloud, turning swiftly to her with a hand on her sword. "Were they bothering you or something? Just say the word Lily - and I'll give them a good talking to!"

"Whoa! Rose, relax!" Iris exclaimed, stopping her from over-reacting. "Calm down, it's nothing that Lily can't handle, alright? If they were being too forward with her, she would've come to you about it." She said as the voice of reason among the 7.

Rose frowned at this but Violet chimed in before she could say something. "Lily, how about you go and be with me during the celebration? I could use the company."

Lily nodded, thankful for that at least and Sage was satisfied over this before she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"All right, you guys. Let's go out there and get to know our new 'guests'." she said.

"Hopefully they won't be like the 'last' guests we had before, right?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean - Crikey! Those snobby blokes were even worse than the modern rich ones we had back in our former world!" Dahlia exclaimed in a faux-Australian tone.

"Well even if they might be snobby or not - they are still guests and we should treat them as such," Sage said calmly with a pointed look towards her second sister Rose.

Rose looked at her back with an expression that she has no idea why Sage is looking at her like that.

Sage answered, "Rose, do not go picking a fight with them. The last thing we need is a diplomatic incident that I really don't need to fix it at this time of year, okay?"

"Since when do you know me picking fights with somebody?" Rose said with a denying scoff.

Iris had to cut in and point out. "You remember the last time when your hot-headed temper got the better of you and you picked a fight with 'that' envoy from Eastrea?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that he was actually just correcting me in a lecturing tone - and not arrogantly biased against me?!" she protested. "So I overreacted, alright!"

"You '_always_' overreact." Violet murmured aloud, making Jasmine and Lily chuckle with amusement and Rose blushed slightly embarrassed.

Sage muttered to Iris lowly whispering. "Mental note: We need to work on Rose's 'temper'."

Iris nodded and whispered. "Agreed."

After the small conversation and their self-preparation complete, they all went off to attend the Winter banquet that very night.

*****

At the largest ballroom and grand hall combined of Silverine Palace, there were long tables by the side of the walls with servers presenting meals and drinks, and there were some round tables for guests, nobles and other people to sit down, eat and chat.

There is an empty space in the hall that was prepared for the banquet's performers to show and entertain their audience.

Among all this happening in the place, Prince Yue from Southirea and some of his men are there, sitting by the tables or standing about, looking around silent and quiet as if they looked to have nothing to do and just laze about in one corner.

But to what other people present in the banquet didn't know, is that they're all observing their surroundings sharply with their warrior instincts and senses milling about in the large room as if trying to spot something amiss or anything out of place that might come at them.

Prince Yue looked around the same way as his warrior men but he seemed anxious to find out where the Queens are and slightly eager to approach them and have a conversation.

It didn't take long for some official to announce that the 7 Queens of Northia won't be attending the banquet tonight as they had other royal matters to deal with, but the official announced that the celebration will continue and they should all enjoy themselves for the feast and performance for them on that night.

The southern prince was disappointed that the Queens aren't coming at the banquet but then he was caught off-guard when someone approached the corner he and his men are in and that they weren't even aware of it.

"Hello, and welcome to the night banquet in celebration for the Winter anniversary here in Northia. Are all of you comfortable with your quarters and tonight's feast?"

Prince Yue blinked on seeing a northern-dressed noblewoman with southern-features that approached them. The soldiers and his bodyguard were wary and suspicious at the intruder of their place but the prince remembered his manners and be polite.

"Yes. We're fine, thank you."

She nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Sage Song, royal advisor of the 7 Queens of Northia."

Though it was quite a shock upon this suddenly sprung on them, Prince Yue knew he had found an opportunity - even if it's not one of the northern rulers - and decided to grab for it.

He rose from his seat and bowed to her with cupped hands in southern greeting again.

"A pleasure to your acquaintance, my lady," he said.

Lady Sage just smiled at them. "Please, no need for that, Your Highness. I should be the one respectfully bowing to you as you are the Prince of my former homeland." She said as she bowed back to him with cupped hands in the same greeting as the southern people do.

Prince Yue had to admit, but he was very much shocked that he would be meeting a fellow person from Southirea such as himself. But then he took note of the latter words that she said.

"I'm sorry but did you just say 'former' homeland?" he asked curiously.

She flinched as if this subject brings bad memories of her. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you're aware of it or not, your highness but..."

She paused for a moment as if hesitant to say it but she did with a bowed head. "I was sold into slavery from my former family relatives back in Southirea and was going to be shipped off here in Northia. But the slave-traders who had me didn't know that the Northia Queens have passed on the law and abolished slavery in their nation. They were caught and all the slaves and I were freed, and some have gone back to where they came from, and others - such as myself - decided to stay here and live in Northia."

Prince Yue was enraged and very much furious at this information. He had heard rumors about it back from his homeland but upon hearing this from a former southern like him, this furthered his goals into trying to win the rights as successor and heir to the throne back in Southirea.

At first, he wanted to get the throne and become Emperor of Southirea to earn respect for himself, but being told this, it gave him the determination to win no matter what for his people as he truly cared about them.

Sage continued on, "I owe my life to the Northia Queens and devoted myself to serve them. I was very much honored to be appointed as their royal advisor here in the palace."

Prince Yue nodded and gestured one of his men to leave an empty chair for her. "Please sit, Lady Advisor and have a talk with me."

But Lady Sage kept on standing and bowed down her head to him in a southern way again.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness but I have other duties I need to attend to. With the Queens absent, I've been appointed to be present in this banquet and deal with the matters here and chat with the other nobles," she said. "Please forgive my inconsideration and rudeness. It has been an honor meeting you, Your Highness."

Sage gave another bow to Prince Yue and his men again. "Have a good evening."

They watched her leave and didn't notice that Prince Yue was looking at her a bit more than the way he did back from the 7 Northia Queens.

There was something about Lady Sage that interested the southern prince. Normally for him, almost all noblewomen from Southirea have approached him and tried to get 'closer' to him. But they instantly backed off because of one feature about him that got him the title as the 'black sheep' and 'unfavored' Prince of Southirea.

He had grotesque scars on the left side of his face. He had them in one of the battles he fought on back from his homeland and he also got them from being caught in an assassination attempt against him but he escaped from it. However, the scars had made him undesirable towards the many vain people in Southirea that he was forced to wear a black half-mask that covered the left-half side of his face.

Even though it made him look dashing and mysterious, it still got to him in a negative way that most women would fear and abhor the sight of him, despite that he's a southern prince and all that.

But Lady Sage, the royal Advisor of Northia, was the first Southirea he had ever met who didn't flinch at the sight of him or seemed disturbed at the fact that he's wearing a mask.

He didn't know whether she knows about his scars or was ignorant of it. He suspected the latter because he remembered that she was forced into slavery and taken from her former homeland.

He decided to have one of his shadows follow after her as he wanted to know more about her as well. For now, he and his men at the banquet enjoyed the celebration until the night ended and they went back to their guest quarters.

*****

As the banquet and celebration night of the Winter anniversary ended, the 7 women were taking a slow stroll down the path going back and towards their royal quarters while they have a talk first as they walked.

They didn't know that they were being stalked of the very 'shadow' Prince Yue sent to follow after Sage and her sisters. Fortunately, the Song sisters spoke in their English language, which is unfortunate for the dark follower.

'**So what did you find out from the South Prince, Sage? Anything useful**?' Rose asked, looking around as if double-checking to see if the coast is clear and she didn't even notice their silent stalker nor was she even aware.

Sage sighed. '**Sorry, I couldn't take the chance of talking to him any more than what I said to him, because I'm not sure that my so-called cover story would convince him if he noticed anything out of place from me**.'

Violet nodded in agreement. '**Good call on that one, I just found out from some of my contacts that the Prince is going to be sending some sneakers round about here**.'

They knew what Violet meant by 'sneakers'.

Dahlia asked with a grin full of mischief. '**Need any help with that**?'

And they also knew instantly what kind of 'help' Dahlia meant by that.

Jasmine scolded her. '**Don't start making trouble than you already have, Dahlia. You'll be bringing attention to us from our 'guests' if they find out about it**.'

'**Oh come on! It's not like I was going to hurt them or anything much**.' she complained at being denied of her fun.

'**And we all know very well that the particular kind of skills that you can use and always do**.' Lily points it out in a low murmur. '**It is something not for the faint of hearts - so to speak**.'

'**Hmph! Why is everybody here a critic?! My skills aren't _that _bad**!'

'**No...they're worse**.' Rose said as a matter-of-fact.

Dahlia muttered whining with mock-tears and crying. '**Hateful! All of you**!'

The others chuckled and giggled at her antics before Iris became serious and turned to Sage.

'**Did you find out anything else from him or the others**?' she asked.

'**No**,' Sage began but paused when something in mind occurred to her. '**But I did notice that after I had a small talk with him and then left him, I could feel him gazing intensely from behind me**.'

Upon hearing this, Iris had a thought and asked her worriedly. '**Do you think he knows that you're one of the... 'masked Queens'?**'

Sage shook her head in negative. '**If he did, he would've instantly followed after me and tried to get closer to me to establish a relationship or something.**'

Violet nodded at her theory. '**You're right. If that were the case, he would've done so just to gain information about our secrets and anything else.**'

The shadow guard that was stealthily stalking them, was distressed that he couldn't figure out what they are talking about as he doesn't understand the unknown language.

Rose had a sudden thought as well and looked around as if checking something and making sure before she suggested. '**Even if that were really the case, I think we should try taking another route and go into different chambers**.'

She explained at the other's questionable looks at her. '**If Violet is right that the south prince is sending off some of those sneakers about, then chances are they might already be around and we're weren't aware of them yet, as they fished around roaming the palace**.'

Sage concluded on what Rose is thinking. '**So to avoid suspicion of our personas, we're going to need other personal quarters just to shake them off our scents**.'

Rose nodded at her precise statement.

'**Well, there's the vacant rooms on the other side of the palace that were for royal officials that were supposed to be found and hired by us. We can use those for the time being**.' Lily suggested as the 'Keeper' that she is, having the knowledge of the official records in hiring management.

They all nodded in agreement and went off towards that place, with the 'shadow' following them for a few moments, and then he left when he watched them go into the official noble quarters.

Sage was the only one who finally noticed their stalker leave and she stared after him as he disappeared and went back to his superior, the southern Prince Yue.

She wondered deeply about what the motives were from their southern visitors and what they want from Northia and from the Queens. Sage hoped that this will be resolved quickly from their own hands, rather than theirs before it might become bad for them in the future.

But little did Sage know that it will change. Namely for her.

That there will be a budding relationship between her and the Prince of Southirea.

Whether it would be good. Or for the worse.

*****

The 'Shadow' or shadow guard that came along with Prince Yue and the men from Southirea, returned back to his superior, silent like the wind as he was made to be.

He saw that his superior and master, Prince Yue has already been waiting for him at the guest quarters and anticipated his findings and report.

The shadow bowed to him in respect and then told him everything of what he discovered after being given the orders to follow Sage and her sisters.

He told him truthfully without anything omitted that he couldn't find out much from them because they were all speaking in an unknown unfamiliar language that he couldn't understand, while he followed after them until they went into their personal chambers.

Yue frowned at this revelation, and the Shadow guard trembled in fear as if he knew he'll get angry over this and quickly kneeled down on his hands and knees, and hit his forehead down on the floor.

"Forgive me, my lord!" he cried.

The prince just sighed and gestured for him to stand again and leave him be. The shadow quickly bowed nodding to him again and then left him alone to his thoughts.

Prince Yue was puzzled at this, discovering that his 'interest' was speaking with her companions in a different language that was unknown, even to his personal guards of the shadows.

He wondered what kind of mysteries she harbors and what type of secrets this royal advisor has been keeping.

He felt that there was something about her that he was so interested in the first time in his life. And that he wanted to know everything about her, thinking that there's something from Lady Sage Song that might change him for the better.

Both good and bad.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished one chapter every day for this week!  
I'm giving it my all and aiming to write more chapters - like 2 or 3 chapters every day - and then update and post them for my story!  
I love to hear all the readers' thoughts and reviews for my story!  
I hope for all to give me support and hope that you like my novel!  
Thank you!


	7. CHAPTER 6 - Day Talks and Night Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking during the day...Secret walks during the night!

**CHAPTER 6 - DAY TALKS AND NIGHT WALKS**

*****

The morning light of the sun rises onto Northia, the cold regions of Mirroreia, as it signals another day and into the heart and center of the snowy nation.

In the guest quarters at the ground floors of Silverine Palace, the medieval silver castle in the center of Crystal Capital of Northia, inside were Prince Yue and his men who were chatting to each other in random conversation and the Prince of Southirea was looking outside the window.

He seemed to be thinking of something as he gazed at the far distance of the winter scenery he's seeing before him.

He can hear his men talk to one another on what their plans are and what they'll be doing as they tour around the cold northern nation and learn of its inhabitants.

However, he suddenly wasn't listening to the conversation when he caught sight and became focused on one thing that appeared in his view on the palace grounds.

He looked at the Royal Advisor Lady Sage Song who came and he didn't stop gazing at her with sharp eyes as she went on a short walk through the snowy gardens and then straight towards the place in the palace where the royal office rooms are.

Before Lady Sage was about to leave his sight, Prince Yue moved quickly to catch up with her and not lose her, despite the calls and protests coming from his soldiers and guards.

He yelled to one of his men to stay behind and wait for him as he hurriedly follows after the Northia Queens' royal advisor to wherever she's going.

*****

Meanwhile, Sage Song, one of the 7 Northia Queens and 'royal advisor' was walking towards one of the official rooms of the palace she used as her work-place when she was in her other 'persona'.

She had just entered into the room that looked to be a medieval office and saw some maids that were busy cleaning and sorting things neatly for their master to use.

The maids stopped instantly what they were doing and greeted her bowing.

"Queen Song," they all said in unison respectably.

But Sage quickly gestured for them to stop and ordered. "From now on, you must call me 'Lady Sage Song' or 'Royal Advisor Song' for the time being while the people of Southirea are here in Northia. Remember - all of you must not call me 'Queen Song' when I'm not masked or even mention about me whenever and wherever they are present, so as not to alert or cause any suspicion amongst our visitors."

She trusted the maids that were in the room to keep her secret, for they are among the people here in Northia that Sage trusted and were loyal to her and her sisters.

The trustworthy maids nodded in understanding. Then Sage gestured to them to continue their chores but few of the maids spotted something from outside the room through the single window and one of them quickly went to her side to tell her.

"My lady, one of the south envoys is watching you - and it's the prince." Her loyal maid whispered in her ear.

Sage didn't react at that as she discreetly glanced out the window and saw the Southirea Prince Yue that stood by and seemed to be waiting outside away from the sunlight and in the shadows.

Sage scoffed and muttered lowly to herself in English, **'Figures he'd start being a stalker of some sort.'**

She turned to her maids and whispered. "Just ignore him. Go finish your chores here in the office and leave."

The maids were hesitant to leave this be but they all nodded and resumed their duties, while some of them were discreetly watching out their master's observer while they were doing their tasks.

It took a while but after they finished their chores and the room was neat and clean, they left their mistress alone in her office room and Sage went straight to her desk, to start perusing and sorting some official documents she'll need to be doing for the day.

Prince Yue saw this and waited as the maids left until they're out of sight and he went to come inside the room where Lady Sage is working.

He politely knocked on the door and then entered when Sage yelled out "Come in!"

He came in and saw Lady Sage sitting on her desk and was writing and signing something on some papers that were there.

Lady Sage looked up and stood from her seat instantly as if surprised by her visitor and greeted him in the Southirea greeting.

"Your Highness."

Prince Yue almost smiled at her and waved a gesture to her. "No need for that, Lady Sage." He said, returning the statement she said back from that night banquet. "I should be the one greeting you as you're the royal advisor to the Northia Queens."

Sage almost frowned at his audacity on repeating the words back to her from before but she shrugged it off and gave a fake smile to him. "What brings the Prince of Southirea here in my office?"

"I thought perhaps we could have a short talk to one another while you're working. Unless...you're too busy?" he requested.

She shook her head and leading him to a comfortable plush chair he could sit in. "Not at all, your highness. I just need to sort out some documents and we can have our conversation while I write. If that's alright with you, your highness?"

Yue was glad for this opportunity and sat down, making himself comfortable. "It's fine."

He watched her going back to behind her desk and sat down. Then she grabbed for her pen and went on writing again.

Before he could start and was about to speak, he noticed something that baffled him a little but not much as how he reacted from before when he met the 7 Queens and saw them masked.

The writing tool she's using is a bird feather of all things. He stared at the sight of her dipping its tip in an inkpot beside her and saw that Sage didn't mind the feather's soft flicking and moving about that she held on her hand while she wrote.

He stared silently for a moment, surprised that Northia people would use feathers as writing tools before he quickly shook those thoughts away as he almost forgot what he's here for.

He went to talk to her on some light subjects like hobbies and started there to make a friendly bonding with her.

"So what do you do in your spare time when you're not working, Lady Sage?"

Sage almost stopped at such a question before she continued writing and replied while doing it. "I like to go outside and walk through the palace grounds once in a while. Mostly, I like to play my flute by the court gardens near the lake here in the palace. Sometimes, I train and hone my skills in Southirea techniques."

Yue was surprised as he instantly knew what she meant by Southirea techniques.

"You know martial arts?" he asked astounded.

Sage smiled at him. "It was a requirement needed from the Queens that I know how to defend myself when I became their official advisor. One of the Southirea people living in Northia was a former master and teacher of the martial arts and he taught me everything about it."

"Really?" Yue paused for a moment and asked. "Who is he?"

But she shook her head at him and said. "Sorry to say but I don't know who he is or what his name was." She explained continuing on. "He works for the 2nd Queen - who is the 'Warrior Queen' - of Northia. And he won't break his silence on who he is or his loyalty because he serves under her. So I don't know who my master was, I only called him either 'Teacher' or 'Master' at the time when he was teaching me before."

Yue frowned at this but nodded it off and then he asked. "So you play the flute? What kind?"

"The Northia kind. They have their unique style of making their musical instruments, including the flute. It's not like how the people of Southirea plays with." She replied.

Sage and Yue continued on chatting with one another about inane things, but both didn't know that they're both playing with one another, one aiming to gain the secrets kept and hidden from another and while the other is acting the part to throw the other off from what he's trying to gain.

*****

The days passed in the Silverine Palace of Crystal Capital, Northia.

Sage continued on with her other persona, playing the part as Royal Advisor, as well as her sisters, have been doing with their own other personas. Also, the 7 women made sure that the 'Queens' had fewer interactions with the southern envoys, except in important royal matters.

The Queens delayed the request on the peace treaty and nation trades from the south prince and his men, but Prince Yue was patient as he was still determined into fulfilling his mission, despite that he was forced into it.

He had a small advantage when he was having a budding bond towards the Northia Queens' royal advisor, but he didn't know that he was being played the fool as she diverted his attention to other things, rather than focusing on the rulers of Northia.

Even though he tried to talk to her about the 7 Queens, she always had an excuse that she's busy with her royal advisor duties, or change the subject to other matters, or she would give him the cold shoulder and ignore him.

As for his 'shadows' he sent sneaking throughout Crystal Capital and the whole nation of Northia, they reported back to him that they couldn't find anything useful or any information he could exploit back to Southirea.

It's as if the 7 Queens knew about them and they were making sure that they didn't find anything.

Still, he never gave up.

Since the day he started talking with Sage, he went roaming around the palace and the capital of Northia, always watching and looking out for her, during his supervised trips and tours around the snowy-cold nation.

Even if Sage was aware of her follower or not, he didn't stop coming to watch her in secret every day whenever she came to play her flute or train her martial arts by the gardens near the lake or working in her office.

However, he didn't know that she's been aware since the very beginning as well.

She knew that he has been watching and following her around. At first, it amused her a bit when she had been leading him on a merry chase, but then as the time of days passed, she started to get a little annoyed at his persistent stubbornness on his pursuit of her secrets and also from the Queens.

Upon seeing that he isn't giving up, she made a decision in which she hoped that she would not regret it.

*****

Even though he's been busy with his pursuits on the secrets of Northia and its rulers, it didn't stop Prince Yue into trying to bond with Lady Sage more because the time he spent observing her has made his interest in her grow more.

He didn't think that anything would change in his stalking routine but then one day after almost two weeks in the palace, it did.

As Yue came to secretly find Sage and watch her again, he found that she's missing and hasn't even arrived or appeared yet. So he waited for her patiently by the court gardens she loved strolling around and didn't go looking around for her.

It took long for about a few hours, and then he was caught off-guard when he heard her voice suddenly behind him.

"Aren't you getting a little bored doing this sort of thing almost every day?"

He swiftly turned and found that it was Sage, who he's been waiting for and cursed internally to himself for getting caught and that he wasn't aware of it, much to his surprise and consternation.

Sage looked as if she's now annoyed at him for being watched and followed almost always and decided to finally confront him about it.

"Err... It's not what you think!" Prince Yue protested and he nearly grimaced visibly when he heard himself how lamely eloquent he was when he said that.

Lady Sage thought so as well, but she did not say anything about it and just looked at him pointedly silent for a moment, almost making him feel guilty.

"Do you know how to play Northia chess?" she asked instantly out of the blue.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

Sage sighed as if she expected this and gestured to him. "Come. I'll show you."

She led him towards an outside lounge where you can look at the royal court gardens. Even though it's snowing and cold, the view of its winter weather is quite a beautiful sight to behold.

Prince Yue sat down next to the table Sage led him to, and he watched her take out a case - which he didn't notice that she had it with her - and set it out on the table, what looked to be a board game.

The board game was very peculiar and different from the other board games back in Southirea.

It was completely squared in two colors and lined differently straight and opposite color on each square.

Then Sage place two sets of two-colored unique-shaped small figurines, divided on each side from hers and his.

"What is this?" He asked curiously about this unknown game.

"It's Northia chess."

She went on explaining the concept of the board game of Northern standards and Prince Yue was intrigued at it and seemed slightly eager to play it with Lady Sage.

They played the game with strategic focus and it was fortunate that both are wearing heavy coats so that the cold weather wouldn't bother them for a while.

What the two didn't know is that someone else noticed them playing and was watching them quietly and stealthily.

It didn't take long for them to finish the Northern chess game with Lady Sage as the winner and Yue frowned at his loss a little bit, as he's determined to win the next time they play this game.

"It's getting late."

Sage said this and Prince Yue was surprised that it is, seeing that it's night-time with the moon shining on the starry skies.

"Let's go back and go to sleep."

She packed up the chess game and pieces back into the case and then she turned away from him and was about to leave in another direction when she heard Prince Yue called for her.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to look back at him.

"Thank you for the game. I really enjoyed it," he said sincerely.

She blinked as if surprised by his words before she bowed her head at him.

"You're welcome. Good night, Prince Yue."

Prince Yue watched her said her goodbyes and she left him alone standing there on the outside garden lounge, looking at her silently as she left.

*****

The person who saw and watched secretly and quiet before was Dahlia.

Dahlia had a mischievous smile on her face and then she spoke when Sage came walking right to where she is.

"Well, well... Aren't you two getting a little cozy back there?" she teased slyly.

Sage stiffened, almost jumping in surprise at Dahlia who spoke and was hiding in the corner. She composed herself before she glared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said coldly.

Dahlia just hummed with disbelief and she almost giggled aloud when Sage just ignored her and went on walking towards where their other sisters are.

The others were inside one of the relaxation rooms where they seem to be waiting for Sage and Dahlia.

They looked upon hearing and seeing them arrive and Jasmine asked. "Hey, you suddenly went off without a warning at the time you were supposed to be telling us of our late-night meeting schedule. What happened?"

She knew it was inevitable, even if she noticed that Dahlia was grinning widely, so she answered. "I went to Prince Yue who was waiting for me, as usual, to follow me around."

Dahlia butted in, with a teasing tone in her voice. "She seduced that Southern prince guy into a game and they were at it together for 'hours'."

"I did NOT seduce him. I only distracted him by playing a simple chess game with him. And besides, I only went to him because I knew that sooner or later, that man will start taking risks by following us to our 'secret special place'," Sage pointed out calmly.

Rose instantly looked at her and demanded. "You really think that?"

Sage nodded dimly. "I had a slight suspicion that he would. That's why I went and confronted him."

"Will that stop him?" Violet asked seriously.

She shook her head in negative. "No. So it seems that we'll have to lessen our late night-time treks to our 'secret place', guys."

Lily sighed a bit sadly at this. "That's too bad. I was really enjoying our midnight rendezvous, guys."

"So, the big important question is... How long are you letting those people stay for?" Jasmine asked her Eldest 1st Song sister in which it was the very big elephant in the room - so to speak.

Sage just sighed and replied. "As long as we figure out what they're here for."

"I hope we figure it out sooner or later," Lily said frowning as she doesn't like this at all.

"Yeah!" Rose remarked frowning fiercely. "I don't like the way those guys have been giving those beady-eyed looks towards us when we're the Queens!"

Violet sighed. "You always don't like any kind of looks they give us but...considering _you _on the other hand - there's a reasonable explanation."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped angrily at her.

Iris said. "It's exactly what it means, Rose. I've been hearing reports about some complaints from some of the people in the palace that you've been picking fights with them."

Rose slightly flinched when Sage turned to glare at her pointedly frowning.

"It's not what you think - I was training some new recruits in some new routines I've thought of and some of the elites in my troops were complaining that I was being harsh on them." Rose explained in protests but Sage knew that when Rose is in her 'Battle-Fight' mode, she can be intense.

Nevertheless, all the 7 Song sisters agreed that they won't be doing their usual late-night midnight trips towards their secret place for the time being.

They didn't want the Southirea people and Prince Yue to find out and also try to figure out what secrets and mysteries they've been hiding about it.

But little did they know - namely for Sage - is that Prince Yue's persistence and stubbornness will soon find out about their night walks and secretly investigate about it.

*****

*****

(_Author's Notes: There are sudden problems. So I might be posting a few this week, but I'll try my best to post as many chapters each and every day as I can for this story_.)

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Another chapter finished and posted!  
I got some problems, but I'm working on it and doing my best to post more!


	8. CHAPTER 7 - Midnight Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysteries at midnight...

**CHAPTER 7 - MIDNIGHT MYSTERIES**

*****

In the world of Mirroreia, there are many various religions the people of the four nations worship in their own ways and from their own traditions and cultures.

However, the religion that was most worshiped by the people and it is the fore-center of the whole world of Mirroreia, was the Trinity Goddesses.

The Trinity Goddesses are composed of the three main elements the Goddesses are known of and they are the Light, Dark, and Gray - or rather known as Shadow.

Each of these three Goddesses also rules the three spiritual realms in which it is similar in the 7 Songs' former world. The following are the Light Goddess presides the realm of Heaven, the Dark Goddess presides the realm of Hell, and finally the Gray or Shadow Goddess rules over the Realm of In-Between, or as you call it 'Purgatory'.

To know who the Trinity Goddesses are, it was a mystery for the people of Mirroreia whether they were born with their names or they named themselves to pertain to their duties of what they are each ruling of. They are known as Gracia the Light Goddess, Nekrada the Dark Goddess and lastly, Edashi the Gray Goddess or the Goddess of the Shadows.

Gracia the Light Goddess was known throughout among the people and the Mirroreia world that she is the Light and the Grace of all Goodness. In the realm of Heaven she presides over, she takes great care over the souls of the pure, innocent and the ones that have done good deeds of Mirroreia. She is also the creator of the Light-type magical beings, such as the Elves, the Unicorns, and others of that kind.

Nekrada the Dark Goddess, she of course was known throughout Mirroreia and its people that she is of the Darkness and center root of all the Dark and of the Evil. In her realm of Hell, she brings endless torment and agony to the souls of the darkest-kinds and the ones of the worst sinners and evil-doers of Mirroreia. She is also the creator of the Dark-type magical creatures and beings, such as the demons, the werewolves, and others of that kind.

Finally, we have the Gray Goddess, also known as the Goddess of Shadows, who is named Edashi. She is known in Mirroreia as the sole judge, jury and executioner over the souls that go through the spiritual realm of the In-Between, where she is the very heart and center among the Trinity Goddesses, to judge whether a soul is destined to the Heaven realm and grace of Goddess Gracia, or sentenced to the Hell realm and punished by the Goddess Nekrada.

Sometimes, when a person dies and its soul is judged uncertain between the two realms from the Gray Goddess, those particular souls were cursed to wander forever as ghosts or shadows in Edashi's purgatory realm.

The Gray Goddess, also known as the Goddess of Shadows, was also known to be mysterious to the people of Mirroreia for there were many stories told about her that she is also the creator of mystical and magical creatures and beings that lurk in the night and the mysterious kinds that creep in the dark. Those creatures and beings such as shapeshifters, beast-people, water-dwellers, and others of that kind Many people don't know whether Edashi is good or evil, or if she is both.

For she is the only Goddess in the Trinity to show herself amongst the living and that of the dead.

There were many unsolved and unknown mysteries about the Goddess Edashi. There were not many worshipers of the Gray Goddess because of her mysteriousness. However, to those only that knew about it and much to their shock is that the 7 Song sisters and Queens of Northia are the only devoted worshipers towards the Goddess of the Shadows.

For the reason and truth being is that the secret place they have always visited to spend their time together as a family, it is that it is in Gray-Dash Forest which is somewhere magically-located mysteriously in Crystal Capital of Northia and it is also known as the mystical Forest of the Shadow Goddess.

There will be revelations to the reasons why the 7 Song women worshiping the Goddess Edashi, for the most important topic they needed to discuss among themselves were that of the arising problem about the envoys of Southirea.

*****

Upon knowing that Prince Yue of Southirea would soon start to suspect of their 'late-night' trips of the 7 Songs and Queens of Northia going to their 'secret place' at Gray-Dash Forest - also known as the Forest of Shadows.

They decided to lessen their midnight wanderings until they learn of the true motives of what the envoys of the southern nation are after in Northia nation and from them.

Little did Sage and her Song sisters know that Prince Yue had already known about their 'late-night' trips at Gray-Dash Forest.

It was from one of his shadows/shadow guards that reported to him when he managed to follow them until the edge of the forest borders which he couldn't seem to enter or go through.

Prince Yue frowned at this knowledge, both confused and curious over his shadow's report and wondered really on what kind of mysterious secrets that Lady Sage had been hiding from him as well as not knowing that she actually had a family - namely her 'sisters'.

He wondered to himself whether Sage deliberately hid from him of this and that she had been trying to keep him away from it, or rather she was ignorant and forgotten to tell him about it.

He decided on the next time he saw her, he'll confront her about it but not going to be forceful towards her so that he wouldn't scare her off.

It didn't take long for him to find her again and it was at night that he caught her walking seemingly quiet and secretly, and she was wearing a heavy dark cloak and hood as she looked to be going somewhere that no one else is supposed to be.

He followed after her from behind, quiet and swift like the silent wind but he was surprised that after a few minutes chasing after her, he almost jumped in surprise and didn't have time to hide when Sage turned around abruptly to face her stalker.

Lady Sage blinked in surprise on seeing him and then frowned intensely in annoyance.

"Just what do you think you were doing, Prince Yue?" she asked, in a sudden cold tone of voice that almost sent shivers down his spine and this seemed a bit familiar to him.

He shook it off and looked at her as he asked with a disappointed look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me that you have sisters?"

Sage just looked at him calmly, not fazed at him asking this as she answered nonchalantly. "You didn't and never asked, and they're not actually my sisters' related through blood."

Lady Song went on explaining at his puzzled expression. "We adopted one another by choice when all of us went through similar circumstances and were saved by the 7 Queens of Northia. We were each of the Queens' closest confidantes and we decided to get to know one another together as a family of sorts. It is why we chose to bond as 'sisters' since we're all close to Northia Queens."

He seemed to understand this as he used to adopt some of his men or guards as his 'brothers' instead of his blood-related family ones because of the recent fights and battle for the throne in Southirea.

Then he asked her next of the other matter he caught her on doing. "So where are you going this late time of night?"

Sage managed to hold back her emotions and reactions at his question and she gave him a very haughty and cold glare at him as she said tersely. "That is none of your business. If you must know, I'm running a personal errand and it can only be done at this kind of time because it is just so and you will not be pursuing it."

She huffed at him and turned around as if she's going to ignore him from now on, making Prince Yue think that Sage doesn't want his company now.

"If that is all, I will bid you good night," she said firmly.

But when Sage was going to leave in the direction she was going through, her foot stumbled on a little hole and she suddenly tripped forward towards the ground.

"Look out!"

Yue yelled and quickly grabbed her before she fell face-forward to the dirt, his arms instantly around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

This time, Sage couldn't help her reaction as she froze still like a statue in his arms, and it took a few minutes of awkward silence before she finally snapped out of it and did a back-elbow hit right at his gut, which the attack surprised him, and got him to let her go.

She quickly ran as if the devil was chasing behind her and Prince Yue just stood there where he is, staring after her stunned silent as if he couldn't believe what just happened before.

It felt like seconds for him, which in reality that it lasted an hour, for him to break out of his stupor at the fact that he actually held a woman in his embrace for the first time in his life.

Even though Lady Sage seemed to have a cold personality, he could feel the comforting warmth radiating from her whole body and being when he held her against his body. Then suddenly he felt like wanting to feel it again, despite the distance that just occurred between them because of his nosiness and his actions that night.

However, he didn't care and just as the same that he always is, he is determined to see this through. Even if he's sure that Lady Sage will be keeping her distance from him, he wants to know more about her, her secrets, her mysteries and everything about her and find out more.

And he knows very well that there might be consequences on doing this pursuit, but deep down, he is not going to regret it one bit.

*****

The next day came by so fast, that Sage was in her room thinking in her own mind-world, she wasn't aware that morning came and the sun-light poured through her windows.

Sage frowned because of what happened last night and she was too distracted deep with her thoughts that she didn't hear her sisters announced their presence or even aware that they entered her room.

Her far-out gaze and distracted expression were noticed by her sisters, and it lasted long for a few minutes until Dahlia went forward to snap her out of it and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Sage!" she said aloud while waving her hand up and down to get her attention.

Sage almost jumped startled at being caught off-guard and brushed off the hand that was in front of her.

"Hey, guys. Good morning. What brings you all here?" she said calmly as if nothing happened.

"Um...you're the one who called us here." Lily pointed it out to her.

Rose became suspicious about her behavior today and asked. "Did something happen?"

Sage shook her head in negative. "Nothing. Just a little distracted with something in my mind, that's all."

"Is it with that Southirea Prince again?" Violet asked, instantly deducing on what - or rather who distracted her.

Before Sage would deny it, Rose had a sudden thought in her own mind and frowned intensely at this and demanded. "Was he bothering you or something? Do I need to go beat him up?"

"No!" Sage instantly snapped vehemently.

Jasmine sighed and looked at Rose sternly. "Honestly Rose, how can you think in such a way that violence is the answer to anyone's problems?"

Rose just shrugged and replied. "That's because it always works for me."

"Figures," Iris sighed.

Sage cleared her throat. "So anyway, I called you here because I need to know if any of you found out anything about our visiting envoys. Did you manage to find out what motives they have or what they want while they went around Northia?"

"No," Violet answered, looking a bit frustrated at this when she sent her own people to find out more about them, even from the southern Prince. "They were being tight-lipped on their doings and they've been so discreet in their own respectable manners that no one else could find no fault or suspicion from them."

"They're quite stubborn in their own way into pursuing the matter about the peace treaty and the nation-tradings requests," Iris added in with a worried expression. "I'm not sure how long we can hold on to this facade and delay it any longer."

Rose said in agreement with Iris. "She's right. I have been noticing some signs coming from the southern guys that they looked to be gearing up for a fight or something."

"Oh dear, if that is true, then this might instigate an incident that will break out into a chaotic war between Northia and Southirea," Jasmine said, concerned at the thought.

"Wait - why would they want to fight if they came here for peace?" Lily asked confused.

Dahlia scoffed. "You think they came here just for the grand tour around these snowy-cold regions? I can easily tell that the Prince and his guys were here by force and ordered by their boss to find out whatever secret 'treasures' they think we might have here in Northia and rob them all just for the prize of it."

"Nevertheless, we have to keep it up with our play on them and try to find out more about the answers we need to get from them before that happens," Sage said firmly. "Let's just keep on trying and not give up, because the people and the whole of Northia might be in danger if we don't pursue it."

They nodded agreeing on it, even though some of them were hesitant on this and they all left the room, leaving Sage alone.

That was until Sage stopped Dahlia from leaving, which surprised her slightly.

"Dahlia, can we talk?" she asked calmly.

"If this is about me waving my hand on your face, I wasn't being funny about it!" she protested instantly as if Sage is about to lecture her on what she did.

She blinked before she shook her head at her in a negative response.

"No, it's just...I need to ask you something. For advice." Sage said as if saying this was very difficult for her to confess it out openly.

There was instant silence for a moment and then it was broken by no one surprising other than by Dahlia herself.

"Huh... It must be important for you to actually come to me for advice." Dahlia said out loud, with a short snort of disbelief.

Sage ignored her statement and she continued on. "Something did happen last night, and I didn't want the others to know about it."

"Wow, except for me, huh? So...what is it?"

"Prince Yue came to me and confronted me about our 'late-night' wanders and been asking me about you guys, but I told him nothing else except that all of us are 'adopted' by choice and that I was running on some 'errand'," she said.

"Okay, and...?" Dahlia asked as if she's not sure where this is going.

"And just as I was about to leave, I tripped and he caught me right into his arms," Sage finished what she had to say as if letting it all out quickly.

Another instant silence.

"OH WOW!" Dahlia exclaimed after being stunned shocked silent over this.

"I guess it's been a very long time for you since your 'ex', huh?" she said and teasing her with a sudden grin.

"Be serious for once, will you?" Sage said exasperated.

"I am! It's just - I'm surprised that from all the seven of us... You chose me." she pointed it out to her.

Sage thought instantly that she had a point.

Usually, she goes to Rose or Iris for advice at this sort of thing, but she felt she needed another's opinion and perspective.

"Not to mention the fact that - it's really quite a shock for you on your reaction towards his 'closeness' huh?"

Sage glared at her and said coldly. "Dahlia."

"Okay-okay fine! I'll be serious right now. So - what do you want to ask about?"

Sage looked hesitant to say but sighed and said. "I'd like to know what I should do about this. I don't know whether I should confront Prince Yue and stop him from whatever his pursuit is towards us, and then have my 'feelings' get in the way of that."

"Hey! You're the one who said and 'vowed' that ever since your ex - you will never let 'feelings' get to you again. That and you vowed to never 'fall-in-love' again!" Dahlia pointed it out to her.

"Don't you think I don't know that or even forgot about it!? I'm just--!" Sage sighed again and rubbed her forehead with her hand in agitation. "I'm just so confused right now and I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be calm and logical about all of this - I don't even know how this happened."

"Look, sister. It's understandable and logical on the way you reacted - after such a long, long time of a dry spell, literally - that you don't know what to do and you're all muddled over this. Well, obviously there's only one simple way to go about it."

Sage looked at Dahlia expectantly at her answer and she just said simply.

"You need to man-up and go to him and face him about it. And I mean completely going on a budding relationship with him or something like that."

Sage frowned and snapped. "That's it? That's your answer to my problem? Dahlia - that is not helpful at all!"

"Sorry, but I'm pretty much clueless as well at this kind of thing, even though I'm such a lover-girl towards every guy I know of and had dated!" She protested defensively.

Sage was silent for a tense moment before she sighed once again with defeat.

"Fine. I'll go to him and talk to him about it. But I'll make sure that the Southirea Prince still don't know about our 'secrets' so that he won't exploit it along with his people." she said.

"That's the spirit! Good luck!" Dahlia cheered for her, encouraging in which Sage isn't feeling for it at all over this.

Sage Song sincerely hoped that her decision wouldn't be something she's going to regret in the future.

But little did she know is that when she confronts Prince Yue and talks to him about it on bonding together or something like that. 

It will become her greatest decision and the worst mistake she will ever make for the first time of her life.

There's no telling what's in store for Sage in the future. For that, it is yet to be told on what will come between her and Prince Yue.

Either for the good or the worst.

*****

*****

(_Author's notes: There are still some problems, but I'm doing my best to write more for the story. I hope all readers will support me in this. Thank you_!)

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Another chapter finished and posted!  
I still got some problems...but I'm doing my best to write more for the story!  
Wish me luck and give me support! Thanks!


	9. CHAPTER 8 - Magic Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries and secrets...on Magic!

**CHAPTER 8 - MAGIC SECRETS**

*****

It was another day in Silverine Palace at Crystal Capital of Northia.

Lady Sage Song, one of the 7 Northia Queens and 'Royal Advisor' of Northia, had decided to follow on Dahlia's suggestion that she faced Prince Yue over what happened the last night and that she has to start 'bonding with him so that she'll be able to confront on her conflicted feelings and might find out on what motives that he harbors to Northia as the envoy from Southirea.

Though she didn't like doing this decision, as she wasn't good with a budding bond or even a relationship towards the opposite sex. But she knew that she had to do it for her sisters and for her homeland.

Her sisters don't know about her thoughts and decisions - except Dahlia - and she knew that some of them won't agree with it because it is rash and risky to make such a friendship towards an unknown enemy.

Still, she is careful and cautious to not give anything away and made sure that she'll use her skills to the fullest in order to turn the southern Prince Yue off the other direction if he ventured into dangerous paths, such as wanting to find out the secrets of the Queens and Northia.

Sage took a deep breath and prepared herself to find the Southirea Prince and go on conversations with him and other matters, knowing that she might be walking right into a lion's den.

*****

As for Prince Yue, he was in the guest quarters of the palace and thinking deeply on how he should proceed and face Lady Sage again over what had happened the other night, and he wondered on what kind of reaction she's harboring towards him, as he hoped that she wouldn't put farther distance away from him.

He didn't know that his Southirea men, loyal guards, and shadows are looking at him dubiously as he was distracted by his thoughts.

They didn't know what's gotten into him when he came back from that night after confronting the Royal Advisor Lady Sage Song. They knew about it from the shadow that was observing her before and reported to their prince.

So they knew that Prince Yue went to confront Lady Sage and something happened when he came back to the chambers with a dazed and surprised look on his face.

The men served under Prince Yue as they are all loyal and trusted to him. They have known from him a long time that he had adopted a cold unapproachable personality because of his scars and mask. So it was the first time to all of them for seeing such a sudden change in his mood when Prince Yue had met with Lady Sage.

They knew and thought that Prince Yue wouldn't fall for a woman just as he had from before because of his belief that they are vain and arrogant, and also greedy towards him because of him being royalty. To think that they would see such small signs from the expression on Prince Yue's face towards Lady Sage.

They don't know whether this is good or bad for them that Prince Yue is starting to have an interest in this Northia woman.

One of the loyal men, namely his personal bodyguard named San Rue, was about to come forward and ask Prince Yue on what is wrong and over what happened. That was when the person in question and that was in the foremost thoughts of Prince Yue's mind, has announced her presence and requested for entrance.

All of the Southirea men were shocked that Lady Sage would come of her own free will, and they were even more shocked when Prince Yue reacted quickly, running towards the door to let her in as if his best friend came to visit him.

Prince Yue opened the door and saw Lady Sage looking slightly hesitant as she stood by the entrance.

Then she quickly looked calm and composed when she thought that Prince Yue would catch on her expression and asked. "Are you busy, Prince Yue?"

He wondered why she asked that question and shook his head in a negative answer.

She nodded dimly and gestured with a small wave. "Would you mind having a walk with me through the palace grounds? There is something I need to talk to you about."

Prince Yue didn't know what she was going to talk to him about but he didn't hesitate on agreeing to her request, as he instructed his men and guards to stay in the quarters and wait for him again.

His men didn't have to protest for their prince as they watched him swiftly leave with Lady Sage. They all had dumbfounded expressions on their faces as they were stunned shocked by what just happened right before them that very day.

*****

As they walked and strolled slowly through the garden grounds of Silverine Palace, the awkward silence was spread between Lady Sage and Prince Yue as they don't know how to start on their conversation.

Sage decided to take the plunge and nonchalantly said. "I'm sorry about the hit I gave you from last night, Prince Yue. You surprised me when you caught me after I tripped."

He replied. "It's fine, Lady Sage. It's understandable that you reacted in such a way when a man catches you in his arms." He almost smiled when he caught the slight blush that appeared on Sage's blank face.

He didn't show that he saw it as she instantly controlled herself and held back her reactions to look blank and emotionless.

"Anyway, I was thinking," she said as to continue on with their talk to each other. "It seems that I have been neglectful to you and your people on guiding you throughout Northia and everything. Perhaps I could be of some assistance and help you with your tours so that you'll have information on what you need to know about this nation and its people."

He was surprised that he was granted such an opportunistic and generous gesture coming from her and he accepted it. "Thank you. I would like your inputs on telling me what everything is here in this nation and what all the wonders are here."

"Good. Just come to me when you have free time at my office and I'll go with you," she said.

There was silence yet again between them and Prince Yue thought of something that might be good for them to continue their talks.

"Do you have tea? From Southirea perhaps?" he asked.

Sage blinked in surprise at the question and looked at him curiously. "Did some of the maids fail in their tasks on serving your homeland's tea or something?" she asked back. "We do have good tea imported from the Southirea nation."

"No, they didn't. But I was just wondering if you yourself also have that tea and I suggest having a drink today," he replied.

She understood and nodded in agreement as she gestured him to follow her to her office so that they will have to drink tea to calm their nerves.

They went into Sage's office and she went to serve them the Southirea tea in which it was quick and easy to brew since she already had a hot pot ready inside the room.

She handed one steaming cup to Prince Yue and had one for herself as they leisurely drink their tea in small sips.

Prince Yue sighed in deep breaths, savoring the comforting homely flavor of the tea he drank.

"Is it to your liking, Prince Yue?" Sage asked as she set down on her cup on her desk.

He nodded and set his cup aside on the small table beside the chair he's sitting on.

"So, is there anything you want to ask or talk about?" Sage asked Prince Yue when she watched him set his tea aside.

"Well, there's not much I want to know about but I do want to ask about something that some of my men saw and noticed during their trips in the craft shops and markets," he said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"They told me that your crafters were making some strange stones and selling them to the people in Northia and the traders of Westria and Eastrea. What were those?"

Sage managed to hold back her reaction on freezing still when he asked that.

She knew exactly what he said he's talking about.

She cursed that she and her other sisters didn't send out an order or a royal decree from before when the Southirea envoys visited, to tell the sellers and crafters to hide their products which are the Mana Stones.

Mana Stones are basically magic stones that are filled with magical energy and can be used by wizards, witches, and other magic-users to replenish their depleted magic, or used for enchanting items to make them magical, such as staffs, swords, shields and other stuff.

The Mana Stones are abundant only in Northia and it was in demand to other nations, except in Southirea.

It is because in Southirea, almost three generations ago, the Emperor who ruled at that time had banned magic as a forbidden art and taboo in the southern nation and anyone using or caught with magic is instantly given a death sentence.

Despite that their neighboring nation in Eastrea had some magic-users and magical beings that were living there, the Southirea people are prejudiced and biased against magic because they believe that it is an unforgivable and unspeakable practice against the gods they worship.

So it was obvious that Prince Yue and his men don't know about it because they don't know that magic is the center and heart in the nation of Northia and shared among the other two nations except Southirea.

Sage didn't know if she should answer him but she had to say something before Prince Yue becomes suspicious at her lack of reply.

She finally answered, "They are special stones that are only created and made here in Northia. The people here in Northia and those in other nations like to buy them because they are in demand from their creative designs."

Yue blinked at this and was confused. "They're decorations?"

She nodded and he seemed to accept her false-answer, which made her relieved.

Then she decided to steer him to another topic before he changed his mind into looking into it.

"I remember hearing from someone else that you and your men didn't get a chance into looking into the entertainment places. Would you and your men like to go with me and see a dance performance theater here in Crystal Capital?" she requested. "One of my sisters that I told you that we're adopted altogether is performing and she'll gladly give your people a free show."

Prince Yue wasn't much into the entertainment circles but since Lady Sage has suggested this, it wouldn't hurt to see and watch what kind of performances the Northia play and entertain the people.

Lady Sage was glad that he accepted and she figured that in order to lower down his guard, she needed to have him entertained so that she'll find out what she needed to know from him.

But she didn't know that she might be regretting it in the future.

Especially when her sisters know about it.

*****

And they did.

After serving and drinking tea and having a slightly longer conversation with Prince Yue, Lady Sage led him back to the guest quarters and she came back towards the quarters where her sisters are, and she entered just in time for Lily to come running right at her.

"I heard what happened! I can't believe you made such a decision without telling us!" she cried frantically as if Sage just made a self-suicidal task.

Sage blinked in confusion at Lily's antics. "Wait, what?"

"To think you would take such a risk without consulting or asking for our help!" Violet added in, looking vehement that wasn't a part of her personality before.

"It was logical coming from you. So I understand why you did it." Iris said in a reassuring encouraging tone.

"Now hold on a minute, you guys!" Sage suddenly said with a shout, stopping them all. "What are you talking about?"

Jasmine calmly explained to her, "Dahlia told us on what happened the last night with the Southirea prince and said what you decided what to do with him."

"And just when were you going to tell us that you were 'bonding' with that Prince guy!?" Rose demanded, irritated that Sage didn't inform them of her self-made decisions.

Sage glared pointedly at Dahlia who flinched under her look and she sighed and told them. "I had some mixed feelings about it but I decided to myself that this was a better course of action to take to find out from the Southirea envoys."

"What made you think that?" Violet asked curious, changing her mood back to her usual bored and tired-looking personality.

"I knew that we wouldn't be able to get anything so I figured a closer and forward approach might work if I start a friendly relationship with Prince Yue in order to lower down his guard and gain the information on what we needed to know on what they're here for."

Rose didn't like it but what Sage said made sense. "Okay, fine. But if that Prince or any of his guys try anything funny, I won't hesitate to meddle in and beat them black and blue until they're all unrecognizable."

Sage sighed and looked at her. "Rose, I'll be fine. I'm careful and cautious enough to not give anything away. In the meantime, Iris and Violet, you need to send people out and stop the crafters and sellers of the Mana Stones and halt their activities for the time being."

She explained in seeing their confusion. "Prince Yue and his men noticed them, and we don't want them or the Southirea people to find out and know that we have 'magic' that is common here in Northia and to the nations of Westria and Eastrea."

They instantly understood as they are aware of the forbidden taboo and the ban in the nation of Southirea. They quickly went to do their appointed tasks, leaving Sage and the other sisters in the room as they're going to discuss their next agendas.

"Dahlia and Lily, you will help me to prepare a dance performance for I have invited the Prince and his men to watch the entertainment here in Crystal Capital. We need to entertain them and satisfy their needs." Sage said.

"I'm coming along with some of my people to stand guard just in case," Rose added in, looking determined at this.

Sage wanted to disagree but she can see by looking at Rose that she won't budge from this so she relented.

Then they went to prepare for their tasks on what they need to do for the next day, to entertain their guests.

*****

To say that the men and guards of Prince Yue were shocked was an understatement of the century in Mirroreia world.

They were stunned when Prince Yue came back from being with Lady Sage and then he announced that she's inviting them to watch a performance in Crystal Capital.

They knew that their southern highness Prince Yue has never gone to any entertainment circle because he didn't like them.

Now, to the first time of their lives, they hear and see from Prince Yue that he is excited and eager to go to watch the performance that was given generously by Lady Sage.

Instantly, Yue's guards and shadows knew that there was something fishy about her and agreed amongst themselves to look into the royal advisor and find out something from her.

It was the next day that Prince Yue, his bodyguard and some of his men he brought along with came to Lady Sage who's been waiting for them and lead them to the theater they're going to in Crystal Capital.

The other men of Prince Yue's stayed behind in the guest quarters, namely the shadows who are going to investigate into Lady Sage more.

They all rode in carriages pulled by white horses and Lady Sage rode with Prince Yue and his bodyguard in one of the carriages, while the other men rode in the others. 

Lady Sage made some short conversation with Prince Yue as she noticed the suspicious pointed glance from his bodyguard and it didn't take long for them to arrive at the place they were going.

One of the managers of the theater came out to greet them and he led them all to their private lounge where they can get a clear view to watch over the dance performance and serve them.

The entertainment building they went in is huge for over three-floors and inside was grand and massive, designed and structured like a theatre from the 7 Songs modern world.

Lady Sage, Prince Yue, and his men were situated at the top balconies to look over the large stage where they can see nice and close to watch the show.

It was a few minutes for them to wait while being served drinks and snacks for the entertainment to start and the lights dimmed a little and the main spotlights centered onto the stage, signaling the dance performance is starting.

There was a cloudy mist spreading first onto the stage before shining bursts of lights and sparks erupted and dancers appeared and popped out of thin air into the stage, performing their intricate and unique dance style of the people of Northia.

One of Prince Yue's exclaimed surprised. "Wow! Amazing! How did they do that? Appearing out of nowhere?"

Sage was cursing internally in her own mind and holding back the urge to clench her hands into fists with irritated annoyance.

'_Of all the stupid-! Dahlia! Why did you have to add Magic into the mix_!?'

She watched calmly and expressionless as her sister Dahlia and the other performers danced as she answered and explained. "It's a simple trick. There are trap-doors in the stage so that those performers would seem to 'appear' out of thin air, to intrigue the audience."

Prince Yue became curious for more and was about to ask her when his bodyguard nudged him, making him turn and glare at him for being interrupted by his talk with her.

The bodyguard whispered low to him, "My lord, the 7 Queens of Northia are here as well."

He was surprised at this and he looked at the direction where his guard was pointing and he saw that the 7 masked Northia Queens are there as he said.

They are situated in the far and another side of the high balcony opposite from where they are and they are also watching the performance.

*****

Those who wonder how the 7 Songs can be in 'two places at once' from being Queens and into their other 'personas'. This is the answer to how they do it and only those they trusted and who are loyal to them know about it.

They use Golems.

Magical soulless beings made from clay or stone, created by the magic-caster to copy their originals and putting in instructions and thoughts to make them act similarly like the originals.

The 7 Songs use these magic Golems to impersonate them in their 'Queen' personas while they act and play in their other latter.

It is useful to throw their enemies off of them if the real Queens weren't actually there and they attacked the fake ones.

The 7 Queens that are in that balcony, watching the performance are Golems except for Rose, who is the only one there as the real Queen and standing guard and watching by closely at Sage and the Southirea people.

*****

Rose made sure that she was discreet in her guarding even though she's masked.

Sage knew very well that Rose is there with the other Golems in the balcony.

She nodded dimly towards her in a glance and at the same time gave a small bowed head gesture as if paying respect to the Queens.

Prince Yue asked her, "Did you know that they were coming?"

Sage shook her head in a negative. "No. They must've come here for a customary visit and watch the performance. Even if I did know, one of the Queens would've sent me a notice that they will be here."

Prince Yue nodded at her answer and gazed towards the 7 Queens he's been trying to understand and know about them.

However, the longer he was looking at them, the instant second he realized that there seemed to be something different about them than when he had met them from before.

He tried to figure out what, and what he didn't know is that he will soon realize that his conclusion on what the answer would be will be a shocking revelation for him to find out.

And Lady Sage wouldn't know about it until it was too late.

*****

*****

(_Author's Notes: Another chapter finished! I promise there will be more soon_!)

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
Another chapter finished!  
I promise there will be more soon!


	10. CHAPTER 9 - Midnight Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late-night revelations...?

**CHAPTER 9 - MIDNIGHT REVELATIONS**

*****

In the entertainment theater in Crystal Capital of Northia, there are Lady Sage, Prince Yue, and his accompanied men looking over the stage from the balcony, and watched the dance performance.

On their far and another side from where they are, there are the 7 Northia Queens who are also there in the other balcony, watching as well.

Prince Yue was a bit surprised and he's also glad to see that the Queens are there. He thought that maybe he could approach them after the performance ended and try to talk to them.

Also with Lady Sage the royal advisor here, he could use her help into granting an audience with them, even for a small conversation.

But then that's when Prince Yue noticed that there was something a bit strange from where he was looking at the 7 Queens. And he felt like that it's different from the last time he had met with them back in Silverine Palace.

He tried to figure out what that feeling he had in his sharp senses that he thought was different from the Northia Queens.

That is when he finally realized.

He noticed eerie similarities between the Queen with the icy-design mask and Lady Sage.

At first, he thought that he was overreacting a bit, but then he saw the small gestures that are the same done with the woman sitting right next to him.

Lady Sage had a habit of brushing a lock of hair with her right hand, and Prince Yue noticed that the Queen did the same as she did. She also taps her first pointer fingers with her right hand to show that she is thinking. He saw the 'Ice Queen' doing the same.

Though those gestures are small, he can tell easily that two people can't just mimic each other with those kinds of habits, unless they're twins or something.

He glanced at the woman beside him and tried to figure out this confusing mystery before him but then he realized that he'll have to change his plans on meeting with the Northia Queens and try to understand more about Lady Sage.

There's something about her that is connected with the 7 Queens, and it's not just that she's their royal advisor. He believes that it's something more.

He wondered whether it might be good or a bad thing.

As for Lady Sage, she didn't know that Prince Yue had noticed these very simple things coming from the magical copy of her Golem. And by the time she would find out about it, it would already be too late.

*****

The dance performance ended with Dahlia waving jubilantly towards Sage's direction in which she glared pointedly at her as if she's disappointed in her for using magic into her act.

Prince Yue and his men didn't notice this fortunately as she led them out and they all returned back to Silverine Palace.

After the prince ordered his men to go back to the guest quarters, he asked Sage if it's alright if they could talk more and she didn't think anything was amiss as she let him be and agreed.

He followed behind her as she led him towards her office again and it's already late at night.

She gestured him aside and served him tea again and he took it gratefully and they drink.

Sage was tired of their outing to watch the performance back in Crystal Capital, so she made small talk with Prince Yue and to end it quickly so that she'll rest.

However, she didn't know that the Southirea prince is planning something and he was taking advantage of her exhaustion to grab the opportunity.

They talk about the dance performance they watched before and criticized some points that Prince Yue gave. Their talk didn't last long until Prince Yue finished drinking his tea, thanked Lady Sage for the outing they went to and bid her goodnight.

Sage just nodded dimly to him and escorted him out, as she watched with almost sleepy eyes as he went back to the guest quarters.

Then she sighed and left her office, locking it behind her and then went to the direction towards her sleeping chambers where her other sisters are and left to rest.

Little did she know that what Prince Yue planned that night, it is that he's going to be breaking into her office with one of his shadow guards and search around whatever secrets she's been hiding in there.

*****

It was very late at night with the moon being hidden by the thick clouds, causing a dim light over Silverine Palace at Crystal Capital of Northia.

Prince Yue was stealthily sneaking about with his shadow guard as they walked towards Sage's locked office.

The shadow guard picked on the lock and got it open while the prince waited, and once the door is open, Prince Yue ordered his shadow to stand guard while he looked around what he needed to look for.

His shadow guard was hesitant on leaving him alone but he relented and obeyed his orders and he stood there on guard by the doors, almost blending with the shadows.

Prince Yue knew that he shouldn't waste time so he looked around and searched to see if there's anything useful or any information he needed to know on what connection Lady Sage has with the 7 Northia Queens.

He looked through the papers carefully with his sharp and good eyesight, even if it's dark and he saw that they're written in some unknown language that he couldn't understand.

He sighed disappointed and set them aside neatly, making sure that they don't look to be out of place so that Sage wouldn't notice.

He looked around a bit more on the office, and everything seemed normal in it and there's nothing unusual or different about it.

All except for the ancient-looking stone chest that he saw almost hidden under a side-table, far from Sage's desk and next to a book cabinet.

He went towards it and pulled it out from under the table and studied it.

Then he tried opening it on seeing no lock but no matter how hard he tried it couldn't open.

He was confused about how a chest could be locked when there's nothing locking it.

That was when he noticed 7 empty small circles in the center of the lid of the chest, and they were all in a circle with one circle in the middle of the 6 ones.

Yue tried to figure out and solve the puzzle on why it's there and then he instantly got it. 

He remembered the talk he had with Sage and her fondness with puzzles, which she shares at one of their conversations when they played the chess game before.

He realized that she used the concept of puzzles in order to keep whatever secrets she had safe with this measure.

So he slowly studied and tried to figure out what kind of puzzle she used to keep her secrets safe and locked in the chest and then open it up to find out the answer that he's been seeking.

Little did he know that finding out the answer to the mystery he's been trying to find out, will become the one thing that will tear his whole mind and world apart at this shocking revelation.

But he won't figure that out until later, and then Prince Yue looked around, searching on Sage's desk and drawers to see if he could find keys of some sort that will fit the puzzle on the locked chest.

It didn't take long for him to find them as he opened one drawer and saw 7 small circles, and they looked to be shaped to fit on the empty circle slots that were on the chest.

He picked one of the pieces and looked at it closer and saw that the little circle piece is carved with the symbol of a snowflake. He looked at the other six and they were carved in different symbols as well.

The symbols carved in the pieces are fire, lightning, leaves, sparkles, the sun, and the crescent moon.

He realized that the carved symbol pieces indicated the 7 Queens and their symbolized designed-masks, and he figured that there's a significant secret password concerning them.

He gathered the pieces from the drawer, went for the chest and carried it to beside the desk, and he tried to figure out the code which Sage used as the key to open the locked chest.

He carefully tried to think and slowly thought of what the passcode might be then he remembered when he met and saw the 7 Queens, he saw a certain status among them that might be the answer to the problem.

He slowly and cautiously placed the first three pieces at the top 3 empty slots of the circle which are the fire symbol in the first, the ice snowflake in the middle and the lightning in the last top.

Next in the below empty slots, he placed the sparkles symbol first, the moon in the middle and the leaves in the 6th one.

Finally, he placed the sun symbol into the center of the 7 circle slots and then he heard the chest opening with the locks disabled and the lid slowly opens on its own.

He sighed with relief and moved the lid to open more and see what is inside the chest.

The only thing he could see inside was a simple dagger and it has a silver blade and its hilt is carved with the shape of a dragon.

Yue was very puzzled and confused about why this particular intricate and ornate dragon-carved dagger would be locked inside this chest.

That was when he noticed some kind of mystical mist radiating from its blade and he also saw with his sharp eyes that he thought he saw on the hilt that the dragon's eyes glowing in eerie gold color as if it was aware and sensed an intruder.

Then his head turned upon hearing his guard calling for him in a hushed whispering tone that someone is coming. Then there were voices approaching and he quickly shut the chest, locked it again and put the key-pieces back as he hurriedly leaves the room like a soundless swift wind, along with his shadow.

Sage entered the office room with one of her sisters Violet following beside her as she had forgotten something in the room, not knowing that she had an intruder in her quarters.

She went straight to her desk to take out some papers and scrolls she forgot to bring along with her. She also took the writing case with the quill and inkpot inside it and she was ready to leave with Violet who stood by in the room waiting for her.

But before she was about to take a step to leave, she had a sudden feeling in her gut that told her that something is out of place, but she couldn't figure out what.

She looked around to see on what's out of place and different, and that's when she noticed that her extra box of quills and brush pens were at their wrong position in her desk.

"Odd..." she muttered as she stared and studied closely at them as if trying to remember if she moved them or not.

And then it was Violet who noticed it with her sharp detective skills, as she stared at the thing that was also out of place in which Sage almost missed it and didn't notice.

"Sage, wasn't your chest over there supposed to be right by the book cabinet and not beside your desk?" she asked.

Sage blinked at her words and looked and saw that her sister was right.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion on seeing that her chest with the puzzle lock isn't where it was supposed to be and she had another sudden bad feeling in her gut that made her open the other drawer where the key-pieces are and opened the chest quickly to see if the dragon-blade inside is gone or not.

To her relief, the dagger is still there and she quickly took it out as if she needed to bring it along just in case.

For the dragon-carved dagger is no ordinary dagger.

It is a magical item.

Its power is mysterious and unknown and it can only be used by the 7 Songs, namely Sage and her sisters.

Sage and her other sisters have never used it before for they don't know what it's power is and whether its magic is good or evil, but they have kept it safe and hidden because they don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Even though they knew that the dagger can only be used by them, Sage isn't taking any chances that someone else might be able to use a magical item, whether a magic-user or not.

Sage sighed as she tucked the dagger into her robes and locked the chest again and placed the key pieces back. Then she gathered up the scrolls, papers and writing cases and then left the room with Violet following along.

Violet is curious and wanted to investigate the matter but she knew that she and Sage had to discuss this sudden 'break-in' first with the others and hear their opinions on what they should do.

*****

Meanwhile, both Prince Yue and his shadow guard had already returned back to the guest quarters and his men quickly questioned their prince whether he found something or not from Lady Sage.

But Prince Yue shook his head in a negative answer as he hasn't found what he's looking for.

Besides the puzzle-locked chest and the odd dragon dagger that he found, he didn't think it was significant to tell his men or his guards of his findings as he's still trying to figure out what Sage is hiding from him.

Yue didn't think that there would also be mysterious secrets coming from the royal advisor of the Northia Queens. But then again he figured that she is their closest confidante and the Queens entrusted her with something that she's using puzzles on items to keep them locked and safely hidden.

He reassured his men that he will try to talk more with Lady Sage and take advantage of her to find out what she's hiding and maybe they could use it in order to get the secrets from the 7 Queens and the Northia nation.

His men seemed to agree and some volunteered to assist him, who are the prince's shadows and Prince Yue nodded gratefully at the help as he thought of what to do when he sees Lady Sage again.

He looked out the window to gaze at the night sky with the moon still hidden by the clouds and he could almost hear a flute playing a mysterious song in the wind while he's thinking of his plans with Sage.

*****

Little did Prince Yue know is that the flute song he faintly heard was actually real and it was played by Sage who is using the special item that she has been given and always used.

It is a flute that looked to be ordinary in gold-color and Celtic-design but it is an extraordinary flute that anyone would not expect it to be.

It is a magic flute.

Her flute has the power to manipulate the magic energy around her when she plays it and its mana can be controlled and used for the kind of things she needed and it can be done.

One of those things is manipulating the shadows of the people and she can make the mana from the flute to make the shadows into listeners for her to record whatever secret talks they've been hiding. She made the shadows like modern tap-wired recorders back from her former world.

She talked to her sisters when she returned with Violet from the office room about the break-in and told them that she'll use her special item to find out the intruder and by the next day, she'll tell them what she found out.

As she played a song through the magic flute she's using, the shadow she expected to come to her and tell her what happened, it instantly came to her like a misty fog on the floor and swiftly to her feet where she's sitting on a chair by the window of her room.

Then the moving shadow rose from the floor as if to make itself transform into the shape of a person before its master and then it kneeled down on one knee and bowed its head to Sage with respect.

It gave low hissing whispers, almost sounding like a snake, that only Sage could understand and she listened to the shadow as it told her in soft hisses and whispery sounds over what it discovered and found.

Sage frowned fiercely and her eyes seemed to grow colder at the report given from one of her shadows.

She didn't know that her hands were tightly gripped into fists until she felt sharp pricks from her nails slightly stabbing into the palms of her bare hands.

Sage almost flinched at the small pain she felt but ignored it as she unclenched her fists and laid her hands flat on her knees to prevent from clenching again.

She didn't realize that she was being taken advantage of and played for a fool, but it was fortunate that Prince Yue didn't go that far into finding out what secrets she and her sisters have been hiding.

She knew that she made the right decision into taking the magic dagger along with her from the office room and kept it safe and hidden in another place where no one else would know except her and her sisters.

Sage vowed to take revenge and get back against Prince Yue for exploiting her like that.

The shadow she had made with her magic flute almost shivered visibly in fear of its master as she radiated an ice-cold aura around her very being and a sharp dangerous glint appeared in her very cold eyes that shows that she's a woman you really do not want to be messing with.

Prince Yue didn't know that he's in a whole world of trouble for the very next day.

And it might be his last.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
Another chapter finished!  
I will still do my best to write more!


	11. CHAPTER 10 - Shadows and Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurking in the shadows...hiding behind the masks...

**CHAPTER 10 - SHADOWS AND MASKS**

*****

It was the next day in Silverine Palace and Sage went straight to where her sisters are and tell them her discoveries over what happened the other night.

Needless to say that her sisters were already waiting for her expectantly and once she told them each of their reactions was expected knowingly from Sage.

"I knew he was up to no good!" Rose exploded angrily.

She stood instantly from her seat by the window in one of the relaxation rooms they're in, and Iris quickly went to Rose to stop her from being rash.

"Now Rose, I get that you're angry but let's not be doing anything hasty," Iris tried to calm her down.

"Hasty!? You heard what Sage said!" Rose ranted, her face red with fury. "That prince used her!"

Sage sighed, shaking her head at her overreaction. "He did not. He 'tried' to play me for a fool and broke into my office. Even though he opened the chest, it seemed that he didn't figure out that the dagger he found was a magic item."

Both Lily and Jasmine asked her in unison. "Are you okay?"

Sage smiled at them reassuring. "I'm fine. I had expected this before but I didn't think it would be sooner than later."

Violet was thinking deeply in her mind and said. "Something must've happened that made the Southirea prince suspicious of you, Sage. Do you recall anything of saying or doing something that got him to doubt you?"

Sage glanced towards Dahlia thinking at first that it was her fault because of what she did back then from the dance performance that she and Prince Yue have watched before, but then she had an idea instantly on what got Prince Yue into doing what he did.

"Crap. The golems!" she said and explained on seeing her sisters' confused looks. "Prince Yue must've noticed some similarities from our magical golems and 'me' when they were there at the theater."

Dahlia blinked in surprise. "That's it? He doubted you instantly just from that?" she asked incredulously and with disbelief.

Iris groaned. "It makes sense. When we magically created our golems to be copies of 'us', I think that they were made to act similarly like us - which might have included our habits."

Violet's eyes widened as she gets what Iris is saying. "Like how Lily likes to fiddle with her fingers when she's nervous or Sage flicking her hair back with her hand!" Iris nodded.

Rose sighed. "Well, shoot...maybe it wasn't a good idea of me to go to stand guard there with the golems before."

"Even so, it's already been done and Prince Yue seemed determined to fish out any secrets from me and find out what it is," Sage said.

The others looked at Sage with curious looks on what's her plan and she replied. "I will still play along my part acting as 'royal advisor' and con him into thinking that his suspicions are unfounded and make him believe that the queens are the queens themselves and I am myself."

"How are you going to do that?" Lily asked curiously.

"By making him believe that I can't be in two places at once and have my 'Queen' golem speak to him in confrontation," she said.

Jasmine blinked at this idea and hesitantly asked, "Will that work?"

"It should. And it's the only thing I could think of at the moment." Sage said and she turned to Iris and asked. "The refugees from Eastrea are coming at the next full moon, right? Same time, the same place?"

Iris nodded. "From the last contact I've got from the eastern nation, the guardians over there have the group ready to be transferred here into Northia."

"Good. Stay on course for that. I'm going to use that time to do my part with Prince Yue."

"Whoa, wait! Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dahlia instantly bursts in with a worried look in her face which she doesn't usually show based on her mischievous personality. "You do know that the refugee 'people' from Eastrea are not going to be happy if they see someone from Southirea there."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have him out of sight from their range and our confrontation a distance away from that," Sage said, making Dahlia relax.

Once the plans have been made, Sage took out her magic flute and played it to summon the shadow that was from the last time.

The shadow that was from Prince Yue and his men returned to her side, formed itself and bowed to her again in respect.

Sage quickly forged the note for Prince Yue, to make him believe that it was sent from one of 'his' shadows and made a message that there is a secret meeting that she 'Lady Sage' is going to meet with the Northia Queens.

After sending off the message packet to the shadow so that it will secretly place it in Prince Yue's hands, Sage decided to wait until her plan goes through and finds out whatever reaction will come from the Crown Prince.

She knew that this will be a test for him as well and find out about his true motives and feelings towards her.

Even though she knew she had been played and taken advantage of, she wasn't blind to see that Prince Yue had some emotional interest towards her. 

Sage figured that this plan she had made will be of some use to her so that she'll take revenge and get back at him for what he did, and the tables will be turned and she'll be the one playing him for a fool.

*****

In the guest quarters where Prince Yue is, he was discussing with his bodyguard over whatever he had looked into or found in Sage's office back from the other night.

Prince Yue told the same thing again to his guard that he didn't find anything and omitted the knowledge about the locked chest and the dragon-dagger.

But somehow his guard didn't believe him as he felt that his prince was holding something back and asked him. "My Lord, are you sure you didn't find anything else? Perhaps you missed something when you were in there."

Prince Yue sighed and just looked at him calmly. "Yes, I'm sure. I might have been doubtful with myself of my suspicions with Lady Sage."

He thought that he would leave it at that but Yue didn't know that his loyal guard had known him for so long and all of his life to not believe that Prince Yue would be so doubtful, especially towards someone like Lady Sage.

"My Lord. Don't tell me you have fallen for the royal advisor Lady Song?" his trusted and loyal bodyguard asked the Prince hesitantly when he thought of this.

He almost flinched at the question and quickly snapped at him. "Don't be ridiculous! It's true that I'm interested in Lady Sage but it doesn't mean that I have fallen for her!"

The guard nodded quickly accepting the answer for he didn't want to ire his temper anymore and risk it.

Truthfully when he said this to deny it but deep down in his heart and soul, he couldn't.

Even though he hadn't found something from Sage or any answer to the mysteries and secrets surrounding her and her connection with the 7 Queens, it didn't change the budding feelings he had felt the first time in his life for her.

However, he was torn into following his duty - or his heart.

Prince Yue didn't know what to do about it but he knew that he couldn't falter in his mission and he'll try again to find out from Lady Sage about what her secrets are and her connection with the 7 Northia Queens.

Luckily, he's going to get the chance albeit he didn't know that he's going to be conned by Sage herself.

As the guard turned around, his shadow seemed to move and a message packet emerged from the shadow and sneakily placed it on the table beside Prince Yue.

Just as the guard left to talk with the other men, Prince Yue noticed the packet and opened it and he read the note, thinking that it was left from his bodyguard.

The message was said that Lady Sage is having a secret meeting with the Northia Queens and she'll be heading to them in a midnight rendezvous at the coming next full-moon night.

Prince Yue crumpled the message and threw it in the fire to destroy evidence, not realizing that it's not from his men and it's fake. As he prepared himself to go at that time to follow after Lady Sage once again and find out what secrets there are.

He didn't know that he was walking straight into a trap and will be taken advantage of by the very person he tried to fool.

*****

It was a full-moon night and Prince Yue was waiting in the shadows silently and all alone without his men as they stayed behind at his orders, patiently looking out for Lady Sage who will come.

It didn't take long for him to wait as he caught sight of Sage coming out from the corner side of Silverine Palace and she donned a dark heavy hooded-cloak and he could see that it's her because when she came out she had her hood down and then put it up to cover her head and over her face when she went towards another direction, leaving the castle.

Prince Yue noticed that she wasn't bringing herself a lantern or any light to find her way and it looks to be that she's used to it as he followed after her from behind silently and quiet.

He followed behind, not knowing where Sage is going until she reached the edge of the mystical forest where he remembered that one of his shadows reported that the 7 Queens were there before.

The forest was known as Gray-Dash Forest.

He wondered how his shadow couldn't seem to go through it and he saw the answer when he could seem to faintly see some kind of barrier that surrounds the borders of the forest and block specific types of people or beings from going through and into it.

Lady Sage looked to be one of them but then he saw that when she stood by the edge near the forest, she blew on a whistle that made a small bird call and then after a few minutes, a gap appeared out of nowhere from the barrier of the mystic forest and let Sage come through and enter into the dark woods.

Prince Yue managed to snap out of his stupor and he quickly followed after her, just in time in a split-second before the gap closed on the barrier.

He sighed with relief that he made it and he managed to track Sage again and then silently follow after her to where she's going.

But then when he goes deeper into the thick greenery of Gray-Dash Forest, he suddenly lost sight of Sage and couldn't seem to find her and realized that he's now lost in the darkness.

He looked around trying to catch sight of Sage again when suddenly he heard a loud shout from behind his back.

"Just what are you doing here!?"

Yue flinched jumping at the snap from behind and he turned around and grimace guiltily upon seeing that it's Sage before him, who is looking utterly furious at him at the moment now and he knew that he's caught in the act.

However, he didn't know that the 'Sage' before him is a golem and not the real one.

Earlier before when the real Sage made up her plan, she had the idea of creating a golem of the 'royal advisor' Sage than the Queen one.

That way she'll be able to confront Prince Yue and make him think that she and her royal advisor are different people and not the same.

So all along the 'Lady Sage' that Prince Yue followed was the golem and not her.

The golem 'Sage' quickly grabbed Prince Yue by the arm as if forgetting pretenses and manners and urgently said, "You need to leave right now before--!"

"Royal Advisor, just why is the Southirea Prince Yue here at this late time of night?"

Prince Yue froze as well as the Sage golem and they slowly turned and saw the 'Ice Queen' that was standing there before them, donned in a royal evening gown and draped in a heavy cloak, her snow-design mask staring at them with eyes glinting slightly.

The golem quickly bowed down by the waist, her head lowered as she cried. "Please forgive me, Your Highness! Prince Yue was brought here by me and it is my fault that you are not aware of it, my Queen."

Prince Yue was stunned that 'Sage' was defending for him by lying to her own Queen and the Ice Queen of Northia seemed to catch on with the lie and she glared pointedly at her.

"Do not take me for a fool, royal advisor. I have known from the very beginning that he followed you into the forest with you being unaware." Sage said coldly in her Queen persona.

This time the Sage golem bowed down more on her hands and knees and cried. "No, my liege! It is the truth. I brought him here and I thought that I would be able to let him follow after me without your knowledge because I wanted to show him that--!"

"Enough with your excuses. I'll be having a private talk alone with the Southirea Prince." The queen said firmly with a wave of her hand.

The golem's head snapped up and looked panicked. "But-!"

"Go. Leave us."

The Sage golem was hesitant before she submissively followed her orders and left the Ice Queen and Prince Yue alone.

There was a tense silence and Prince Yue didn't know what to say as it was the first time in his life that he is intimidated by the icy-cold aura that is from one of the 7 Northia rulers known as the Ice Queen.

Fortunately, the Queen broke the ice, so to speak and simply said. "Was my royal advisor correct or was she giving an excuse for you to be spared, Prince Yue?"

He realized that it was inevitable to lie since he believed from under her sharp gaze that she can detect it and he replied to her with a bowed head and cupped hands to gesture in Southirea way. "Your Highness, please forgive royal advisor Lady Sage. I followed after her because I was worried about her when I caught her going out so late at night so I thought I would look after her silently as her shadow guard."

_'Liar.'_

Sage mentally said in her head as she looked at Yue calmly, pleased to see that he's intimidated by her.

"Interesting," she intoned emotionlessly and Yue didn't raise his bowed head to look up at her. "You care for my royal advisor?"

Prince Yue almost flinched at the emphasis on the word 'care' the queen said towards his statement.

Internally right now in his mind, he cursed to himself into suspecting that for some reason Lady Sage and one of the Queens of Northia seemed to be the same people or something.

He would never have such doubting thoughts ever again just so he could escape the overwhelming chilling aura that is radiating from the Northia Queen.

"Yes, your highness," he said softly.

The Ice Queen was silent for a moment before she said with a flicking wave of her wrist. "You are fortunate that it is not one of my sister queens, namely the Warrior Queen, who has caught you, Prince Yue. I am quite a forgiving one, but not as much as coming from her."

He heeded the warning that was given from her and nodded his head bowing to her again. "Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Hmm," The queen paused before she gestured to him. "I'll escort you back to the edge of the forests, Prince. I trust you'll find your way back to Silverine Palace?"

He nodded dimly in answer and she led the way.

Just as they reached the forest's edge and the Ice Queen made a wave of her hand to show that she's the one who made the gap into the barrier of the forest and Prince Yue went through it.

He looked back at the queen who stayed behind and she said in a final statement. "Take heed, Prince Yue. Do not follow after my royal advisor again at this late time of night. For the next time, it won't be me or one of my sister queens that will catch you again."

Prince Yue almost gulped soundly at the spine-shivering warning and he nodded in acknowledgment to her.

He saw the Queen wave her hand again and the gap closed on the barrier and he watched her turn around and went into the dark forest again as he stood by there on the other side still and silent.

It took a few seconds for him to turn around and go back to where he came from, walking the path back to Silverine Palace.

Even with the warning given from the Queen, Prince Yue won't give up on the fact that he needed to keep on seeing Lady Sage whether she might like it or not.

For what happened that night, just added to the mysteries and he is determined to find out the answer to the secret questions before him.

*****

Sage as the Ice Queen returned to the spot where she left her golem and then sent it away with her magic as it crumbled to dust.

She patted to herself in the back mentally for doing a job well done into fooling Prince Yue that she and her 'royal advisor' are not the same people.

She sighed as she took off her mask a bit to rub her forehead with relief before she put the mask back on and went to where her sisters are who are greeting with the refugees that came from Eastrea.

The reason being why she and the other Song sisters were meeting the refugees in the mystical and magical forest was because the refugees aren't some ordinary people that are coming from Eastrea.

They are Elves.

Elves like the fantasy elves in story-books, graceful magical beings that looked to be similar to humans but with pointed ears and beautiful features and looks.

These magical beings were transferring from their homeland in Eastrea into Northia because of the danger of being caught from the humans, especially those from their neighboring magic-prejudiced nation of Southirea.

The tribes and groups of Eastrea Elves were fortunate to be noticed by the Northia rulers and were rescued from being caught and given safe havens in Northia where they could live there freely and peacefully without fear.

Sage watched her sisters greet and treat the arriving elves with care as she saw Jasmine and Lily tending with some elves who got injured in the trip, while the others were guiding some of the other elves to where they are situated and to where their new homes will be.

Iris looked at Sage when she was talking with some of the group leaders of the elves and approached her quickly as she asked anxiously. "So did it work? Did it?!"

Sage just smiled and nodded to her. "It worked. He completely fell for it."

Iris sighed with relief. "Oh thank the Goddesses! I was getting worried when you were taking a bit too long. Rose was aiming to go after you when you got a little late."

"Well, don't get your hopes up just yet. Even though Prince Yue can tell that my 'royal advisor' and I are not the same people, it wouldn't stop him from pursuing 'me' into finding out what secrets I've been hiding and he'll stop at nothing to solving the mysteries about us." Sage said, making her mood down instantly.

"Seriously?!"

She nodded grimly. "I could tell from the look in his eyes that he's not giving up even though I intimidated him a bit with my 'Ice Queen' persona."

Iris sighed again. "Rose and the others are not going to like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be dealing with him anyway and I'm confident enough to trick and fool him into confessing on what his plans and motives are," she reassured him.

"Even so still...just promise me that you'll be careful," Iris said.

Sage nodded. "I promise, Iris."

Satisfied with her answer, Iris went back to who she was speaking with and Sage just looked over the Elves that came from Eastrea silently as she's thinking deeply in her thoughts.

Sage thought of what she's planning to do when she sees Prince Yue again.

And this time she won't be deceived by him ever again and make sure that he'll pay for the deception he played on her.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
Another chapter finished!  
Still doing my best to write and post more! That's a promise!


	12. CHAPTER 11 - Cold Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Queen giving the 'cold shoulder'...

**CHAPTER 11 - COLD SHOULDERS**

*****

After the last night in Gray-Dash Forest, somewhere located in Crystal Capital, Sage managed to successfully work her plan into fooling the Southirea Prince Yue into thinking that the Ice Queen of Northia and the Royal Advisor, Lady Sage Song aren't the same people.

But she knew deep down that it won't stop Prince Yue still into pursuing the matter and that he will not stop until he successfully gets what he wants for whatever mission he's on.

Though Sage will make sure that it doesn't happen and she won't be deceived again by him after what he did, playing her for a fool--even if it's only his first attempt.

Also, Sage will make sure that along with the help from her sisters, she'll be able to find out quickly what Prince Yue is up to and his men so that they will all confront them in the future - whether good or evil plots they're planning.

She sighed and her hand unconsciously rose up to rub softly at her chest to where her heart is as if it's aching.

Sage thought that she and her sisters better resolve this soon.

Even though she shouldn't be surprised that she was deceived by Prince Yue, she had expected this considering that from the previous times, other enemies had tried to take advantage of her or her sisters but they all failed.

Sage didn't think that this would be the first time she let this person from Southirea managing to fool her like that.

But Sage knew instantly why because she let the stirring feelings she felt in her heart won over her head instead of her own mind.

Sage frowned to herself, deciding mentally that she would never let this happen again. Not even thinking with such foolishness on listening with her self-matters concerning her feelings and heart.

And this will be the second vow she made for herself, ever since she had made the first one concerning her former 'ex'.

There is a reason why Sage is the way she is, and why some people have been calling her the title 'Ice Queen' of Northia. Even though it was Dahlia who spread such small rumors like that because of her personality, it is mainly from the reason that is she had experienced love at first back from her former modern world and Sage was deceived and betrayed by that very love and her heart was quickly broken from it and scarred for life - even in the next and new one.

The 'ex' who had broken her heart was a simple normal man working in politics she met in her former days as a political advisor and then Sage and that 'ex' had bonded together from their work and profession.

When the two of them grew closer only for about a month, Sage found out from other sources that her 'ex' was rumored to be a power-hungry and greedy man, she was hesitant to believe at first but when she discreetly hired a private investigator to look into it after one incident that connected to her 'ex' of another advisor working in politics in the same expert-level as her had mysteriously 'vanished' - she had found that the rumors were true on finding out the truth.

Sage was glad that she found out sooner and broke up with him instantly after gathering and giving evidence to the police of his crimes. But her heart broke into pieces and cracked with a long-time scar that would stain her soul for the rest of her life.

Even if it's only one man, Sage believed that she couldn't trust any man ever again and vowed to never let her heart win over her than her mind.

That and - back in her former world when she got her 'ex' caught, he had to leave one last jab at her when she made that vow to never fall in love again, by literally 'stabbing' her in the heart with a pen-knife when the police came to apprehend him in their job location.

Fortunately, Sage managed to live from that fatal injury but had a permanent scar on her heart after she got rescued and treated.

Her 'ex' on the other hand had become sentenced to death for his added crime on 'attempted-murder', besides that he already had been charged with murder as well.

When Sage got reincarnated into her new life and body in Mirroreia and she didn't have the scar she had back from her previous one, she could still feel the sharp ache on her heart that she's been feeling for so long after her first love and betrayal.

She kept and hold on to her vow to never fall in love ever again, both in the previous and new lives of hers. And Sage firmly steeled herself to believe that way, except to her sisters which she can still love them like family, and that nothing or nobody will change that.

Thus, Sage became known as the 'Ice Queen' among the 7 Song sisters.

*****

Right now, Sage is thinking deeply in another room which is one of the relaxation lounges that she decided to use to relax on a chair and think and plan on what she needed to do about Prince Yue.

There are two men standing on each side beside her and they are her personal guards. One is human while the other is one of the Elves that is a former resident from Eastrea.

The Elf guard is disguised beneath his armor to look human, his pointed ears hidden underneath the silver helmet.

These two are loyal to Sage and keeping her secrets in her two personas, and they respect her fully as well as devoted to their ruler.

While Sage thought of different ways and options, she didn't notice that she was speaking aloud in low murmurs and mutterings, being engrossed deep in her thoughts. 

The elf guard standing by her right side was listening with his sharp hearings from his hidden pointed ears and he looked a bit enraged that his Queen is being targeted by an outsider from the Southirea nation.

Sage's elf guard slightly unsheathed his sword with a flicking move from his fingers holding the hilt.

"Should I 'dispose' of him, my lady?" he asked, his lips almost curling into a snarl.

She blinked surprised at his sudden comment and slightly blushed upon realizing that she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Sage smiled at him, a bit amused at her guard's overprotective devotion towards her, and she shook her head in a negative.

"There's no need for that. I will be dealing with him, along with my sisters," she said.

The Elf guard looked hesitant to let this go but he nodded and stood back.

Sage returned to thinking again and then it took about an hour of her mentally sorting out her options and choices on what to do before she finally found one.

She decided to let her decision she had thought of play out and see if it works against Prince Yue.

*****

As for the mentioned Southirea Prince, he did not know of Sage's plan for he too is thinking on what to do to beg forgiveness from the royal advisor Lady Sage.

He knew that from the last night back then, she would be losing favor and trust from the Northia Queens and he'll be losing the opportunity on finding out what secrets they're hiding.

In the end, Prince Yue decided to go do the first approach by going out himself and finding Sage. 

When he found her and he tried to approach Sage again but after what happened between them the other night and judging by the way she's been avoiding him, it was understandable that she would put her distance away from him.

He didn't know that Sage's plan against him was that she will be stringing him along and acting that way to fool him into thinking that the royal advisor is now unfavored by the Northia Queens because of him and she's upset on losing trust from the queens and she's keeping her distance away from the Southirea Prince to regain favor and loyalty again.

He kept on following her around like he's been doing before and stalking her but Sage kept on distancing away from him and avoiding him everywhere he is or goes.

It took about three days long before he decided to give up and think of another approach.

He tried to think of another way to garner her attention and at least somehow get her trust again towards him.

That was when he witnessed something profound that he believes that it might work and get Lady Sage to soften to him again.

*****

When Sage saw that her plan is working, she kept on ignoring him, and always going the other way when she saw Prince Yue coming towards her. 

Despite the slight thudding in her heart, she had been feeling again on seeing him, she ignored it and became icily cold because she could never forget and forgive him for his deception.

She kept on the act and played him around like the fool and decided to keep it up until he breaks and then might beg on his knees to her for forgiveness.

However, what Sage didn't know is that her 'cold shoulders' towards Prince Yue won't last long because, by the next day, something will happen that will make her ice-cold heart waver.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:  
Another chapter finished.  
I promise that there will be more.


	13. CHAPTER 12 - Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands that are so warm...

**CHAPTER 12 - WARM HANDS**

*****

In the Silverine Palace, in the guest quarters was the Southirea envoys, Prince Yue, and his men.

Prince Yue was standing and looking out the window with a distant gaze in his face as he thought up a plan on what to do to get closer to Lady Sage again.

His attempts into approaching her were all ignored and she kept on avoiding him, putting a far distance between them.

Though he understood the reason for it he will not give up on pursuing her.

He witnessed something when he tried to catch up to the royal advisor again and he figured that it might work into softening her up to him and making Lady Sage trust him again.

In one of the times that he tried to approach her, he saw her walking with a handful of roses, but they were different from normal ones that he has seen.

These roses he saw from Sage were pure silver and edges lined in white frost. They looked to be unique types of rose flowers and he also noticed that they seemed to be icy cold in its entirety when Yue caught sight of Sage holding them with thick winter gloves.

In any case, Sage seemed to be fond of those flowers and decided to search for them and retrieve them as a gift and apology gesture for Lady Sage.

But what he didn't know, it is that the location to where are these particular flowers are difficult to get there.

*****

Prince Yue went with a few of his men on Crystal Capital again to look around or buy souvenirs.

The Southirea Prince was focused on finding something or someone into telling him where he could find the unique flowers that Sage likes.

He was in luck when he caught sight of an elderly man in his 60s strolling by in his mobile cart and he saw the same flowers he saw from Sage.

He ran quickly to catch up to him. "Excuse me, sir!"

The old man stopped and he turned and greeted him with a bow. "Greetings, young man. How may this humble old man help you today?" he said.

Yue pointed at the three ice-silver rose flowers that were wrapped in a cloth bouquet. "How much for those? I would like to buy them."

The old man frowned and shook his head. "I am sorry, but these Snow Roses are not for sale. They're a gift for my dear wife and I'm heading home to give them to her."

"Oh," Yue asked then. "Do you know where I can find these 'Snow Roses', sir?"

"Why yes! Certainly," The old man answered and pointed, "Right over that medium hill-sized mountain's peak over there is where the Snow Roses are."

Prince Yue looked over to the direction where the elder was pointing and he saw a treacherous-looking snowy hill-size mountain that is nearby the Silverine Palace.

It looked to be a dangerous sight to trek and climb over that mountain to get to its peak to get to the Snow Roses, but Prince Yue was determined to go and retrieve them.

The elderly man became worried upon seeing the look on Prince Yue's face. "Young man...surely, you're not thinking of going over there, are you?"

Prince Yue turned back to look at him and answered in assent that he is.

The elderly man was shocked at this and suddenly distressed as he protested, "Oh dear! If you value your life young man, I suggest you don't go there!"

Yue blinked confused. "Why not?"

"Because in that place where the Snow Roses bloom, it's blazing cold to the point where just one step you'll quickly freeze to death!" he exclaimed vehemently. "Only those who have the warmest and hottest of blood running inside their very own souls and bodies can go venture over that mountain to get the Snow Roses!"

And it seems to be that Lady Sage is one of them.

Despite given this grave warning, Prince Yue is still determined to go over there and get the unique icy flowers.

The old man slump with defeat upon seeing the still and confident countenance on the young man before him. "Aiya! It's your funeral boy. I hope whoever it is you're risking to get the Snow Roses for--she's worth it."

The old man shook his head as he muttered to himself, not knowing that he can be heard from Prince Yue. "I'm fortunate that I had these Snow Roses given to me freely by that kind lady from before."

When Prince Yue heard this with his sharp hearing, he was determined more than ever get to that mountain and get the flowers that Sage was fond of.

He hoped that by doing this, even if it's for himself or for the sake of the mission, it will bring a gentle and beautiful smile from Sage like when he saw her hold the Snow Roses from before.

*****

As for Sage, she didn't know what Prince Yue was doing and she was surprised to find out that he's been missing for almost a day and a half from when he was supposed to be chasing after her almost all of the time.

She wondered what he's been doing and by discreetly looking into his men that some were left behind at the guest quarters, they looked to be silent and secretive as if keeping knowledge of their prince's whereabouts.

Sage thinks that the case might not be for them because judging by the way they acted from her observations and from Violet's as well, wherever Prince Yue is, he doesn't seem to be looking into pursuing the matters from her or the Northia Queens.

Sage didn't worry and concern herself over it as she was happy to have free time for herself and rest and relax after making the Southirea prince chase her around like she's got him on a tight leash.

But just as she was about to lock up her office room again and leave, Sage blinked in surprise when she saw the new and fresh bouquet of Snow Roses in a vase that wasn't there on her desk.

Her eyes instantly narrowed with suspicion and looked around as if trying to spot the invisible intruder hiding in the shadows.

She remembered clearly and know only one person in Northia itself, that she has a liking to Snow Roses.

Her eyes instantly stopped and pointedly gazed at something as Sage snapped sharply at what she saw.

"Come out from there right now!"

The very person she had been wondering about that was missing, Prince Yue emerged from the shadows and not looking fazed on being caught under Sage's glare.

"I presume that 'this' is your doing?" she asked calmly with added sarcasm, her eyes glancing towards the Snow Roses on her desk.

Prince Yue just smiled and nodded.

Sage wanted to fume at his smug and cocky attitude towards her which in reality that he isn't.

But then that's when she had a sudden shocking realization.

She stared at Yue with eyes widened largely and demanded. "Just how did you get the Snow Roses?!"

He blinked confused at her unexpected urgent question.

Then he was surprised when she suddenly grabbed him by the wrists, pulling his gloves off and looked at his bare injured hands.

Even though his wounds weren't that severe than from some of his men--who they had insisted on going along with him to get the flowers--they looked serious enough for Sage to instantly looked concerned and worried for him which is a first for the Southirea prince.

She started cursing to herself as she waved one of the two maids that were with her.

"I cannot believe that you would actually--!" she ranted before she ordered the maid that came to her side. "Call for my sister Lady Jasmine here quickly! And tell her to bring some healers to help and treat Prince Yue's injured men."

The maid nodded and quickly did as she was ordered to do, hurriedly running in a sprint to go and fetch Lady Jasmine.

Then Sage ordered the other one to get a healing kit she had kept and hidden in her office and bring it to her and her second maid did just that.

She quickly opened the kit and took out the materials to treat Prince Yue's wounds hurriedly as if they're fatal.

Sage continued on ranting as if scolding him sternly. "Just because you and your people in Southirea worship 'Dragons' of all things--that does not mean that anyone of you has Dragon-blood running in your veins!"

Prince Yue threw off the knowledge that Lady Sage had somehow known about his Southirea people having a strange old tradition in worshiping the grand winged-creatures known as 'Dragons' even though they are creatures of the forbidden 'magic'.

He was focused on the fact at the gentle care and kind treatment he's been given from Sage and he basked into it as if he was given her trust back to him.

Sage didn't know what was running in Yue's mind as she focused on what she's doing, carefully and gently treating his wounds and then bandaging his hands with good care.

By the time Sage is finished and done, one of her 'adopted' sisters Jasmine arrived and Sage told her that some of the men of Prince Yue's have been injured from venturing and retrieving the Snow Roses and Jasmine quickly left with her healing followers to go to them and treat them.

When Sage finally snaps out of focus on the treatment she had done to Prince Yue, her hands swiftly moved away from his hands as if they were burning and she composed herself quickly as she mildly gestured him to leave.

Prince Yue didn't mind the sudden change and negativity from Sage as he complied and left her alone in her office room with a smile on his face.

Once the Southirea Prince left, Sage drop her cold and blankly calm attitude and sighed with a deep breath and turned to stare at the Snow Roses that were 'gifted' from Prince Yue.

It took her for about a few seconds, which felt like minutes to Sage, as she gazed with a tender and soft look in her eyes at the mystical flowers. 

And as she reached out with one hand and lightly caressed the silver petals of the Snow Roses, she couldn't help but remember the warmth she had felt from Prince Yue's warm hands when she had treated him.

For Sage, it was the first from her to feel such very warm hands coming from a man.

Especially from Prince Yue.

She didn't know deep in her mind, despite feeling her heart telling her otherwise, that this is good or bad for her.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
Another chapter finished!  
I'm doing my best to write more soon.  
I promise!


	14. CHAPTER 13 - EYES ARE WINDOWS TO THE SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that the eyes are the 'windows into the soul'...could it be true for the spark-lit couple?

**CHAPTER 13 - EYES ARE WINDOWS TO THE SOUL**

*****

It was the next day again later in Silverine Palace of Crystal Capital of Northia.

After that unexpected 'event' of Prince Yue retrieving the Snow Roses as gifts to Sage, she was conflicted in accepting it, knowing internally that it was meant as an apology and olive branch.

She didn't know what to do, considering that these unique mystical flowers are her favorite, despite that she's named after the Sage flower which symbolizes wisdom.

Sage is frustrated about not knowing what Prince Yue is playing at when he did this and she knew that she must not fall whatever tricks he has up his sleeves again because she can't let it happen again to her.

She is thinking deeply about what to do when 'speak-of-the-devil' himself and he appears.

There was a knock on her door in the office room she's in, and Sage called out for the visitor to come in.

When she saw it is Prince Yue again, she managed to hold back the frown in her face as she greeted him calmly. "Prince Yue. What brings you here?"

Prince Yue looked nervous but seeing that when Sage hadn't thrown out the Snow Roses he gifted her, he bravely came forward and said. "Lady Sage, I understand that we got off on the wrong foot after what happened that night on the forest."

'_What an understatement_!'

Sage thought this in her head with a mental huff and just gave Prince Yue a look on her face for him to get to the point.

"I was wondering that if you would like to go out with me on a small outing today?" he continued on with the latter words said in hesitation. "I figure you could use the time to relax since I've noticed that you've been busy all the time."

Sage cocked a look at him with one of her eyebrows raised up and said. "What makes you think of such a request that I'm the sort of person who needs to 'relax', Prince Yue?"

The Southirea prince almost flinched visibly at Sage thinking that he's implying to her that she's a workaholic. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't work so much, it can stress you out. Also, it can be bad for your health and I worry about your well-being as a friend. And so--do you trust me?"

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say and Sage seemed offended at his words and started to snap at him. "Excuse me, you have no right to say such--!" 

But then Sage stopped and blinked when she finally registered what he said. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you trust me?" Yue asked again gently.

Sage was surprised at such words coming from him and she looked at him blankly even when he held out his right hand towards her.

She glanced at his hand for a silent moment and just before Yue was about to lower it down dejectedly, Sage slowly reached out to take it with her left hand over his.

Though Sage looked like she regretted accepting it, she didn't let go or draw away as Yue smiled at her and gently held her hand in his hold and then led her out of the office.

Sage internally hoped that wherever they are going in the outing Prince Yue has mentioned, she will not regret it.

*****

Sage looked around, trying to find a spot where she might recognize the surroundings they pass through as she and Prince Yue rode together on his horse towards to wherever they're going.

Hours ago, when Sage found out that she'll be riding with Prince Yue on a horse, she was instantly hesitant to do so and was distrustful of him, but she had no choice as she needed to play along so that she'll figure out what he wants.

When Prince Yue offered a hand to her so that she'll ride in front of him, she refused and hopped up to ride behind him on the horse instead.

Yue was shocked at first at this but then he was happy to himself internally in his mind and didn't show it on his face when Sage reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist to gain hold so that she wouldn't fall off while horse-riding.

Prince Yue nudged his horse to go at a fast gallop and when it did, Sage couldn't help it but tighten her grip on him to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

Sage glared up at him as if he did it on purpose but Yue didn't show it as if denying it, though mentally he did.

Now, Sage is still trying to look for something so that she'll find out and know on where it is they're going but there are no clues or any ideas that she can think of on the location as it is unfamiliar territory for her, even though she has lived here in Northia for the rest of her life since she reincarnated.

She tightened her grip on Yue's waist again when the horse jumped over a log and then she felt Prince Yue nudging the horse to stop as if they have finally arrived at their destination.

She didn't let go with her arms still around his waist and she took a small peek to look before Sage's eyes widened at the amazing sight she's seeing before her.

They are situated near above a mountain cliff that looked over a wondrous scenery of a landscape of snowy mountains that seemed to stretch far beyond of Northia.

She was completely shocked and in a daze that she didn't notice or even aware when Yue got off his horse first and he gently helped her down while she's still staring at the view.

She looked around in wonder and awe and she didn't even notice herself that her face is showing it as Prince Yue saw it and smiled slightly.

"I never knew that such a place like this was here!" she whispered in stunned admiration at the splendorous view.

"I'm glad that you like it," Yue said softly with a small smile on his face as he took her hand and gently led her closer to the edge of the cliff.

Sage quickly snapped out of her stupor upon realizing what he's doing and she instantly stopped before he could guide her further.

"If you're even thinking of pushing me off this cliff, Prince Yue--rest assured, 'you' will be the first to get off before you could even make a move!" She said in a sudden warning and her voice sounded dangerous.

He chuckled as if she made a joke. "No, I thought that you would like to admire the view by sitting down here. I wasn't even thinking of such a 'nefarious' plot against you, Lady Sage."

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously before she slowly followed his lead and sat down on the snowy ground. 

"You better not," she said in a serious threatening manner and he chuckled again as if amused at her statement.

Then they just sat down there on the snowy ground and they didn't feel the cold as they wore heavy winter clothes and cloaks as they gazed on the vast horizon of the snowy mountain landscape before them.

Though they enjoyed the view, there is a tense and awkward silence between the two of them as they are sitting down, and either of them doesn't know how to start or strike a conversation.

Yue took a deep breath as if making a move and speak what's on his mind and he turned and saw Sage doing the same.

But when they faced each other, Yue couldn't help but gaze deep into her eyes as if they are windows into her soul.

Sage is also doing the same, gazing deep into his dark eyes as if trying to see through inside them and uncover the secrets hidden deep within.

Both of them didn't notice that they were leaning closer to one another, their faces almost at a breath's touch. 

It felt like hours had passed when it was actually minutes. 

And then the tender moment between them was broken instantly when Yue's horse neighed and nickered aloud as if saying that it's too cold and it wants to go home, even though they've been there for only a short while.

Sage blinked as if she was shaken out of her dazed stupor, and then her eyes widened in shock and horror upon realizing what is about to happen between them and instantly leaned back away from Prince Yue as if he's suddenly got a contagious disease.

Prince Yue was a bit disappointed when he saw her reaction towards him and he sighed and stood up, brushing the snow off himself and reached out a hand towards her.

"The weather's about to get colder. We should head back, Lady Sage," he said.

Sage nodded in agreement with him and she took his hand as he helped her up and then the two walked back to the agitated horse so that they'll go back to Silverine Palace.

Sage rode behind Yue again and as they left the cliff and went back the direction where they came from, she didn't speak one word all the way.

That also included when they returned to the palace and Sage hurriedly went off first, leaving Yue still riding on his horse behind as if she's being chased by the devil itself.

Prince Yue just watched her get off the horse and ran off to get away, gazing after her with a deep look in his eyes that seemed to express that he's thinking of heavy thoughts about her.

Both Sage and Prince Yue didn't know from one another that there is a spark between them and they don't know whether this is good or bad for them.

For whatever it is that is between them. It is a mystery that only they would know if they took the chance to take it themselves and find out the true answer for it.

For it won't be long before the tension between them will break as when they bravely take the plunge and go for it.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
Another chapter finished!  
I will do my best to write more soon!  
I hope you like it!


	15. CHAPTER 14 - HIDDEN IN THE SHADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters lurking in the dark...hidden in the shadows...

**CHAPTER 14 - HIDDEN IN THE SHADE**

*****

After that day on the outing that happened before, Sage is thinking with irritation deep in her mind over what to do with the unexpected tender gestures from the Southirea Prince Yue.

However, her thoughts and frustration will be put on hold because something else will occur and distract her from thinking about the prince.

That something is happening elsewhere in Crystal Capital.

Something ominous hidden in the darkest of shadows that is about to happen in Northia.

Something that will force the 7 Song Queens into revealing their secrets to the Southirea visitors.

*****

The Gray-Dash Forest. It is also known as the Forest of Shadows.

This enchanted and mystical forest is also created by the Shadow Goddess Edashi.

Various mysteries are surrounding the forest, as well as its inhabitants and beings that live inside it.

When Sage and her Song sisters discovered it, they all found out that it was dangerous for those that live outside and inside the forest to come into contact so they created a magical barrier around it.

A strong magical force-field that will prevent anyone outside the forest to enter, or even anything from inside the forest to come out.

They also added in some illusions to make it look mystical yet very dark and creepy so that no one outside the forest would dare to enter into it.

For years it worked and the only ones who could enter into the Gray-Dash Forest are just the 7 Song sisters.

Even though many people are curious about the mysterious misty forest, they didn't dare venture into the shade of darkness.

For they fear that some monstrous creatures and beings lurk and deeply hidden within the shadows.

But little did they know that for the first time on one night, the very monsters that are creeping in the shadows seemed to stir as if they are preparing to be brave enough to venture out into the light and attack its prey that is near their reach.

These dark creatures also seemed to be able to get out of the forest despite its magical barrier erected around it.

All of the unsuspecting residents and people of Northia are unfortunate and unaware of these impending attacks until it was already too late.

*****

A few nights later, one of the 7 Northia Queens was given reports from the patrolling guards that there were unsolved horrific murders that happened on the streets at Crystal Capital.

And the Queen that the reports were given to is Violet, the 'Seeker Queen' or the Northia Queen of Mystery.

Violet studied and perused over the files and papers the murder reports are written there and she thought deeply in her Detective mode, trying to solve what had killed the victims.

They were all random attacks and the victims that were killed were also random as well.

But there is one thing that they all had in common.

The attacks were happening all at the same location, which is near the Gray-Dash Forest.

Violet frowned worriedly over this.

She knew very well that attacks can't occur near the magical forest.

For she knew that there is a barrier that surrounds it, preventing any dark and monstrous creatures from the forest to leave it.

But judging by the reports she is reading, the kind of inflicted wounds and fatal injuries that were on the victims and all of its clues and traces that are on the reports were familiar and clear to her, she couldn't deny the impossible facts.

Violet knew that this is a problem one of her sisters has to deal with because she is the very one who made the barrier in the mystical forest.

And that person is Sage, who is also known among the 7 Song sisters as the 'Guardian' Song.

She was given that title because of her being the Guardian to all the sisters and that she guards over all of her people and those living and visiting in Northia.

That along with her magic flute, she is also the guardian of magical artifacts they have hidden and kept safe in Silverine Palace and no one knows about it except the 7 Songs.

Violet gathered the reports to bring them to Sage and tell her what happened as well as find out what is going on from the magical dark forest. She was in a hurry to get to her as she left in a sprint, her arms filled with the papers she's carrying.

*****

Sage is back in the relaxation lounge room she's in where she goes to think deeply in her thoughts and make up her plans, ideas, and decisions.

Then she turned and sits up from the sofa she's lying in when she heard someone come in and sees that it is Violet who looked very harried as she hurriedly walked towards her, her arms bundled up with papers.

Sage blinked at her confused at the bundle she's carrying and Violet drop her polite pretenses as she deposited the messy pile of reports to a table near Sage.

"Sage, you need to look at these right now. It's serious."

Sage became more confused at Violet's worrying behavior but she went to do as she wished, reaching out to take some papers and read them.

Sage's eyes moved to and forth as she read the contents of the papers she's been given from Violet and then a moment later her brows furrowed with worry and she stopped reading and turned to look at Violet as if seeking confirmation.

"Are you sure that all the evidence here is authentic and correct?" she asked firmly about this urgent matter.

Violet nodded in affirmation. "It's all true. Nothing has been fabricated, I have double-checked on that. All of the attacks have occurred frequently near the forest, Sage."

"That's impossible."

"I know, but what those reports say is true and there's nothing else that says differently," Violet said and continued. "I don't know how but somehow some of the creatures from the forest can leave and escape through the barrier, and they've been attacking people in Northia that are near it."

Sage was silently grim for a few minutes before she made a decision and looked at Violet seriously.

"Call our sisters and bring them here. They need to know this. And also send out a royal decree throughout Northia announced by me that the area about 10 feet surrounding Gray-Dash Forest is forbidden to enter and out-of-bounds. So that there won't be any more victims." Sage declared.

Violet nodded and went off to do just that, but she went to call all of her sisters to get them to Sage so she can tell them what happened before she goes off to send out the royal decree that was given from one of the Northia Queens.

Sage watched her leave and then turned to look at the reports and papers scattered messily on the table.

She gazed at them and breathed a deep sigh, mentally thinking that this situation is grave enough for them to look into the matter.

The situation seemed to be serious that she hoped that it wouldn't get any worse for them to be forced on using magic and exposing themselves with the Southirea envoys nearby living with them in Northia.

She started to make plans and think of ideas on how to deal with this while she waited for the others to come.

However, what she didn't know is that soon a certain Southirea envoy, namely the prince, will find out about what's been happening and he'll be meddling into the matter and find out the secrets Sage and her Song sisters have been hiding.

*****

It didn't take long for Prince Yue to hear about it coming from one of his shadows who were still out there throughout Northia, looking around and searching for more information on what the Southirea visitors needed to know of the nation.

The shadow came to his prince and reported on the attacks that have been happening nearby the Gray-Dash Forest.

The same forest that Prince Yue caught Lady Sage sneaking into and the two were caught by the Ice Queen of Northia there and was driven out.

Prince Yue knew that there was something about the mystical forest that was strange and unusual inside, even when finding out that the 7 Queens were in there frequently.

Though he was warned on not looking into or investigating the forest, Yue knew that this won't stop him from finding out what's going on there.

Yue looked at the shadow who reported this to him and asked. "And you said that after the attacks happened, there was a sudden royal decree from the Queens that the forest is forbidden grounds?"

The shadow nodded with his head bowed down. "Yes, my lord. The royal guards of the Silverine Palace were also sent out to make a barricade to block out the residents from the forest and there were guards appointed to stand guard into making sure that no one else comes near it."

Prince Yue nodded thoughtfully at this as he pondered on the idea that the Northia Queens seemed to know what is going on inside the forest and they are the ones dealing with it.

He wondered what to do about this, whether they should meddle secretly to find out what's going on but then he realized that the royal advisor Lady Sage might know about it.

Even if they're still distant from one another, he had to take the chance after he thought that she must have softened up by now when he gifted her the Snow Rose flowers and took her out to view the beautiful mountain landscape with him from the outing.

He hoped that this time Sage will trust him enough to tell him the answers to his questions on what's going on and what's been happening from the forest.

But little did he know, that he will soon discover the truth about the secrets that Lady Sage has been hiding from him, including about her sisters once he comes to see her.

And the discovery and truth, that is hidden in the shade, will shake up his whole world literally.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Another chapter finished!  
Four chapters in the first week of December 2019!  
I promise to write more soon!


	16. CHAPTER 15 - TRUTH IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth in the eyes of the beholder...literally.

**CHAPTER 15 - TRUTH IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER**

*****

Before on the gifts of Snow Roses and that nice outing from Prince Yue, Sage was focused on the conflicts in her head and heart over him that this is the first time it irritated her about not knowing what to do about it.

But right now she is focused on the grave situation before her concerning the Gray-Dash Forest's attacks.

So far, when she and her sisters conversed on their plans and ideas to confront the monstrous killers that are in the forest and figure out what has been going on in there that somehow made the creatures leave the forest despite the magical barrier that Sage had erected around it.

What they have discovered in their findings, they noticed that all the dead victims that were attacked by the creatures, they were all human and Northia people. 

Jasmine, the 'Healer' of the Song sisters reported that there isn't any victim that came from the other nations yet, nor there were any victims of the 'magical' kind.

Still Sage felt that precautions are necessary as she told Rose to double the security around the mystical forest and made sure that the people roaming about in Northia don't come near the place until the danger has been dealt with.

Violet volunteered to join Rose in her task and Sage consented it.

Then Sage told Lily and Jasmine to go check on their refugees, the magical-beings that fled from the Eastrea nation to avoid being caught from the magic-prejudiced nation of Southirea.

Finally, Sage talked to Iris and Dahlia into trying to find information about the dangerous creatures they are going to face and try to find or make any magical weapons against them.

Both girls nodded at her request, and even though Dahlia didn't want to go and do some homework on the creatures, she went along with Iris anyway to help out into making the weapons against them.

After giving out these tasks, they went off to do just that, leaving Sage behind in the private room they are meeting secretly.

Now Sage had to figure out how to divert the attention of their Southirea visiting envoys from being curious about the matter of the mysterious Gray-Dash Forest and stop them from meddling into it.

*****

However, Sage didn't know that Prince Yue is already aware of it and he's planning on how to quietly and secretly sneak about to find out what's going on in that mystical and mysterious forest that he has been there before for a short time.

Even though some of his shadow guards and soldiers offered or volunteered persistently to go with their prince, he refused them all because he believed that he should go alone again like last time so that the others won't be caught by the Northia Queens again and fall with him as punishment for trespassing into royal matters.

But he had to concede when one of them, his closest and loyal bodyguard was vehement into accompanying him that he finally agreed, despite his discontent with this.

Now, late at midnight, he and his guard were standing by and hiding in the shadows, looking at the edge of Gray-Dash Forest as if waiting for something or someone.

Then their patience has been rewarded when they saw 7 people walking towards it, all donning dark cloaks with hoods over their faces.

To their surprise, the two men recognized one of them that is Lady Sage.

Prince Yue figured that the other 6 people are her adopted sisters as she told before and he wondered what the women are all doing this late at midnight and why they are there, going near the forest.

Yue and his guard watched Sage talking in low voices they couldn't hear to the other women and they went into the forest inside while Sage was left behind by the edge and waited for them to return as if she's there to stand guard.

They saw that the magical barrier parted for the 6 ladies and let them enter and then it closed behind them as they went inside the forest.

Prince Yue and his guard exchanged looks, wondering what and why Sage is there waiting like that but then they knew that to find out the answer they just have to wait and see.

Yue wondered on why Sage is there when he thought that the 7 Northia Queens were supposed to be there since they're the ones who decreed that the forest is forbidden to enter, after the attacks.

Yue felt that his questions will be answered at the later passing time.

But he didn't know that it is something so shocking he would never have expected it.

*****

It took almost 2-3 hours for the two men and Sage to wait with the woman who didn't know that someone is observing her secretly from the shadows.

Then the two men saw Sage suddenly on alert and she took out a sword from her cloak, which they didn't notice that she brought it with her, and brandished it at the ready as if she expected something to attack her.

Yue and his loyal guard became tense as well, trying to see what Sage has seen that got her to react defensively like that.

It wasn't long until they heard growls, soft enough that they didn't hear it and then something emerged from the forest, coming out of the dark and into the moonlight.

Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the creatures that came out.

They are truly monstrous beings, all furred in dark black as the night, their large size like grizzly bears on four legs, and their razor-sharp snarling teeth and four pairs of long curved claws on their paws like small scythes.

Though there are only about four of them, their large size was intimidating and fearsome as they all stalked forward to their prey, which is Sage that is before them, much to Prince Yue's horror.

His guard instantly grabbed hold of his prince, preventing him to go and save the royal advisor as they are up against an unknown threat.

Sage looked calm and poised and doesn't seem fazed in fear that she's facing these beasts alone.

She faced the monsters bravely as they snarled and growled at her, ready to fight back once they attacked.

One of the four in the left side lunged first, but Sage quickly deflected it with a swipe from her sword and it screeched in pain when the blade scratched at its paws.

Then the other three tried to attack her at the same time but Sage dodge and deflected their strikes again, swinging her sword in graceful moves and maneuvers as she used martial arts that she learned to fight back against the creatures.

One had got sliced on the face from the sword, and the last two had gashes on their sides and forepaws.

Now the four beasts are getting angrier than before, looking very determined to kill their victim who is unfortunate to face them alone.

Sage knew as well that she made them mad but she can't run away because she will be leading them away from the forest and she needed to keep them there.

Ironically, someone came to her rescue and it is not someone that she had never expected.

"WATCH OUT!"

Sage almost got distracted by the shout and she managed to dodge the first creature she had struck before when it tried to lunge and swipe at her again.

She backed away and slightly turned her head to see who it was.

Then her eyes widened visibly upon seeing Prince Yue and his bodyguard coming out from the shadows from behind her and went to her side with their swords ready.

"What--What are you doing here!?" She demanded as the four monsters growled dangerously at the two newcomers.

"Talk later and fight first!" Yue yelled as he readied his sword to fight against the unknown things before him.

"Do you know how to kill them?" Yue's bodyguard demanded to Lady Sage, seeing that she seemed to know how to defeat these creatures.

Sage decided to let this go until they've dealt with the monsters and she answered. "Cut off their heads. Anything else won't work. It's the only thing I know that can kill them."

The guard snorted and muttered as he stared at the very large killers. "Easier said than done."

The four monsters decided to attack them and Sage, Yue and the guard-man fought back, as they dodged and deflect the creatures' fatal swipes from the sharp claws and try to cut off the heads of these monstrous beings.

Yue's guard is fighting two of them and the two monsters thought he was easy prey but they were wrong when he used his highly skilled martial arts to dodge and evade their attacks while wounding them with his sword.

Prince Yue also had high-skilled martial arts but it's higher than his guard's as he managed to find a blind spot and quickly cut off one monster's head off and it fell dead instantly.

He went to help his guard to fight off the two monsters he's dealing with and together they managed to kill one of the two, slicing off its head.

Now there are only two left but one of them was suddenly running past Yue which surprised him.

Then Yue's eyes widened and instantly realized whom the monster is targeting to attack instead of him.

"SAGE! LOOK OUT!"

Sage quickly heeded his warning when he yelled and she dodged the creature that came at her and moved to keep a far distance away from it.

She knew that there is no way to defeat the last ones because she can see that Prince Yue and his guard were getting tired so suddenly from evading the attacks from the monsters.

Sage had no choice but to bring out her secret weapon. She had one hand free to take out her magic flute she had brought with her, hidden in her cloak.

She sheathed her sword as she needed both hands free and hurriedly played her flute, a musical and uplifting song playing from it.

Yue was incredulous at Lady Sage on why she's playing her flute at a time and situation like this.

But he became shocked when Sage played her flute, the two monsters that were about to attack them, suddenly became docile and passive as if enchanted and hypnotized by the magical music it hears.

Sage shouted quickly to the two stunned men when she saw that her magic worked on the beasts.

"CUT OFF THEIR HEADS! QUICK!"

Prince Yue and the guard didn't hesitate as they quickly swung their swords with a swift and strong moves, instantly cutting off the last monsters' heads off their bodies and they dropped dead.

All that was left was just silence.

An eerie and tense silence with Sage, Prince Yue and his bodyguard standing there near the edge of Gray-Dash Forest, surrounded with four corpses of the large monsters.

Then Prince Yue and his guard slowly turned their attention to look at Lady Sage who calmly hid away her flute in her cloak as if she didn't do something extraordinary from what they had just seen.

Prince Yue didn't think that he would be getting one of the answers to the mysteries he's been seeking from Sage. 

He didn't think that he would find out one of her secrets that she's been hiding from him. 

He couldn't believe that he would learn about it in a hard and mysterious way. 

In a way that the truth can be glimpsed in the eyes of the beholder.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
In the first week of December 2019, I finished 5 chapters.  
I promise to write more and do my best!  
Hope you like it!


	17. CHAPTER 16 - MONSTERS OF THE SHADE

**CHAPTER 16 - MONSTERS OF THE SHADE**

*****

It was a shock for both Prince Yue and his guard that they helped Lady Sage fight against these unknown monstrous creatures and kill them.

Both men looked at Sage who was still calm and collected as if she's not at least fazed that she's been found out or something.

She calmly put away her sword that she brought underneath her hooded cloak and studied the corpses of the creatures closely as if trying to find some clue about them.

Then Prince Yue's bodyguard snapped out of his stunned stupor and demanded from her. "Just what in Nekrada's darkness are these hellish creatures!?"

Though Yue's loyal man was born and raised in Southirea that doesn't believe in the Trinity Goddesses, he is familiar with them and knows about them through the religion that is worshiped in Northia and other nations.

Sage sighed. "These creatures are the ones that have been attacking the victims for the last few nights. My sisters and I were appointed by the 7 Northia Queens to investigate into the matter."

"Then, why aren't the Queens here to deal with this problem?" Yue demanded as he didn't like the idea at all the Queens used their royal advisor and involved her family to look into this dangerous situation.

Sage sighed. "It's a complicated situation. And the Queens entrusted me with this task because my sisters and I are good at what we do."

The guard looked at her suspiciously. "Does that have to do with what you've done with that flute earlier with the beasts?"

Yue wasn't the only one who had noticed and was shocked over what Sage did before, using her magic flute to pacify and control the monsters into docileness.

Sage knew that there's no chance for her to use it again since the two men already witnessed her doing it and decided to herself that she'll deal with this problem later.

She looked around cautiously as if expecting more of the monsters to come out from the forest.

"Unless you don't want to dawdle here, I suggest you listen to what I say, do what I say, and follow my lead," Sage said sharply. "My sisters are inside the forest to inspect more about the creatures and they're waiting for me to join them after I had checked and ensured that no more of these things have come out from the forest. If you want answers, then I'll tell you everything, but right now I need to get inside and check on them to see if they're alright. You can follow me if you want or you can just wait here for me to return."

Both Prince Yue and his bodyguard seemed slightly hesitant to enter into the dark mystical forest but Sage was right that they wanted answers so they followed her into it.

Sage had hoped that they would refuse, for she had planned at first to use her magic flute to erase their memories once she had entered the forest as the two men waited for her inside of it. But seeing the two Southirea men's determination on seeking their answers to the questions they had been longly searching for, she had to tolerate them for now.

She knew that when they get to the glade where her sisters and she had decided to meet as their rendezvous point, they will not react well upon finding out that they have unwanted company.

So Sage nodded to them and she went first, entering the forest with the magical barrier instantly parting for her and the two men hurriedly followed after her and the barrier closed behind them again.

They walked through the Gray-Dash Forest which is known to be the Forest of Shadows in Crystal Capital of Northia.

The two Southirea men were nervous as they trek through the misty dark forest but they had to trust Sage as she led them towards to wherever they're going safely and without encountering any more dangers, like the monstrous beasts from before.

Even though the forest is beautiful and eye-catching at first with its magical and mystical scenery of the trees that looked to be dusted in blinking diamond dust, and its leaves in different colors like the jewels, but there is also a mysterious misty aura that also surrounds the forest, giving it a creepy feeling that something very dark is lurking beneath the beauty of the forest's appearance.

There is also an added eerie silence that can give you slight chills down your spine which will make you want to turn back and leave the forest.

But both the Southirea prince and his loyal bodyguard were brave enough to risk their lives into entering and going through the forest, following Lady Sage's lead.

*****

They finally arrived at the glade where Sage said that they will be meeting the others.

They saw that the 6 women were all waiting patiently for their sister Sage and all of them were sitting in various places, in rocks and logs, and one or two of them were standing.

They turned upon sensing someone approach and the two men saw the other girls looking relieved on seeing Sage and that she's safe and well.

Their attention was to her first but it won't be long for them to notice that they have unexpected and unwanted companies in their midst.

Jasmine was first to go to Sage and study her closely as if looking for injuries but didn't find anything and she said. "We were getting a little worried when you took a bit longer than expected, Sage."

She reassured her sister of healing with a smile. "Jasmine, I'm fine. There were only a few of those monsters that came out from the forest and they have been dealt with."

"Are you okay?!" Lily cried anxiously as if Sage was hurt.

She turned to smile at Lily next and Sage soothed her. "I'm really fine, Lily. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"That's good to hear and--and what the hell is HE doing here!?" Rose demanded upon finally noticing and catching sight of Prince Yue behind Sage along with his guard.

Sage sighed. "It's a long story. But to make it short, they're with us and they'll help."

Dahlia snorted at her statement and looked at them with disbelief. "Help? What good will they do? Just swing their swords around until they managed to hack a piece out from the monsters?"

Sage pointed out calmly. "They did. And they are very skilled in it. They are also the ones who helped me to kill the creatures that have escaped the forest. So don't be rude, Dahlia."

Dahlia wanted to protest more but from Sage's silent glare at her, she conceded back for now.

Iris looked to be that she didn't expect or want the added company at first but she was being polite about it and approach them.

"It's an honor and a pleasure having you and your companion here, Your Highness," she greeted them politely with a bowed head. "I am Iris Song, one of Sage's sisters and one of the elite scholars of the Grand Archives of Northia."

Prince Yue nodded back to her with a polite smile. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Iris. No pleasantries needed as you can call me Prince Yue. This is my loyal bodyguard, An Rune." He added in introducing his man beside him who stayed silent and was being vigilant towards them and protective of his prince.

Iris nodded to him, ignoring his silence as she looked back to her sisters as if to indicate that they're all right.

But there are some of the Song sisters that didn't trust them, namely Rose, Dahlia, and Violet. The others seemed to be tolerant of them and were being friendly about it.

Sage nodded to Prince Yue and said. "I'll tell you everything about what we found out and discovered so far about this matter and answer any questions you have, but first Jasmine needs to check you two and treat your injuries which you've gotten from being attacked by those creatures before."

She nodded gesturing to her sister Jasmine to look at them and she did.

The Southirea men had almost forgotten that they had some wounds and cuts they had caught from the monsters that swiped at them with their sharp claws, and they let the Song sister healer take a look at them and treat them of their injuries with the small treatment kit she had brought with her.

After Sage watched them for a short moment and seeing that the two men's attention was on Jasmine as she healed them, she turned to where Iris is and was about to approach her and ask her about her findings, as well as the others.

But before Sage could talk to Iris about what she and Dahlia had done in their task and if they discovered something, she was grabbed by the arm from Rose's hand and pulled to the side away from Prince Yue and his guard's hearing range and Rose hissed at her in hushed whispers in English once they're at a far distance from them.

'**Have you completely lost your mind!? Why did you bring **_**him **_**along? You could've just erased his memory with your flute magic**!' Rose demanded.

Sage sighed and retorted back. '**There wasn't any time and Prince Yue had already seen me what I can do with my magic flute. I think he can tell that I could've used it against him but I chose not to**.'

Rose narrowed her eyes at her. '**Don't tell me it's because he saved your life when he helped you kill those things. I know you, Sage. You wouldn't let any guy get to you, even if they did that good deed for you**.'

'**I know that, Rose. And I'm not letting him get to me at all. I'm waiting for a chance to deal with them once I find an opportunity and try to force their attention away from discovering our secrets. That's a promise and I will fulfill it**,' Sage said.

Rose didn't seem to believe her at first but she trusted Sage and had known her well enough that she'll stick to her promise once she made it.

The two women didn't know that despite that they're far away from the Southirea men's hearing range, Prince Yue's sharp hearing and unique senses can still hear them talking.

Apparently from what one of his shadows told him about the Song sisters speaking in a strange language is true, he couldn't be able to understand what they're saying while they talked. But he had always been a quick learner throughout his life and it won't be long for him to learn enough and find out and understand what they're saying in their strange language.

Even though Sage will keep her word that she will answer their questions, Yue knew that deep down she will do everything in her power to make sure that he will still be kept in the dark about whatever secrets she and her sisters are hiding.

Still, he will try to manage to gain her trust more so that she might slip something in her words that she will say that he will take note of it that is worthy of importance. So he'll be patient for now and he gestured silently to his guard to follow his lead and to not do anything rash without his permission.

His loyal bodyguard An Rune understood his prince's silent order and obeyed him.

There in the glade where the Song sisters are and the two of the Southirea envoys, they stay there for a while, safe at least from the dangers that are in the forest, thanks to the Song sisters' magic. Soon, they will be discussing what the others have found out about the creatures and find out what's been going on and everything like the reason and motives of the attacks and how the monsters have been able to leave the forest.

Unfortunately for all of them as they stayed in the glade they're in, they didn't know that they'll be finding out and discover more unexpected revelations and surprises about the monsters of the shade.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Another chapter finished!  
I hope you like it!  
I promise to write more soon!


	18. CHAPTER 17 - DISCOVERIES AND ENEMIES WITHIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries of the monsters...and the enemies within...

**CHAPTER 17 - DISCOVERIES AND ENEMIES WITHIN**

*****

“So what have you guys discovered?” Sage asked after she and Rose talked privately in English about their two unexpected additions joining in their meeting in Gray-Dash Forest.

Even though the other Song sisters aren’t happy with the added company which is the two Southirea men, but seeing that Sage is letting them join in, they tolerated their presence in their meeting at the glade in the forest.

Iris turned to Sage who asked her and she answered. “So far, Dahlia and I have discovered from looking into the archives that these creatures are dark types and the monstrous kinds. They’re slightly difficult to kill because of their large size and they have sharp lethal claws and teeth, but cutting off their heads is one of the ways to defeat them.”

Dahlia added in. “That and stabbing through the heart--which is hard to do that since you have to be up-close and personal with their very large claws and teeth!”

Iris glared at her shortly before she continued. "As for 'how' these creatures being able to leave the forest...that I haven't figured it out yet so we're all in the dark here."

Sage frowned at this. "That's not good. I'm not even sure that using my flute again to reinforce the barrier will stop these things from going through again. Something else is going on."

She looked at the others like she's emphasizing her statement if the others know.

It was Lily who answered, "I don't know if this will mean much, but--when Jasmine and I went to check up on the refugees that were living here in the forest for the time being. Some of them said that they have noticed the monsters were stirring with agitation as if something is like controlling them."

Rose snorted with disbelief. "Controlling them? Those giant beasts? That's impossible."

"No, I think Lily is right," Sage said when she thought of something and brought out her flute from her cloak. "When Prince Yue, his guard Rune and I had killed the beasts--I used my flute to pacify and control them before, making them docile enough to kill them quickly."

Violet's eyes widened as if she just remembered something and realized. "That would mean that someone is controlling the monsters themselves and they're the ones responsible for letting the creatures leave Gray-Dash Forest and orchestrating the attacks."

"But who would do that and why?"

"I don't know why but I think I have an idea on who," Violet said and they all turned to look at her, even the two men who were just listening to their conversation and have not interrupted them.

"I think the person who's doing this is an enchanter."

"An enchanter? You think that particular kind is the one responsible for the creatures and the attacks?" Rose asked Violet.

Violet shrugged, "I'm not positively sure. But the clues sort of fit."

"What makes you think that, Violet?" Jasmine asked.

She explained, "The only one who could be able to make the creatures leave the forest is a magic-user or those who wield a magic item. It would make sense considering the way how these creatures have managed to leave the forest so far and they've been attacking people that were near the forest."

"But it still doesn't explain the reason why," Sage stated and she decided. "Everyone we should split up and look for more clues to discover who this enchanter is and find out its motive on controlling the creatures and using them to attack people here in Northia. We have to stop this from going on to a worse situation than it already is."

Dahlia snorted. "Sure, that's going to be easy. Like finding needles in a haystack."

Both Rose and Violet glared at her, while the other sisters ignored her.

Then Sage went serious as she deals with the next subject, specifically their unwanted company.

She turned to Prince Yue and his bodyguard An Rune who were silent during their conversation the whole time, even though their minds are running wild with what they were listening to them on.

"I promised that I would answer any questions you have. So don't hesitate and speak your mind." Sage offered, giving them a kind olive branch and trusting them for now.

Prince Yue took the lead, taking a deep breath to prepare himself and asked the first thing that was the foremost on his head. "Magic?"

Sage knew that this would be the topic he would latch on completely and explained to him.

"Yes, magic. Prince Yue, here in Northia, along with the other nations except Southirea, magic is considered normal and common. But Magic is the heart and main center core of Northia and it is treasured and cherished by the 7 Queens. With it, it is how this nation prospered as the Queens are magic-users and wield magical items to make this nation peaceful and trade among the nations of Westria and Eastrea."

"Then...the stones that were being sold and traded back in the markets of Crystal Capital?" Yue inquired.

Sage sighed and nodded. "Yes, those were magic stones. But they're called 'Mana' stones. They're specifically designed to empower the magic-users and enchant magical items."

The guard An Rune is the one who asked next. "Then this is the secret of the Northia Queens. They can use magic?"

She nodded at him again. "One of them, yes. But I will not tell you what they can do, and you will not push it."

The latter of her words and the stern tone in her voice were serious and the men decided to not pursue it until later on.

Sage continued explaining. "As you now know, magic can be used for both good and evil. You've seen that I can use it, as well as my sisters can too. And we have deduced and believed that there is an enchanter who's doing nefarious deeds in Northia and the one responsible for the monsters and attacks."

"Can my guard and I accompany and help you in finding this perpetrator?" Yue asked, knowing that the 7 women might not like it but he decided to risk it.

Rose snorted again with disbelief and looked at the men dubiously. "I can respect that both of you were just lucky into helping my sister here to killing the beasts before. I don't see how you two would be of much help into finding out who's doing this and if you can be able to go against him since you two are non-magic users and all."

Prince Yue pointed out. "True, but I can see that magic has limits as well, right? Then you will need our skill-set to help you if your magic has failed you into apprehending this criminal and the monsters that might be still on the loose here in Northia."

Rose blinked in surprise that the Southirea prince had thought forward about this and he had given a reasonable point.

Sage was impressed slightly by Prince Yue's smarts and she decided to herself and said. "Right, you and your guard will be accompanying me into looking into the lists of enchanters that are resident here in Northia. I could use some hands into searching deeply on who might be doing this and find out who they are."

The guard asked curiously, "Will the Queens let you have us help?"

"I'll be defending for you when I report to the Queens about this. And I'm sure they'll listen to me, not just because I'm their trusted royal advisor, but because of your brave acts when you helped me." Sage said. "I'm pretty confident that they'll be lenient for you for now, but I cannot guarantee what the Queens will plan to do with you once this case is over."

Yue nodded to her humbly. "I thank you deeply for this."

Sage just looked at him blankly and calmly said. "Don't thank me just yet, Prince Yue. I did say that I cannot guarantee that the Queens will be tolerant until all of this dealt with."

Prince Yue understood the severity of his situation and trusted Lady Sage with his life and hoped that in the future he will be in good terms with the Northia Queens once he helped Sage and the case is solved.

Even though he still doesn't know the truth that Sage and her Song sisters were the 7 Northia Queens themselves.

Prince Yue couldn't help his curiosity as he asked Sage next, "So your flute? It's magic?"

Sage nodded but before she could answer him and explain what she can do, she heard Iris clearing her throat and turned and saw her giving a pointed look that they needed to focus on the grave matter at hand.

Sage coughed. "Yes, right. Iris and Lily, both of you will need to research the matter about the creatures and find out if there are suitable weapons into defeating these monsters. Rose and Dahlia, the two of you will need to secure the forest more and prevent the creatures from getting out.

"Great! As if we have enough problems already!" Dahlia said, throwing her hands high in the air as she did not like the task she's been given, not much as Rose who didn't like on who's helping her for this.

"Violet and Jasmine will look into the lists of the people of Northia and find out if there is some kind of connection among the victims that were attacked and see if it can point out on finding who the enchanter responsible is." Sage continued.

"As I've said, Prince Yue, his guard and I will look into the private lists of the enchanters and see if there is anyone who is linked to the attacks or the monsters of the forest." Sage finished. "Is there anyone who wants to object to this?"

None of them answered despite that Rose looked about to protest on who Sage is going with on her task and Dahlia looked liked she wanted to continue whining and complaining, but they were silent and Sage nodded.

"Let's all hurry this fast otherwise more victims will pile up here in Northia and we can't have that," Sage said grimly.

So they all split up to find more discoveries about the creatures and find out about their enemies within Northia.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Another chapter finished!  
I promise to write more soon!


	19. CHAPTER 18 - FOLLOW THE CLUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the clues...solve the case...

**CHAPTER 18 - FOLLOW THE CLUES**

*****

As they split up and do the various tasks they needed to do to solve the case and mystery about the monsters leaving Gray-Dash Forest and the culprit responsible for controlling them and orchestrating the attacks, Sage, Prince Yue, and his loyal man and bodyguard An Rune went off towards a private building where that place keeps records and lists of every person living in Northia or frequent visitors that comes and leaves the nation.

That also includes the magic-users and enchanters living and visiting in Northia.

Lady Sage went inside first with the two men following behind her silently.

The manager and head of the department looked up from behind his main desk that faced the entrance and he beamed upon seeing Lady Sage come in. But then he frowned upon seeing her company that are the two men from Southirea.

Prince Yue could easily tell from the expression on the manager man's face that he is not welcome here because of where he came from but he ignored it.

His bodyguard An Rune looked that he wanted to object but he kept his silence and followed his prince's lead.

Sage approached the manager and greeted him. "Hello, I want to look at something in the private records. Specifically, I'm looking for a list that I need."

The manager smiled kindly to her and asked, "Of course, Lady Sage. May I ask what it is you need to look at?"

Sage leaned closer to him so that she can whisper to his ear. "The list of enchanters that are here in Northia, both residents and visitors."

The manager frowned again upon hearing this and looked at her worriedly while giving a covert meaning glance towards the men she's with.

She knew what he's thinking and reassured him. "Don't worry about them. They have my permission to be here and the Queens acknowledged it for the case of the monster attacks."

Truthfully, Sage didn't tell the Queens because Prince Yue and his guard didn't know that she is one. But she will not say it and lie that they've gotten approval a moment before when she pretended to go to report to the 7 Queens and told them about it before they came to the private records department.

The head manager understood perfectly as he is one of the few people that know of the Northia Queens' secrets. He turned his head and called for one of his employees working for the day and a young part-time assistant came when he heard the manager call.

But the youthful assistant started to regret coming for the call because he noticed the Southirea men first and was looking at them nervously.

Sage sighed, knowing that the majority of the people in Northia still do not trust anyone coming from Southirea because of their magic-prejudice, and even though Southirea people were living in the nation, almost all of them have distrusted the Southirea people.

The manager told the assistant to lead them to where the records of the enchanters were kept and the assistant nodded and led the way with Sage and her companions following behind him.

They were led straight to a file room where the records they're looking for should be there and the assistant helped when he opened one of the cabinets and took out the lists that Sage is looking for and he handed them over to her.

Though the assistant looked like he wants to help Lady Sage out, he didn't like the company she's with and he just moved and stood by the corner, waiting patiently until they are finished with what they're looking for.

Sage ignored this and started looking through the records and studying them intensely, finding on who's involved with the plot concerning the monsters in Gray-Dash Forest and the attacks.

Prince Yue and his guard assisted her by helping look through them as well, each of them reading through the lists.

It took about a few hours to go through everything in searching through the lists of enchanters and magic-users that are in Northia, but so far they haven't discovered or found anything.

It frustrated Sage and also puzzled her on why there doesn't seem to be anyone suspicious that is listed on the enchanters' records.

But after she stopped for a while to rest her eyes, she noticed something that got her attention and it instantly made her suspicious.

Even though the assistant was the only one with them in the file room, she seemed to notice that someone is lurking by the doorway in the shadows.

She tried to gaze a little closer discreetly but she couldn't see clearly on who it is that is lurking silently, watching them.

Sage knew that she needed Yue's help and she covertly gestured to him that they have an unwanted watcher in their midst and Prince Yue glanced and saw the person quickly to who Sage is silently covert about.

The Southirea prince gestured to his guard to catch the culprit in the act and he did.

His bodyguard instantly disappeared out of thin air from his martial arts abilities and suddenly a shout and a struggling noise were coming from outside the room.

The assistant was startled upon the third person suddenly disappearing and then hearing the commotion that occurred outside.

Both Lady Sage and Prince Yue were calm and they went out of the room to look on who An Rune had caught.

It turns out to be one of the employees working today and he is struggling furiously to break free out of the Southirea man's hold on him.

Sage's eyes narrowed at him and asked in an icy tone. "Speak. Who are you and why were you lurking and eavesdropping at us?"

But before the person could say a word either it was pleading for mercy or to confess, a dagger came flying out of nowhere from another direction and stabbed him right on the throat, killing him and the man died with a gurgle and blood sprayed at the stunned Sage and Prince Yue.

Prince Yue snapped at his bodyguard. "Rune! Catch him!"

The loyal guard An Rune nodded at his prince and quickly chased after the assassin who had killed the lurking eavesdropper and Sage was still calm as she took out a handkerchief from her robes and wiped herself clean that her skin was stained by the blood.

Sage ignored the bloody mess that stained her clothes too and she saw Prince Yue going outside as if to make sure that there weren't any more enemies that might be hiding and waiting for them.

She smiled a bit when she saw him draw his sword out at the ready as he went out through the doors. Sage calmed the stunned assistant and reassured the manager who came to her upon noticing the commotion and told them to call for the authorities to deal with the dead body that is there.

What Sage didn't know that the assassin who had fled and returned into the department building and the next target he was after was Lady Sage.

Just as Sage watched the manager leave to call for the authorities and dragged his still stunned assistant along, she went back inside the file room to look at the enchanters' lists again and was about to read them again to see if she had missed anything.

She had a feeling that maybe the name of the culprit is there and she needed to double-check again to see closer on who it might be.

But then she didn't get the chance when she tensed upon sensing a killing-intent from right behind her.

Fortunately for Sage, she came prepared as she had a retractable short staff hidden beneath her robed cloak to defend herself which she did when her attacker, who is the same assassin that killed the eavesdropper before, had made his move first and tried to kill her with a swipe from his sword.

Sage dodged the strike swiftly when it came near inches to her head and she instantly got her staff out and hit him on the wrist at its vital point that made him drop his weapon, much to the assassin's shock and surprise.

Then she hit the assassin at some area points on the body that seemed to render him unconscious instantly, swift and fast like the snowy blizzard winds itself and Sage just looked at the fallen enemy drop down on the ground, knocked out completely.

Sage breathed deeply as if sensing that there are no more surprises that might come at her and she turned when she heard more commotion and saw Prince Yue and his bodyguard An Rune had returned and looked harried and frantic.

"Are you all right?!" Yue demanded as he quickly went to her side and checked her for injuries when his guard came back to him before and reported that the assassin went back into the department building. He became urgently worried when realizing that Sage was left behind and figured out that the assassin had come back to kill her as the next target.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she reassured him, consoling him calmly and showing him that she's safe and well. Sage sighed when Prince Yue calmed down and was reassured, as she still held the short staff that she used.

"Fortunately, this is one dragon very easy to slay," she said nonchalantly and then she explained when she saw the two men looking at her confused from the strange statement. "He's wearing a brand-bracer."

Prince Yue blinked confused. "A what?"

"Right here, look."

Sage used the tip of her staff to lift the back of the assassin's shirt halfway and the Southirea men saw the straps of a brand-bracer tied at the back that she said before.

The guard stared in surprise and kneeled to look at it closer. "What is a brand-bracer?" he asked as he turned the unconscious assassin over to inspect him at his front.

"A brand-bracer is a type of modified strapped body-shield that would protect its wearer only in the chest front from attacks like knife-stabbing or sword-strikes. This particular item was created and built from the crafters of Northia and commonly traded to the other nations of Eastrea and Westria." Sage answered explaining.

Then Sage continued when An Rune removed the assassin's head mask and revealed his face. "From the look of this assassin, he must've come from Westria and seemed to be a freelance assassin-for-hire."

Prince Yue looked at her as she said this and he asked. "How do you know this?"

Sage pointed at the assassin's left side. "That pouch he has hanging from his waist belt. Those are common money wallets. I deduced that he's working for someone freely without tied to an assassin guild or organization. If this person were, he would be wearing a tattooed symbol of a group and I would've noticed it but there isn't."

"Hm...then that means that there is someone that is an enchanter responsible for the monsters, the attacks, and this assassin?" Prince Yue said, finishing what he believes that it is what Sage is thinking deeply about.

Sage sighed again and said simply. "Just follow the clues."

And that is what they will all do. Sage believed firmly that they're almost closer to finding out who the culprit is and stop him from doing anything worse than just the monster attacks and the assassinations.

Sage hoped that they might be able to figure it out quickly by following the clues that came for her by opportunistic chance before Prince Yue and his men would find out more secrets about her and her sisters.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Another chapter finished!  
I promise I will write more soon!


	20. CHAPTER 19 - RIDDLES AND PUZZLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles and puzzles...?

**CHAPTER 19 - RIDDLES AND PUZZLES**

*****

After the assassination of the eavesdropper and the attempt on Lady Sage, she, Prince Yue and his guard returned to Silverine Palace, along with the still unconscious assassin carried over the shoulder by An Rune the prince's bodyguard.

As they arrived and walked through the courtyard and was about to head towards Lady Sage's office room, she saw three of her sisters, Rose, Violet, and Jasmine hurriedly running towards them and looked concerned for her.

Sage sighed, knowing what they were concerned about as they might've heard about it from the authorities that were investigating in the records department and the victim killed by the assassin.

"We heard what happened from Violet. Are you alright?!" Jasmine demanded worriedly, looking over her sister to double-check if she has injuries somewhere on her.

"Jasmine, I'm fine. I took care of the assassin myself and knocked him out and we brought him here to interrogate him on who had hired him to try to kill me," Sage said, reassuring her sister that she's well.

Rose frowned over to the two men behind her, glaring at the body carried by Yue's man. "Is that the guy who tried to kill you?" She said in a steely tone that sounds like she's wanting to beat him severely with the magic weapon she had with her.

Sage instantly commanded Rose, knowing what she's thinking. "You are not to hurt or even torture him with violence. We need him alive and well to tell us clearly so that we'll catch the one responsible for this, Rose."

Rose wanted to protest but she knew that Sage was firm on her decision of the matter and relented albeit grudgingly. She still glared at the unconscious assassin with deadly daggers in her eyes, that it made Prince Yue's guard squirm a little under her gaze despite that it's not aimed at him.

Violet said, "The detectives back in the records department that is investigating have reported to me on what happened. The corpse that was killed by the assassin, he was also a hired thug and I deduce that he must've followed you and tried to listen on what you were doing when you went there."

Sage nodded. "I figured as such. Right, let's bring this man inside and get on with it. Where are the others by the way?"

Jasmine answered when she seemed a bit satisfied to see that Sage is unhurt. "Dahlia, Lily, and Iris are still doing their tasks which you assigned them to. They'll join us later after we have a 'talk' with our guest."

She looked like she wanted to hurt the assassin as well for trying to hurt her sister but she believed deeply in her moral code as a doctor on 'First, not harm' thing.

She didn't like it that the assassin was kept alive for interrogation but she knew deep down that they needed answers on who's the mastermind of the monsters and the attacks.

Sage, her sisters, and the two Southirea men went inside Sage's office room to start interrogating their prisoner and find out what's going on and who's doing this.

*****

It took a splash of water that was thrown by Sage who took the vase with the Snow Roses on them and used the liquid inside to wake the assassin up. After doing that, she placed the Snow Roses into the vase and put it back to where it was placed on her desk.

The killer spluttered and awakened abruptly from unconsciousness by being splashed on the unmasked face.

He blinked blearily and then tensed still upon realizing that he's been caught by the people before him as he's tied tight to a chair with huge unbreakable ropes that Rose had brought along for this.

The assassin seemed like he's going to be stubborn and kept quiet as Sage asked him calmly. "Since you know very well that you won't be getting out of this, I suggest that you be honest just this once and tell us who hired you?"

Even though she added intimidation in her tone of voice and made it icy cold sounding like to scare the assassin, the man still kept his silence but from the slight shiver on his body, it goes to show that Sage's iciness worked on him.

Rose felt like she decided to punch and beat him up so that he'll break up and speak but Sage instantly stopped her with a wave of her hand as she continued in her dark cold 'Ice Queen' persona. "Now, now - let's not play the 'silent' game, shall we sir? If you don't want to receive an instant death sentence from the Northia Queens for attempting to assassinate their most trusted and loyal royal advisor, then I suggest you tell us everything you know so that I'll put in a good word to the Queens to lessen the severity of your crimes." she said.

She was bluffing at the offer but when she said this to the killer, it looked to be working as his face showed his hesitation and fear over being sentenced to death.

Then the assassin finally decided and confessed. "Alright, yes. I'll admit it."

Sage almost smirked smugly but she managed to not show it on her face as she gave him a blank pointed look at the killer to keep on speaking as he answered. "I don't know who hired me. He was hooded and masked. I don't know if he were a rich noble or some merchant or something. He paid me well to get rid of the one that was following you if he was caught and told me to not fatally kill you as well if you were alone and leave a message next to your dead body once I've done it."

Violet narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What message? And why did you mean 'not fatally'?"

"The guy who hired me told me that I shouldn't hurt Lady Sage enough to die, but wound her that she'll be incapacitated and unable to pursue the case of the monster attacks and with her injured and the message I was meant to put on her would warn you all to not pursue on the case and leave it alone."

Sage's eyes glared at him with a steely glint in her eyes. "Where's the message you're talking about?"

The assassin squirmed as if he tried to reach for it but couldn't since he's tied up. "It's in the back pockets of my trousers. You'll find one there and there's also another message for you in case that I got caught by you people too," he said.

They exchanged looks upon knowing this and then Sage nodded to Rose to go and get the messages that were left for them and she went and do that.

Rose didn't untie the assassin from his bonds and just reached her hand down to get to his back pockets and then carefully managed to remove and retrieve the notes that were there.

Then she brought it to Sage just as Dahlia, Lily, and Iris arrived finally in the middle of the interrogation.

Sage read the first message that was meant to be left on her if the assassin succeeded at his attempt to hurt her and it read with one sentence that got her instantly angry at the warning and threat.

** _''Do not pursue the case, or else you will suffer the same fate as hers.''_ **

Sage knew that even if she were hurt from the assassin, her sisters would have still pursued on to solving the case and find out who did it, and she was glad that she wasn't so that they wouldn't go through the same thing that she might have been.

Still, it made Sage so mad and furious inside upon seeing the warning and her cold icy aura radiated more to reflect her emotions that anyone would dare threaten the welfare of her sisters, they would suffer the consequences from her wrath.

Prince Yue and his guard shivered visibly upon sensing her cold and wild aura running wild with her anger, thinking that what she read from the first note is bad and almost backed away a few steps from her to escape the icy fury that is emanating from her.

The other Song sisters felt it as well but they were used to it for a long time and then Sage finally composed and calm herself down and read the second note.

After she read it, she had a strange confused look on her face and she passed it around to her sisters as if asking to clarify what the second note means.

For what was on the second note, it was written with just three unusual sentences.

** _''We share a common enemy. Why must we fight?''_ **

** _''For I am your savior, both you and your nation.''_ **

** _''_ ** ** _That will defeat the darkness from taking over your Light.''_ **

Rose blinked in incredulous disbelief as she read this and the others are also stunned when they had their turn on reading the second note.

"Okay, what the heck is up with that?" Dahlia exclaimed dubiously after she read it. "I mean, what's with the riddle and everything? Is this guy trying to play a game with us?"

Violet shook her head as she tried to solve the riddle in her mind. "No, I don't think so. I think he's sending us a message."

"What kind? A warning or a threat? And why send it to Sage?" Iris asked curiously.

"That's the puzzle. And I don't know." Violet said, looking disappointed to herself that she can't seem to solve what it means.

"Riddles and Puzzles or what-not. It doesn't matter. We'll still try to look and figure out what's going on and find out who's doing this." Sage said firmly, determined to pursue this case still.

"We won't let such threats like this deter us from what we needed to know."

They all agreed as well as the Southirea men that were there in the room with them.

But it was weird and strange that the messages left for them as a warning or threat was given as mysterious riddles. They will try to find out the puzzles and solve the case and try to find out who's doing this and why.

And hopefully, they'll manage to succeed and do it soon before more problems arise.

*****

*****


	21. CHAPTER 20 - CONSPIRACIES AND DOUBTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conspiracies and Doubts of who???

**CHAPTER 20 - CONSPIRACIES AND DOUBTS**

*****

While they discussed, Sage had already called for the guards to bring the assassin back to the authorities so that they'll imprison him when they finished their interrogation.

So far, the others haven't found anything yet or any clues about who would have done this and the motive of the mastermind on controlling the monsters from Gray-Dash Forest and the one responsible for the monster attacks.

But the one thing that they did discover is the connection among the victims that were attacked and killed by the monsters.

Iris looked at the Southirea men suspiciously as she is the one who found this out and she gestured to her sisters so that they'll have a group huddle to themselves and converse quietly.

Once they did and they were a bit far away from the two Southirea men and they huddled together and didn't let them hear as Iris said, "All of the victims that were killed were residents of Northia and traders and merchants from Eastrea and Westria."

Violet blinked at this and became instantly suspicious when she had an idea what Iris is thinking as she asked. "Did you find any from those victims that came from Southirea?"

Iris knew that she caught on to what she's implying and said. "No, there were none."

Rose didn't get it as she looked at her two sisters and asked. "What are you two thinking about?"

Violet explained. "I think that the perpetrator who's doing this might be from Southirea and seems to have a grudge against the other nations."

Sage and the others were startled and stunned at the shocking theory but Sage doesn't believe it. "Could it be just a coincidence? Perhaps that this is the culprit's aim, turning our suspicion towards suspecting the people from Southirea," she asked.

Violet shook her head. "You know me very well that there is no such thing as coincidences. When I read the reports about the monster attacks, they were precise and even if the victims might have been chosen randomly, then there should've been also a Southirea victim added in the mix."

"Come now," Sage scoffed at her, not liking where this kind of idea might be going. "You're not implying that there is a conspiracy afoot from the envoys of Southirea? I have to admit that they've been persistent and stubborn towards the 'Queens' and trying to find out of the secrets of Northia, that doesn't mean that they would resort to such drastic means."

Jasmine had to add in her theory. "We're aware that Southirea is magic-prejudiced and all that, but what are the chances that since the magic-ban has been made, there were people in Southirea who were magic-users and enchanters as well? It would explain why the Southirea ruler had created and made the ban."

Sage shook her head. "Even if it's only Prince Yue that I've been with, I have studied and looked closer at his men carefully when I'm with him, I didn't sense any magic from any of them or seen any trace that they use it."

Lily had to speak up and add more doubts as she said. "I have noticed that some of the Southirea men were frequently visiting the market places in Northia. Maybe one of them had seen a magic item, realized what is and bought it and hide it himself somewhere?"

"Guys, stop! This is ridiculous. I may have been fooled once before but I'm not stupid. When I was with Prince Yue, I have seen that all of his men are loyal to him and that they trusted their prince well enough that they wouldn't betray him and do such means to get our attention." Sage said firmly, stuck in her belief that Prince Yue and his men are not involved and innocent of the matter.

However, she knew by the looks on her sisters' faces that they don't believe it and suspected them so Sage tried another tactic. "Even if one of the prince's men had found out and realized the 'magic' secrets, he would've reported it instantly to Prince Yue and let him know. Trust me, I can easily tell from him that he's not easy to lie to me."

Rose demanded from her, "What's to guarantee that he knows?"

Sage glared pointedly at Rose. "You know me very well, Rose, that I'm a master on politics, including on royal matters, so there's no chance that he slipped and hid the tells from me that he would somehow know of our 'secrets'."

"Okay, theory one is a bust," Dahlia joked lightly. "So theory number two might be what?"

Sage told them of one other idea that's another possibility on her mind.

Sage said simply, "That someone is trying to place the blame on the Southirea envoys and distract and divert our attention to them so that they'll continue with the attacks and try to get whatever they want."

The girls tried to think deeply about who might be doing this and why but they couldn't find out anything and it frustrated them as well as Sage.

Sage sighed, "It's getting late. We should all take a break and rest. Let's hope that there isn't another attack once we resume investigating the matter tomorrow."

The others looked like they wanted to pursue on but knew better than to argue since they're exhausted as well.

They draw back from their group huddle and turned to the Southirea men who stood by and watched them converse privately and didn't let on the knowledge to the Song sisters that they were listening or not.

Sage went to the two men, talked to Prince Yue and told him that they'll have to continue looking into the case for another day and the Southirea prince agreed with some hesitance.

Then the other Song sisters watched Sage lead Prince Yue and his guard back to their quarters and escorted them.

As they left, they exchanged silent non-verbal looks as if they're thinking of something that seemed to be going on with their sister Sage.

Sage didn't know that her sisters had those thoughts as she left to escort Prince Yue and his guard back and it didn't take long before she got them there and bid them goodbye and good evening and then she went to go back to join along with her sisters back to their quarters in Silverine Palace.

Before when she and her sisters had discussed the theory on suspecting that Prince Yue and his men might be involved, she had to admit to herself that she had doubts about them, especially from the Southirea prince when she got played by him before.

But somehow she felt like she didn't want to believe it after what Prince Yue had done before, going on an outing with her and gifting her the Snow Roses.

If Prince Yue had known, then she would've easily seen it from him, just as she had said that he couldn't lie from her as she's a very good lie-detector since she was a former political advisor from her past life.

Sage didn't want to admit it while she walked and thinking deeply in her head, but she hoped that once they solved the case and catch the perpetrators, all the conspiracies and doubts that she and her sisters share towards the Southirea envoys might stop once they find out the answers if they're involved or not.

*****

*****


	22. CHAPTER 21 - ATTACKS AND MOTIVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More attacks? More motives?

**CHAPTER 21 - ATTACKS AND MOTIVES**

*****

It was another new shiny day at Crystal Capital of Northia. Though the new day seemed peaceful, there is one whose mood is grim and brooding.

Sage is looking out through the glass windows in the room high up in one of the medieval towers of Silverine Palace.

She was thinking thoughtfully and deep about something when she sensed someone approaching her from behind.

Sage turned to see that it’s two of her sisters and frowned when she saw Violet and Iris running to her in an urgent frantic manner.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's been another attack!" Iris gasped out as if she ran a marathon.

Sage closed her eyes, cursing to herself when her internal hopes had been dashed upon that announcement from her sister.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking seriously grim.

“Casualties?” she asked.

Violet answered. “Three victims. One dead and two injured. And it’s the same as before. Monsters leaving the Gray-Dash Forest and attacking the people nearby from it.”

“But this time, two of the three people that were attacked were from Southirea,” Iris added in. “So basically--!”

“--there’s no suspicious involvement from the Southirea envoys.” Sage finished what Iris is going to say and she nodded dimly. “I’ll go to Prince Yue and tell him of our findings and talk to him about the recent attacks. You two go back and see if you can find more clues that were left behind or discover any connection among the victims. We have to solve this case fast otherwise more people will get hurt by the moment right now.”

Violet and Iris understood and they nodded to Sage and quickly left her behind, running in a dash to do their tasks.

Meanwhile, Sage is thinking about what she should confide and tell to the Southirea prince and make sure that he isn’t interested enough to want to find out more about the case.

It was bad enough that she and her sisters had to reveal to Prince Yue and one of his men that one of the secrets they’ve been hiding from him is magic.

Sage is not sure whether she should consult him about his thoughts or ideas about the case.

But she knew she had no choice. Since this is a grave matter concerning the safety and well-being of her people in Northia, it’s her responsibility as well as her sisters to care for all the residents in the nation as they are its Queens.

She went off to find Prince Yue and talk to him about it and hoped that she won’t regret her decision in bringing him into it.

*****

In the quarters where Prince Yue and his men are, only the Southirea prince and his loyal bodyguard An Rune are the ones who know of the secret they have discovered unwillingly from Lady Sage and the Song sisters about magic.

Prince Yue decided to keep ‘that’ knowledge under wraps for the time being and he also told and ordered his trusted guard to keep silent of the matter until they know more about it.

At first, his guard Rune didn’t like it on withholding this particular knowledge that they had managed to obtain for so long of their mission but he trusted his prince on what he might be planning to do and he kept his mouth shut and silent, not saying a word to his fellow-men about the ‘magic’ even if they persisted on asking him what he and Prince Yue have found or discovered about.

Prince Yue saw from through the window that Lady Sage is walking towards them and he went out immediately to meet with her with his guard Rune hastily following behind him.

Lady Sage had stopped walking when she saw Prince Yue coming out from his quarters in a hurry to see her and she waited patiently until he was near her.

Sage nodded to him. “Prince Yue.”

He nodded back and asked. “Is there something you needed, Lady Sage?” Prince Yue sensed his guard had followed and was now standing behind him but he ignored it as he focused on her.

Sage nodded again and said, “There’s been another attack. And this time two of the victims that were hurt from the monsters were from Southirea.”

She continued explaining when she saw his confused look at her statement. “A day ago, I didn’t tell you what my sisters and I had thought of concerning the case because my sisters believed in the suspicion that you and your men were somehow involved in it when we connected that none of the victims that were attacked had come from Southirea.”

Yue’s guard was outraged upon realizing the insinuation of what Lady Sage and her sisters had thought of. “You thought that we were the ones in on it of the attacks and the assassination!?” he demanded angrily, despite that he was glared at from his prince.

Sage nonchalantly shrugged and said. “Well, your Prince hasn’t stopped being persistent into wanting to know about the secrets from the Northia Queens. It’s plausible on why we think of such a conspiracy from you. And also considering that your nation Southirea is long prejudiced against magic.”

“It’s understandable, Lady Sage,” Prince Yue reassured her that he doesn’t blame her for their suspicion towards them since it’s partially true that he and his men were trying to find out about their secrets. He glared at his guard for good measure to keep silent and then asked Sage, “What have you found out this time on the recent attacks?”

“Right now this time, we only know that all victims were attacked randomly, even from different nations. That’s it so far. My sisters are still looking out for more clues about it and I thought I’d come and tell you about it and maybe consult that you have some ideas about this case that you might think of?” Sage said.

Prince Yue was surprised that she would confide to him about the case and was happy a bit to help out.

The two talked more about the case and Prince Yue gave out a few helpful clues about it.

Hopefully, with Prince Yue and his guard helping out, they would be able to find out more about the attacks and discover and figure out the true motives concerning them and who are the mastermind and criminal doing this.

Sage hoped deeply in her mind that they will.

*****

*****


	23. CHAPTER 22 - EVIL LURKING IN THE DARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil lurking in the dark...

**CHAPTER 22 - EVIL LURKING IN THE DARK**

*****

As Prince Yue and Sage talked more and trying to figure and solve the case, with Yue’s guard standing by and just listening.

They didn’t know that they are also being listened to slightly far away from where they are and that person is not a friendly one.

What was listening and perched high up in the trees and under the dark shade, was a masked hooded person, covered completely in black clothes and looked to be an elite shadow assassin as it listened to its targets and waited for an opportunity to strike.

Prince Yue’s loyal bodyguard An Rune seemed to have the sense that someone with ill intentions is near them and looked around suspiciously but couldn’t find any because the shadow assassin is wearing a magic item that renders him invisible from the Southirea man’s sharp martial-art senses.

Upon seeing or sensing nothing, An Rune slightly shook it off as his imagination but he couldn’t help but be extremely vigilant and alert if his suspicion that they’re being watched might be right.

After the two talked and shared ideas but didn’t find any answers that would solve the case, both Prince Yue and Sage stopped and it's now awkward between them as they don’t know what else to say next.

Then Sage became surprised when she noticed that the time has passed by so fast and it’s almost a few hours until sundown.

She said, “It’s getting late and I should head back and check with my sisters if they had found or discovered something more again. I’ll tell you about it when I come to see you again.”

Prince Yue looked like he didn’t want her to leave yet and he was about to say more but then he noticed that Sage was looking at something suddenly, from right behind him.

Her eyes slowly widened as if realizing something terrible and she instantly shouted. “GET DOWN!”

“MY PRINCE!” his guard yelled.

Prince Yue quickly ducked and dodged a dagger that came flying right to where his head was and he immediately caught that same dagger that tried to stab him swiftly with amazing martial art moves and threw it back in the direction of his attacker.

The shadow assassin seemed to have dodged it as more daggers came flying to their direction but then Prince Yue had noticed that the daggers were aiming for Lady Sage and not at him or his guard.

Both Southirea men drew out their swords fast like blurs and instantly deflected the daggers from striking their target.

It didn’t take long for Sage to instantly realize that the main target the assassin is after was her.

She was about to bring out her magic flute and used it to control the assassin and bring him out but one of the daggers managed to escape through the deflection from the Southirea men and it hit right at her hand which was taking out and holding the magic item.

Sage cried out in surprise and pain when the blade flew past her, slicing her hand, causing her to drop her flute and clutch her injured hand.

Then the assassin seemed to have found his opportunity and tried to lunge and attack her once she’s wounded but he was caught off guard when Prince Yue instantly stopped him before he could kill her.

And Prince Yue looked enraged with his face darkening dangerously as if the enemy made a very bad move to destroy what was precious to him.

Prince Yue swiftly struck at the assassin with his sword, fast like lightning and the assassin tried to deflect them but couldn’t dodge most of it and as the assassin backed away, some of his dark clothes had rips and tears from the sword strikes.

The assassin seemed to have forgotten about the second man, Yue’s guard and he was struck from behind and run through from his back by An Rune’s sword.

But just as An Rune pulled his sword out swiftly, what happened next had shocked him and Prince Yue.

Rune’s eyes widened in shock as the body just crumpled into pieces and dust right before his very eyes after he pulled his sword away.

“What--What was that!?” he exclaimed stunned.

Sage’s eyes narrowed at the small pile of body debris. “That was a golem.”

“A what?”

“A golem. A magical being created by the caster to mimic anyone, including the very person who cast it,” she explained.

“You mean like a copy substitute or a doppelganger?” Prince Yue asked.

Sage nodded and looked around suspiciously as if expecting another assassin and she seemed to be ignoring the bleeding injury from her hand.

But Prince Yue had noticed it and he quickly went over to her side and tended to her. “Are you alright?” he asked gently as he ripped some strips of cloth from his robes, using it to substitute as bandages.

Sage didn’t show her surprise to Yue at the kind and gentle way he’s giving to her and let him treat her wound.

“I’m fine, Prince Yue. It’s only a slight scratch,” she said as if consoling and reassuring him of her well being.

He ignored her weak excuse when he noticed her slight twinges and winces from her injury and he continued wrapping her hand with the makeshift bandages and treated her carefully like she’s fragile.

After making sure that the cloth bandage is tight and secure on her wound, the Southirea prince nodded satisfied at his slightly perfect treatment and Sage looked a bit impressed at his work.

Then Sage went serious as she said. “It looks like ‘we’ need to go and meet up with my sisters and tell them about this.”

Her eyes glanced at the debris of the fallen assassin and she continued. “I’ll have Iris come back here and let her try to find any clues that there might be from this golem.”

Prince Yue nodded at this and he and his guard An Rune followed behind Sage as she went to where her sisters are and tell them about another assassination attempt towards her life.

But Sage managed to discover and found out about another thing. That the killing attempts towards her might mean something more than what’s on the surface.

It seemed that Prince Yue thought the same way she’s thinking in her mind and he tried to figure out why the unknown lead criminal would be so focused on trying to take Lady Sage’s life.

He knew that there might be something more than just Sage being the Queens’ trusted royal advisor.

Both Sage and Yue felt like they’re almost getting close to finding out whatever answers or truths there may be concerns about the case and find out who’s doing this.

Although it didn’t make them feel better knowing that there is evil lurking in the dark, waiting for another opportunity to strike them again and prevent them from solving the mystery about the culprit and the monsters.

*****

*****


	24. CHAPTER 23 - TRUE MOTIVES AND TRUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the true motives...and gaining trust...

**CHAPTER 23 - TRUE MOTIVES AND TRUST**

*****

Just as Lady Sage Song, Prince Yue and his guard An Rune were about to approach the place where they will meet with the other Song sisters.

They were suddenly attacked again by more assassins which are all magical golems and their main target to kill was Sage once again.

The three fought back with their skilled martial arts as they fought the golem assassins which are six in all and each one took on against two.

Prince Yue and his guard Rune didn't have difficulties to dispatching their enemies as they watched them crumble to pieces and dust once they struck them fatally like stabbing through chests or cutting their heads off.

But when the two men turned to see how Lady Sage is faring, both froze still like statues when they saw that Sage had managed to kill off one of her attackers but she was also frozen still when the last one caught her off guard and had a sword poised against her neck.

Sage looked like she didn't want to take the risk of moving an inch as the blade almost pierced against the skin of her bare neck and get her head sliced off.

However, she was calm and quiet even though it looked like she's about to killed off instantly from the assassin that caught her.

Sage just silently looked back to the Southirea men, specifically her eyes gazing straight at Prince Yue and from the meaningful expression in her eyes, she is giving her complete trust at the moment to him to save her life.

Prince Yue understood when Sage looked at him like that with her eyes and he instantly made his move.

As the assassin was about to strike a final blow at his target, his kill attempt failed again when Prince Yue stabbed and struck him from behind and the golem was again destroyed, falling and crumbling to pieces.

Sage almost sighed out loud with relief as she managed to move her head slightly away from the sword blade when Prince Yue took out the assassin before it had the chance to take her out too.

She watched blankly as the golem assassin crumbled and frowned fiercely. "It's getting worse. My sisters are not going to like this at all when they find out."

Prince Yue frowned also but the intensity of the dark expression that's on his face went deeper. "Just why are you the main target anyway?" he demanded indignantly, not liking that someone's he's feeling fond of from the heart is being solely focused on to be assassinated.

Even this kind of desperation and conviction of assassinations was worse than what he went through before when he was being targeted for death.

He suddenly felt deep in his thoughts running in his mind that there is something more than just Lady Sage being a royal advisor to the 7 Northia Queens and in the future, he will find out what that is once they solve the mystery of the case and find out who the villainous perpetrator is.

Sage doesn't know in fact on the reason why she is being targeted but in her mind, she had some suspicions and theories on what the answer might be.

"I don't know," she said. "But we need to get to my sisters now. Maybe they have discovered or found something that might answer the questions we have."

She swiftly turned around and walked in the same direction which she was going to the place where they will meet and Prince Yue and An Rune hastily followed behind, leaving the piles of debris left by the golem assassins.

*****

It didn't take long for them to get to the room which is the place of their meeting inside Silverine Palace and it is the same private room where Sage and her sisters had used before to discuss or converse privately to themselves of whatever's important amongst them only.

Sage and the two Southirea men were the first and early to come and the others haven't arrived yet. They waited for them patiently with Sage going straight to a chair and sat on it as if she was tired from what she had gone through.

"How long until they get here?" the guard An Rune asked calmly as he stood by one side against the wall as he stands guard near to his prince.

"Not long. I'm sure that they'll come here soon enough. Oh, and Prince Yue?" Sage said.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Thank you," Sage said sincerely with a bit of hesitance in her voice. "For saving my life - again."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

It seemed like a tender moment between the two but then it was instantly broken when Sage's sisters came running into the room in a frantic manner.

Rose came first, instantly at Sage's side as Prince Yue just stepped back and stood beside his guard by the wall. "We saw that debris outside when we were coming here and figured out what had happened - are you okay?!"

Sage sighed and smiled at her. "I'm fine Rose. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"The assassination attempts are getting worse, aren't they?" Violet deduced. "And this time the culprit enchanter is using golems to do it." Sage nodded in answer to her statements.

"Just what is it that made you the sole main target to be killed for anyway!?" Dahlia exclaimed incredulously, shocked that the enemy would be so focused on trying to kill Sage instead of going for the others.

Jasmine felt the same way as she is very upset about the kind of injuries or wounds she had noticed that Sage has and went to check on her with the medical kit she's always carried around with her.

Sage didn't answer Dahlia's question as she turned to look at Iris and Lily whose faces give the expression that they know something that would answer the very questions that were on their minds.

Iris understood when Sage looked at her and she said. "I think Lily and I had found something that connects the dots and found out the motives on the mystery of the monsters and the mastermind who's doing this."

They all turned to look at Iris and Lily and also the two Southirea men who were standing by the side and listening and it was Lily who answered next. "There was a connection from a few of the victims that were attacked. They were once people who had applied or was about to be accepted as a Keeper in the Northia Vaults."

With that said, all Song sisters understood except Iris who had already known this and the two confused Southirea men.

"So what? The culprit is after something from the vaults?" Rose demanded incredulously, not understanding why and what the culprit enchanter was after from that particular place.

The Northia Vaults that they are talking about which Sage will explain later to Prince Yue about it, was that it is a secret and safe place where they kept hidden all magical items, both good and bad and the only people who are guarding the place and caring for the items securely were the Keepers.

In Lily's true persona as the 'Keeper' Queen or the Northia Queen of Keepers, she safeguards all magical items and ensures that they are kept hidden from the non-magic users and weren't known from the enemies who would want to exploit them for evil intentions.

Sage had thought of this from one of the suspicions she had in her head and nodded and said, gaining their attention. "I guess that the culprit must be after some magical artifact which seems to be his goal and I think that the assassination attempts towards me and the monster attacks were distractions to divert all of our attention to them and the enchanter must be finding a way to gain access into the Keeper Vaults."

Iris nodded, agreeing with her as she continued. "Upon realizing this, I took the liberty into sending out some guards to the vaults and double security among them and that I told them to report back if they found anything suspicious or suddenly discovered that something was missing from the vaults when we were focused on the case."

"And?" Sage asked.

Lily shook her head in negative. "So far, they didn't find anything or anything was missing, but a few of the officials that are assigned on those Keeper Vaults had reported that they had noticed that someone was observing the place and stalking them wherever they were off shifts. They couldn't tell who it was because the stranger stalking and observing was in dark clothes and completely hooded, covering his true identity from their sights."

"Then that person had to be the culprit," Sage said firmly and turned to Rose and Violet as she ordered them. "You two need to go over to the vaults and keep a lookout. If you spot that suspicious being that was stalking the caretakers of the vaults, subdue him even with the necessary violence."

Rose smiled dangerously as if she was given the kill order. "With pleasure," she purred, her hand reaching for the staff that was strapped behind her back.

Violet slightly shuddered at the dark tone in Rose's voice and she nodded to Sage.

"Good. Now the others should go back and wait for Rose and Violet while they're busy guarding before we rest. I'll just escort Prince Yue back to his quarters." Sage said.

The others nodded and they watched their sister leave with Prince Yue and his guard following beside her and they stayed in the room as Rose and Violet left next and then they waited patiently for the three women to come back from their guarding and escorting.

*****

"And so that's what we thought," Sage finished explaining to Prince Yue and telling him on their findings and discoveries of the case's progress as she escorted the prince and his bodyguard back to their quarters.

Prince Yue nodded in understanding, knowing that he would've felt the same way as the culprit if he had found out that there were secret vaults that housed magical items that are in Northia. He knew that the 'Keeper' Queen would have her group of Keepers in caring and guarding over those objects, even with the risk of their lives if necessary.

Then Prince Yue had a thought and looked at Sage curiously. "I'm surprised that you trusted me this much to tell me this, Lady Sage. What changed your mind over me, if I may ask?"

Sage was silent for a moment before she answered without hesitation in her voice. "Because I do trust you and nothing more. Simple as that, Prince Yue."

Prince Yue didn't believe her at first but then they had already reached their destination and Sage was bidding them goodnight and goodbye and he just watched her leave abruptly as if not wanting to go more deeply into the conversation they were talking before.

But Prince Yue won't give up until he got his answers and he won't disappoint Sage when he had seemed to finally gain her trust.

Meanwhile, to Sage, as she walked back to where her sisters are at the same place they were meeting in, she was thinking deeply in her head and thought about the main topic they had discussed before.

After finally deducing and knowing of the true motives partly of the case, they just need to find out which particular magic item the culprit was after.

Then Sage thought of what she said before to Prince Yue. About the part that she trusted him.

She hoped that he won't betray her trust in the future so that she wouldn't regret it.

Time will only tell in the end and hopefully, Sage won't be disappointed in the Southirea prince.

*****

*****


	25. CHAPTER 24 - SECRET OF THE MAGIC DAGGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the enemy wanted...is a magic dagger?

**CHAPTER 24 - SECRET OF THE MAGIC DAGGER**

*****

It was the next day and Prince Yue had woken up early as he is disturbed in his restful sleep because of the thoughts that are running in his head.

From what Lady Sage had told him before about the culprit is going after persistently some magical item, he knew that he couldn't help but wonder on what kind of item that is so important that the enemy is willing to control monsters from the forest and use them to kill people.

Lady Sage deduced that it was a distraction but he couldn't figure out why didn't the enemy sent monsters in an attempt to kill Sage instead of sending assassins after her.

As he stood by the window to gaze out at the scenery to try to distract his mind from the deep thoughts he had, he was startled when someone burst inside to the quarters, almost surprising some of his men to draw their swords and confront their intruder, while the others that were still sleeping had awoken abruptly from the noise.

It was Rose Song, one of Sage's sisters and from the thunderous expression on her face, she seemed furious about something as she marched straight at Prince Yue and grabbed him by his collar.

Prince Yue stopped his loyal guard and some men who were about to defend and protect their prince from the unexpected attack with a gesture and Rose yelled at him furiously.

"Where is she!?" she demanded.

Prince Yue blinked confused at her. "What?"

"What in the hells do you think I'm talking about? Where's Sage? What did you do with her?" she raged at him.

He froze at her questions as he wriggled away from her grip and he demanded back at her urgently. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

"She didn't come back to us last night," Iris gasped as she panted behind Rose who had followed her to try to stop her from doing something rash like attacking the Southirea prince. "We thought that she had been staying with you or she had slept in or something, but then when we came to her rooms by next morning, she wasn't there and there was no note."

Violet added as she joined them. "And we know our eldest sister, she 'always' leaves us a note to tell us where she is."

Prince Yue's eyes widened at this and he asked almost frantic. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Violet was frowning grimly. "We don't know. All we know is that she might have been taken by the unknown enemy we're dealing against from the case, and I hate to say this but I believe that he took matters into his own hands and decided to finish the job himself."

Prince Yue instantly knew what Violet meant by that by 'finish the job'. He frowned and said firmly, "If you're searching for her, I'm coming along."

Rose had calmed down from her temper and she was looking at the prince with disbelief.

"We know that you're skilled with martial arts, but no offense, how can you be of much help to us since you know that we're dealing with an enemy who is also an enchanter? A magic-user to be exact," she said.

Prince Yue wasn't going to be deterred by this as he said with vehement determination. "I'm going. Lady Sage and I may not have been friends or we're close enough yet, but I do care about her and I want to help look for her."

"Let him come."

Both Rose and Iris looked at Violet incredulously as she calmly explained. "He may not have magic or anything, but he and some of his men can be useful in helping us look for her. We can't call for our guards since the enemy somehow has a way into slipping through without them noticing, even when this unknown person had abducted Sage. I can vouch that the Southirea men here are good at what they do and we need the help that we can get."

Prince Yue wanted to wonder about how one of Sage's sisters named Violet have known about the skills of his men and what does she know about them, but he had to put this thought of for later as he, his guard An Rune and three of his selected men were hastily following behind the three women as they left the quarters.

*****

They reached into the same place where the Song sisters had been meeting from last night before and the other girls were already there and they had turned upon hearing them enter, as if they've been waiting and were expectant that Sage would be with them, but they see that she's not.

This got Lily and Jasmine very worried and concerned as Lily cried. "Please tell me you found her!"

Iris shook her head, frowning concernedly too. "No, we didn't. Prince Yue doesn't know as well. So Violet thinks that the enemy must have taken her when Sage was unaware."

Jasmine had a horrifying thought as she instantly raised her hand to cover over her open mouth. "Oh no, please you don't think that she might be - ?"

Rose quickly cut her off as she knew what she's thinking and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Jasmine. We'll find her. And I'm sure that she's alive. You know that Sage won't get herself be taken out without a fight."

This seemed to have calmed her down and then Dahlia had finally noticed the additional company. "Okay, whoa - this is unexpected," Dahlia remarked surprised and asked. "What are they doing here and with you guys?"

"They're going to help too but never mind them. Dahlia, do you have the compass with you?" Violet asked seriously.

Dahlia nodded and then reached to take out her magical item which is a compass. "I just need a map of Northia and then I'll be ready to use it to find Sage."

Iris went to grab the map of Northia and then placed it flat on the table which they all gather around and then Prince Yue watched Dahlia put on top of the map of what looked to be her magic item, like what Sage has but different.

For Dahlia, her magical item is a compass. Though it looked to be a normal simple one but in truth deep inside it, it is enchanted and imbued with magic that this item is created and used only by its wielder to find and search anyone specifically and exactly where they are, even if they might be hidden from magic itself.

Prince Yue was almost in wonder as he saw the magic compass react to its wielder's wishes and then once Dahlia put it onto the table, it moved on its own magically, the needle spinning wildly as it rolled around to find Sage. It didn't take long because of whatever or whoever had taken Sage, even hidden by magic, the magical compass can find her.

It finally stopped and the compass needle was pointing right at the exact spot where it found Sage. Once it pointed that out, the Song sisters readied and prepared themselves to fight and they are followed after by Prince Yue and his men who joined them.

*****

As for Sage, when she tried to return to her sisters last night, she was caught off guard and had been struck in the head from behind, and went unconscious.

She woke up with a headache from the hit and in her realization, she was tied up to a chair and then blearily looked around the surroundings she's been taken in. The place she's in as a captive looked to be a dark cave that she couldn't tell from everywhere she's looking that would point out something familiar to her on where exactly she is in now. Sage knew that she had been kidnapped and glanced around to spot her captor when he decided to show himself from the shadows after seeing her wake up.

Sage almost tensed in her seat when she noticed him approach and was calm and brave to look at him squarely. Sage's captor was cloaked and hooded and his face was shadowed over by his hood so that she couldn't see his real face.

"Who are you? And why am I here? What do you want?" she asked nonchalantly as if they're having a pleasant conversation, even though she's been captured like this.

The enemy seemed disappointed at her lack of reaction towards her being captive as he replied. "There's no need to tell you who I am. But as for the latter, you have something that I want and I'm going to get it."

Sage just looked at him blankly as if she doesn't know what he's talking about which seemed to upset him in anger.

But the captor held his temper back and said with a sneer as if trying to intimidate her. "I want the magic dagger that you have in your possession, Royal Advisor Song."

"_That_ is what you're after!?" Sage exclaimed incredulously, staring at him as if he's crazy, her eyes widened stunned in reaction to his words.

He put his chin up as if to show off his smug superiority over her and he said, "Its power is beyond anything you could ever imagine, milady. I couldn't believe when I found out that the Northia Queens would trust someone like you to keep such a wondrous item in your hands."

Well, upon the insane enemy had said that kind of statement, it revealed to Sage for herself that the enemy doesn't know the truth that all the 7 Song sisters were the 7 Northia Queens themselves.

Sage doesn't know what and why he wants the magical dagger she had kept safe and hidden, but she's not going to let him have it even if he threatens her with death. Though she still doesn't know what the magical 'Dragon Blade' can do, she's determined to not let the enemy have his way.

And it looked like that the enemy knows it when he saw the courageous look on Sage's face, and it upsets him more and provokes him into harming her physically, to threaten her and force her to give the magical item up.

But before he could do it, his head turned the other way, staring at another direction as if he sensed something and then Sage figured that the enemy enchanter must have put up shields to hide them but it failed when the enemy started cursing angrily.

He was about to go and confront them when an explosion of cloudy smoke erupted from the place which looked to be the entrance and exit of the dark cave and when the smoke dispersed there were the Song sisters and few of Prince Yue's men standing before the stunned enemy and the smiling Sage.

The enemy cursed more angrily, turned around and was about to get to Sage and use her as hostage when all of a sudden, Violet, Prince Yue, and An Rune appeared out of thin air with a flourish right beside Sage, and the enemy had to fight back physically with his sword when Prince Yue and Rune instantly attacked him with their swords.

How they appeared was from Violet's magical item, which is a magic cloak that can render the wielder invisible. Violet instantly ran to untie Sage from her bonds.

"Are you alright?" she asked demanding.

Sage calmly replied with a grin as she's untied. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Though I'm wondering why it took you so long to find me?"

"Sorry, Rose overreacted and thought that Prince Yue did something to you last night and thought that you two were together so she went at him first before Dahlia had tracked and found you with her compass," Violet said.

Sage nodded understanding and then she watched with narrowed eyes as the enemy was being herded and cornered by the others to a dead end by the side of the cave.

But before they could apprehend him, their efforts were foiled when the enemy escaped by exploding a cloud of smoke himself with his magic, and he disappeared.

Rose and some of Yue's men cursed that the enemy had escaped and they went searching and looking around as if trying to find where the enemy had escaped into, like a hidden passage or something.

Sage sighed, knowing that it's useless because their enemy is a magic-using enchanter after all and he must've used a teleportation spell to flee.

"Enough," she said aloud, gaining their attention. "The enemy is gone for now but we'll look for him later."

Jasmine and Lily instantly ran to her and Jasmine check her for injuries anxiously while Lily hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" Lily asked.

Sage reassured her with a sigh again. "I'm fine. Other than my aching head, the enemy didn't do anything else to me. But I know what he wanted as he told me."

Rose heard her and instantly was on her side and asked. "So what is it? What did he want?"

"He wants the Dragon Blade that he somehow found out that I possess it," she answered.

The Song sisters were all shocked at Sage's statement but Prince Yue and his men were confused about what they're talking about. But then only Prince Yue had realized instantly when he remembered upon finding a unique dagger when he snooped in Sage's room before.

He managed to calm himself and made sure his face doesn't express that he knows but he couldn't help but reveal his curiosity about the dagger when Sage turned to him and noticed it from the look in his eyes.

Sage nodded to him and said, "Thank you for accompanying my sisters to finding and rescuing me, along with your men that you brought along with. I'm grateful for the help." 

Prince Yue nodded to her politely and said, "It is a pleasure to help and I am grateful as well to see that you're alright, Lady Sage."

Sage bowed to him and then she and her sisters gathered to themselves and went out first, leaving the dark cave with Prince Yue and his men left behind.

His men looked at their prince with questioning looks but Prince Yue just gestured to them that they're leaving and they obeyed him.

They were wondering about what had happened but Prince Yue is the only one who knows. Though the Southirea prince wanted to catch up to Lady Sage and ask her about it, he decided to be patient and trust that she will later come to him and tell him.

So Prince Yue will wait for Sage and he'll listen to her when she tells him about the secret of the magic dagger the enemy was after.

*****

*****


	26. CHAPTER 25 - DRAGON BLADE AND PHOENIX CROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these magical items the enemy is after?

**CHAPTER 25 - DRAGON BLADE AND PHOENIX CROSS**

*****

As they went out of the dark cave where they had found Sage, which was a distance far away from Silverine Palace of Crystal Capital, Lady Sage, and her sisters walked down the path to where horses are waiting which they had used before to ride to get to the place Sage was caught and captive in.

Prince Yue and his men came out last from the cave and they watched the 7 women gather around to their horses with Sage choosing to ride with Rose.

They talked first to themselves in their secret conversation and ignored the Southirea men who were there and trying to listen. Prince Yue knew that they're talking to each other in their secret language and he just watched them without a word, his eyes gazing straight at Lady Sage.

"So...what now, my prince?" his loyal guard An Rune asked him, as he also watched the 7 Song sisters talk.

Prince Yue just sighed and said. "For now, we just follow their lead. If this is grave as Lady Sage had said, then we help them to find and stop the villain from obtaining what he wants."

"But what's so important about this dagger they were talking about that this enemy would abduct the royal advisor for?" one of his men wondered as he managed to catch the latter words that Sage had said about her captor confessing to her before.

Prince Yue glared meaningfully silent at his bodyguard An Rune to not say a word or give a hint about the 'item' that the culprit was after was a 'magic' item. He decided that his men should not be aware of 'magic' until the time is right for him to tell them about it.

His guard understood his prince's silent order and obeyed, not speaking a word of the matter and to not answer the one who had asked aloud.

It didn't take long for Sage and her sisters to finish their conversation and then Sage turned to look at Prince Yue and nodded to him again in gratitude for them being here to rescue her.

He returned the gesture as they all climb and hop up on their horses and rode back to Silverine Palace.

*****

Just as they had returned to the palace and Prince Yue and his men went back to their quarters, the Song sisters watched them go back before they divert their focus to their sister Sage after they walked back and returned to their quarters. They also spoke in their secret English language just in case someone else might be listening to them nearby.

'**So you found out that the enemy is after the Dragon Blade. Are you sure**?' Iris asked her.

Sage nodded. '**He told me specifically that he wants the dagger that he found out somehow that's in my possession**.'

'**Does he know about our "real" identities?**' Dahlia asked seriously since this is important.

Sage knew that she's worried that the enemy somehow knows that they're the Northia Queens but she shook her head in a negative which made Dahlia relieved. '**No, fortunately, he doesn't know the truth about the ''real'' us,**' she said.

'**Okay, so we know what he wants, how do we stop him from trying to get it**?' Rose asked which is the serious situation that's the case right now.

'**For now, the dagger is still kept safe and hidden by me and I'm sure that now that the enemy knows that I have it, he won't be sending any more assassins to kill me as a warning or threat to stop the case**,' Sage said.

'**Right, like that's not going to help much and doesn't make us feel better knowing that he won't stop at anything to try to kidnap you again,'** Violet said, looking grim.

'**I'll be fine and I can handle it. Besides, I don't think our enemy enchanter will try to risk into capturing me again if he thinks that the 'royal advisor' will report to the 'queens' and think that I'll be under heavy guard and given protection detail.'**

'**In which you will have some and do not argue over this, Sage. The last thing we all need is constantly worrying about you over getting abducted and hurt again**,' Jasmine said firmly as if she's the mature and reasonable one among all of them, which she is considering that she's their elite 'Healer' of the group.

Sage looked like she wanted to protest but she knew better than to argue with Jasmine when she's serious about what she said, so she conceded. 

'**Wait a minute, if I remember correctly, doesn't the Dragon Blade have a matched pair?**' Lily said suddenly when she remembered something about the hidden magical item Sage is keeping safe with her.

Now that she had mentioned it, they had remembered long ago when their father died before, he had given all the 7 Song sisters the magical items they had in their possession. For their father, the former king of Northia also was once a magic-user too and he is the 'Keeper' of magical items that were kept hidden and safe in the Northia Vaults before his role was given to Lily's.

Sage remembered clearly that when she was given her magic flute and the Dragon Blade from her father and along with her sisters being given their magical items, their father had told them that the Dragon Blade has a magic-matched pairing with another item.

And that item is the Phoenix Cross.

The 7 Song women remembered about the story their father had told them about the two-paired magical items. The Phoenix Cross is a magical item that looked to be a simple holy-like silver cross with the carved golden-engravings of a phoenix on it.

Similar to the Dragon Blade, the magic imbued on the item is a mystery and unknown and their father had also told them that when these two unite together, its power is beyond anything the wielder of the items could ever imagine. Both good and bad, and both wondrous and catastrophic.

As they had remembered this, Iris had a sudden thought too and she asked Sage. '**Do you think the enemy knows that they're a pairing?**'

Sage answered negatively, '**No, I believe that he doesn't. I think he doesn't know the truth that the Dragon Blade has a magic pair, but he did tell me before that he knows of its mystical power and that it is more powerful than other items that I think he believes in.**'

'**Well, believe it or not, we need to find that Phoenix Cross before the enemy finds out about it as well,**' Rose said.

'**There lies the problem**,' Lily said. '**No one has ever known or found out about where the Phoenix Cross is. I had looked into it before out of curiosity about the item. And according to legend or stories, ever since it was lost and been missing from its former care of the Keepers long ago, there's been no trace or clue on where it's last been seen.**'

'**Well, we have to start somewhere,**' Violet said.

'**And we have to do that right here and now, as well as dealing with the case against the monsters from Gray-Dash Forest. We can't let the enemy continue hurting more people with the monsters and let him get to the Dragon Blade and Phoenix Cross first**,' Sage said seriously.

They all understood the gravity of the situation.

Now that they all know what the enemy is after and why he's after it, albeit they still don't know what the two items powerful magic is, they will stop him from hurting any more innocents with the enemy having monsters under his control and let him have his way from obtaining the magical items.

With the Dragon Blade kept safe and hidden by Sage, now they just have to focus on searching and finding out where the other magical item, the Phoenix Cross is.

*****

*****


	27. CHAPTER 26 - STORY OF THE BLADE AND CROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story and mystery of the two magical items.

**CHAPTER 26 - STORY OF THE BLADE AND CROSS**

*****

After Sage talked with her sisters about the discoveries of their enemy knowing about the Dragon Blade, the conversation was put on hold as they dispersed to look for clues on what their enemy might be up to next and Lily and Iris went to find out more about the Phoenix Cross and try to discover what had happened to it and where it was last seen or heard of.

Sage watched her sisters go off to do their various tasks and then she went to where Prince Yue would be, as he is patiently waiting for her to be told of what had happened.

She knew that she might regret telling him part of the truth but she did owe him for coming along with her sisters to rescue her when she was abducted. So she went to him.

*****

Prince Yue and his guard An Rune were already there waiting outside of the room where Sage and her sisters were meeting in and they just stood by silently until Sage caught sight of them, much to her surprise on seeing them there.

Sage wondered how she or her sisters had not noticed that they were there but she shook those thoughts off for later as she approached them.

Prince Yue almost stand to attention when he saw her come closer to them and the expression on her face looked grim as she asked seriously. “I have made you wait. What do your men know about this?”

Prince Yue understood why she asked that and he responded. “So far they believe that the enemy abducted you because you hold something of importance that was entrusted to you by your queens. They don’t know anything else, even ‘that’, Lady Sage.”

Sage nodded understandably what he meant by ‘that’. She didn’t know whether she should feel pleased that the Southirea prince didn’t tell his people about the truth that Northia has ‘magic’.

Still, she knew that Prince Yue and his one trusted guard were the only ones who know about it and the truth, and she knew that they wanted to know what’s going on, so she decided to tell them.

“It turns out the enemy only knows about the magical Dragon Blade that I have in my possession. But there is also something else that the enemy doesn’t know, and I’m trusting the both of you to keep this secret until the time comes when my sisters have discovered or found out more about it,” she said.

Both men exchanged confused looks before they looked at her as if asking for confirmation.

Sage took a deep breath to steel herself and then say it. “The Dragon Blade has a magical pairing. Specifically, it’s paired item is the Phoenix Cross. Listen well, and I’m not going to say this twice. You can ask questions later after I finished telling you this.”

They nodded in understanding, following her orders and Sage led them towards the same outside lounge where Prince Yue and Sage had played the chess game before and she settled them gently to their seats.

Sage began telling them the ‘fake’ story she managed to come up within her mind. “Now, I don’t know much more about this, but this story was told by me from the queens before they entrusted me with it. Long ago about three centuries in the time of my ancestors, the first magic-using enchanters had started creating magical items that both magic-users and non-magic users can wield for battle, healing, and other kinds. Two of those items that were created among them were the Dragon Blade and Phoenix Cross, the first paired magical items.”

She continued. “It was said that these two items were created by two magicians who were also lovers and that it is a symbol of their love, matching together like a pair. The male magic-user created the Dragon Blade, while his female lover created the Phoenix Cross. The queens told me that the secret of the magical power in these two items was a mystery, and they didn’t divulge to me on what it is, but they insisted that I keep it safe in my possession. It is told in legend or myth that the Blade has the power to be used for battle, while the Cross is used for healing. When combined, they have an incredible magic power that is said to be greater than the other magical items that were created before. Much more powerful you can ever imagine, that it could rival the Trinity Goddesses themselves or other higher deities. However, something had happened long ago and the two items were separated. As you know, the Dragon Blade is here in Northia, entrusted in my possession from the queens. The Phoenix Cross, on the other hand, it was lost and never seen again. No one knows what had happened to it and where it was last seen or heard from, but the cross was never found.”

She stopped for a moment, looking at the two Southirea men who were astounded on hearing this and then she continued with an almost suspicious glint in her eyes. “There’s also something else which seemed to be a little ironic and it might have some bearing with this ‘magic’ ban from your nation, Prince Yue.”

Prince Yue blinked confused at her statement as Sage bluntly said, “The female enchanter who created the Phoenix Cross was from Northia, while the male enchanter who created the Dragon Blade was from Southirea.”

Once she said this, both men were instantly stunned at the revelation and Sage almost grinned at the slightly comical looks on their faces.

Sage cleared her throat as she continued telling. “To symbolize their love, even with the two are from different nations, the two magical lovers had exchanged the items so that one would always remember the other pair, divided far away distantly from each other. The male had the cross and the female had the blade. That was when something had happened that separated the two items and the cross became lost. From what the queens had told me and from their belief that it has something to do with your nation’s prejudice against magic. The story was told that the enemies had somehow found out about the two items and wanted to exploit them for nefarious and evil means, but the male enchanter sacrificed himself for his lover the female to escape with the Dragon Blade back to her nation and he was the one who got the Phoenix Cross to be lost so that the enemies wouldn’t be able to find them.”

“I don’t know what the power is, nor do the queens, from the two items, but as the story or legend was told long ago, the Dragon Blade was kept safe here in Northia while the Phoenix Cross was lost somewhere out there,” Sage said as she finished.

The two men were still stunned and astounded and then it was Yue’s guard who had asked first. “So the enemy doesn’t know about the cross?”

Sage shook her head in a negative. “No, which is fortunate for us. My sisters are trying to find out more about it, and also that we need to find the cross first before the enemy finds out about it and tries to find it as well.”

Prince Yue frowned at this, seeing the serious situation right now. “This enemy is very determined to get this magical item from you, right Lady Sage?”

Sage nodded, “The queens know about it but they still trust me to keep the blade safe and they believe that I can take care of myself since I have my magic flute and my sisters. The case on the monsters will still be dealt with since both are linked together.”

“So what now?” Prince Yue asked as he kept on wondering what kind of power it might be from the magical items of the blade and cross, and it was unfortunate that the secret is still a mystery and unknown, that even the queens don’t seem to know about it from what Sage had told him.

Sage replied, “For now, we’re focusing on trying to find out where the cross is, dealing with the monsters still loose from Gray-Dash Forest, and finding out where the enemy is hiding. That’s all there is to it at the time. We’ll know more once my sisters have found out what they can.”

Prince Yue nodded and his guard was silent as Sage turned away so that the two men wouldn’t see the thoughtful look on her face.

After being told of the story of the blade and the cross, Sage believes that the mysteries concerning the magical items will be solved and answered after the others managed to discover more about them.

And hopefully, they will get to it first before the enemy does.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020!  
This new year is going with a very big bang!  
Meaning--more updates in the future for the stories!  
I promise there will be soon! Enjoy!


	28. CHAPTER 27 - HERE'S THE BLADE, WHERE'S THE CROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the magical blade...but where is the magical cross?

**CHAPTER 27 - HERE'S THE BLADE, WHERE'S THE CROSS?**

*****

After telling the two Southirea men of the story about the blade and the cross, Sage had bid them good night and promised that by the next day, she will tell them of their discoveries if she and her sisters had found out more about the enemy, the monsters, or the magical items.

The next day came by and Sage was first in the same meeting room where she is waiting for her sisters.

She turned upon hearing someone entering and saw that it was Rose, Violet, and Jasmine, and when she saw the dark and grim looks on their faces, it must be that something bad had happened.

“What’s wrong?” she asked calmly.

Violet sighed as if exhausted, and Rose looked like she wanted to vent her anger out but decided to do it quietly to herself as she went towards one of the windows in the room to gaze outside, trying to calm herself down and hold back her rising temper.

Sage slightly raised a brow at seeing her volatile mood and turned to look at Jasmine questionably.

Jasmine answered, “There have been more attacks from the monsters, and this time the victims were all killed when they were caught by those things.”

Sage closed her eyes tight at this and she sighed as she looked at Violet and said. “Were there many casualties?”

Violet frowned and admitted, even though she looked like she didn’t want to. “There were. This time, the enemy didn’t hesitate in not sparing anyone alive to leave a message or a clue. It looks like the enemy is still determined to get what he wants, so he made sure that the monsters left no one alive, to show that he’s threatening us to give up and give in to his demands.”

“And I’m pretty sure that the cowardly way the guy has been doing, is not going to let us give in, right!?” Rose snapped from where she was standing, her temper still hasn’t calmed down.

Both Violet and Jasmine knew that Rose is furious at the enemy’s underhanded tactics and Sage was the only one who could calm her down.

“Rest assured, we won’t fall for the enemy’s threats or warnings. We just have to be smart about this and try to stop him from doing anything worse than what happened now so that there wouldn’t be more,” Sage soothed her, which it worked and Rose breathed deeply with a sigh.

Jasmine murmured to Violet softly, “I have to wonder how Sage can do this. What is her secret to Rose anyway?”

Violet whispered back to her, “Rose respects Sage, even though there are times that she would disagree with her like the Southirea envoys, and she knows Sage very well. Other than that, I don’t know much about what secret Sage has over Rose.”

Jasmine was thoughtful to this but then she turned when she noticed them someone else is coming inside the room they’re all meeting in and saw that it’s the others who are Dahlia, Iris, and Lily.

Sage turned also and saw them come in and she noticed to her relief that the other three looked excited and eager over something.

“What is it? What did you find?” she asked.

“Well, for a start, we didn’t find out much on what happened and where the Phoenix Cross is, but we did discover and found out on how to deal with the monsters from Gray-Dash Forest,” Iris replied.

Dahlia nodded as if overly excited about this as she said, “And from the way that I had learned earlier from Iris and Lily, it’s going to be fun dealing against those beasts!”

Rose cocked a brow and asked sarcastically. “How can it be fun considering those dangerous killing monsters?”

Dahlia ignored her sarcasm as she continued eagerly. “Iris invented and made up some very cool ideas and ways to get rid of them. Go on girlfriend, tell them!”

Iris almost shook her head at her sister’s antics as she said. “Sage’s magic flute can be used to counter against the enemy’s control over the monsters and lure them all in one place so that our soldiers will deal with them with the use of magic weapons, including Rose’s.”

Lily added in, “We have discovered this when we were studying the monsters’ weaknesses while trying to find out more about the cross.”

Violet realized, “Since these monsters are magical creatures from Gray-Dash Forest, it goes to stand that their weakness would be against magic itself.” Lily nodded at her deduction.

Sage nodded. “Alright, now that we know how to fight against these creatures, we’ll set up a plan and a trap to deal with them once and for all. Rose, Violet, and Iris will set up the preparations of the place where we’ll trap these monsters, the others will help me with planning on how to deal with them and make sure no mistakes were made.”

The others nodded agreeing with her and they started sharing and offering ideas on luring the monsters into a trap and fighting against them.

They need to do this in an isolated spot away from people so that there will be no more casualties and that they’ll use the help of magic golems and some magic-using soldiers to fight against the monsters.

After they had finished their conversation, the next thing on the agenda they have to deal with is finding the enemy’s hideout and finding the Phoenix Cross.

They knew that after dealing with the monsters, they’ll have to find out more and try to discover where the Phoenix Cross is before they could find their enemy.

They couldn’t take the chance that while they try to find the enemy after the monsters being dealt with, chances are that the enemy might soon find out that the Dragon Blade has a magical pair.

It was fortunate for them that they know that they have here the blade. But the real question is that knowing where the cross is.

And that is what worries them the most.

And Sage and her sisters hoped inside themselves that it will not come to that in the future, for it will not bode well to them if their enemy does discover about it.

*****

Meanwhile, back to Prince Yue and his loyal guard An Rune, they were talking amongst themselves concerning Sage and what she had told them before about the Dragon Blade and Phoenix Cross.

They were astounded and amazed upon hearing the story and that long ago, there was once a magic-wielding enchanter from Southirea, and he might have been the sole reason for the sudden magic ban in the nation Southirea, and the cause of prejudice in magic.

Prince Yue had wondered about it on what kind of power the magical items hold but then there's not much he could find out about it, even if he had to send out his shadow guards without telling them about magic.

Only An Rune had known about this and Prince Yue knew that he couldn't break Lady Sage's trust by telling anyone else about 'magic'.

Still, he wondered as well on what Sage and her sisters are going to do. He knew that they have the blade. But they're all in the dark on the mystery to where the cross is.

Internally to himself, Prince Yue hoped that Lady Sage may seek his help over this soon.

Little did he know that his hopes might be accepted in the future when Sage and her sisters are making their plans to deal with the monsters.

*****

*****


	29. CHAPTER 28 - FOLLOWING THE TRAIL OF MAGIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just follow the trail of magic...wherever it may lead.

**CHAPTER 28 - FOLLOWING THE TRAIL OF MAGIC**

*****

It was another day at Silverine Palace in Crystal Capital, Northia.

Prince Yue had woken up early from a restless sleep, thinking about the events from before and worrying over Lady Sage.

He’s been wondering about what she and her sisters would be planning but then he instantly stopped when he caught sight of the woman that was on his mind, approaching towards his quarters.

Prince Yue almost dashed out running to greet her as if he was anticipating over what she’s going to tell him.

Sage almost let out a grin at the way the Southirea prince has been eagerly coming to meet her but she held it back and looked calm as he stands before her.

She said, “My sisters and I have made up a plan to deal with the monsters. I was wondering if you and a few of your men could help out.”

Prince Yue blinked in surprise at the request and he asked, “You’re trusting my men to help you despite that they might find out about your ‘magic’?”

Sage shook her head and said, “No, your men will just help out in securing the perimeter of the area my sisters and I are planning to trap the monsters in. We’ll be the ones dealing with them.”

He looked worried at this. “Are you sure you don’t need my help in any other way?”

Sage smiled gently and reassured him, “Don’t worry. We’ll be careful and our magical items will suffice into fighting against the monsters. The only thing I can trust you with is just ensuring that no one else gets involved in our plan or anyone that might stumble accidentally into the trap.”

Prince Yue looked like he wanted to protest and help her out with something but the words didn’t come out from his lips.

He knew that it took a great deal of trust coming from Lady Sage that he wouldn’t tell his men about what she and her sisters will do, including the use of their skills in ‘magic’.

Though he wanted to join and help her, he’ll follow her lead and let her be until he gets the chance from her that she could trust him more with something else after they’re done with the monsters.

Sage discussed more the plan the 7 women are undertaking and the areas of where Prince Yue’s men will be placed at.

It was until the next night that their plans into trapping and dealing with the monsters will be put into place.

*****

It was the darkest time of night, so late that most of the residents in Crystal Capital of Northia are all asleep.

Then emerging slowly from the foggy mists of Gray-Dash Forest, were eerie growls from the monsters that are coming out of the mysterious enchanted forests.

It was only a few of them about five to six creatures, but these monstrous beings are larger than the former ones and more terrifying.

Two of the beasts started sniffing as if smelling for prey then they lurched forward like they’re following some silent command they can only hear as they went to an unknown path to where the innocent civilians as they sleep unaware of the approaching dangers.

But then they were suddenly stopped from trekking on when flashes and bangs blocked their way and startled the monsters to stop their tracks.

Three of them growled with angered irritation and looked around to find the source of those flash-bangs.

“HEY! YOO-HOO! OVER HERE!”

The monsters turned and they growled when they saw Dahlia jumping and waving her arms comically to get their attention.

“Come on! Come and get me! Fresh meat right here!” she yells with a wide grin on her face, even though she doesn’t look like she realizes the danger of making herself as the bait.

All the six monsters roared at her and Dahlia went off in a blur as they chased after her.

Dahlia ran very fast like a dashing bullet, still pulling faces at the monsters chasing behind her and calling them names, trying to irritate and anger them further into keeping a focus on their pursuit at her.

It wasn’t long before Dahlia reached into a clearing and then shouted to someone somewhere that is hiding from view before Dahlia released a smoke bomb and made herself disappear before the monsters came and get to her.

The monsters growled as they got into the center of the large clearing they’re in and looked around for their prey when suddenly there was a mystical song playing from a flute and it entranced the monsters as they’re all hypnotized by it.

They listened in a senseless daze as shadows leap down from their hiding places, revealing Rose, some soldiers and fighting golems with magic weapons at the ready to strike the beasts down and kill them.

The flute song grew louder as if to deafen the creatures from their attackers and they all struck at once before the monsters would snap out of their magical hypnosis.

Rose kept on bashing one monster with her magic staff strongly as she glanced and watched the others strike the other monsters with their magic weapons, both blunt and sharp kinds.

The monsters couldn’t defend themselves because they were all hypnotized by the magic music and it wasn’t long until all the large monstrous beings were dead and their corpses lie on the clearing messily, with those with bashed down body parts and body pieces sliced off and scattered.

Rose sighed and one of her hands wiped the sweat off her brow as she turned and saw Sage and her sisters approach into the clearing while the soldiers started to clean up the mess.

“Wow, this seemed a little too easy,” Lily commented as she watched some of the golems they had created went to help the soldiers to carry the dead bodies away.

“Well, they were all hypnotized by Sage. Of course, her magic flute is powerful enough to subdue them.” Iris pointed out.

“True. But I thought that whatever our enemy had used to control these creatures would’ve been more powerful than that,” Jasmine wondered.

Dahlia shrugged and remarked. “Maybe it’s because the enemy is weaker than Sage here. We should count that as fortunate and lucky for us.”

“Rose, what are you looking at?” Sage asked when she noticed that Rose wasn’t saying anything on the matter and she seemed to be looking at something with a strange look on her face.

Rose blinked as if shaken out of whatever daze she was in and shook her head. “Sorry, it’s just--did you not sense it? I felt something tingling in the air after I bashed one of these monsters out to death.”

They were curious and confused over what she said but Violet was the only one who knew what Rose is talking about and said.

“You’re sensing a magical trail, Rose. That’s what you felt.”

Lily blinked in surprise at her statement.

"How did you...?" she began asking.

“Because I’ve seen this before,” Violet continued as she pointed at something that she seemed to be the only one who can see it. “The invisible trail left behind after we have dealt with the monsters, it’s making some kind of pattern which I believe came from our enemy that was controlling the monsters.”

Sage instantly realized what Violet is about to say. “You can see the magic trail left from the enemy when he was using the beasts. We follow that trail, it can lead us straight to the enemy wherever he’s hiding.” Violet nodded in affirmative at Sage’s theory.

That settles it. They realized that all they have to do is following the trail of magic that was left behind from the enemy.

Once they have finally dealt with the enemy, they wouldn’t have to worry about him so that they can pursue finding the Phoenix cross wherever it’s been last seen or heard from.

*****

*****


	30. CHAPTER 29 - SILENT SHADOW FOLLOWING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silent shadow that follows...

**CHAPTER 29 - SILENT SHADOW FOLLOWING**

*****

After Sage and the Song sisters have finished dealing with the monsters and dispatched them, they plan to follow the magical trail left behind from the enemy mastermind who had controlled the beasts.

'**Well, that's about all the monsters dealt with**.' Violet said in English as she and the sisters conversed with each other in their language.

'**Are you sure it's a good idea to follow that magic trail**?' Jasmine asked.

Lily nodded. '**Jasmine's right. What if you run into a trap**?'

Iris added in, '**Not to mention that the enemy might have more monsters at his beck and call since it's not sure that this might be all of these creatures he has under his control from the forest**.'

Sage said, '**Though there might be more, we need to deal with the enemy first because it is of utmost importance that he doesn't find out about the magic pairing item of the blade**.'

Rose said, '**Sage is right. We should deal with this guy before he gets the chance to somehow figure out that the magic blade he's after has a partner**.'

Dahlia commented, '**This might be a first for me - but they're right. Who knows what the enemy might have up his sleeves when he finds out that we dealt some of his monstrous goons here and is going to try something very bad to us**?'

The others didn't seem to like this idea at all to go follow the trail and confront the enemy but they had to accept that their older sisters did have reasonable points.

So they began preparations and plans and ready themselves with magic weapons to bring along to chase after the magical trail and find the enemy's hideout and confront him.

Sage went to Prince Yue and his men who were standing guard at the perimeter and tell them that they have finished dealing with the monsters from their trap and about their plans to find their enemy.

She reached to where they are and saw, much to her slight bemusement, that Prince Yue had been waiting anxiously for her and saw her approach to them.

Sage ignored the pointed gazes from Prince Yue's loyal bodyguard and some of the men looking at her as she looked straight at Prince Yue and said. "The monsters have been dealt with, and there is also a trail left behind from the enemy that my sisters and I are going to follow. You and your men's parts are done here and can go back to your quarters while we go to confront the enemy."

Prince Yue didn't like this idea as he protested. "I'm going with you."

She stopped his protests with a hand gesture and a negative shake of her head. "I appreciate it and all, but we can handle it ourselves. There's no need for you to risk your life into accompanying us, Prince Yue. You must know that we're dealing with a 'special' enemy."

Prince Yue's men didn't get it when they were discretely listening to their conversation but only An Rune the bodyguard does.

Prince Yue looked like he wanted to protest more but then he nodded in begrudging agreement for now.

"Just...be careful," he said softly that was meant for Lady Sage.

Sage couldn't hold back the rising blush on her face at the sound of tenderness in his voice but she shook it off and nodded back to him in acknowledgment before she turned around and left them.

But when she had turned around and left, she didn't notice that behind her back, there was a determined expression on Prince Yue's face that spoke of the Southirea Prince is planning something foreboding. And it might be either a good or bad thing.

*****

The Song sisters have already left to follow after the magical trail that might trace back to the enemy they're searching.

They had left after Prince Yue and his men went back to Silverine Palace and the magic golems and soldiers had gotten rid of the monster corpses.

It seemed to be a long trek for them as they hiked through a rocky path on a dark night while Violet took the lead on following the invisible magic trail only she could be able to see.

They didn't use magic to light their way and they also didn't bring fire torches so that their enemy wouldn't sense them coming. They had to rely on their sharp senses as their eyes carefully sighted around them as they walked.

The magic trail they've been following led them straight to another dark cave they saw at a fair distance and Violet stopped in her tracks as well as the others, almost a bit far from the cave.

Rose asked in a low whisper behind Violet. '**What is it?**'

Violet whispered back, '**The trail ends there and I sense magic wards on that cave**.'

'**Are you sure?**' Sage asked as she came to their side in the lead. Violet nodded and Sage turned her head to look at the cave with a studying gaze. '**Alright...we'll sneak inside there and let's not use magic to alert the enemy. We should be quiet and careful once we get inside, and also watch out for any traps that the enemy might have set in there.**'

'**Any chance one of us might sit this one out?**' Dahlia asked, lightly joking but she pouted when all of her sisters glared at her. '**Sheesh, I'm just asking since it might be good if one of us stays out here and stands guard.**'

'**It's all hands on deck, so stop complaining**.' Rose snapped at her and then goes on first as if taking over the lead while Violet tries to hurry after her in case she encounters anything dangerous.

The others soon followed behind, but they didn't know that they have another silent shadow that is following after them as they went into the dark cave.

*****

*****


	31. CHAPTER 30 - REVELATION OF THE MAGIC BLADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of the power of the magic blade, the Dragon Blade...

**CHAPTER 30 - REVELATION OF THE MAGIC BLADE**

*****

As Sage Song and her sisters venture deeper inside the dark cave, they were being extra vigilant and alert, looking out for any hidden dangers that might come at them or traps set for the enemy’s intruders.

They are now half-way inside the cave, almost jumping at some shadows they thought were the enemies but it’s nothing and that was until…

‘**AAH!**’

They all jumped almost high when they heard Dahlia’s cry and turned to her, jumping right at the arms of Rose who was startled, as she is shivering in fright.

Rose cursed and dropped her when she took a look at what made Dahlia cry out. ‘**For the love of--Dahlia! You were jumping at your own shadow!**’

Dahlia looked and Rose was right. A long shadow almost reflected from Dahlia, loomed over the wall of a cave, almost shaped like a monstrous dark creature or something.

She blushed in embarrassment as the others glared at her for surprising them like that.

‘**Sorry! I thought it was a ghost or something!**’ she protested, defending herself.

The others sighed at her antics and were about to put away the magic weapons they had brought with them to fight against the enemy.

That was when they heard Lily suddenly give out a slightly loud horrified gasp and they swiftly turned as if expecting something else about to appear from the shadows when they noticed her staring at Sage with a shocked look on her face.

They were confused until they had seen the glint alight from a familiar item that Sage was known to have on her person.

‘**Are you crazy****?!**’ Rose yelled at her loudly, not stopping herself from the enemy that might be nearby to hear her.

‘**You brought the Dragon Blade with you!?**’ Iris shouted as well, which it is a first for someone calm and smart as her.

Sage sighed, ‘**I had no other choice. I had to have it with me since I found out that the enemy was after it. I thought it would be safer than it’s kept hidden in my possession**.’

‘**You do realize that the enemy is going to go after you if he finds out that you have it!**’ Dahlia remarked as if she couldn’t believe that the so-called ‘wisest’ Song sister would be so stupid to bring it along. Violet looked around vigilantly as if trying to spot something that the enemy might be there listening.

It was then Violet spotted it with her sharp eyesight that something is lurking and hiding in the shadows.

She gestured with a sharp hand, getting the others’ attention and pointed to where she had seen it on their lurker.

They noticed it too and slowly, Rose and Sage went forward on the offense as the two women and Violet went confront the hidden shadow while the others stayed back in case they needed back-up.

It was Rose who struck first and she attacked right at the shadow with a swift move from her magic staff but it was suddenly deflected by a sword that came out to defend its owner.

Violet conjured a ball of light with some of her magic to stun the enemy but Sage suddenly stopped Rose from attacking again when the light shines on the lurker and she recognized who it is.

“Stop! It’s Prince Yue!” she snapped at her.

Much to their shock, it is him as the Southirea prince rubbed his eyes to shake off the sudden blindness he had experienced from the magic light-flash.

“What the--what is he doing here!?” Jasmine demanded in stunned shocked as the 7 girls stared at their unexpected company.

Rose glared at him and looked like she wanted to hit him again but from the pointed look of Sage’s eyes, she didn’t.

Sage went to his side and sternly scolded. “You’re not supposed to be here, Prince Yue. Why did you come along? And are you alone?”

Prince Yue sighed as he knows that he’s been caught as he replied. “I wanted to help. And yes, I’m alone. I had my men stay behind while I followed behind you silently.”

“Wow…talk about awkward,” Dahlia said softly, looking a little amused at this. Lily rolled her eyes as if she knew what Dahlia might be thinking and then she said. “Guys, much as I hate to interrupt this but--we need to get moving before the enemy finds out that we’re here.”

They exchanged looks and were looking at Prince Yue with a bit of frustration before conceding that Lily’s right and they continued with Prince Yue following behind them, his sword still out and at the ready in case of an attack.

It didn’t take them long to reach the end of the dark cave and then the women decided to magically conjure out lights to brighten their surroundings so that they could see.

To their disappointment and confusion, there is nothing they could find, nor do they see their enemy that might be there inside. The cave is as empty as it is right now.

“Okay, now that’s strange,” Violet said, looking around vigilantly and cautiously as she searched around. “The trail leads here so that means the enemy must be too.”

“Then how come he’s not here?” Dahlia pointed out dryly, making Rose glare at her.

“He should be, unless…!” Jasmine gasped as she suddenly realized something in horror, as well as Lily too as she cried. “Oh no! This is all a trap!”

Sage’s eyes narrowed as she suddenly yelled. “Everyone, out! NOW!”

They all run back the way they came and just as they did, they heard and felt rumbling and the cave suddenly collapsed as if struck by an earthquake and the ceiling above them started falling rocks and other debris, crashing as they run to get out quickly.

But just as they were about to reach the entrance, their way out is suddenly blocked when rocks came crashing down in front of them and they stopped and stared in shock and dismay as they are trapped inside and were about to be crushed to death by the collapsing cave itself.

Suddenly, something magical seemed to be happening as Sage didn’t notice that she still had the Dragon Blade out and then her hand holding it bumped against Prince Yue’s and it glowed visibly in reaction.

Prince Yue had noticed the sudden brightness and looked down and saw the magic blade glowing at his closeness and his eyes widened as he exclaimed. “Lady Sage! The blade!”

She blinked confused and looked at it and then her eyes widened as well when she saw it glowing brightly and more.

Then she figured it out and instantly shoved the magic dagger right at Yue, almost surprising him. “Activate it!” she snapped at him.

“What? But--I don’t know…!” he protested, looking at the magical item he’s now holding hesitantly.

“Just do it!”

Then more rocks came crashing falling near where they are and Prince Yue just reacted as he pressed his thumb right at the carved dragon’s mouth and he almost cried out in surprised pain when he felt a prick and a drop of blood poured into the silver blade and magic suddenly erupted around him as if engulfing its wielder to be safe from the danger.

Prince Yue cried out and tried to reach for Sage as time seemed to freeze around him and suddenly, when his hand was about to touch Sage her figure disappeared like sand blown away by wind and all around him, everything blurred like he’s in a rewind motion and he couldn’t make sense of his surroundings until the magic from the blade stopped.

*****

Then Prince Yue was standing by, looking almost in a stunned daze as the magical item the Dragon Blade seemed to have taken him back in time as he is at the point where Sage had told him that they’re going to confront the enemy with her sisters by following the magic trail left behind.

He stared stunned silent for a moment at Sage’s back before he quickly snapped out of it, turned and barked orders at his men to stay behind for a while before he hurriedly caught up to Sage and her sisters just as they were preparing to leave.

He had thought it was all a dream or something but then just as he was catching up to Sage, he remembered about the magic blade and saw much to his astonishment that it’s still with him, gripped tightly in his hold.

He grabbed Sage’s arm so suddenly, that it almost startled her to defend herself but Prince Yue stopped her as he said, “Don’t follow that magic trail! It’s a trap!”

Sage blinked confused as her sisters came to their sister’s side when they noticed Prince Yue stopping her.

“What are you doing? Let go of her!” Rose snapped at Prince Yue, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

Prince Yue ignored her as he said urgently pleading to Sage. “I know you won’t believe me but please trust me. You’re being led straight to a trap if you follow that trail.”

Sage looked like she is confused at his strange behavior and couldn’t understand why he’s saying this so Prince Yue was forced to show her the Dragon Blade he’s holding in his hand.

Her eyes widened in shock on seeing that he’s holding the magical item she’s supposed to have with her and one of her hands moved as if to make sure that it’s not really with her and it isn’t. Her eyes show her confusion and stunned shock at this.

But then Sage suddenly figured it out and realized as she stared wide-eyed straight at Prince Yue while the others didn't.

They exchanged each other's looks, blinking in confusion over what is going on between them.

"Okay...what just happened?" Dahlia asked incredulously as if stunned confused at Prince Yue’s sudden strange behavior and the weird way Sage is acting.

Sage and Prince Yue just gazed at each other before their eyes looked down at the dagger that is still held in Yue's hand which seemed to be glowing again in the reaction under Yue’s grip on it.

"I think…we just discovered the power of the Dragon Blade," Sage stated out loud.

Prince Yue was silent and speechless as he holds the still glowing item while the others were still confused over what the two of them had understood or figured out from the revelation of the magic blade.

*****

*****


	32. CHAPTER 31 - UNDERSTANDING THE BLADE'S MAGIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To understand the power of the magic blade...

**CHAPTER 31 - UNDERSTANDING THE BLADE'S MAGIC**

*****

It didn’t take long for Sage to explain to her sisters what she had figured out and realized when Prince Yue tried to persuade her to not follow the magic trail.

They were stunned shock at this and Rose looked at Prince Yue with wide eyes to confirm that if he really has the Dragon Blade on him. Once she sees the magic blade in his hands, she instantly demanded. “How the bloody hell is that possible?!”

“I don’t know how, but I believe Prince Yue does,” Sage said as she turned to look at him with a questioning look as if asking him how it had happened.

Prince Yue blinked confused at her as he said, “But…you’re the one who told me to use the blade before which means you know what it does. Don’t you remember?”

Sage just gave him a pointed look that said everything as she explained. “If I did remember telling you that, then it would’ve already happened from the ‘last’ time and not now. It seems that somehow you’re the only one who remembered what had happened and know how you have activated the magic of the blade.”

Prince Yue understood but he looked hesitantly at the magic blade he’s holding as it still glowed. “I’m…not exactly sure. I don’t know-how and…”

“Perhaps, starting from the beginning might help a bit. Just tell us from the start of what happened until the time that the blade was used. That way, we’ll be able to understand and figure it out,” Iris offered out a suggestion.

Prince Yue nodded and took a deep breath before he said. “From the beginning, Lady Sage and all of you went to follow the magic trail to find the enemy’s hideout. I had sneaked and followed behind you quietly because I was worried about Lady Sage. Then, you reached into a cave where the trail supposedly ends and had entered inside it. I kept a fair distance away from you until I heard a yell and I thought that you were being attacked but I hid out of sight in the shadows when I saw nothing.”

The girls seemed to know who among them would’ve yelled and overreacted and their eyes turned to look towards Dahlia who blinked confused under her sisters’ knowing gazes.

Prince Yue continued. “Then one of you had noticed me and were about to attack me when Lady Sage stopped you. There was about to be an argument but it didn’t continue as you were focused to get to the enemy and you kept on following the trail until it leads to an empty dead end. Then you realized that it was all a trap as the cave suddenly collapsed when we’re inside and we all tried to run and escape to the outside.”

“But then we got trapped and that was when somehow the blade seemed to glow at my near presence and Lady Sage seemed to have known or realized something and gave it to me to hold and told me to activate it. I didn’t know what I did when I tried to and the blade maybe just did it on its own as the magic surrounded me and then somehow brought me back to this time,” Prince Yue ended saying, finishing the story.

Lady Sage and the other girls seemed to be stunned as they listened to his story and then wondered about the magic of the blade, trying to make sense of it or have an idea.

"Great story! So how does it work again?" Dahlia asked, breaking the tense silence.

Rose sighed exasperatedly at her as well as the others.

“Didn’t he say that he doesn’t know?” Violet pointed out to her.

“I know! It’s just--he should have some idea that he does,” Dahlia said with a shrug.

But from the negative response from Prince Yue, he truly does not know what the magic power of the Dragon Blade is.

“But from the way that he described it from the story,” Violet mused softly. “I think that the power of the blade is that it can send its wielder back in time.”

Iris blinked in surprise at this and looked at Violet. “Is that even possible?”

Violet shrugged as if she’s not sure. “It might. Though the mystery is on how Prince Yue is the only one who could be able to activate its magic.”

Sage looked at Prince Yue closely before she asked, “Think clearly, do you notice or remember anything when the Dragon Blade did its magic before? Try to think about it more.”

Prince Yue felt like that he doesn’t know but then he had thought of something at that time when the magic blade activated.

He remembered that he felt a painful prick from one of his fingers of his hand that held the blade and then he had a thought that blood had stained onto the hilt which it might have activated it.

He voiced his theory. “I think it was my blood that made the blade activate its magic.”

That got them confused and puzzled even more.

“That can’t be right. Some of us had cut ourselves and had blood staining the Dragon Blade, yet it’s magic didn’t activate,” said Lily.

“It could be that the reason might be that he’s from Southirea,” Jasmine offered her ideas.

“What makes you think that?” Sage asked her.

“Remember that the Dragon Blade was made by a mage of Southirea? That might be it,” she said.

“That’s it? But we’re from Southirea as well, how come it didn’t work on any of us?” Rose said.

Iris gasped as she thought of something. “Maybe the Dragon Blade only activates its magic when it comes to the ‘pure’ blood of someone from Southirea. Specifically--one born of it!”

Sage looked thoughtful at this before she nodded. “That theory might be correct. But it looks like we’ll have to check it for sure, a little later than that.”

She looked at Prince Yue seriously and said, “Prince Yue, please come with us while we study this matter. I will be sending out magic golems to double-check on that magic trail, and make sure that this cave you said from the story is truly a trap meant for us.”

Prince Yue seemed a bit happy that he’s being brought along into the fold, albeit it’s accepted hesitantly since the magic blade seemed to only work on him.

He followed Lady Sage and her sisters to where they might gain knowledge or deeper meaning into understanding the blade’s magic.

Hopefully, it will also mean something for Prince Yue to know more about the secrets from Lady Sage and her sisters that they might be hiding from him.

*****

*****


	33. CHAPTER 32 - SEARCH FOR THE MAGIC CROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and search for the magic cross...

**CHAPTER 32 - SEARCH FOR THE MAGIC CROSS**

*****

After finding out and trying to understand the power they’ve discovered about the magic Dragon Blade, Prince Yue, Lady Sage, and her sisters went to the private room where they will have their conversation about this.

Though Prince Yue looked completely confused as he has not truly understood what magic can the blade do, he trusted that Lady Sage will explain it more in understandable details to him.

Meantime, despite that they wanted to understand more about the magic and the usefulness of the magic blade, there’s another important topic that’s relevantly urgent for the situation about the enemy.

“Since we were almost fooled and led into a trap, it looks like the enemy might have known that we’re on to him, and now he might have gone somewhere deep underground in hiding.” Violet deduced, speaking first for their private discussion.

“In which it’s not helpful at all since we lost our only chance on catching this guy,” Rose said, cursing at the fact.

“Well, look on the bright side, at least we got rid of the monsters,” Iris pointed out.

“But there’s no telling what the enemy might do next and whatever tricks he might have up his sleeve,” Jasmine said worriedly.

“Well, nevertheless we’ll find him and catch him soon, but right now we got a bigger problem,” Sage said.

"Oh great! More problems!" Dahlia exclaimed dramatically as she threw her hands up in the air when she heard her say that, making Rose glare at her annoyed.

Sage glared as well as she continued. “Besides finding the enemy and dealing with him, where are we on the search for the Phoenix Cross?”

They turned to look at Lily except for Prince Yue as he stands by the side watching and listening to their conversation.

Lily almost blushed at their looks on her but she replied. “Well, I managed to dig in deeper into the vaults and private libraries on trying to find out more about where the cross is. So far, I managed to be able to find some but I didn’t get any answers.”

“What do you mean, Lily?” Violet asked.

“The information I found concerning the magic cross is all in an ancient language that I never have seen before,” she responds.

Iris offered, “I’ll help you with that.”

“Hope you don’t need glasses, Iris because…” Lily pursed her lips as if trying to hold something back but she said it. “There are lots of those scrolls and ancient books to read that I have found.”

Iris didn’t mind as she’s always been a bookworm and nodded to her.

Sage nodded at this, “Now that Lily had found something and she and Iris are going to look into it--we’ll just need to find out some other sources or something to find out where the enemy might be now and where he’s hiding.”

Rose sighed. “That’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

“Yeah! And in fact, like a bunch of them!” Dahlia butted in joking.

Jasmine looked at her incredulously. “Really, Dahlia? Now is not the time and place to be amusing or funny right now!”

“I’m just trying to lighten up this gloomy mood. I get the seriousness of this situation and everything, but it’s not like it’s the end of the world or something. Right?” Dahlia pointed out.

“Even so Dahlia, please just stop. It’s not helping at all,” Violet said.

“Actually, Dahlia’s right,” Sage suddenly said, making the others look at her stunned at her statement and Dahlia blinked in surprise confusion at her.

“We have gone through enough stress in trying to deal with this unknown enemy. I guess Dahlia had the right to try to cheer us up and motivate us in her own way,” Sage explained.

“Aw! Thanks, Sage! I’m glad to help!” Dahlia said, grinning widely.

Then Sage said sternly to her. “But try not to do so much of it, Dahlia. The kind of situation we’re doing right now is severely important and serious that we had to put all of our focus on it.”

Dahlia understood and nodded.

Sage sighed and then glances shortly towards Prince Yue before she said to her sisters. “You guys know what to do, there’s something I need to deal with right now.”

They understood what she meant when she said that as they also glanced towards Prince Yue.

Rose whispered lowly to Sage in English, ‘**You sure it’s a good idea to tell him about magic or something? It might have been a fluke when he somehow managed to activate the magic blade**.’

‘**Fluke or not, if it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be here right now**,’ Sage said back to her in whispers.

‘**True. But you’re not going to tell him much deeper than what you’re going to tell him, right?**’ Violet asked softly.

Sage shook her head in a negative. ‘**No, I’ll only tell him what he needed to know but nothing more than that. Since he seems to be the only one who could be able to use the blade, then that means that we’ll have to have him around and try to find out more how he does it and that we’ll need to trust him temporarily until we do**.’

‘**I don’t like this. What if he tries to use it for his gain or something?**’ Iris asked worriedly.

‘**He wouldn’t. Because even if he did, then he wouldn’t have stopped us from following that fake trail to the enemy back then**,’ Sage pointed out.

‘**I sure hope you know what you’re doing, Sage. Despite his good looks, I can easily tell that he’s a shifty kind of guy underneath it**,’ Dahlia said, not her joking self.

‘**I’ll be fine. Besides, I have been always on my guard when I’m around him. Don’t worry about it**,’ Sage said.

After saying this, she turned and walked to Prince Yue and was going to tell him just that on what he needs to know about his standing with them.

The others looked like they wanted to go with Sage as she spoke to Prince Yue about this but then they decided not to.

They need to focus and are at a race against time to stop the enemy from finding out about the Phoenix Cross that was said to be hidden and kept safe from the lost Keepers.

Now that they gained the knowledge about where it was last seen and who might have had it now, they turned their efforts into this importance, including that they needed to find out where the enemy is.

And so, they started and went on to the search for the enemy’s whereabouts and the search for the magic cross.

*****

*****


	34. CHAPTER 33 - PROOF OF TRUST AND LOYALTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof of trust and loyalty from who?

**CHAPTER 33 - PROOF OF TRUST AND LOYALTY**

*****

Prince Yue had wondered what was that about when Lady Sage and her sisters talked in their strange language in soft voices that were not meant for him to hear.

After their private conversation with Sage’s sisters not looking happy about something, Sage just looked at them firmly before she turned away and walked towards him.

Prince Yue almost stood to attention as Sage got closer, looked at him silently for a moment before she said. “Before I tell you what you need to know, can I trust you to keep your word and keep it secret before you know about this?”

He understood what she’s implying and nodded solemnly to her. “I promise that I’ll keep silent over anything that you tell me.”

Sage just stared at him blankly before she sighed. “You have to understand, Prince Yue. I’m the royal advisor of the 7 Queens of Northia themselves. Despite that, you must realize that I do not hold the power to persuade the ruling monarchs to let you off if they ever decide to use their magic to make you forget everything about it if they deem you unworthy of this knowledge. Do you still want to risk your life and your mind if it comes to that even if you have kept your promise of silence?”

Prince Yue didn’t think of it at the time but he does have an inkling of it since he decided to pursue Lady Sage back then, however it doesn’t matter to him as long as he could get the answers that he’s been looking for and wanting to know since he has questions about all of the mysteries he’s encountered since he and his men gotten here in Northia.

Prince Yue nodded again with a determined look on his face.

“I’m sure,” he said solemnly again.

Sage frowned, looking straight at him in the eyes as if trying to peer deeply into his soul.

Upon seeing that he was genuine and honest with his answers a bit, she had to doubly make sure and asked him. “What proof can you guarantee to me, my sisters and to the Northia Queens that you will keep your promise to us?”

He didn’t seem to have thought ahead of that.

Prince Yue thought deeply over what kind of proof that he needed to show Lady Sage for her to trust him on his promise but then he realized something when he glances down at the Dragon Blade he still holds in his possession.

He knew what to give her and show her that he meant it truly on his solemn word and promising oath of his trust so he reached into one of the pockets of his eastern-style warrior clothes and brought it out for her.

He brought out and showed her what looked to be a kind of royal heirloom. It’s a golden pendant with a carved dragon on it, jaws wide open that looked to be about to devour over a blazing sun.

From what Sage can see and discern from the pendant’s appearance, she can easily tell what it is.

It is the official status marking of the royal rulers of Southirea.

She was confused and curious about why Prince Yue is showing this to her before he answered and explained. “This is my proof, Lady Sage. I’m entrusting you with this as you have entrusted me the Dragon Blade.”

She was almost stunned shock and she didn’t have the time to argue back when Prince Yue just shoved it gently to her hands.

“With this, I give you my word and promise that I will keep silent of every secret you tell me concerning magic or anything. I will not share this knowledge with anyone else even when I’m forced to do so,” Prince Yue said.

Though Sage didn’t know that Prince Yue has other agendas about this once he finds out about the magic knowledge and that he might find ways to tell his men about it, including sending word of this back to his people in Southirea.

Sage felt like believing him at first but she wasn’t stupid enough to know that despite that he’s giving her this, she knew that this would be an empty oath since she knew deep down that he does have some agenda towards her and of the nation Northia itself.

But she didn’t show it in her face as she played along so that it will lower down his guard to reveal his true nature.

She took a deep breath and nodded to him as she kept away the Southirea royal pendant into one of her pockets. “Alright. Thank you for that. Now I believe that there’s something I need to tell you concerning the Dragon Blade you’re carrying and I’ll explain why you seem to be the one who can use it.”

Sage looked back to her sisters who still stayed and watched them, specifically right at Prince Yue as if making sure that he’s not doing anything with their sister before she turned back to look at him.

“Let’s go and have a private talk somewhere else, shall we Prince Yue?” she said gently.

Prince Yue nodded as he also noticed them staring and he followed Lady Sage to wherever they’re going to have their conversation.

Just as the two left and they were walking in a direction to where Sage is going to talk with Prince Yue alone, she was thinking deep thoughts while they walk together.

Sage had wondered why Prince Yue would go through such lengths to giving her the proof of trust and loyalty to her by giving the Southirea royal pendant, which can only be in the possession of the high monarchs of the royal family of Southirea.

Little did Sage Song know is that Prince Yue’s actions showed the kind of deep feelings he’s starting to feel towards her, even with his mission and she wouldn’t know it until he showed more of it in the future with his words and actions.

*****

*****


	35. CHAPTER 34 - MAGIC ANSWERS AND QUESTIONS

**CHAPTER 34 - MAGIC ANSWERS AND QUESTIONS**

*****

Sage led Prince Yue to the same place that is an outdoor garden lounge overlooking a garden courtyard and she directed him to sit down while not minding the leftover snow that was scattered about.

Sage brushed off the snow from her chair before she sat down and watched Prince Yue sits down on his that has no snow.

They gaze at each other silently for a tense moment before Sage spoke first after taking a deep internal breath to herself.

“As you know, somehow the magic blade activated in your hands and though my sisters and I do not know much exactly what it can do, we have a possible theory of what we think that it can,” she said.

She explained further when he kept silent and listened to her. “Among all magical artifacts, there are rare times that they can only be activated by certain kinds of people, for example, a magic weapon can only be activated by a magic warrior, or a magic writing utensil can only be used for a magic writer, and so on. However, sometimes there are rarities that magic items can be activated by a non-magic user either by he or she is descended from a magician or his/her bloodline is gifted or cursed by magic.”

“It would depend on any kind or type the magic item is created for, and for the Dragon Blade, there is seem to be some belief that its creation was meant for whoever wields it to bring the user back in time to correct his/her mistakes that would occur in the future.”

Prince Yue looked at the magic blade he’s still holding to himself dubiously with disbelief and curiosity.

“And you believe that this is the kind of power of the magic blade?” he asked.

“One of them, maybe,” Sage clarified. “But we don’t know for sure because, in part of legend from what my sister Lily discovers about it, there are more powers that are a mystery and unknown about the Dragon Blade. Especially what kind of magic power when it unites with the Phoenix Cross as well.”

“And what happens now? What’s the decision made about me?” Prince Yue asked after he accepted this knowledge given to him a little.

Sage frowned with slightly pursed lips before she responds. “Now, my sisters are just going to find out more where the enemy might be finding and finding out about the Phoenix Cross and where it is. Since you are the only one who’s able to activate the Dragon Blade, you’ll need to stay by our side so that we’ll learn and know more about it and try to find out how to activate it again. That and also we need you with us so that we have the Dragon Blade unite with its magic pair.”

He understood as he nodded and was glad that he’s tagging along, despite that he knew that Lady Sage and her sisters might not like this at all.

But at least that he’ll be able to discover more about the mysteries and secrets about Sage and her sisters.

Still, despite that he’ll be discreet about it, he didn’t know that Sage and the others will be keeping close watch over him and guarded eyes if he tries anything to betray their trust and deceive them.

It was fortunate that Prince Yue would be accompanying them alone, and not having his men along so that the girls wouldn’t have a hard time keeping him in line and keeping him unaware of the deepest secrets they’re hiding from the Southirea Prince.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t take note or notice anything odd about this and find out that he’s being played while he goes with them.

“The plan now is that before finding the enemy’s whereabouts, we need to find out about the Phoenix Cross first before the enemy does. I appointed Iris and Lily to the task to find out more and we should go to them,” she said. “Unless there’s something else that you need to have something done, Prince Yue?”

Prince Yue shook his head in a negative. “There’s nothing. I had told some of my loyal men to stay behind and wait for me and they know better to keep their word and not disobey me on this.”

Sage nodded satisfied at this before she stood up from her seat. “Let’s go and see what they found. It seems that hours have already passed by fast, and I believe that they might have discovered something.”

Prince Yue blinked surprised that Sage was right and hours did pass by and he was shocked that he was unaware of how he lost track of the time.

He stood up and followed Sage as they went back to where they came from and see to the others if they had found something or anything else.

Little did Prince Yue know is that Sage was thinking more deeply about the situation and she was frowning intently inside her head upon Prince Yue’s other intentions.

She wondered whether he might be planning something internally so that he might gain more knowledge about their secrets. But Sage will be cautious and careful enough to keep her guard on him and not drop it until he reveals something or makes a move that will show him the true colors of his agendas to this situation they’re in.

And so, with Prince Yue helping along with them after he had gained more about the magic answers, the only thing left to do is to figure out and solve the questions of the magic cross.

And hopefully, they’ll be able to get answers before the enemy might soon find out about it and might try to go through such lengths again to get it from them.

*****

*****


	36. CHAPTER 35 - KEEPERS AND SEEKERS

**CHAPTER 35 - KEEPERS AND SEEKERS**

*****

It was almost getting late at night when Sage and Prince Yue went back into the room where the others are waiting, but Sage thought that they should get this over with before going back to their quarters and rest.

Sage saw that it was only Lily and Violet was there and the others aren’t as it seems that they might still be busy with something.

She looked curiously at her two younger sisters and before she could ask, it was Violet who spoke first.

“Lily and I found something about the cross. And though there’s not much about it, it’s a start on finding it.”

Lily nodded as she continued. “Remember about the ancient scrolls and books that I’ve found about the cross that there is ancient language in it, I couldn’t understand and Iris is working on translating them? Well, she managed to translate parts of it and Violet and I came here to tell you about it since you might be able to make sense of this.”

Sage blinked surprised at that before looking at Violet. “I thought that Violet would be able to solve it since she’s very skilled in solving mysteries and such.”

Violet frowned. “Normally, I do but--from part of the translations, it got me stumped. So we figured we needed a second opinion on this.”

Sage blinked more in surprise that something mysterious or puzzling wouldn’t be instantly solved from her mystery-loving skill-solving sister.

Then she became serious as she looked at Lily. “All right, let’s hear it. What is it that has gotten you puzzled so much?”

Lily just replied. “The ones that Iris translated, it turns out that it’s a riddle. We think it concerns the cross but…well, we couldn’t understand it much or make any sense about it.”

Then she said the riddle when Sage nodded at her to continue.

The riddle that got them so frustrated on trying to solve it was stated like this.

_‘I hide in the shadows,_

_In the land of dead ashes,_

_You will not find me,_

_Until you see the dragon lashes,_

_You seek what is meant to live again,_

_But the truth lies in the fire that remains.’_

With this riddle said, Sage looked like she was completely stunned as if she’s the only one who figured it out except her sisters couldn’t be able to.

Prince Yue was confused at this riddle, but he could tell from the expression on her face that she does.

“That’s it? That’s what got you guys so stumped?” Sage asked incredulously to her sisters.

Violet and Lily exchanged confused looks at Sage’s behavior and then looked at her questioning.

“You know what it means, Sage?” Violet asked as she seemed a bit surprised that Sage understood what the riddle meant.

Sage nodded slowly as she turned her head to look in the direction where the riddle’s answer had meant it to be.

Sage explained what she had understood from the puzzling riddle.

“The riddle is talking about Asher Grey’s mountain. From the phrases of hiding in shadows and land of dead ashes means that the whole surface covering the mountain looked like it was engulfed in darkness and black ashes spread over it. And the parts about the dragon lashing and fires that remain, it had meant that the mountain was once long ago had dragons flying over it and they struck fire upon it when they fight against each other. There were also some stories told about eyewitnesses that saw that there would be remaining fires still burning on the mountain.”

Lily figured out something else as she said anxiously. “And the part that said about living again--it’s talking about the magic cross isn’t it?!”

Sage nodded and instantly the two young girls were excited over this.

“Then the Phoenix Cross is somewhere in Asher Grey’s mountain! I’ll tell Rose about it and we’ll go check it out!” Violet said, almost turning around and was about to run to do that but Sage instantly stopped her.

“Not now, Violet. It’s no use searching for the Phoenix Cross in the dark and we can’t have you guys looking for it when you might stumble into the hazardous dangers in that mountain,” Sage said firmly.

Lily agreed on this, “Sage is right. Maybe tomorrow early morning we should go there and check it out. And I assume that Prince Yue is coming along?” she asked as she glanced at Prince Yue with a guarded look in her eyes.

Sage nodded to him and said, “Yes he is. Don’t worry. He’s given his word that he’ll keep quiet about what he’ll soon see and discover about this, and he wouldn’t share any knowledge with his men.”

Though underneath Sage’s calm and trusting countenance, there was a glint in her eyes that spoke that she does not trust Prince Yue one bit even at his word or promise.

Lily and Violet understood from knowing their sister well and they nodded to Prince Yue as if accepting him to the fold which made him feel appreciated at this. Despite that, he doesn’t know that they do not trust him in reality, but they were careful not to show it to him.

Meanwhile, Sage told Lily and Violet to make sure and find out more about whether it was authentic from Iris when she translated the ancient documents of the magic cross.

And also consult some others into knowing about more possibilities about it.

Both Violet and Lily understood why Sage had said this and it could be considered a very good thing that the keepers and seekers who might know about the Phoenix Cross are here in Northia.

Sage and her two sisters hoped that one of them might have more of the knowledge or secrets about the magic cross and they needed to get it soon before the enemy does.

*****

*****


	37. CHAPTER 36 - ASHER GREY'S MOUNTAIN

**CHAPTER 36 - ASHER GREY'S MOUNTAIN**

*****

Upon learning that the magical item known as the Phoenix Cross, which is paired with the Dragon Blade, is somewhere possibly hidden in the place called Asher Grey’s Mountain.

Sage and some of her sisters prepared themselves to get ready to set off early morning the next day after Violet and Lily confirmed with the other Keepers and Seekers about its knowledge of the whereabouts of the magic item.

So far most of them had given their positive confirmation that the magic cross is there at the mountain, but Sage wanted to make sure and double-check in case they might be following a false lead.

Once they had their confirmation, they started to pack the needed essentials to get ready and travel to the mountain.

Prince Yue is following along with them, and again he had ordered his men to stand down and stay behind while he goes with Lady Sage and her sisters.

They had protested which was expected from the Southirea Prince but he managed to convince them that he will be safe with the women, even though they didn’t know that they’re skilled because of the secrets that were kept from them. And that is their magic items.

As they rode on horses and headed up the path through the forest from Silverine Palace to get to the mountain, of course, there would be some conversation among Sage, her sisters, and Prince Yue to pass the time before they reached their destination.

But then it wasn’t any kind of normal conversation that Prince Yue would expect, albeit humorous and strange.

“I spy with my little eye--” Dahlia began, her eyes almost narrowed as she gazed at something.

“A rock,” Rose replied instantly with annoyance.

“Nope! You’re wrong! Guess again!” Dahlia said with a bright grin, making one of her older sisters growl with more irritation at her.

Jasmine sighed and gently said, “Dahlia, please don’t provoke Rose. We may be on a long journey to get to the mountain, but--let’s not antagonize tempers while we’re on this trip.”

“But it’s so boring if we just talk without some enlightened fun in the way!” she whined protesting.

“Even so, I don’t think it’s a good idea to annoy someone just because you want to joke around,” Iris points out sternly.

Prince Yue almost smiled at this sight as Dahlia gave a cute pouting look on her face like she’s a kicked puppy. He turned to look at Sage and he was a bit surprised to see her smiling a bit at looking over a little to her sisters as the two of them are in the lead.

Though he knew that as the eldest of the sisters she would look back and watch over them, but then he had a feeling that Sage had always worn the mask that she’s the cold-personality type of woman as she has been towards him.

However, he knew that this isn’t her true face since he had seen from time to time all those tender and gentle caring expressions on her face when it comes to her sisters.

Even as Lady Sage tried to hide it away or make her face blank of any emotion from her true self, Prince Yue was a bit glad that he was one of those people who would know about some of Sage’s real nature.

“So the cross is somewhere in that mountain, huh?” Violet asked, trying to hold back her shivers from the snowy blizzard weather that’s blowing through their way as they trek up to the mountain.

“Here’s hoping that the snowy weather wouldn’t get too cold up there if the rumors and stories about the mountain were true,” Lily comments as she’s also shuddering from the cold, underneath her very thick winter coat.

Sage replied, “Don’t worry, Lily. From the feel of this weather, it wouldn’t get any worse than the cold breeze here right now once we get up there.”

“I hope you’re right! Because--BRR! This is really giving me the shivers, right now!” Dahlia exclaimed as she visibly showed it as well to make it dramatic for herself, and her sisters rolled their eyes with some smiles at her antics.

Rose added in with a low muttering. “Hopefully, the kind of shivers you’re talking about is not about someone following at our backs or something.”

Then Rose looked pointedly towards Sage as she asked out aloud. “You sure we’re the only ones needed to go up this mountain trip?”

Sage knew what Rose might be worried about and looked to her to give a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Rose,” she said. “I’m sure that no one else will be following behind us. Even if it might be the enemy, I’m sure that the magic detectors we had brought, would have notified us if there were somebody else following or stalking us.”

The magic detectors were embedded into simple charm-like ornaments that were placed on each of their persons, either it was a small badge, bracelet, or even a ring among the women.

Prince Yue also has one, and it was designed to look like a simple cufflink on the sleeve of his dark-black winter coat, that was given from Sage before they went on their horse-riding trip.

The magic compass held by Dahlia suddenly glowed brighter as if signaling its wielding master that the object or place they’re looking for is getting near within their reach.

Dahlia quickly took it out as the needle of the magic compass pointed straight in one direction to wherever it’s pointing.

“Hey, guys! We’re on the right track!” she yelled in an announcement to the others.

Then they followed Dahlia’s lead as she rode ahead first as her magic item guided them to where they need to go as they are coming near to the ash-surfaced mountain.

It was considered a good fortune or maybe luck that they had reached their destination in Asher Grey’s Mountain without encountering any problems or dangers in the way and that with Dahlia’s magic compass, they would be able to find what they were looking for.

But unknowingly to them, they were being followed by someone they would not expect, and that this one wasn’t found or detected from the magic detectors the Song sisters and Prince Yue have with them.

And that this unknown enemy would try to steal away the magic item they were searching for.

*****

*****


	38. CHAPTER 37 - MAGIC OF THE CROSS

**CHAPTER 37 - MAGIC OF THE CROSS**

*****

As they trek on, unknowing of their shadowy stalker following behind them, they had reached into Asher Grey’s Mountain.

Once they got there, thanks to Dahlia’s magic compass that had guided them to where they needed to be, they all unmount from their horses and look around the area to search for the Phoenix Cross.

The mountain is aptly named of its’ namesake.

The whole surface of the mountain they’re on is completely covered in gray ashes, as if there was a grand forest long ago on this rocky mountain, and everything was burnt into ashes from the dragons that flew frequently by this place.

Somehow, either natural or magical, the ashes stayed stuck at the mountain, thus giving the locals to call it by its name from its appearance first sight instinctively.

As they split up and spread around to look for the cross, they couldn’t be able to find it so it seems, even with the magic compass which it is surprising and a first for Dahlia who wields it, as she sees that it didn’t work to find exactly where the cross is.

But it was a fact that it couldn’t be found easily from another magic item as it only responds to its pair as it was told from the stories they know about it.

They look around a bit more but that was when Violet finally seemed to notice or sense that someone else is with them.

And that would be the one who had followed them before.

“Guys! Someone else is here!” Violet voiced out aloud, getting the others’ attention.

With that said, they instantly went red alert and looked around cautiously at their surroundings, suddenly focusing on trying to find who the stalker was.

In the meantime, it was Lily and Jasmine who had silently moved to find the cross with urgent determination before whatever unknown is out there might find it first and steal it away from them.

Then as if taunted by the others who were trying to find their follower, it appeared before them. But it was not the same enemy that Sage and the others had encountered before.

It was something else.

It was a blurry like human figure that appeared before them almost like a ghost, but the misty ash-like fog is obscuring their sight as they couldn’t see clearly on who it might be.

“Who goes there?!” Rose spoke out bravely as if the sudden appearance of this ghost-like being didn’t scare her at all.

The blurry fading figure didn’t answer.

Until it answered in a raspy voice like it’s hissing to them.

“_You will not take it!_” the voice whispered harshly for them to hear. “_It’s mine!_”

They almost shivered at its presence but it didn’t make them fear it as Sage said softly. “We will not bother you. We’re just looking for something and we’ll be out of your way soon.”

“_YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT! IT’S MINE!_”

It’s hissing shriek almost blew them away as if trying to intimidate them to leave but they stood their ground and brought out their magical items to fight against this fearsome phantom.

Sage had brought out her flute to try to use music against it but the ghostly figure seemed to have sensed what’s about to come and waved a hand and emitted some kind of strong energy that almost blew them away and thrown off the mountain.

All of them grabbed instantly for any rocks or catch at any surface to prevent them from being thrown off and into their deaths below.

“Blimey!” Dahlia exclaimed when she grabbed at the rock’s edge, her lower half almost hanging at the edge of the mountain cliff. “This ghost seems to have unfinished business at this place!”

“Whatever it is, we’ll need to deal with this thing before it gets to Lily and Jasmine as they’re trying to find the cross!” Iris yelled as she hastily stood to her feet and took out her item to activate its magic to do something to fight against this creature.

Lily and Jasmine were out of the ghost’s way while they were searching vigorously for the cross, so they weren’t caught by the wave from the attack before.

Sage helped Prince Yue climb up safely back from almost falling off the mountain and they instantly got out their items as well to fight against the thing.

But before Sage could use the flute, the ghost waved its hand again and Prince Yue instantly tackled her by the side and they both fell together with the man hovering protectively over her as they had dodged the strong wave that struck at them but missed.

Iris got out her magical item which is a telescope of some sort, and she twisted it as if to activate some hidden latch or switch inside and it summoned illusions to distract the phantom from attacking them until they used physical magical force against it.

The ghost gave out strong waves against the illusions but they didn’t disappear from its ominous spiritual energy as they advanced on it, distracting it from the others.

With Prince Yue instantly getting off from Sage, she instantly took action as she brought her flute to her lips and played an eerie song that would instantly control the supernatural ghosty being for a while until Rose strikes it with her magic staff.

It worked, as the ghost was hypnotized by its unearthly music playing from Sage and then Rose reacted into quick action as she swung her staff and activated its magic to disperse the ghost back to whatever oblivion it had come from.

When the staff swung at it as if its smoke, it reacted as it got hit and screamed eerily until it disappeared into the fog.

Once they know that it’s truly gone, they all relaxed with relief and then check on themselves to see if they got hurt or any injuries.

“Guys, we found it!” Lily cried and they saw her and Jasmine running towards them with the magical item they’ve been looking for, the Phoenix Cross.

The Phoenix Cross is unlike any other magical item they had ever seen. Almost like its counterpart pair the Dragon Blade, the cross is completely silver with a carved white phoenix curled almost around the cross as if protecting it. Its beak was wide open with silver-gems as its eyes.

Sage gently takes the magic cross from Lily as Jasmine went around them and double-checked if they got any more wounds on them or they didn’t find out any more injuries.

Sage studied the cross with wonder on her face before she remembered Prince Yue and then went to check on him.

She did it only to check if he still got the Dragon Blade with him and didn’t lose it.

She knelt down next to Prince Yue who had sat down as if a little rattled from confronting a ghostly being and then looked over him before she checked if he still got the magic blade with him.

She was relieved to see that it’s still there with him but before she could speak a word to him, something unexpected suddenly happened.

Either it might be because the magic cross is near its pair the magic blade or something else, its magic activated and the others watched in wonder and awe as the cross showed what kind of magic powers it was told in stories or legends that it has.

A wispy silver mist surrounded both Sage and Prince Yue as if healing and curing them of any injuries or wounds, both small and big, and inside and outside and then it quickly disappeared once they’ve been magically treated.

It was surprising that they had to discover in an unexpected and unexplainable way about the magic of the cross.

And it happened in the hands of their sister Sage Song.

*****

*****


	39. CHAPTER 38 - THE TENSION BETWEEN SAGE AND THE PRINCE

**CHAPTER 38 - THE TENSION BETWEEN SAGE AND THE PRINCE**

*****

“Why did you do that?” Sage asked Prince Yue.

He looked at her confused as they rode back on their horses, down the path back to Silverine Palace.

“What?” he asked back to her.

After the Phoenix Cross did its amazing magic between the two of them, they instantly leave Asher Grey’s Mountain before more enemies might come and attack them as the ghost before.

They will have to solve the mystery of what kind of power the magic cross has once they’re back in the palace.

“Why did you suddenly do that? About you saving me when it attacked?” she inquired blankly as if she couldn’t figure out why Prince Yue has done that and protecting her.

He was a little hurt when she asked but then he realized that she’s curious about why he did it for her.

So he answered, “I did it for you, and nothing else.”

His answer seemed to satisfy Lady Sage as she nodded and then she went ahead on her horse riding off while Prince Yue stared after her from behind.

Sage kept the Phoenix Cross with her since the magical item seemed to work for her and she kept it safe and hidden beneath her winter coat.

It didn’t take long for them to ride back to Silverine Palace.

It was already late at night and surprisingly, Sage offered Prince Yue to stay with her and her sisters for the time being in the case of trying to figure out and discover more about the two paired magical items.

Prince Yue was surprised at the offer but he accepted it, but her sisters, on the other hand, don’t.

Rose instantly grabbed Sage by the arm and pulled her over to one side as she hissed at her. ‘**What the hell are you doing?!**’

Sage sighed, knowing that she’s angry at her sudden unexpected offer at the prince. ‘**It’s only for a few nights. He needs to stay with us just so the Dragon Blade will be within our reach until we find out more about it and the cross.**’

‘**And that’s your idea of having him near us?**’ Iris said with stunned disbelief at her.

‘**So who is the lucky guy that will be rooming with him, huh? You?**’ Dahlia asked sarcastically.

Sage nodded which surprised her sisters and angered Rose even more. ‘**Yes.**’

‘**Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now**,’ Lily said worriedly.

‘**She’s right. How do you know he might not try to take advantage when the two of you are alone?**’ Jasmine said.

Sage looked at her as if she’s gone crazy. ‘**Really? He’s a prince. I know that he wouldn’t go that far to try to do that.**’

‘**And how do you know?**’ Rose asked through gritted teeth.

Violet points out. ‘**Because it will cause diplomatic complications if he tries to get involved with one of the Northia Queens’ royal officials. Specifically--with royal advisor Sage here.**’

‘**Even so, it’s fine. You know very well that I can take care of myself and defend myself against any man, including the Southirea prince himself if they try anything with me. So let’s just stop this, get Prince Yue settled and rest up for another day tomorrow**,’ Sage said firmly.

Though they wanted to argue about this more, they had to agree on this as they nodded to Sage and then went off back to their quarters and rest.

Sage sighed as she watched her sisters leave before she turned to Prince Yue who just stands by patiently and had ignored their conversation, even though he’s been listening to the whole time as they spoke their unique and strange language that he’s trying to learn to understand it more.

Sage said to him, “It appears that seeing that the both of us hold the paired magical items, I offer you to stay with me and my sisters for a few nights so we can discover more about them and figure out the kind of magic powers they have.”

“Are you willing to stay with me for the time being, Prince Yue?” She inquired to him gently though from the look on her face she expected for him to refuse.

She didn’t expect that he would accept.

“Yes, I will. If you don’t mind, Lady Sage,” Prince Yue said to her.

She looked at him surprised for a moment and then her face turned blank.

She nodded at him. “All right then, come with me so that we can get you settled. You can talk to your men tomorrow as it is getting a little late now.”

“I’ll have to go back first and inform some of my loyal guardsmen, like An Rune. They might be anxious about me,” Prince Yue said.

Sage nodded in understanding and accompanied him back to the quarters where his men are.

As they left, there seemed to be something going on between them, only for Prince Yue to acknowledge it and Sage is trying to ignore this.

However as they were leaving, what both Sage and Prince Yue didn’t know is that they were being watched the whole time when the two were alone.

And it was Sage’s sisters as they looked through the windows of a high balcony inside the palace.

Of all things that they would have seen or witnessed, they didn’t expect this at all.

Supposedly there should be tension between the prince and the Song sisters which might be true and obvious.

It was slightly awkward, considering that they had never expected this, and they couldn’t help but notice this silent exchange between their sister and the Southirea Prince.

They couldn’t figure out or even know what is it about the tension between Sage and the prince.

And they don’t know whether this might be a good thing or a very _worse _one.

*****

*****


	40. CHAPTER 39 - THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX AND THE DRAGON

**CHAPTER 39 - THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX AND THE DRAGON**

*****

After they had finally obtained the Phoenix Cross, the Song sisters and Prince Yue are together in a meeting inside a private room where they’ll be discussing the paired magical items and figure out what kind of powers they have.

“Okay, we got the magic blade and we found the magic cross,” Dahlia said as if to point this out in emphasis before she gives a puzzled look at the others as they’re looking at the two items that were placed simply on the table before them. “So, how do we know what kind of great power they have once they’re together?”

Violet deduces a bit from what she knows about the two. “Well, we know that the Dragon Blade has the power to turn back time, and the Phoenix Cross has its power to heal. I guess that maybe together it might be the same but combined?”

Iris shook her head in a negative at her deduction. “No, I don’t think so. Magical items don’t do the same abilities if they’re conjoined with another item, because that would be like conflicting the energies of the mana against one another. I’ve looked into the matter about it, and trust me when I say, that I have read and studied through everything and they all say that it’s not possible.”

“But the stories have told that there is some kind of special ability that these two have which is the reason why they’re a magic pair,” Jasmine said.

“Yeah, but what could it be? And how?” Lily asked the important questions that are all on their minds.

“Well, we won’t be able to find out unless we activate it ourselves and try to figure it out what and how as we use them and not just by staring at them. So let’s try it out,” Sage said as she reached her hand out to take the Phoenix Cross while Prince Yue hesitates a little before he takes the Dragon Blade in one of his hands slowly.

Since the two of them seem to be the only people who were able to activate the two magical items, as the others have already tried but they couldn’t as there was no reaction to them except Sage and Yue.

So the prince and Sage studied and looked over each of their items intensely as if trying to figure out how they were activated and why only they can do it and use it.

Sage looked at each of them for a moment before something came to her in her mind as a small idea got to her.

“Wait a minute,” she murmured softly.

Sage remembered before that back at Asher Grey’s Mountain when they were attacked by the mountain ghost and she was at Prince Yue’s side, she remembered that she felt a needle-like pricking from her hand when she held the cross as she was beside him when it activated and healed him magically.

Sage looked at the Phoenix Cross more closely and found what she’s looking for. There was a faint blood smear on the open beak of the Phoenix bird carving on the silver cross.

Her eyes had a slight glint as the thought in her head grew more in realization and then she suddenly grabbed Prince Yue’s wrist that held the Dragon Blade which almost startled him by surprise at the action.

“Prince Yue, I want to double-check so did you remember that when the magic blade activated, you felt something pierce you like a small needle or something like that, and then noticed that your blood dropped into the blade?” Sage asked, almost demandingly.

He blinked in confusion on why she asked that strange kind of question but he nodded to her. “Yes,” he said.

Sage nodded, “That’s what I thought. Come closer to me and position the blade with its hilt facing me while I position the cross.”

The others were confused as they watched whatever Sage is doing and telling Prince Yue as he did what she instructed.

Sage carefully positioned the magic cross almost near towards the magic blade and then she said something weirder. “Now prick yourself and drop a bit of blood into the carving of the dragon while I do the same with the phoenix. You ready?”

Prince Yue was becoming more confused as well as the others but he did what she ordered him to and then bit himself on one of his fingers with his teeth to spill blood and he slowly dropped a bit of it right onto the dragon, straight into its open jaws.

Sage did the same to herself but she had a little needle with her to prick herself of blood and the drop went into the phoenix’s open beak.

Once the two drips of blood dropped into the two magic items, they reacted in unison and once the two items felt each other’s proximity, they almost pulled their wielders together like strong magnets as the cross sucks the blade’s hilt inside it, like a key inserting into a slot and the magical items revealed its paired unity.

The magic item turning into a combined Phoenix Dragon dagger.

“Okay--what just happened!?” Rose demanded, looking shocked at the sudden magic transformation.

Sage is shocked too that she didn’t notice that she lost her grip holding the hilt of the phoenix as Prince Yue pulled the new magical weapon away from her and inspected it.

He turned it around and stroked at the hilt and saw the phoenix’s head is almost near against the dragon one like the combined carvings were made to look as if they’re mated to each other and almost kissing.

He didn’t notice that some of his thoughts strayed a little into the idea of wanting the Phoenix Dragon dagger to be a sword, and the magic item seemed to respond to his thoughts and obeyed his mental request.

Suddenly glowing magic erupted again and the Phoenix Dragon dagger instantly turned its blade longer until it becomes a Phoenix Dragon sword.

They all gasped, staring stunned at the transforming magical item.

“Whoa! Did it just turn into a sword?!” Iris exclaimed in shock.

Sage became more shocked as she snatched it from Prince Yue who was stunned and was about to drop it from his hands.

By the time Sage had gotten it, her thoughts also strayed into one of the ideas in her head that she was thinking of a spear.

Then the Phoenix Dragon weapon reacted again with its magic that’s activated from the other wielder and then turned itself into another kind of weapon.

And that weapon is now turning into a spear, exactly what Sage is thinking.

“Holy--and now it’s a spear!?” Dahlia exclaimed staring wide-eyed.

“A double-bladed spear, in fact,” Jasmine cried in wonder as Sage twirled the new magically turned weapon.

Sage seemed to have thought of something as she realized it and gazed at the Phoenix Dragon spear closer. “I wonder,” she whispered softly.

They heard her utter and look at her confused but Sage just closed her eyes as if trying to think of something and send it out loud and suddenly there was another reaction from the magical weapon.

It somehow responded to her thoughts again as it did before and then the spear instantly turned itself into a large round shield, with the carvings of the Phoenix and Dragon curling around each other in an entwining hug like they’re soul mates at the front.

“Oh my! And now it turned into a shield!” Lily almost yells out loud in excitement and awe as she saw this.

Prince Yue, Sage Song, and her sisters exchanged each other’s looks and stunned expressions after the united magical item suddenly lost its magic energy and power and then magically divided it back into two separate items again.

From that very stunning and shocking moment, they all discovered the power of the phoenix and the dragon.

*****

*****


	41. CHAPTER 40 - THE GREATEST SECRET

**CHAPTER 40 - THE GREATEST SECRET**

*****

After discovering the powers of the Dragon Blade and the Phoenix Cross, Sage and her sisters still believed that there is more to this and that the enemy is still out there, hiding wherever he is.

Prince Yue waited until they finished their hushed conversation away from him and they were talking in their strange language.

Once they’re done, Sage turned to Prince Yue and approached him and said, “Prince Yue, there’s still something else that we’ll have to deal with. It looks like you’ll still be staying with us for the time being. If you don’t mind about it?”

She asked the latter part as if expecting as usual that he would refuse, but to her surprise again, he didn’t.

Prince Yue nodded with a small smile as he replied. “Not at all. I want answers as much as you do. And I would like to know more about why I’m able to use the Dragon Blade since I don’t know much about magic and everything else.”

Sage didn’t think of it at the time that Prince Yue is a non-magic being and she nodded in agreement at his words. “I understand. You’ll have to go to your men first and tell them that you’ll still be with us and reassure them that we won’t be bothering you and that there will be no harm coming to you from us.”

Prince Yue almost had forgotten about it as he knew that his loyal men and guards were getting anxious over his absence with the Song ladies and he nodded again before getting her permission that he could leave and go to the quarters where his men were staying.

When he had gotten there, his men instantly went to him and then confronted him over what’s going on and what’s been happening when he was with Lady Sage and the Song sisters.

However, he didn’t tell them anything. He just told them that he was helping with their case on dealing with the enemy and finding his whereabouts. And they believed his lie.

Prince Yue could tell that his loyal guard and his men were a little upset and disappointed for being left out on the loop at whatever he’s doing with Lady Sage and her sisters.

But he knew that only his guard An Rune knew about magic and that it wasn’t a good time to tell the others about the truth that he had discovered from them about it.

Speaking of which, after he ordered his men to rest and just do whatever they needed to relax or something else like they’re on vacation, while he and his trusted guard An Rune have their private conversation away from them.

After the Southirea soldiers and guards have fallen asleep, Prince Yue and his guard Rune went off to an isolated corner to have their privacy and talk.

“What did you find out from them, my prince?” Rune asked with a bow to him.

Prince Yue sighed and then showed him the Dragon Blade which is still with him. Rune didn’t understand why he has this intricate dagger as Yue explained to him. “The enemy is after the Dragon Blade because of its magical powers and also he doesn’t know that it has a magic pair which we have already found and it is the Phoenix Cross.”

Rune understood instantly what Prince Yue is meaning to say and asked, “And what kind of magic powers do these two items have?”

“The Dragon Blade has the power to turn back time for the wielder but only in a short time, and the Phoenix Cross has the power to heal others under the wielder’s command. When the two items are united together, they become a combined magic item and can transform itself into different kinds of weapons. From dagger to sword, shield, and spear,” Prince Yue said.

An Rune was in wonder listening to this and then Prince Yue added something which got him curious as well.

“There’s also something else. There’s some kind of secret Lady Sage and her sisters are hiding from me. The reason I’m letting myself agree to stay with them for a while is that I need to know what the secret is,” Prince Yue said. “But don’t worry, I’m not letting any emotional involvement towards Lady Sage cloud my judgment and deter me from the mission.”

However, his words are a lie, because Prince Yue still has those budding feelings he’s having towards the royal advisor Lady Sage.

An Rune seemed satisfied at Prince Yue’s statement and nodded to him and then Prince Yue ordered him to stay with the men and look after them while he’s with the Song sisters.

Though his loyal bodyguard wanted to stay by his side, he understood that Prince Yue is doing his duty and obeyed his orders.

After Prince Yue watched his guard leave him, he left and went to the quarters where he was staying with Lady Sage and hoped by the next day he would be able to discover more about the magic items, the Song sisters and whatever the secret is that they’re hiding from him.

However, he didn’t know that he would find out sooner than later when he got back to the new chambers he’s settling in.

*****

When Prince Yue went inside the quarters he’s staying in with Lady Sage, he was about to go into the separated bedroom and go to sleep when he noticed that the door of Sage’s bedroom has been left open.

He stopped for a moment before he slowly walked towards the open door and called out for Lady Sage in case she’s in there and she had forgotten to close it.

When he heard no answer, he reached out a hand and pushed it open. He looked around Sage’s room and found nothing that seemed unusual or interesting to take note of.

But that was when he caught sight of the trunk that was supposed to be hidden out of sight from him and it was under a table with a mirror above it.

At first, he believed that this seemed to be the same trunk where he had found the Dragon Blade before, but then he noticed that it had different designs and the locks on it haven’t been locked, meaning that this trunk is open.

He knew better than to pry and find out what’s inside but curiosity got the best of him and he went forward to check it out.

When he took it out from under the table and then opened it, Prince Yue did not expect what kind of shocking discovery he had found about Lady Sage and her sisters.

Inside the trunk that he had opened up, there were 7 masks in it, and he instantly recognized them and realized why they were inside the trunk that’s supposed to be locked up and hidden from anyone’s sight.

Prince Yue’s eyes widened in stunned shock upon finding and looking at something that seemed to be the secret all of the 7 Song sisters were hiding from him and to others who don’t know.

The Song sisters and Lady Sage Song were actually the 7 Northia Queens themselves!

With this newfound discovery and revelation, Prince Yue didn’t know what to do, but he was bound to his duty to his people in Southirea to tell them about this. So now, he’s having a difficult internal war himself with his heart fighting against his mind.

His mind telling him that this should be told right away and shared with his men and also to his people back in Southirea, while his heart is telling him that he shouldn’t tell anyone because there’s a reasonable explanation about this secret.

He didn’t think that he would accidentally stumble and discover the greatest secret he never expected to uncover there in Northia.

And he didn’t know that he would be doubting himself between his feelings and his duty over it because of the person responsible for his budding and unstable emotions, who is Lady Sage.

For the greatest secret that he had discovered, could be his undoing or his answer to whatever turmoil he has within.

*****

*****


	42. CHAPTER 41 - KEEPING THE SECRET

**CHAPTER 41 - KEEPING THE SECRET**

*****

As Prince Yue stared stunned at the masks of the 7 Queens of Northia inside the trunk, he didn’t notice that someone was watching him from behind silently.

And that someone is Sage Song, the so-called royal advisor and one of the Northia Queens.

Sage had come back and expected to find Prince Yue in his appointed room in the quarters they’re both staying, but when she noticed that the door of her room was open, she tiptoed quietly and peeked to see who’s inside.

Upon seeing the intruder and had seen what he’s doing, her eyes widened in horror when she saw what he’s looking at.

Sage managed to hold herself back from crying out loud so that he wouldn’t know that she’s there, and she was frowning intensely behind Prince Yue’s back as he kept on staring at the contents inside the trunk, which holds the truth about the secrets of her and her sisters that they’ve been hiding from him.

She knew that it was too late to come up with plausible excuses or make up any lies because she can tell vaguely from the expression on his face that he had already realized the truth once he saw the masks.

Sage took a deep breath and quietly stepped back and then turned around and left in a hurry, leaving him there in her room as she hurriedly went to get back to her sisters and tell them what happened quickly.

*****

It was a good thing that her sisters were still in the private room where they hold mostly their meetings and conversations and the others seemed to be talking and discussing about something else, like about where the enemy is hiding or about the magical items the Dragon Blade and Phoenix Cross and trying to figure out what other kinds of powers they have.

The 6 girls suddenly turned to where Sage came rushing into the room and she looked like she’s been running through a long marathon as Sage almost panted tiredly.

“Oh, you’re in a hurry. What’s the matter, Sage?” Iris asked, not noticing that Sage’s whole demeanor looked frantically worried and urgent.

“He knows.”

Her sisters blinked confused at Sage’s words before they realized in a split second upon understanding what she meant when she said that.

“What!?” Lily exclaimed loudly in a slight shriek and her sisters hushed her to be quiet quickly so that nobody else would hear her.

“What do you mean, he _knows_?!” Dahlia said incredulously with wide eyes.

Sage sighed. “He knows that all of us are the 7 Northia Queens. I caught him sneaking into my room and saw him staring at the open trunk where our masks were hidden.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Rose cursed angrily as she threw her hands up in the air.

“How could you left our masks there in your room where he could find it?!” Jasmine demanded to her eldest sister as she couldn’t believe she would be so stupid to do that.

“Because I didn’t think that he would actually do it again, like the last time before!” she protested.

Violet frowned grimly. “Now that he knows the truth, what do we do?”

“It’s simple, of course. We erase his memories with our magic.” Iris answered as if this is obvious.

Sage shook her head and she said, “That won’t work, Iris. He’s the wielder of the Dragon Blade. If we use our magic against him to erase his mind, the magical item will counter-act against it and defend its master.”

Rose growled furiously. “Of all people in the world that stupid magic blade had to choose--why did it have to be him?!”

“So, we can’t use magic against him because of the blade--then what do we do?” Lily asked worriedly.

Sage sighed. “For now, I’ll try to persuade him to keep it secret and explain to him what he needed to know about us but not much.”

Dahlia snorted. “And I’m pretty sure that his ‘royal highness’ won’t believe you even if you talk him out of it.”

Violet nodded. “Dahlia’s right. You said it yourself, Sage. He had ulterior motives for being here and it’s not about the peace treaty he and his men are after for Southirea or something. Who knows what he’s going to do now that he knows?”

Sage looked determined as she snapped firmly. “It will not happen because I will stop him before he could. I stand by my word that he’s my responsibility so I will fix this mess before it gets any worse.”

“Do you need our help?” Rose asked, her hand almost reaching towards her magic staff with slight twitches as if she’s eager for a fight.

Sage shook her head in a negative at her. “No, I’ll do it myself. I’ll have to use my ‘special’ skills to use against him and prevent him from revealing our secrets and try to get the Dragon Blade away from him.”

Iris blinked and inquired. “You can do that? Relinquish his rights on using the Dragon Blade?”

Sage shrugged, “I’m not sure it will work if I force a magical item to reject its wielder, but I’m going to try. In the meantime, you guys just focus on finding out where our enemy is hiding while I go deal with Prince Yue.”

Her sisters exchanged uncertain looks as if they don’t believe that Sage could be able to do it and stop Prince Yue but they trusted her deeply in their hearts and nodded to her.

After Sage is done with telling her sisters about it, she turned around swiftly and went back to the quarters where Prince Yue might still be there, which she’s hoping internally that he is.

Now Sage wondered what she’s going to do with Prince Yue from revealing the truth about her and her sisters.

She hoped that she will be able to stop him before he does something, and hopefully she or her sisters won’t do something drastic against him for keeping the secret.

*****

*****


	43. CHAPTER 42 - HIDING THE TRUTH

**CHAPTER 42 - HIDING THE TRUTH**

*****

When Sage returned to the quarters where she and Prince Yue were staying together, she found much to her surprise that the Southirea prince was still in her room but this time he’s standing up and his face looked thoughtful as if he’s thinking about something deeply.

But the trunk that had the masks was still open and she noticed that he was holding one of them, specifically hers with the intricate design of icy snowflakes.

Sage looked at him silently for a moment as he gazed at her mask in his hands before she cleared her throat soundly to get his attention and let him know that she’s there.

When he turned around, he didn’t give an expression of disbelief or betrayal at her, but it was only blankness that she couldn’t seem to figure out or read deeply from him.

They gazed at each other in quite awkward silence before Sage decided to speak first.

“I presume that you have questions now that you know?” she inquired calmly to him.

Prince Yue was quiet for a moment before he asked her, “Can I ask? Which one are you?”

She knew what he meant by asking that and she replied nonchalantly as if the questions don’t phase her at all. “I’m the one who wears the mask that you’re holding. I am the ‘Ice Queen’ known among the people of Northia.”

He nodded as if he seemed to have already figured it out and then he gestured to an empty chair as if wordlessly asking if he could sit down.

Sage nodded in response and she followed him as he sat down on the chair and she sat down on the bed and they faced each other.

There was a more awkward silence between them as they didn’t know what else to say or ask but Sage felt like speaking first again like she wanted to explain things clearly to him.

“I know that you’re confused about this, but I want you to know that the deception was necessary for my sisters and me,” She began telling him.

He looked at her curiously as if to clarify and she continued. “Most of our enemies that we have made have targeted us as Queens for many years. So far, all their attempts have failed because there are seven of us, and we also use decoys like magic golems to take our places whenever there’s the possibility of assassination attempts at us. To make more of the facade, we use double lives to give the appearances that the Queens and our other ‘selves’ to be different people.”

“Like you being the Northia Queens’ royal advisor?” Prince Yue inquired and Sage nodded.

“Precisely.”

“Alright, so what now? Why do this double deception with me and my men?” Prince Yue asked the serious question that’s on his mind.

Sage just looked at him blankly before she replied. “When you and your men came here for the treaty, we have felt that there are ulterior motives to your visits here in Northia that we can’t trust you with.”

By the slight flinch from the prince, Sage knew that she hit right on the mark over her theory and Prince Yue looked like it’s already too late to deny it since she seems to know the truth about him and his mission of sorts.

Sage nodded again and said. “So we had to pull off the deception to figure out and find out what you and your men were up to, but that all changed when you were chosen as the wielder of the Dragon Blade.”

Prince Yue became more confused at that as he slowly took out the magical item from inside his coat.

Sage’s eyes gazed at the magic blade before looking straight at his eyes. “I don’t know why you’ve been chosen as its wielder, but it seems that you can be trusted towards some secrets that can be shared towards you. But others are not allowed to be divulged. Including you finding out that we’re the Northia Queens.”

Prince Yue nodded in slight understanding as he kept holding the Dragon Blade. “I understand that, Lady Sage. I mean--your highness.”

Sage almost smiled when he bowed to her in respect. “Please, just continue calling me Lady Sage. Since you’re the only one who knows, I trust that you’ll keep this secret from your men as well?”

She gave a pointed glare daring him to say otherwise and she believes that he might do so and reject her advice.

However, much more to her surprise, he accepted and obeyed her orders.

“I promise that I won’t tell a soul of the truth about you and your sisters. I solemnly swear with my life,” he vowed sincerely to her that Sage almost believed him.

Sage took a deep breath and then said while sounding a bit exhausted. “It’s getting late and we should rest. We’ll talk more on the next day.”

Prince Yue looked like he wanted to talk more but he understood that the day they’ve gone through has been tiring, and there’s also their tense conversation so he relented and let her be.

He gently offered her mask back and she took it but when he reached out the Dragon Blade to her as if to show her and make her believe that he’s trustworthy and giving the magical item back, but Sage looked at the item with a bit of surprise before she refused.

Slowly, Prince Yue left and went back to his room beside hers since Sage didn’t tell him that he’s been kicked out or something and she just watches him leave and go to his room and shuts the door behind him.

Sage didn’t know whether she could trust Prince Yue deeply into hiding the truth about herself and her sisters being the Northia Queens.

But she didn’t know that the Southirea prince will be doing something more unexpected that might stir up feelings that she would never expect.

*****

*****


	44. CHAPTER 43 - TURMOILS IN THE HEART

**CHAPTER 43 - TURMOILS IN THE HEART**

*****

Sage just stared blankly as Prince Yue left her alone in the room.

‘_Despite this vow, that he said and promised or not--we’ll soon see whether your word is trustworthy of it_.’ Sage thought as she went to make plans after seeing Prince Yue go back to his room that is next to hers.

She also thought with a grimace that she needed to speak with her sisters about what Prince Yue said and did.

She can easily tell each of their reactions once they heard it from her.

And true to Sage’s words on the day after as she went straight to where her sisters might be meeting privately in another room in Silverine Palace, each of their predictable reactions came simultaneously almost the same time as she told them what happened and what Prince Yue has told her before.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Rose exclaimed with a fierce frown in her face, filled with disbelief.

“Surely, maybe he’s being sincere with his promise?” Lily asked uncertainly.

Dahlia snorted. “If that were true, then that would be like me stopping from being the mischievous trickster that I’m known for!”

Violet said, “She’s right. We all know for fact straight that Prince Yue and his Southirea men came here for ulterior motives besides the peace treaty. Even with him knowing the truth now about us, who knows what Prince Yue can use this knowledge against us?”

“But what if Lily is right? That Prince Yue is sincere with his vow on keeping the secret and hiding the truth for us?” Iris asked reasonably.

Jasmine agreed with Iris as she said, “So far he hasn’t done anything nefarious against us since he’s been helping us all the time. Perhaps he’s proven himself to be trustworthy.”

Rose ranted again. “And I’ll believe that once I have my share on talking with him and give him a nice little warning that he won’t tell.”

Sage glared at him. “Don’t start getting rash, Rose. I trust Prince Yue’s word. He won’t tell.”

“And how would you know?” Rose demanded disbelievingly at her.

“I can easily tell that he wasn’t lying. If he were, then he wouldn’t have looked at me straight in the eyes as he told me of his vow that he’ll keep this a secret,” she said calmly.

Lily blinked and looked at her oldest sister confused. “Looking at you straight in the eyes is considered truthful?”

Iris pointed out calmly. “You forget that Sage is a master in manipulation and secrecy and all that. She can easily sniff out the lies from any enemy she comes across when it comes to politics or royal matters.”

“Oh.”

“But even if he wasn’t lying, what’s to guarantee that one day he would break his word and tell the secret?” Violet asked worriedly.

Sage’s eyes seemed to hold a cold glint again as she said solemnly. “Then just as I said before--I will deal with it before he tries to.”

Sage’s sisters exchanged uncertain looks, except Rose who just glared at the wall by her side, and then they relented, trusting Sage’s word and Sage decided to go to the next important topic.

“Any word on finding where the enemy is hiding?” she inquired calmly.

Violet shook her head as she replied. “None. It seems that the enemy has either gotten good on hiding himself, or he has several places that he could move back and forth to hide away from us.”

“Well, we’ll need to find him fast before that enemy discovers about the magical paired items and that he might make an opportunity to strike without us knowing about it,” Sage said.

Sage looked towards Rose who’s still glaring at the wall as if picturing it that it was Prince Yue and wishing that it is. Sage said to her. “Rose, you coordinate with Violet and Dahlia to finding the enemy and where he might be hiding. And also double security around Silverine Palace, just in case the enemy might try to infiltrate inside.”

Rose snapped out of her glaring and nodded and Sage turned to the others and said to them. “Jasmine, Lily, and Iris, I want you three to focus your efforts into making sure that our royal ‘doubles’ keep up the pretense for the people here in Northia while working on finding out more about the Dragon Blade and the Phoenix Cross and discovering what other powers or abilities they can do for the wielders.”

They nodded to her at her orders and then Sage looked at her sisters before she said. “If there’s nothing else to speak of or anything at all, then let’s be off.”

With that, they all went their separate ways to do their tasks given, and Sage stayed behind in the room, her face blank while her mind is thinking deeply over something.

She seemed to be thinking about what to do and how to deal with the current situation over Prince Yue. It also seems that there is some kind of difficulty she’s having trouble with over this.

Sage wondered whether she might be able to do this since she’s suddenly starting to feel these turmoils in the heart towards Prince Yue, and wondered whether it might be a mistake for her to trust him for the time being when he gave that promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone, even to his men, the truth about her and her sisters beings the Northia Queens.

She wondered why she’s having these conflicting feelings and doubts to herself, despite that she promised before not to have these kinds of feelings again when she just realized it.

Only time will tell eventually after they have dealt with the enemy first once they find out his hidden whereabouts.

Hopefully, it will be soon. So that Sage wouldn’t be hindered by this.

*****

*****


	45. CHAPTER 44 - WHEREVER THE ENEMY LURKS

**CHAPTER 44 - WHEREVER THE ENEMY LURKS**

*****

While Sage was having her private conversation with her sisters before, Prince Yue was still in the room thinking about what happened and the shattering truth that he discovered.

Of all the secrets that he would discover there in Northia, he didn’t think he would find out that the woman he’s interested in and having feelings with, is one of the Northia Queens herself.

That and finding out through the conclusion that her sisters are also the queens is such a shock that he was speechless at the time when he found the seven masks.

Although it would make sense as he thought deeply in his mind. He didn’t think of it first when he met Sage as herself being the royal advisor because he became interested in her first with the kind of approach she used to get closer to him and keeping an eye on him.

It figures that the queens would be leery of the peace treaty he offered and believed that they suspected him of other motives for him and his men to be in Northia.

Luckily, Prince Yue knows that they don’t know yet about his true mission and what they’re here for yet. But by then, when he bonded with Lady Sage, he was beginning to get doubts and conflicts to himself because of that.

So he became torn in his decisions on what to do, whether he should tell his men the truth or not.

He knew that he had already hidden the knowledge and held back the other truth about magic. Right now, he doesn’t know what course of action that he needs to do upon discovering the Northia Queens’ greatest secret.

He weighed the pros and cons of this, and none of them suit well to him as he thought over it.

Prince Yue knew the risks and chances he’s in, the queens won’t take kindly to his betrayal and they won’t hesitate to use their magic to do something against him and his men, ensuring that their secret remains hidden and safe.

As Prince Yue wondered what to do, he didn’t know that Sage is having the same dilemma as he is in another place somewhere in Silverine Palace.

*****

Sage kept on working over some paperwork in her office while listing and making plans over what to do for the day.

She still has chaotic thoughts in her head as she worked over what to do and decide over Prince Yue finding out her and her sisters’ secrets.

Normally, she did promise to her sisters that she would deal with it, but then she also has doubts and conflicts with herself because of the still budding feelings she’s getting towards the Southirea Prince.

She had vowed to herself to not feel them again but they didn’t stop and it frustrated and irritated her when they didn’t fade away from her very being.

She wondered and thought deeply over what to do, and she couldn’t lose focus over this and get distracted because of the red-alert high priority that the enemy is still out there on the loose.

And the possibility that he might be plotting something very nefarious and bad when given the opportunity or advantage he’s exploiting.

Though she might need some of her sisters’ help over this, she decided herself that she will deal with it alone, but she’s not careless or stupid enough to ask for help if she’s in trouble.

Right now, Sage is finishing up the paperwork before she gathered up the blank papers to make the list of plans that she needed to create to maintain order on what to do.

First things first, she’ll need to figure out a way to find out the true motives of Prince Yue and whether he was really sincere with his promise to keep the secret.

Secondly, they’ll need to find the enemy very fast and soon, and find out where he’s hiding so that they’ll confront him.

Lastly, once finding the enemy, dealing with him, and also dealing with Prince Yue, Sage and her sisters will need to find a way about how to deal with the peace treaty offered from the Southirea envoys.

Though at first, as the eldest of the Song sisters, Sage would easily refuse it and discard the treaty, but then this would be the first time in history for the other nations to unite and make peace with the fourth nation that wasn’t united into their fold, and that is the nation of Southirea.

As she pondered over all of this and thinking deeply about it, Sage wasn’t aware of the passing of time since she’s pretty much has her mind full of thoughts inside.

It was until night time that Sage is finished at what she’s doing before she goes to leave the office and go to rest.

With that done, Sage hoped that the decisions made aren’t going to be something that all of them will regret making once everything is all over and dealt with.

And she hoped that wherever the enemy lurks somewhere, he might not find about this and take advantage of the weak link he’d use to catch them off guard.

Hopefully, Sage prays that it won’t come to that and they’ll catch the enemy first before that happens.

*****

*****


	46. CHAPTER 45 - THEN THE ENEMY APPROACHES

**CHAPTER 45 - THEN THE ENEMY APPROACHES**

*****

Sage makes more plans and at the same time works on the continuous paperwork she was given and sent as being one of the Northia Queens. Then she looked up when she heard someone knocking at the door, called for whoever the person is to come in and saw Prince Yue entering inside her office.

She couldn’t hold back the intense frown on her face when he came in, but she was polite enough to let him enter and gestured for him to sit down on a chair in front of her so that they’ll face each other.

Prince Yue seemed a bit nervous and perturbed on facing Lady Sage like this after discovering the secret about her and her sisters.

When he sat down, he was at a loss for words and didn’t know what to say and Sage can see it, so she’ll decide for him.

“Is there anything you need to discuss with me or something, Prince Yue?” she asked calmly with an icy cold expression on her face.

Prince Yue was startled and almost jumped upon hearing her speak, then he was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat as if a bit nervous again to say something but he did.

“I was wondering what’s the progress on finding the enemy that’s after you? Was he found yet or not?” he inquired gently.

Sage looked at him with a slightly cocked look before she responded. “We haven’t found out where his hideout is yet. So far, my sisters are broadening their searches to find out wherever he’s hiding and I’m sure it won’t be long before they managed to flush him out from whatever hole he’s gotten himself hidden into.”

Prince Yue almost snorted with amusement at the latter words she said, but he stopped when Sage coldly glared at him as if he did something offensive.

Prince Yue knew and understood why she’s glaring at him like that since he had found out the secret even by accidental intentions or not.

He decided to try to divert her attention before she glares at him even worse. “So what’s the plan on dealing with the enemy? What if he tries to trick you into another trap if you find out of his hide-outs or something?”

“Lily is looking for a way to detect that with some magic-detecting items in the Keepers’ storages and we’ll be using those to make sure that any traps laid out from the enemy were instantly spotted.”

Prince Yue nodded a bit satisfied at her answer as Sage continued, “That and also we’ll be prepared and ready for the enemy if he tries to come at us in a forward approach and we won’t be caught off guard if he tries it, whether he might try again to orchestrate another attack or something like that.”

He agreed with that and was glad that they’re being prepared upon confronting the enemy if he comes out, but then he got worried over something else.

“What if he somehow gets his hands on you or one of your sisters? What’s going to happen?” he asked, concerned about this over the past abduction of Lady Sage by the enemy.

Sage slightly grinned as she said, “We’ll be embedded with magic trackers on us so that you’ll be able to find easily when that happens. It’s undetectable towards enemies that wield magic, but only to us we know of it.”

Prince Yue sighed with relief at this and then there was nothing else he could talk to her about, besides wanting to ask more about them being Northia Queens and everything.

But he knew better not to push and pursue the matter because he knew that he’s treading dangerous grounds towards Lady Sage and her sisters since he now knows the truth about them.

Lady Sage seemed to notice his hesitation and felt like he wanted to talk about something else, but much to her surprise he greeted her goodbye and left her alone to continue her work on the office.

She watched him leave with a puzzled look on her face before she snapped out of it and then went back to working and finishing the paperwork that’s on her desk.

After she was done, she decided to check on her sisters and discuss with them about the conversation she and Prince Yue had and maybe have their opinion about it.

For Sage wondered why Prince Yue just had a small talk with her, despite that she believes that he wanted to know about her and the secret of them being the Northia Queens.

Just as she finished her work and left the office, unbeknownst to Prince Yue, Lady Sage, and the Song sisters, they didn’t know that right then the enemy approaches, looming ominously in the shadows, and seemed to be waiting for an opportunity to strike while hiding.

And that the enemy has something very evil up in his sleeves and that he’ll be using to get what he wants.

*****

*****


	47. CHAPTER 46 - PRECAUTIONS AND MEASURES

**CHAPTER 46 - PRECAUTIONS AND MEASURES**

*****

‘_To be overly cautious and paranoid at the tip of the highest point where you don’t know what the enemy is doing and whenever that enemy might come at you is an understatement of the century_.’

That is what Sage Song had thought to herself with that particular phrase repeatedly in her head.

When her sisters still haven’t found anything about where the enemy is hiding, Sage became worried over this that as the days pass by so fast, she didn’t realize it until one or two of her sisters confronted her that she’s been stuck in her office and had stayed there overworking herself almost to death.

Sage was a bit stunned surprised when her sisters, Jasmine and Iris had told her this and frankly, she was so concerned about the current affairs about the hidden enemy they’re facing that she became distracted and absentminded.

She was about to tell them that she got distracted but Iris thought otherwise as she asked her worriedly. “Is it that Prince Yue again? What did he do this time?”

Sage blinked more surprise at her question and suddenly she had a bad inkling in her gut that her inquiries are leading towards something far worse.

“What are you talking about? What about Prince Yue?” she asked with her eyes instantly narrowed at her.

Then it was Iris’ turn to blink in surprise at her response and she flinched as if she was gossiping some mistaken rumors and told her. “Rose has been ranting non-stop about the Southirea Prince ever since you told us that he found out about our ‘royal’ secrets. I thought at first that he must’ve done something again or discovered more secrets that you know about it and were going to tell us.”

Sage sighed, as she was a bit annoyed at Rose’s hot temper and she replied calmly. “No, it’s not about him. You can relax, Prince Yue has been behaving so far and he has not divulged the knowledge of the truth about us to his men. I have also kept a sharp and discreet eye on him wherever he goes to ensure that he’s keeping his word and promise that he’s not telling.”

“Then what’s been bothering you? We got a little worried that you spent almost a week hold up inside your office and that you haven’t been getting any good sleep lately,” Jasmine asked concerned for Sage, both as sister and as a doctor.

Sage sighed again and her fingers raised to rub the bridge of her nose lightly to show her frustration as she answered. “It’s about the enemy. I’ve been so focused on trying to find out clues or any traces where that guy might be hiding that I got distracted over it, besides doing and completing paperwork on our official affairs.”

Iris inquired confused. “I thought Violet was working on that?”

“She was. But, exactly a week ago, she reported to me that there were no discoveries or any findings of that thug. So it became the sole reason why I’ve been busy and stuck here in the office, trying to help Violet out to find where the enemy is hiding,” Sage said.

“That’s--a bit too much of a workload you’re doing by yourself. Does Violet know about this?” Jasmine asked.

Sage shook her head in a negative and then she got the full doctor glare from her sister Jasmine for it.

Jasmine then scolded her sternly. “Then you should stop this right now. If Violet is still working on finding the enemy, then it’s her responsibility--_not _yours. I know that you want to help out from time to time, and I know that you believe you’re doing this because you are the eldest and you have to look out for us. But you need to know for a fact that we’re not children anymore and we’re not helpless.”

Iris agreed with her nodding and said to Sage. “Jasmine’s right. You’re exhausting yourself to the point that you’re almost about to collapse, Sage. Don’t even try to deny it, Jasmine and I can easily tell how tired you look when we came in and confronted you.”

Sage was about to protest in a logical way of explaining herself when they heard a voice that they did not expect to join in their conversation.

“Your sisters are right.”

They all turned swiftly upon hearing a man’s voice and much to their stunned shock, it is Prince Yue who came in without any polite notice or warning, and it instantly made Sage go into her ‘Ice Queen’ mode as she did before when Prince Yue tried to sneak into the enchanted forest before.

“How long have you been standing there?!” she demanded at him, almost snapping sharply.

Prince Yue wasn’t fazed by her cold aura that suddenly surrounded Sage as he calmly answered. “Not long enough, my lady. I knocked, but I got a little worried about you when I heard no answer so I came in.”

“And what part of our conversation you’ve been listening in to, your majesty?” Iris said coldly and she seemed to have adopted the same kind of icy personality Sage is emitting in the room, to show the same disapproval towards the Southirea Prince.

Prince Yue understood that Sage’s sisters are leery of him since he had discovered the truth about the great secret they tried to hide from him. “The part when Sage was overworking herself to try to find the enemy. That’s all.”

Sage glared at him blankly for a moment before she said. “Look, I appreciate your concerns, Prince Yue. But this is none of your business at the moment, and frankly, I do not have the time to argue with you anymore or any longer than I already have. We’ll discuss this at a later date, but right now there’s something I need to speak to my sisters about and I’d appreciate it if you could take a ‘blind ear’ on it.”

Prince Yue that he still got a long way to go, so he relented and obeyed her orders as he turned away but didn’t leave, however, he did make himself deaf to whatever else they’re talking about.

He can easily tell that they’ll slip into the strange language they used for anyone who couldn’t listen into.

‘**Guys, I appreciate your concerns. But I really want to help out any way I can**.’ Sage said softly to her sisters in English, while also staring at Prince Yue’s back slightly to ensure that he’s not really listening to them.

‘**We know that, Sage. But we worry that you’re putting and doing too much work for yourself**.’ Iris said.

‘**I’m aware of that, but I’ll be fine. I can be able to do this kind of workload, even if it’s too much**.’ she reassured her.

Jasmine knew that Sage is a bit stubborn so she let her be for now. ‘**Just promise us that you won’t be working so much until you’re at the point of exhaustion, okay? It’s not good for your health**.’

Sage nodded to her. ‘**Don’t worry, I promise**.’

After that, they’re done with their conversation and Sage turned to Prince Yue and said out loud. “We’re done with our talk. Now I need my privacy to get all my work finished for the day. As I said before, we’ll discuss this later.”

When he heard this, Prince Yue knew that she’s dismissing him, so he’ll abide by her orders for now and talk to her later when she’s not in a bad mood.

Just as they were leaving Sage’s office, Prince Yue lingered a bit behind, and he was giving a slightly strange look at Sage before he left her alone.

Sage was blank when she noticed this but after he had left, she shook her head as if thinking nothing about it and then started preparing and planning precautions and measures against the enemy.

*****

*****


	48. CHAPTER 47 - DEVELOPMENTS AND RELATIONSHIPS

**CHAPTER 47 - DEVELOPMENTS AND RELATIONSHIPS**

*****

Just as Sage had finished her workload and the plans she had made to try to find out the enemy’s hideout and where he might be, she considered calling for Violet and have her input, even though she knew that her sister will also be disappointed and upset with her once she finds out what she’s been doing for the past week.

Then again, Sage can handle whatever reaction Violet will give as she did the same with Iris and Jasmine before.

True, she is the eldest among the seven Song sisters, but this was ridiculous considering how the others are treating her like she’s the youngest, spoiled, or something.

Anyway, she went off in search of her sister at the law-enforcement department building that’s nearby the Silverine Palace, and it didn’t take long for her to find Violet as she’s inside her main head office.

Violet was busy looking over a map of the capital and comparing notes when she looked up upon sensing someone approaching her and saw that it’s Sage.

“Oh hey Sage, what brings you here?” she asked curiously as she looked over her papers and the map before looking at her again.

Sage had thought that she would’ve been told about her from Iris or Jasmine by what happened before when the two girls confronted her but seeing the expression on her face, she can tell that she hasn’t been told yet.

Which is fortunate and unlucky for Sage that she’ll be the one to do it.

“I’ve been busy the past week after you told me that you didn’t find the enemy, so I was helping you out by looking through some papers to try to find out where the enemy might be hiding,” Sage said bluntly and straight to the point.

Violet blinked a bit in surprise at her sudden statement, before she realized what she just told her.

“You what?!” she exclaimed incredulously.

Sage sighed as if she had expected this reaction.

“Look, I’ve already been read the riot act from Iris and Jasmine. And I’m aware that it’s too much of a workload for me, so I thought I could help along in your endeavor since you’re also busy with other matters,” she said to her calmly.

“But doing too much of that kind of workload is enough to drive you to exhaustion!” Violet pointed out vehemently. “And I should know that for a fact, even with the kind of sleeping condition that I have, that I have to divide my time wisely to prevent that.”

Sage continued as if she wasn’t listening. “The point of that is to lessen the workload we’re both having so that we won’t have too much on our hands and it helps to cooperate one another to find the enemy faster than before.”

Though Violet didn’t want to agree she did make up a point. Still, she was disappointed at Sage for doing the same workload as she’s doing, without telling her and that she wasn’t aware of it.

Sage understood and reassured her that it’s fine. After a while of Sage showing that she’s fine and well to Violet, the two of them talked about their plans and whatever they need to find out where the enemy might be hiding, and what can be done to make him come out so that they’ll confront him.

But little did they know, especially to Sage, they are about to be helped by someone unexpected who would think of a good idea to lure the enemy out.

And that person is the one waiting for Sage back in Silverine Palace.

*****

Prince Yue was reading a book in the room that is besides Sage’s as he waited for her to come back.

But then he heard or sense someone approach and looked up to see it’s his loyal guard An Rune and one of the shadow guards who came to visit him.

He wondered what they’re here for and why they’re visiting him, but he hoped internally in his mind that it’s not about him still staying long in the rooms where he is sharing space with Lady Sage.

It turns out not to be the case as both his men knelt down on their knees and did the Southirea greeting to him with respect.

“Your highness!” Rune said. “This shadow guard has something to report to you, my lord. It is of something of grave urgency.”

Prince Yue didn’t like the sound of that and he pointedly looked at the shadow guard beside An Rune with a cold glint in his eyes.

“Speak,” he said to him calmly.

The shadow guard almost gulped out soundly and slightly shivered under the eerie gaze of the Southirea prince before he replied. “I found some strange things happening towards the borders of Northia. It may be nothing at first glance, but I discovered something baffling that has gotten me to want to report to you about this immediately.”

“What did you discover?” he asked curiously but maintained his icy cold persona.

“On the borders of Northia, there were people there that tried to cross into the capital. And it’s not just any people, your highness--it’s our people from Southirea,” he told him.

Prince Yue was shocked at this knowledge and then his eyes narrowed at the shadow guard and demanded answers. “Are you sure they were from Southirea? I haven’t gotten any word or been sent any contact that more of our people will be coming to Northia.”

The shadow guard nodded and responded. “I’m sure, my lord. They’re all from Southirea for they are all wearing the common clothing from there--and also, some of them are bearing the royal banners.”

As he said this, Prince Yue had a sudden realization of who might have sent these people into Northia.

“Damn it! The emperor back in Southirea must have gotten impatient and sent out more troops to get into Northia and try to complete the mission I’m supposed to do. Where are they now? Are they still at the borders or have they gotten in?” the Prince inquired.

The shadow guard shook his head in a negative. “No, they’re still at the borders. This is where it gets a bit strange, something is somehow stopping them from trying to get into Northia or try to charge and invade it. But all their efforts have been in vain and they’re still outside the borders of Northia, waiting impatient and frustrated in their horses and carriages.”

Prince Yue instantly understood what the reason was for that and he was the only one who knows the possible answer for the strangeness by the border since he’s seen first-hand on what it is--that also includes An Rune who knows a little about it.

And the answer he was thinking about that prevented the emperor’s men from getting into Northia, was magic.

There must be some kind of barrier that prevents any unwanted invaders or intruders into the nation so that it would protect all its residents inside.

Prince Yue was amazed at this, but he decided to keep this to himself as he told the shadow guard and ordered him to go to the emperor’s men and tell them that the mission is being completed and make them report back to the emperor that he’s fulfilling it that he didn’t need to send any more men to Northia that hastily.

The shadow guard followed his orders, though An Rune looked at his prince confused and puzzled since he knows very well that the mission they’re in isn’t really complete and he wondered why Prince Yue is lying about it.

However, An Rune knew better to trust the prince’s words before that he’ll take care of it and complete the mission, so he and the shadow guard greeted their prince goodbye and left him alone.

Once they did, Prince Yue just stayed in the room looking very thoughtful and thinking hard and deep in his mind over this.

As Prince Yue considered these sudden happenings of the recent developments and relationships he has to consider and think about Sage and her sisters, he’ll have to find another way into trying to know more about them and unfold everything of all the secrets they’re hiding to complete his mission in Northia.

He wondered to himself what’s in store for him while trying to find out how to make them believe that he’s proven himself worthy to be trusted in.

*****

*****


	49. CHAPTER 48 - LURING THE ENEMY WITH THE RIGHT BAIT

**CHAPTER 48 - LURING THE ENEMY WITH THE RIGHT BAIT**

*****

Just as Prince Yue was thinking thoughtfully and deep over the situation reported to him from one of his men, he wondered what he’s going to do about this and not let Lady Sage and her sisters know that they have the unwanted company that had arrived without notice by the Northia borders.

He’ll have to go out there himself to check once the shadow guard relayed the message from him. He must also see whether they heeded and obeyed his word and have to make sure that they leave and go back to Northia to report to the emperor as he had said in the message.

If they didn’t, then he’ll have to deal with them as he always has, to intimidate them to leave so that they wouldn’t bother the Northia nation again and compromise his mission.

So he went off to do just that. Hopefully, within Prince Yue’s mind, he’ll be able to succeed because he’s still on shaky grounds with Lady Sage and to get her trust again and prove his worth, he’ll have to use some extreme measures to do so.

Little did he know, Sage is busy with something else and she’s focusing on another matter that’s a problem she needs to solve and fix, along with her sisters’ help.

*****

In the department building where Sage and Violet are in, they are still discussing and sharing ideas on the plans on confronting the enemy and trying to find out where the enemy’s hiding.

Sage is the one suggesting or giving out ideas and opinions about fighting against the enemy, while Violet is the one searching and trying to discover the whereabouts of the enemy’s hideout.

So far they haven’t gotten anything or been able to solve and figure out concerning the enemy until Violet finally noticed some kind of pattern that she almost missed it when she looked over her notes again and study the findings in her papers and the maps of Northia intensely.

Violet looked at them twice to make sure that what she’s seeing or reading is correct and double-check in case if there are any mistakes or not, and then she became completely sure and shared them with her sister Sage.

“I think I might have found it!” she said to her, almost startling Sage when she was focused on her ideas of her own.

Sage blinked and looked at her confused. “Found what?”

“The whereabouts of the enemy’s hideout!” Violet elaborated and it instantly got Sage’s attention as she went over to her side and also see what she has found out.

“What did you find? And how do you know that this is exactly what we’re looking for?” Sage asked seriously, her eyes narrowed to spot anything that Violet might have missed.

“It’s these dots that I have marked around the capital,” Violet said and pointed to a series of dots in the map of Crystal Capital of Northia which seemed to make some kind of pattern in a circular series type.

“Those dots represent some random small incidents that were reported by the ones who were on night patrols for the last week. It states here among the reports that some civilians in the capital seem to have heard strange noises or seen weird lights late at nights and when the patrol guards went to check it out, there was nothing they could find,” Violet told Sage of the findings and continued explaining. “They had tried to find out deeper into the noises or lights that were told from the capital residents and civilians, they couldn’t find anything and they even use magic-detectors to try to find out what it is, but they still found nothing. I think this might the enemy trying to lure his searchers away with his magic by sending out those noises and lights to distract them away from his hideout.”

“So he was using decoys to lure them away--but from where exactly?” Sage said out loud, and she sounded a bit excited to finally find out where the enemy’s hiding.

Violet just pointed right at the very top of the circling dots as if it’s the center of it. “It’s right there. This place is where the enemy is actually hiding, and I was surprised that we didn’t think of it in the first place.”

The place that Violet is pointing at, is at the edges near the Gray-Dash Forest, the mysterious enchanted woods.

Sage almost slapped herself in the forehead for also not thinking of it sooner. “Of course!” she exclaimed aloud. “The enemy must have known that we didn’t think to look for him hiding near there and we had thought that it was the last place he would’ve gone to since he had lost his use and control with the dark monsters we have dealt with before.”

“So what now?” Violet asked her curiously on how to deal with this carefully since they’re facing a formidable enemy.

Sage replied simply. “Gather our sisters together so that we’ll plan to face the enemy and make preparations. We need to deal with this head-on, but quietly and cautiously so that we’ll have the element of surprise against our foe.” Violet nodded in agreement at this

Now they got the preparations and plans made after they had slight suspicions on where the enemy might be hiding, it’s just the matter about luring the enemy with the right bait and figuring out how.

But Sage knew the right kind that would lure him out of hiding and make him come out. And she knew that her sisters won’t like it once they found out what it is, or rather ‘who’ it is.

Hopefully, they won’t make a big deal out of this and understand that this is necessary to deal with the enemy once and for all.

*****

*****


	50. CHAPTER 49 - TRAPS AND FIGHTS

**CHAPTER 49 - TRAPS AND FIGHTS**

*****

It was a few days later that Sage and her sisters have started secretly setting up the area where they placed the magical traps to imprison the enemy once he gets lured in by the bait laid for him and then they confront and fight him as he tries to escape.

Though they knew that there are chances that the enemy might send out a decoy in case that he might be led into a trap, they made sure that the bait laid out for him was too enticing to resist and not refuse to be there to get it.

And that bait would be the Dragon Blade which he was trying to go after before.

Sage had called Prince Yue over and told him of the plan but when she laid out that the bait that will be used to lure the enemy out would be the magical weapon, the prince wondered if he was going to be there to confront the enemy when he comes for it.

However, he was shocked to learn that Sage is going to volunteer herself to be the bait and have the Dragon Blade in her hands so that the enemy will still think that it’s in her possession, which made the Southirea prince instantly refusing her decision sharply.

She was surprised at his sudden vehement refusal over her planned choices but she kept calm and said to him reassuringly. “I will be fine. My sisters will be there to guard me once the enemy comes and might use magic to try to obtain the Dragon Blade from my hands. By the time he even realizes it, he will already be entrapped by the magic trap we’ve set up for him.”

“Still--it’s too dangerous!” Prince Yue protested.

Sage frowned, as she did not like the way he’s acting towards her overprotectively or something. She had enough of that coming from her sisters, thanks very much.

She calmly and sharply snapped at him. “In case it makes you feel any better, I will be having a hidden weapon in me to injure the enemy if he tries anything and you will be by my side, hidden from sight and assist me if ever the chance he disables me or something.”

With the latter part of her sentence sinking in, Prince Yue relaxed and was relieved that he’s brought into this and then he mentally cursed to himself for reacting that way to Lady Sage since he could tell that she didn’t seem to like it even though he cares deeply for her.

Once Sage sees that he’s a bit satisfied at her choice words to him, she nodded and then turned to talk to her sisters more about any kind of back-up plan or ideas they must think of in case if the trap doesn’t work or something might go wrong.

By the next day, it will be the time that’s accurately right to lure the enemy out with the right bait set up and then finally deal with him once and for all.

*****

Somewhere out there, in the darkest places that some people in Northia wouldn’t dare venture, there deep within the bowels of the darkness of what looked to be a mine-shaft or a cave, the enemy is there lying in wait for any of his whispering magic scouts to return to him and report back on whatever they had found.

It didn’t take long for one of them, a wispy mist that slithered like a snake towards his feet and he waved his hand in a circle for the wisp to wrap around his wrist like a bracelet or something.

Then the enemy brought it closer to his ear and it whispered softly in an eerie tone that made the enemy smile evilly as he listened to it.

Whatever it had said to him, it made the enemy smile even more ominous and evil that he stood from where he’s sitting and prepared himself to get out of his hiding place and get what he’s been after for so long.

‘_Finally…the treasure I’ve been looking for will be within my grasp. Oh, the foolish one who dares to wield it will regret to have the powerful magic weapon in its possession_.’ the enemy thought in his mind.

He disappeared in a shadowy cloud of smoke, magically transporting himself to the place where his obsessed treasure is, but also the place where he didn’t know that it will lead him straight to a trap.

*****

It was a deep chilling sensation as all of those in the clearing were tense and waiting for the enemy to arrive, and the bait of Sage sitting in the middle of the plain clearing was there, calm and quiet.

Though Sage also has tense feelings inside, anxious about the enemy that’s coming for her to grab the bait which is the Dragon Blade she’s now holding in her hands, she kept being calm and waited patiently for the trap to spring once the enemy comes.

She brought a book along to pretend that she was there to read it and relax in that place so that when the enemy arrives and sees her, he wouldn’t become suspicious of any foul play.

It took almost a few hours of tense waiting until they felt with their magic sensitivity that he had come.

In a wispy and misty cloud of shadowy smoke, the enemy materialized from the shadows and Sage just calmly looked at him as he sneered evilly at her like she’s so stupid to be out there in the open and vulnerable for him to attack her.

He was confused and irritated a little that Lady Sage showed no fear to him, but then before he had realized it as he took a few steps towards her, so focused on his prize that the trap had suddenly activated and he was caught.

Numerous rope-like tendrils of glowing magic emerged out of nowhere and sprung and lashed like snakes and wrapped around the stunned enemy before he could even react.

By the time he had fallen into the ground, tied up and wrapped around like a mummy, the enemy became enraged and tried to use his magic to break himself free, but he discovered much to his shock that he couldn’t.

He wriggled and wormed around on the ground with Sage watching him calmly as she stood up and her sisters and Prince Yue emerged from the shadows they were hiding in the woods to gather around the squirming enemy who was determined and desperate to break free.

Soon as the royal guards of Northia had arrived, Rose decided to get this over with and knocked the enemy unconscious with a swinging whack from her staff to his head, but not hard enough to kill him.

Sage watched silently, internally relieved that it’s over, as the guards have taken and dragged the knocked down and unconscious enemy away to the magical prison where he will be held forever long in there.

It was finally fortunate or lucky that their plans have worked with the traps and fights against the enemy has been dealt with.

Now that they have the enemy in custody and had gone straight to prison, Sage will have to deal with the final thing that she must do and be done with. And that would be dealing with the Southirea prince and his men, and figuring out what and how to deal with them.

*****

*****


	51. CHAPTER 50 - FINAL DEAL WITH THE PRINCE

**CHAPTER 50 - FINAL DEAL WITH THE PRINCE**

*****

After they have finally dealt with the enemy by trapping him, Sage and her sisters were a bit relieved that they didn’t have to confront or fight him when he got lured in foolishly from the bait.

As he was dragged away to prison unconscious by the royal guards from Silverine Palace, there is another thing they have to deal with, but it will all be Sage’s responsibility.

And that particular subject that needs to be dealt with is, of course, Prince Yue from Southirea and his men.

Just as everything was over, Sage turned to her sisters and saw the pointed meaningful looks towards Prince Yue and she understood what they’re all thinking and looked at them back in her eyes to tell them that she’ll deal with it and meet with the others later.

Though her sisters looked hesitant on leaving her alone with Prince Yue, they trusted her and reluctantly left the clearing with only Sage and Prince Yue that were left behind and standing there together to have whatever talk they need to have.

Silently, both Prince Yue and Sage looked at each other for a slightly tense moment, then Sage broke it as she said. “It’s over. What are you going to do now?”

Prince Yue kept silent for another moment before he replied uncertainly. “I am not entirely sure, my lady. I think that all I want from you is about the peace treaty that is needed to be dealt with, I guess?”

Sage almost forgot about that, as she realized that as one of the Northia Queens, she and her sisters will have to reach to a decision together whether they should sign the treaty and have the Southirea nation unified with the other three nations, but she’s not sure about that because of the magic-prejudice there.

Sage felt like keeping her thoughts to herself but then Prince Yue seemed to deduce what she’s thinking and sighed. “If it’s about the magic ban, then perhaps I might be able to help with that, by discarding that once I take over the emperor’s throne in the future.”

His words made Sage stare at him in stunned surprise which got Prince Yue to smile a little at her reaction to him.

She seemed to realize the way he’s looking at her and instantly got her face to return into an icy cold blank expression, which made Prince Yue more amused at her personality in trying to show that she’s not someone you can easily approach to.

He almost likened her similarly to a prickly hedgehog as it defends itself with its spiky body.

‘_If her name wasn’t actually Rose, then the kind of prickly attitude would also liken to her namesake_.’ Prince Yue thought to himself with a mental grin.

Sage felt like this kind of conversation is turning to an awkward point that she does not like to go to and she turned her head away as if looking at something from the other side.

“It seems that we’ll have to discuss that later the next day after we have some rest, Prince Yue,” she finally said. “I’ll need to think about this more on the peace treaty before I decide to tell you about my final decisions and thoughts on it.”

Prince Yue understood and let her be, as he could be patient just as he always was. Besides, it’s not like he’s planning to leave anytime soon and wasn’t aiming to do anything else since he seemed to believe that he got part of her trust towards him.

He hoped that whatever choices or decisions Lady Sage has made, it will be for the benefits for both of their nations. And hopefully, the mission he was supposed to fulfill, it looks like he’s mentally planning to change that because it might incite a war between nations and get on the Northia Queens’ bad sides when they find out about this and think of it as a betrayal and treason from him and his people.

So he let her be and then Sage and Prince Yue walked back together towards Silverine Palace where the two of them are still sharing rooms in single quarters.

Prince Yue kindly escorted Lady Sage back to her rooms which she didn’t protest a little as she seemed to be thinking of something, and it didn’t take long for her to go inside and settle in and Prince Yue had left and gone to his rooms.

Once she was left alone and Prince Yue had gone, Sage thought about this more deeply as she wondered what she’s going to do about her plan to make the final deal with the prince.

She realized that she has to create and make her plans carefully and cautiously so that there wouldn’t be any mistakes made once she’s thought of or knows what to do with the Southirea prince and his men, and try to discern the choices needed to be made about the peace treaty that all seven Northia Queens need to discuss their opinions and thoughts about it. Hopefully, by the next day, Sage and her sisters will talk about this and make their final decisions.

*****

*****


	52. CHAPTER 51 - MESSENGERS AND WAVES

**CHAPTER 51 - MESSENGERS AND WAVES**

*****

However, what Prince Yue didn’t know among his men that he’s keeping himself secrets about the truth of Sage and her sisters, it was that a few of his men were starting to have doubts about the Southirea prince and were the ones responsible for the emperor suddenly sending more men into Northia when they tried to break in but couldn’t because of the magical barrier surrounding it and preventing intruders and invaders into the snowy nation.

The few men were just three of them, and they were at a secluded corner whispering to themselves as quiet as they could, trying to plot their next move when they heard from the other men of Prince Yue’s that had reported about the additional men sent from the Southirea emperor and their failed attempts to invade Northia.

“What do we do? The men the emperor sent couldn’t get into Northia for some reason,” said one of the three men.

The second one said, “Perhaps one of us should go out there and find a way to let them in?”

The third one shook his head in a negative and said, “That’s not a good idea. There’s no telling that his loyal guards might found out of any of our absences and report it straight to the prince. By the time he might find out about it, we’ll be court-martialed or worse than that if he does.”

“So then what do we do?” the second man asked.

“We could try to keep sending out letters of whatever information we found out about Northia back to the emperor. Will that help?” the first man asked, sharing an idea to his comrades.

The other two thought about this suggestion and reluctantly it’s the only good idea so far and they agreed.

“Alright. We’ll use the usual measures on sending the messages back to Southirea. But someone should be on guard in case any of the other men serving Prince Yue might notice us doing this.” said the third man.

The second man offered to be the guardsman and the three men all agreed on this.

But as they dispersed themselves of their private conversation and went off their separate ways.

They didn’t know that someone was listening to them.

But not a someone--a _something_.

The shadows that were on the three men’s feet and by the darkness among the area they were conversing in seemed to move like wisps of smoke, and then with a flickering from a few of the candles that are dimly lighting the secluded corner as the three men left, the shadows in that place seemed to move and merge and upwards like magic, forming itself into a human-shape body from the dim candlelight.

The single body-shaped shadow was staring silently at the direction where the men left before it merged back down and sink into the shadows below its feet and it moved swiftly like the wind towards another direction as if going to its magical master who had created it and sent it to watch over or keep watch of any unusual activity that’s going on in Silverine Palace-- as the private conversation exchanged among the three Southirea men.

*****

Sage is in her office at the same time that late at night when the three Southirea men were having their private conversation.

She didn’t know what’s been going on as she was very focused on her thoughts and ideas on how to go about and deal with the Southirea Prince concerning about him knowing the truth that she and her sisters were the Northia Queens themselves and that about the peace treaty he reminded her about.

She seemed to be pondering and thinking deeply on what to do about this, until suddenly without warning, she was almost startled in fright when the lighted candles that light up her room, seem to flicker in a darkening dim and had turned Lady Sage to be on guard on whatever might be approaching.

But then she relaxed when she realized that it was just the magical shadows she had created and sent off to keep watch and eyes on the Southirea envoys.

The shadows had merged and rose up and then split apart into three human-like body-shaped forms to face their creator and master. By the time their shadow black wispy forms were made, they kneeled in front of her as a gesture of respect to their high liege.

Sage sighed, almost amused at the sight that her magical creations seemed to act like they’re alive and have feelings when they knelt before her presence.

She stood up from her desk and told them simply. “Speak.”

They spoke in their whispering shadow tongue, and by the time each one of the three shadows has reported what they have found and discovered, Sage looked completely stunned shocked on hearing them as she’s the only one who somehow understands their shadow language.

Once the three shadows have finished, they seem to flinch when the calm aura surrounding their female master, suddenly seem to flare in an icy cold fury around her like a fiery breeze and they shivered in a reaction as if her magic seemed to be reacting to her rising angry temper.

Sage took deep breaths very slowly to try to calm herself down from her rage that she’s now feeling within herself.

And once she had calmed down, she quickly moved and reacted fast to write out and send letters, using her shadows to send off to her sisters and notify them about the intruders that were outside the borders of Northia.

She used one shadow and ordered it to send off the letters needed to be given to her sisters as fast as possible and it dashed off once she ordered it so. Then she ordered the second shadow to keep an eye out on the invaders that were outside Northia’s borders and it did. And finally, for the third one, she used it to go off and stop the messengers from sending off the letters that were meant to be delivered to Southirea.

Once all three shadows were gone, it wasn’t long for Sage to know that they’ve done what she had ordered them to and she stayed up the whole night until the third shadow had returned on completing its task on stopping the messengers and intercepting the letters.

Sage was very glad that the shadow had done its job successfully to stop the messengers and waves of letters that were supposed to be sent out to Southirea.

But then as she accepted the intercepted letters from one of her shadows, her face suddenly darkened in an ominous way over what she’s thinking deeply at what she’s about to do for this treason and betrayal in hers’ and Northia’s midst.

*****

*****


	53. CHAPTER 52 - INTRUDERS AND PEACE TREATY

**CHAPTER 52 - INTRUDERS AND PEACE TREATY**

*****

As Prince Yue was thinking deeply over on how he’s going to do his gentle and cautious approach to Lady Sage about something that he’s thinking deeply about in his mind, that she and her sisters should know about, he didn’t know that Sage has already known what kind of secrets he’s been hiding from her, regarding about the Southirea intruders that were attempting to invade Northia, and about the peace treaty that he’s been trying to convince her into accepting and signing it for the benefits of uniting the two nations as well as the others.

The Southirea Prince didn’t know that when Sage had found out the truth from her magic shadows, she is stewing in rage to herself somewhere in Silverine Palace and her guards and servants were too frightened to be near her presence when they noticed and sensed their Ice Queen’s fury.

It was amazing that Sage Song hasn’t gone and confronted Prince Yue about finding out the truth from him concerning the intruders, but her intellectual political mind has stopped her from exploding out emotionally and made her stay in her room to think logically and deeply while trying to calm herself.

Once she is calm enough, she’s now thinking to herself deeply about how to go about this as well, and how she would be facing Prince Yue and confront him about it that she knew the truth of some of his secrets he’s hiding from her.

After a silent deep thinking moment, Sage made her decisions and sent off a few servants to call for and gather her sisters to meet with her, while she moves to fetch Prince Yue and have him brought to the meeting they’ll be gathering around for.

She maintained herself in a calm expressionless way so that she wouldn’t give out any signs or clues to the Southirea Prince when she walks off to get him and make him figure out that she knows something about him and that he wouldn’t think of an excuse to defend himself before he found out that she already knows.

By the time that Sage had reached to get Prince Yue and told him casually that they are having a meeting with her sisters about something important, the Southirea prince followed beside her, not knowing of the incoming doomed fate for him as they reached somewhere inside the medieval castle to a private room where they will be having the meeting together with the other Song sisters.

Once they had entered inside the private room, Prince Yue became a little confused, along with Sage’s other sisters, when they noticed that Sage had used her magic to lock the door of the room completely and silenced the sound from outside, so that no one else would come in or eavesdrop on their conversation, from both normal and magical means used by others.

After Sage had done this, the Ice Queen went straight to the point bluntly, like she’s striking a dagger straight to the heart.

“Apparently, Prince Yue here has forgotten to impart to us the knowledge that we have some unwelcome visitors that are trying to invade into Northia,” Sage said in a calm yet cold voice.

With this, they all froze in sudden shock--but for Prince Yue’s case it is sudden fear--and then all the Song Queens glared at the prince as if he was about to tell them that the Southirea nation is declaring war against their nation.

It became even worse for Prince Yue when Sage continued telling them. “And apparently, a few of his men have also been attempting to send out messages back to Southirea. It was fortunate that my shadow guards have intercepted them and had brought them to me before they were about to.”

Prince Yue didn’t know how Sage had found out the truth about the intruders, nor did he even know that among his men, some had betrayed him and tried to send out word back to the Southirea nation and report to the emperor about whatever he’s been doing and everything.

He knew that there is no reasonable excuses or explanations he could give out to pacify the rising fury he could see radiating from the Lady Queen Sage and her sisters.

He decided to go and tell them the truth about why he’s here, but not all of it, for he has come too far than to abandon his mission and turn back from all of this that he had made it into the cold nation of Northia.

Prince Yue took a deep breath in a small sigh before he said calmly and courageously towards Sage, as she is the main leading Queen among the seven Northia Queens.

“I admit and give no excuse of the truth about the intruders sent from Southirea that were attempting to get into Northia. But I do not know about the men who were the ones responsible for the invading people that had come here, nor did I know about them also the ones at fault for trying to send out word back to the ruler of Southirea and whatever they were trying to give out information back to him,” Prince Yue told all of this in a brave countenance like he’s facing a mental and social battle before him. “I assure all of you that the only thing I have come here to do was for the peace treaty to unite our nations for peace and trade. Nothing more or anything else. I give my honor and word over this, and that I am taking care of it.”

At first, the other Song sisters didn’t believe him but Sage was the only one looking at him blankly with a stone-cold face like she’s studying some kind of unique creature before her as if she didn’t seem to have prepared or expected these words spoken from the Southirea prince.

It was a tense silent moment before Sage decided to stall the conversation among them for now and leave her and Prince Yue alone for a moment so that the two of them will talk about something.

It made Sage’s sisters instantly want to protest but they instantly notice or saw a look on her eyes or on her face that told them that she’s about to say or do something to Prince Yue about this. So they trusted her once more and again and then moved to leave them alone.

After they had left and only the two of them were left alone in that room, Sage sighed and slowly turned to glare with her icy eyes at Prince Yue over what he’s planning to do about the intruders and peace treaty that he supposedly said to her and her sisters that he’ll take care of it.

Prince Yue could tell from the look on Sage’s face and how her expression darkened eerily at him, he knew that she’s disappointed in him for finding out that he betrayed her trust and that now he’s proven not worthy of regaining it since she and her sisters had discovered the truth of his mission for Southirea.

He’ll have to find some way to convince her that he didn’t know about all of it and wasn’t a part of it at all. It’s a matter of figuring out how.

*****

*****


	54. CHAPTER 53 - TRUST AND PEACE

**CHAPTER 53 - TRUST AND PEACE**

*****

Once Lady Sage, the Ice Queen of Northia and Prince Yue of Southirea had been left alone inside the private room with Sage’s sisters are waiting patiently outside for them, Prince Yue knew that he’s in deep trouble now as Sage glared at him dangerously with an icy glint in her cold eyes.

He wondered what kind of excuse or words he needed to tell her which she could hear so that he might be able to regain the trust again but Sage spoke first in a sharp snap that feels like a striking whip.

“Give me a reason. Give me--a very good reason why I should not order any of the royal guards here in the palace to banish you and your men straight back to your accursed back-stabbing nation right now,” she said through gritted teeth like a snarl and Prince Yue almost imagined that he’s facing a growling furious snowy tiger before him.

Prince Yue gulped and he knew that he need to tread carefully for he thinks that’s walking on thin ice with the slightly literal Ice Queen herself.

“I have no excuse, nor do I have any other words to defend myself when you have known of this. But I assure you and I promise with my honor as a Southirea Prince that I had no knowledge that a few of my men had been doing such betrayals behind my back and had attempted to send back correspondence back to my nation,” he told her calmly.

Sage just glared at him blankly with steely cold eyes before she inquired. “How can I believe you since you also know about our _special _abilities?”

He knew what she’s implying about the ‘special’ thing which is magic, and he decided to do something baffling that he thinks will make her believe that he’s being completely honest with her.

He knelt on his knees before her in a submissive gesture and it completely stunned Sage as she froze stiff and stared at him with slightly widening eyes before she narrowed them suspiciously at him.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” she asked calmly sarcastic.

Prince Yue took a deep breath and bowed his head before like he’s a servant awaiting for deserved punishment from his master.

“I’m showing you that I am honest with both my word and honor as a Southirea Prince and warrior that I have been truthful on the mission that I have come here for which is the peace treaty and the unity of our nations to do trade so that we would share each other the vast priceless treasures of our nations to unify that peace,” he said solemnly and loudly for Sage to hear with his head still bowed down before her standing self.

There was an eerie still silent for a moment as Prince Yue is kneeling before the standing Lady Queen Sage.

It didn’t take long for that silent tension between them to be broken as Sage finished staring down at him blankly and then sighed out loud like she had made up a decision to herself in her head.

Prince Yue didn’t raise his head for he didn’t want to take the risky chance that she might change whatever she had decided in her mind and kept his head down.

He could hear with his sharp hearing that Sage muttered to herself softly. “I swear, this prince is soon going to be the death of me.”

Then she cleared her throat and said seriously to Prince Yue as she reverts into her Queen mode instead of her other fake persona as Royal Advisor. “Stand, Prince Yue of Southirea.”

Prince Yue looked up a little and then slowly stands up on his feet before her as she gazed at him emotionlessly for another silent moment before she continues to speak. “I will consider your gesture and your words and honor into advisement. However, I cannot guarantee my final decision about this matter as my sisters and I will need to deal with your intruders that are trying to invade our nation. So, in a further note, you are hereby confined in the assigned quarters for the time being until the matter about the Southirea intruders and your men have been dealt with. My sisters and I will be the ones to take care of these matters and situations. You will not be a part of any of it since you have said that you had no knowledge of it. So temporary isolation and confinement are your punishment until my sisters and I decide otherwise. Is this satisfactory to you, Prince Yue? Or do you have any objections you wish to speak of?”

Prince Yue didn’t give out any relief to Sage so that she wouldn’t know about more from him that she had already known and he was glad that Sage had fallen for it, even though it’s gotten him this kind of punishment.

He nodded dimly to her that he understood and has accepted it without voicing out any complaints or objections.

Once Sage sees this, she nodded back to him and then waved her hand to show that he’s dismissed and Prince Yue followed her command and left her alone in the room.

As Prince Yue got out, Sage’s sisters who were waiting outside instantly passed through him and came into the room to talk with their eldest sister about what happened between them. While they got in, he went straight to the rooms where he will be confined in isolation is, which is the same rooms assigned that he will be staying with Lady Sage like before.

Prince Yue wondered whether he could be able to get the trust and peace from Northia Lady Queen Sage and her sisters so that he would be able to know more about her and the nation’s wondrous magical secrets in it after they have dealt with the matter of the intruders and his temporary punishment will be finished then.

He wondered that he himself might be changing both inside and out because of his feelings he’s almost starting to have towards Sage Song and realizing and understanding them.

Prince Yue wonders what’s in store for him in if ever the chance that he and Sage might have a relationship together in the future.

*****

*****


	55. CHAPTER 54 - SUSPICIONS AND FEELINGS

**CHAPTER 54 - SUSPICIONS AND FEELINGS**

*****

After Prince Yue had left her alone, knowing that he’s going to the same rooms where he will be confined as punishment for the time being, Sage watch her sisters instantly came in once they saw that the Southirea Prince has left.

They quickly gathered around her and badgered her about what happened between them and what was spoken and such.

Sage knew that what they’re about to hear from her as she told them what happened between her and the prince, is not going to make them react well and happy after they do.

Still, Sage was not someone who would hold it back and keep it to herself, so she told them everything and as crystal clear as she would say it.

Predictably, their reactions were all not good ones and each of them protested or voiced out their objections one by one around Sage.

“Oh my god! Is that guy serious?!” Dahlia exclaimed incredulously with wide eyes of disbelief as if she couldn’t believe that the prince would kneel before her sister, even if she’s the Queen or not.

“He’s playing with you. He’s trying to trick you into thinking that he’s _sincere _with his words and honor that it won’t surprise me that he’ll back-stab you or any of us if he tries it again and this time we won’t know about it until it’s too late!” Rose said in an angry growling tone like a hungry and angry lion trapped in its cage.

Violet nodded in agreement with Rose’s statement. “It’s true. Even if he says that he had no knowledge about his men going behind his back and trying to send out correspondence back to Southirea, he should have told us about him knowing about the intruders at the Northia borders if he were actually sincere and serious with what he said.”

Iris exclaimed as she shook her head. “I can’t believe the nerve and audacity of these Southirea men! If I thought the Prince was bad enough, despite he says that he’s a good person and all or something as such--the people that were trying to invade Northia are the worst!”

Jasmine pointed out. “It’s a good thing that Sage’s magic shadows had found out about it and we all know about it now.”

“So what do we do now about the intruders? And about Prince Yue’s men who went behind his back and tried to send out letters to Southirea? How do we deal with this?” Lily asked the main serious questions that’s all in their minds.

All the women looked at Sage Song expectantly on what her answers or responses would be, but she was silent for a tense moment as if she was thinking deeply of something before she voiced out her ideas to her sisters.

“For now, I have placed Prince Yue in solitary confinement temporarily in his quarters and I will be the one keeping an eye and guarding him for the time being. Meantime, we’ll need to deal with the men who had attempted to send out word to Southirea behind the prince’s back and also deal with the intruders outside the borders of Northia. That is all we’re going to do about this matter and situation,” Sage calmly said before she turned to Rose and Iris. “You two will be dealing with Prince Yue’s men who had done this on the secret correspondence and imprison them for it. My shadows will guide you to who they were, but make sure that you get to them discreetly before the other men of Prince Yue find out about it and might protect them out of loyalty or something.”

Both Rose and Iris nodded and they instantly went off to do just that as a magic shadow had followed after them, sent by Sage so that it would lead them to who those men were that tried to send out word back to Southirea nation.

After that, Sage turned to Violet, Dahlia, and Jasmine and she said. “You three will be dealing with the intruders outside of the Northia borders. Once you have dealt with them, imprison them as well, but separate them from the men that had sent out word. I want them interrogated separately and confirm that if their orders are the same as before and find out if Prince Yue truly does not know about it at all, just so we could find out if he was sincere or not.”

The three nodded and they left as well, and the only ones left behind in that private room were just the eldest Song sister Sage and the youngest Lily.

Sage was silent as she doesn’t have anything for Lily to do since the two tasks of the matter have already been done with, but Lily knew what Sage wanted to talk to her about so she spoke first.

“Are you okay, Sage?” she asked softly.

Sage took a deep breath and sighed as if she’s trying to keep a maintain cool on her chaotic emotions churning inside her, but the sensitive Lily could see the truth on her being as Sage tried to give her a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine, Lily,” she said, though her eyes betrayed the uncertainty within her that she’s feeling shaken inside. “I just--need your company for a moment. If you don’t mind?”

Lily understood and she nodded to her that she’ll stay beside her since her eldest sister seemed to need it as long as she wants to.

Just as Sage and Lily sat down on chairs in the room and stayed silent for what seems to be a long time, when in reality it’s just a few minutes, as Lily stayed there to keep company and give comfort for her sister, while Sage is thinking deeply in her mind over whatever thoughts she has inside her.

Sage didn’t know what to do about her suspicions and feelings that she never thought she wouldn’t be able to feel again for almost a long time.

She had sworn and vowed to herself to never have such feelings but her heart had betrayed her whole being as she’s starting to feel such emotion towards the Southirea Prince.

She wondered what’s in store for her in the future, concerning how to deal with the intruders outside of the borders of Northia, and what to do with Prince Yue.

*****

*****


	56. CHAPTER 55 - HOW TO KNOW AND TRUST

**CHAPTER 55 - HOW TO KNOW AND TRUST**

*****

When Sage and Lily are the only ones in the private room they’re in after Sage had confronted Prince Yue and then had her discussion with her other sisters, the two of them are sitting down and still silent to each other, a slightly awkward tension between them like either doesn’t know what to say or when to speak first about something.

But when it took almost a chilly cold sort of tension that lasted long about an hour, Lily decided to break this kind of silence and spoke first to Sage.

“Sage, talk to me. Is there something the matter?” Lily asked her gently, with compassion in her face to show that whatever problem is on Sage’s mind, she’ll help her out on how to deal with it.

Sage blinked a little in surprise for she seemed to look like she didn’t realize that she’s been thinking of something so deeply and that she was quiet about it and also didn’t know how much of a long time had passed between her and Lily staying in the room.

Sage sighed out loud but she still didn’t speak because she doesn’t know what to say or answer Lily’s inquiring question, which she knew that her youngest sister is worried about her.

She was a little glad that Lily is with her when she finally decides on where to begin or what to say to her after she’s finished with the deep thoughts she has running in her head.

If it was Rose, Sage instantly knew that her hot-headed sister will instantly go on a ranting tirade and try venting her anger by taking it out on the one responsible for Sage to be thinking so conflicted--which the one responsible would be Prince Yue.

If it was Iris, she knew that her logical sisters would try to think of other logical ways to deal with it, but Sage knew that none of those ideas or other ways that Iris might think of wouldn’t work.

If it was Dahlia, she would be teasing her endlessly and finally lament out aloud that Sage had decided to stop with her so-called vow on being single all the time and finally have somebody to love--even though Dahlia doesn’t know that the kind of relationship Sage and Prince Yue would never work at all because of them from different nations and royal statuses.

If it was Violet, she will instantly double-check and look into information to see if Prince Yue is hiding any more dark secrets among his person or his people and investigate if he truly is a good man or not and if he’s worthy for Sage’s attention. But Sage knows deep down herself that it will still never happen, even if Violet’s investigation results bear fruitfully in a good way on Prince Yue’s side.

Finally, if it was Jasmine, she would try to check up on her mental health to see if she were thinking clearly or has been confused by some abnormal means and try to heal and fix her so that Sage wouldn’t be so torn and conflicted within herself. But Sage also knew that it won’t work since she’s not going crazy or something.

Though Lily is the youngest among the seven Song sisters and Northia Queens, she didn’t bear the royal status as a Queen not just by title, but from one of the great assets of her whole personality and being--that is wisdom.

Sage sighed again like she still doesn’t know what to say but she decided to reassure Lily that she’s fine and there’s nothing troubling her. She smiled and said to Lily. “I’m fine, Lily. I’m just feeling a little confused and conflicted over the sudden problematic matters that’s just risen, after the event that we have finished dealing with the enemy.”

“Are you sure? If you like to talk, it’s better to let it out than keep it in,” Lily inquired concernedly at her eldest sister, as she didn’t seem to believe her words when Sage said this.

“As I said before, I’m fine. It’s nothing that I can deal with and I’m used to this. Don’t worry about it, Lily. If I had problems I wouldn’t hesitate to talk to you or the others about it. Right now, I think I need to be alone for a while.”

Lily looked at Sage for a silent moment before she nodded. “Okay--but don’t hesitate to come to find us and talk to us, alright Sage? We’re here if you need us.” Sage nodded to her with a smile on her face and she kept that expression up until Lily stood and left her alone in the room.

As she is now alone in the room, Sage dropped her facade and was thinking deeply again, silent to herself. She didn’t know how to know and trust about Prince Yue and his so-called honor and promise that he won’t divulge or tell anyone about the secret of Northia.

She knew that if she continued with the kind of conflicts that she’s trying to make sense and figure out within herself, and does not deal with it soon, she will be endangering her sisters’ lives and also the lives of the people living in the Northia nation.

Sage felt like that she needed time to process, but she knew deep down again that she does not have it, and that it might be too late to try to make a final decision, because of the other pressing matters and concerns about the intruders outside of Northia that were still trying to break through and invade the nation’s borders.

It would seem that she’ll need to make hasty decisions and think of drastic measures to deal with all of this. And then after being done and finished with it, she’ll focus on the next concerning the matter about Prince Yue. And hopefully, Sage Song will be thinking clearly and strong in mind and spirit when she faces it.

*****

*****


	57. CHAPTER 56 - A FORBIDDEN LOVE

**CHAPTER 56 - A FORBIDDEN LOVE**

*****

Sage Song, one of the Northia Queens and eldest of the Song sisters, was still in the private room she’s in after her youngest sister Lily had left her alone, and she was thinking deeply and hard about the conflicting thoughts she’s thinking and feeling concerning about Prince Yue and the other matters about the intruders outside of the borders of Northia nation.

By the time the hours had already gone and passed by almost so slowly or fast when Lady Sage is deeply thinking in her thoughts, it seemed that she finally figured out what’s wrong with herself and why she was so indecisive and conflicted within that she’s usually not like herself at all.

From the sudden look of horror and shock that’s forming in her normal and usually blank and expressionless face, Sage had finally deduced and discovered what is the matter with herself and why she has become like this which seemed to be not like her at all, that her sisters almost didn’t notice it as well.

Sage had swiftly and suddenly realized that she was starting to fall in love with Prince Yue! And it made no sense to her at all on how, when and why Sage has been feeling this until she realized it right now and then.

As she had made her final deduction and gotten her answers about herself, Sage instantly frowned again fiercer than before and felt like cursing to herself both mentally and physically when she had realized the truth to herself that she’s been feeling this way towards a potential threat and danger to her sisters, people and the Northia nation.

She couldn’t believe that she didn’t realize this but she was glad that she had found this out quickly before it might have been too late. Now Sage knew what she needed to do and deal with this fast and swiftly so that she won’t be thinking about it anymore.

She had fallen for it the first time long ago from her previous life and gotten herself hurt from it both in spirit and body from the first. She’d rather damn herself straight to hell into letting her heart take her over again and make her foolishly fall in love once more in this new life she’s living in.

There will never and nor it will be another way for it to happen again as Sage decided coldly and had instantly made herself and her very heart turn completely to stone-cold ice so that she wouldn’t fall for this kind of sudden fall-in-love notion ever again.

And nothing would ever change her mind over that and never again once more. So that it would endanger or threaten her life, also her sisters’ and the people of Northia itself.

And so--Sage Song became the literal Ice Queen of Northia as she was known and famed to be in the kingdom and nation of Northia.

*****

But as Sage has decided this, she didn’t know what the Southirea Prince is thinking to himself in his isolation punishment in the room he’s in.

And Sage Song also doesn’t know that he seemed to have already figured out something about himself.

Meanwhile, in the rooms where Prince Yue is staying next to Lady Sage’s, he is staying inside there for his punishment of isolation.

Prince Yue stayed in his rooms obediently and was thinking deeply to himself while waiting for Lady Sage to come back and might approach and talk to him. He hoped that she would while he patiently waits there and he thought about what he’s going to do, and also what to do with dealing with his men who had disobeyed and betrayed him about sending correspondence back to Southirea and the ones responsible for the intruders that were out there of the borders of Northia.

He thought hard on this while also thinking about Lady Sage and thought of what the two of them need to talk about when he also seemed to have figured out and discovered his true feelings about her.

But unfortunately, Prince Yue doesn’t know that any sort of relationship he thought to want to have with Lady Sage is going to be impossible from now on. For he didn’t know that Sage Song has now deemed her final decision to herself, in all her mind, body and spirit, that the love between them is never going to happen.

Not with Sage had already figured out her self-conflicts and coldly made her decision that she will not pursue it. Even if it meant that Prince Yue himself will still try and dare to pursue and chase her when he had also figured out his feelings for her as well.

By the time Sage will come to meet and talk to Prince Yue, he will find out whatever final decision he had made, but he will still pursue on it and try to convince her and make her believe that he had meant it with all his heart and being towards her.

For, admittedly the truth is, that Prince Yue has fallen in love with Lady Sage Song, the Ice Queen of Northia and the eldest of the Song sisters.

Prince Yue wondered what’s in store for the both of them when the two realized what the other has found out and discovered from another of each other.

Hopefully, in Prince Yue’s mind, it won’t be something that will immediately cause problems to him and Lady Sage once she finds out about it when she comes to confront him or something.

Unfortunately, for Prince Yue of Southirea, he didn’t know that between Lady Sage and him, a forbidden love is never ever going to happen between the two of them--and Sage would rather die or kill Prince Yue herself if she lets this happen.

*****

*****


	58. CHAPTER 57 - ICY PROMISE AND COLD VOW

**CHAPTER 57 - ICY PROMISE AND COLD VOW**

*****

Just as Prince Yue was waiting patiently for Lady Sage to come, he didn’t realize that Sage had finally walked out from the private room and had now arrived into the rooms where they are adjoined to staying together and next across from one another until he heard her soft footsteps that were slightly sneaking about to get into her room.

He instantly stood up from where he was sitting on his bed and almost hurriedly sprinted to get to the door but didn’t open it to see Sage when he nearly forgot about his punishment to stay isolated inside his room only.

But he voiced out a call to Sage as loud as he could so that she would hear him. “Lady Sage?”

The soft footsteps he heard from his acute keen hearing had stopped and he could tell that she heard him and felt like she must be almost standing near to the door of his room, so he bravely continued speaking.

“Lady Sage, can we please talk more about something? I want--no, I need to speak to you. It’s important,” he asked, almost sounding like he’s begging for the conversation that needs to be said between the two of them.

There was an eerie still silence and then Prince Yue hears Sage’s footsteps that sound like she’s pacing about like she’s trying to decide whether she should or shouldn’t talk to him right now, but then he was glad to hear them approaching near to his door and he backed away a little to let her come in and enter.

Even though he didn’t lock the door, he stayed obediently inside his room to fulfill the punishment given of being isolated in his room and he watched as the door slowly opened by Sage’s hand but stayed behind standing at the doorway, looking at Prince Yue inside with a cold icy look on her face, that gave him a slight sense of ominous foreboding or something.

Still, he greeted Sage with a friendly look on his face, and he ignored the fact that she wasn’t fooled by it, not one bit for it’s like she seemed to know something and was glaring daggers at him like Prince Yue needs to get whatever he needs to speak about over with.

Prince Yue cleared his throat and gestured with a small wave of his hand. “Lady Sage, if you would come in please--?”

“I am perfectly fine standing right here, thank you very much, Prince Yue,” Sage said sharply, and it surprised him a bit with her sudden icy tone at him.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them and then Sage became a little annoyed at this so she spoke first icily and sharply again. “Well? Get on whatever it is you need to say, Prince Yue. If you’re not going to speak then you’re just wasting my time.”

Prince Yue was baffled at her sudden change of attitude and he didn’t know what had gone wrong that made Lady Sage suddenly cold towards him and he felt a little hurt by it.

“Um, er--is there something the matter? Though I know that I wanted to speak to you first, perhaps maybe we could talk again later when you’re in a good mood or something?” Prince Yue offered to her.

He didn’t that the words he said to her were the wrong things to say, for Sage just glared at him more coldly than before, with her eyes suddenly seem to blaze with a cold-burning fire, and there is also seemed to be an instant icy aura radiating her very being.

“Seeing that you just wasted my time calling me to see your presence--then I believe I’ll do just that, Prince Yue,” Sage said icily again and swiftly turned around to show her back at him. “We’ll talk after your isolation punishments end--nothing more!”

With that, she reached out to slam the door right in front of Prince Yue’s face as he is a bit stunned shocked when Lady Sage did just that.

He wondered what was the matter and what went wrong for he was completely stunned dumbstruck at the complete turnaround of Sage’s attitude and he felt like that he was facing the Ice Queen of Northia himself, rather than the gentle yet stern Lady Sage he had known before.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realize that Sage had figured out her feelings of budding love towards him but she chooses to discard it and deny whatever future relationship he might want to have with her.

When Sage had gotten into her room, she lies on the bed to try to relax and calm herself and try to tone down her ice-cold burning temper that she’s feeling furiously against Prince Yue that’s locked up in isolated punishment on the room next to hers.

Sage had made her icy promise and cold vow that she has fully sworn to herself, for the sake of her whole being and her sisters, and also the welfare and lives of the people in Northia and the other two nations of Eastrea and Westria they have made alliances and friendships with.

And she will not change her mind on it because she has made her final decision over it, no matter how much her stone-cold heart seemed to give her painful twinges inside her body against this. Sage will not falter and stand on becoming strong over the choices she made. Even if she could still the slight pain over it, she will not think about it anymore for she will not risk her sisters’ lives and endanger them into whatever threats or dangers that will come at them because of it.

*****

*****


	59. CHAPTER 58 - A GLANCING FLICKER

**CHAPTER 58 - A GLANCING FLICKER**

*****

Only a few days had already gone by, about three days in fact, that Prince Yue has been stuck in his room for his punishment in solitude isolation. It was obvious that when his men noticed their Southirea prince’s absence that some of them went to demand at Lady Sage on where he is and what she or others have done to him.

Lady Sage calmly faced them on when they confronted her and then she led the men to their prince so that he will be the one to tell them of what had happened before that led to his isolation in the room he'd been staying in.

Once she escorted them all there, Prince Yue winced a little on seeing the negative and cold expression on her face and the threatening warning in her eyes that glinted icily staring at him before she left the Southirea Prince and his men alone so that they would talk.

After she left them, Prince Yue’s loyal guard An Rune and two of the other men that are both soldiers and shadow guards also loyal to the prince quickly asked and demanded questions on what happened.

Needless to say, they were not pleased that Prince Yue had told them everything that somehow Lady Sage and her sisters found out the truth about the intruders sent from Southirea but they were instantly incensed with rage upon finding out that a few of their trusted people among the ranks had betrayed their prince and tried to send out correspondence back to Southirea.

Prince Yue reassured them that they will be dealt with by the Northia Queens’ hands for Lady Sage had a responsibility into reporting this matter and he ordered his men to not make a move so that it won’t compromise or jeopardize the mission they’re in for.

Though An Rune and the other two men wanted to protest, they knew that Prince Yue is firm with his choices and decisions that he had made and they still trust him for it, even if it conflicts a little over the task that they should be doing and be done with it.

Prince Yue was satisfied that his men were listening to his orders and following it and he quickly dismissed them for he felt like trying to take this chance and opportunity to talk with Lady Sage again concerning this matter.

He gave a small wave of his hand and they all left and then after he saw them gone, he moved to check whether Lady Sage might have been waiting outside his room when he had his talk with his men, as she might have listened in on it so that she’ll know what they’re talking about.

It seems that his theory about her was true as he looked out his door and saw Sage who emerged into view from hiding in the shadows and eavesdropping quietly to Prince Yue and his men’s conversation.

Sage looked at him with a pointed glare as if daring him to call her on it for spying and listening to them. Since it was Prince Yue’s fault in the first place for breaking his word a little about not telling her or her sisters about the intruders and the attempted letters that were sent out from a few of his men.

Prince Yue quickly told her that everything is fine and that any of his men won’t be making any move to alert his traitors since Sage and her sisters have known the truth. He can guarantee and promise that they won’t interfere when she and her sisters are going to do whatever it is they’re going to do against them, they won’t stop them.

At first, Sage felt like not believing Prince Yue but she could tell by looking at him and listening that he was sincere with what he said. However, she still doesn’t trust him, even though she gave him an acknowledging nod towards him before she turns around and left him alone.

But almost for a moment, Prince Yue or Sage thought that they saw a glancing flicker of emotion from one another when they separated and gone back to their rooms. However, Sage brushed it off and thought to herself that it was just her imagination, and she doesn’t know or notice that Prince Yue was hurt when he noted this from her.

Both of them didn’t know the true feelings within one another, and only one of them is denying it because of her so-called vow to herself while the other is wanting to pursue it.

Hopefully, with Prince Yue’s ideas and plans about it, it won’t bring about something bad between them as he thought of how to show his sincerity and true feelings to Lady Sage when that time comes for her to truly know about it and how he felt about her.

*****

*****


	60. CHAPTER 59 - A TOUCH OF WARMTH

**CHAPTER 59 - A TOUCH OF WARMTH**

*****

After Sage had left Prince Yue to his isolation punishment alone in his room again, and also after listening in to the private conversation with his men that dared to demand at her like that, even though they still don’t know the truth about her being one of the Northia Queens, Sage was frowning fiercely as she was thinking deeply about what Prince Yue said to her before and she didn’t like to think about it any more than she’s already focusing on other matters.

Nevertheless, she was a little relieved that he’s still on his punishment for the time being and has not been over yet so that she’ll focus on those urgent matters that needed to be addressed.

First, she’ll need to find out what to do with those intruders outside of Northia and whether she or her sisters should use magic to erase their memories or something since they haven’t succeeded in breaking into the nation.

But Sage knew that sooner or later they might discover what kind of unknown source that has prevented the intruders into invading Northia and it won’t be long before they might decide to report this phenomenon back to Southirea and then tell them about it.

Sage instantly decided that this matter should be dealt with first before she goes to the second matter which is Prince Yue’s men that had tried to send contact back to Southirea.

She’ll have to call for her sisters again and talk to them and share opinions and ideas on dealing with the intruders before they deal with Prince Yue’s men and then finally Prince Yue himself after his punishment ends.

Little did Sage Song, the Ice Queen of Northia know is that Prince Yue also has been making his plans and ideas during his isolation and she didn’t know that it would be about her.

*****

Just as Lady Sage doesn’t know about it truly, Prince Yue is stuck inside his room which is across hers, though he knew better to stay inside before he might end up provoking her into another temper towards him again.

He wondered about how he is going to be pursuing the matter about her and try to show her that he was sincere besides staying obediently to fulfill his punishment in isolation.

Just as he was thinking about this, he thought about his men, the ones who had betrayed him and tried to send out word back to the Southirea nation, but they failed as they were intercepted by the Northia Queens.

He wondered how he’s going to be dealing with it, even though Sage and her sisters said that they want to do it themselves, and try to find out first about their motives on doing this before they might end up telling the Northia women and then sell him out over what was their true mission in Northia was really about.

He didn’t want it to get that far and needs to find out or discover a way to discreetly send word to his men, specifically his loyal shadow guards, into intimidating the traitors so that they would keep silent about it.

He didn’t like using that kind of method, even if it’s his men, but he knew he had no choice. If Lady Sage or the others found out the real truth, then Prince Yue knew it will only be a matter of time before they might decide to use magic, erase their memories, and then cast them out and back to Southirea.

Though Prince Yue doesn’t know whether the magic they wield could really erase memories, he’d rather not find out the hard way. So as he sat on his bed and not lying on it, he thought deeply over what kind of ideas and plans he’s making up in his head to deal with those concerning matters.

He doesn’t need to worry about the intruders since it was his men’s fault that they’re the ones who first send word back and the emperor chose to send them there to try to invade into Northia but still failed because of the magic warding borders surrounding the icy cold nation.

Though Prince Yue wondered what Lady Sage and her sisters might do to them when they go out and confront them. But he’ll need to put that thought out and away for later as he concentrated on another thing that needed to be addressed as well, is concerning about him and the possible relationship with Sage again.

Prince Yue thought and wondered to himself, also hoping that somehow from a touch of warmth would be possible to melt and soften Lady Sage’s icy cold heart towards him.

He didn’t know that his future plans and actions towards her might not bear fruit or bring some unexpected consequences between the two of them. Still, he is determined to pursue this and see it to the very end, now deciding to himself that the mission he was sent for his nation, doesn’t matter anymore.

*****

*****


	61. CHAPTER 60 - UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES

**CHAPTER 60 - UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES**

*****

Just as both Prince Yue and Sage were thinking of this deeply in their rooms about the matters of the intruders and the traitorous men, meanwhile those certain exact matters are now trying in vain to try to invade into Northia or sending word back to Southirea.

To the intruders that are trying to break in and invade Northia, they are still frustrated with anger on unsuccessfully trying to break in but couldn’t. It was still fortunate that they have not thought of what’s the possible reason why they couldn’t break in and haven’t thought about the source about it, which was magic.

As for the three traitors in Prince Yue’s men, they seem a bit worried and nervous that when they sent out the letters to Southirea, there has been no response yet.

But the three men didn’t know that the correspondence and letters have been intercepted by Sage’s shadows or her sisters when they try to send them to Southirea again.

Those men will be in for a very unpleasant surprise either by Prince Yue or Sage and her sisters when they confront them about it.

They better pray that it’s neither of them and even though they still don’t know about it, they couldn’t help but feel cold shivers running down their spines like there are ghosts hovering behind their backs.

As for the Southirea nation, the emperor looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was seething with frustration on why there hasn’t been any more contact ever since the first one and he had sent out more men to try to invade into the nation of Northia.

Though he still trusted Prince Yue that he will fulfill the mission, he’s starting to get a little impatient when a long time has passed and there hasn’t been any progress or any notice back that their mission is getting successful or not.

The Southirea emperor wanted to grasp what kind of great secrets in Northia, that had made them the only nation trustworthy to be allied with the other nations of Eastrea and Westria.

He hated that when he had tried the same on asking for alliances with the other nations, they all gave back their responses instantly and rejected him outright, which nearly infuriated the Southirea emperor into a temper tantrum.

But he managed to calm down and compose himself so that he wouldn’t damage his royal reputation as the emperor and supreme ruler of the nation of Southirea.

The emperor was wondering darkly over what’s going on and he didn’t like it at all that he was being kept out of it or being in the dark, so he adds more men out to Northia to try to invade into that nation, and hoping that their many numbers might be enough to break into that place easily.

But the Southirea ruler doesn’t know about magic still, which is fortunate, however, this grave matter will come sooner or later that it will be revealed and discovered.

And it was fortunate that the Southirea emperor still doesn’t know because there were shadowy spies familiar only to Northia who were sent there and spying on him and then one of those magical shadow spies went off to send word back to its master about the emperor’s decisions.

*****

Back in Northia, inside Silverine Palace where Sage is in her office, looking over some paperwork and then finishing them so that she’ll be focusing on other things, her head turns up when she felt one of her magic shadow spies returning to her and was going to give her another report on what they have discovered.

It didn’t take long for the shadow to whisper to her in the report of what it discovered and found, and Sage was frowning deeply at this before she dismissed the shadow back to spying where it came from and it whooshed away like the wind.

This matter about the Southirea emperor really worried Sage upon hearing and knowing about it, especially the worrying attitude the emperor is radiating of, regards to his frustration.

She hoped that with the powerful magic barriers surrounding the borders of Northia, it will hold off and prevent the intruders from breaking in, even when they grow in heavy numbers.

Due to the unforeseen circumstances, it seems that Sage will need to focus on the important and urgent matters concerning the intruders outside of the Northia nation and how to deal with the traitorous people among Prince Yue’s men.

She wondered what she’s going to do about that, and loathe the idea that she’s going to need Prince Yue’s help again, even he’s still not done with his punishment in isolation. For it looks like that she and her sisters will be forced to use magic to deal against the intruders when they go confront them first before trying to think of and decide on what to do with the others.

Hopefully, the tasks that they will be doing won’t bring any more unexpected surprises for Sage and her sisters, including the Northia nation itself in the future.

*****

*****


	62. CHAPTER 61 - PEACE TALKS AND DEALS

**CHAPTER 61 - PEACE TALKS AND DEALS**

*****

Prince Yue is still in his isolation punishment, but he seemed to start getting anxious being stuck in his room without almost nothing to do during that time.

At first, he thought he could be able to handle it, but when the time passed on and he was stuck inside his room in eerie silence and all his loneliness in it, it seems his mind started to try play mind tricks to himself and made him slightly nervous about it.

However, the Southirea Prince knew better and maintained his calmness so that he wouldn’t agitate Lady Sage or any of her other sisters again if he tries to disrupt his punishment time and might end up being sentenced to something worse when that happens.

Still, he pondered and thought deeply about what to do before he heard something coming in and almost snapped his head around to his door to see who is entering.

He became disappointed when it is the usual servant who came to bring in his meals since he wasn’t allowed to come out at all during his punishment, but his disappointment didn’t last because he saw Lady Sage entering in next after the servant left the meal tray and went out.

He managed to hold back his relieved smiles on seeing her come in because he could easily see that she’s still not in a good mood, judging from the cold and furious expression on her face and eyes.

Sage was also glaring at him pointedly for a moment before she started talking and telling him about some plans and ideas she had made concerning the intruders that are still trying to break in the borders of Northia but failed at it.

However, she had gotten word that the Southirea ruler from some of her magical shadow spies, that the emperor was planning to send in more and she had the unfortunate time to cannot think up any other ideas on how to deal with that.

Prince Yue could tell what she wanted from the pointed look of her eyes and he easily answered her without hesitation on what to do about that.

He told her that she should send out some people to intercept the incoming people from Southirea and try to sabotage their trip or rather fake some messages that everything is fine from the prince’s decree and that there have been some delays that do not need any assistance of some sort.

He also told Sage that if any of that wouldn’t work, then she could use forceful countermeasures to try to make sure that the incoming people would never make it to the borders of Northia.

It surprised her a bit that he suggested such a thing and she gazed at him with a strange look on her face after she stopped glaring at him for a moment, and then she asked him the reason for him saying this to her.

Prince Yue told Sage that all he wanted was peace between their nations and that he doesn’t want to incite a war over it because of some differences between them. He also added that after his punishment, he would also discuss with her a simple deal that would rectify these matters so that there wouldn’t be any more problems that will occur in the future.

Sage was thoughtful at this for a moment before she nodded dimly and told him that she will think about it and consider this matter after they have dealt with the two main problems, that are the intruders and traitors.

She turned around and was about to leave the room, but before she did, Prince Yue thought at first that she turned her head back a little to look at him with a soft look in her eyes and then it was suddenly gone and they became cold and icy once more as she left him alone.

It didn’t take long for Prince Yue to stay in his room, stuck a bit in his thoughts while Sage quickly went back to hers, with her mind thinking deeply over the small talk that happened between them before.

After Prince Yue and Lady Sage had done their peace talks and deals they were discussing and will be talking about soon, both of them started to wonder what’s in store for them in the future after they have dealt with the concerning matters that are trying to invade into Northia.

Sage knew that her sisters will not like what she had done with Prince Yue at their conversation about this, but they will understand the slightly agreed terms that were laid out from the two of them.

Hopefully, Sage thought to herself that she won’t regret this decision again she had made with the Southirea Prince. And she also hoped that this is one choice that she had made that might be a good benefit for them both in some certainty.

*****

*****


	63. CHAPTER 62 - DEALING WITH THE INTRUDERS

**CHAPTER 62 - DEALING WITH THE INTRUDERS**

*****

After that small yet slightly awkward talk with Prince Yue and his sudden offers about a deal in the future that they will make, Sage is thinking deeply over it and how to go and deal with that after they are done dealing with the two problems concerning Northia.

Needless to say, when she told her sisters about the conversation she had with Prince Yue, all of them weren’t pleased with all, except Violet and Lily who had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Rose was ranting as usual that she wanted to vent her anger out over the Southirea Prince by beating something up or fighting it out in her sparring with some of the warriors of Northia.

Dahlia was exclaiming incredulously that Sage might be played on like she’s a puppet or a joke if she continues to trust Prince Yue’s word like that before she ends up hurting in the end.

Iris agrees with Dahlia’s point and she stated logically that the prince might be planning some kind of trick at Sage until he gets what he wanted from her.

Jasmine said that it is better to keep him in punishment until he deems himself worthy enough of the trust that he said he would honor it when the time comes at the end of it.

Sage noticed that Violet and Lily haven’t said a word but from the look of them, it seems that they will want to discuss something to her privately after their meeting.

After the arguments but it isn’t slightly overheated concerning Prince Yue’s offered deal, Sage managed to put in her word that she does not trust him at his so-called word and honored promise about it and it alleviated and calmed her sisters at least for a while on hearing this.

However, Sage told them that she will consider it after Prince Yue’s punishment ends and that they do need some sort of peace between their nations before a possible war might break out that will happen if it gets out of control.

All her sisters were surprised that they haven’t thought about that and their surprised looks turned into worry when Sage also added in about finding out from her shadow spies that the Southirea emperor was planning to send out more to invade into Northia and Prince Yue gave her permission on dealing with them as she sees fit so that they wouldn’t break into Northia.

When they now realized that this is a grave matter, Rose and Iris instantly volunteered to intercept the incoming invading forces before they try to arrive at the Northia borders. Sage nodded gratefully at that and then the meeting was instantly adjourned and ended as they all went their separate ways to do their various tasks, until it was only Sage, Violet, and Lily left in the private room they’re in.

Sage talked to her two sisters a little when they started stating or asking concerns about her on the matter with Prince Yue and she reassured them that she was fine and that she can deal with this still without any problems.

They didn’t believe her at first but they trusted her word as Violet and Lily soon left Sage alone again while the Ice Queen of Northia was thinking deeply about something that is on her mind.

*****

Almost three days later that seem to pass by and gone so fast, Sage and her sisters have dealt with the intruders that were trying to break through the borders and into Northia.

It was easy to intercept them and stop their efforts into breaking in by using their magic abilities and skills, including their magic items that each of them are gifted with.

For Rose, Iris, and Dahlia, they intercepted the incoming invading forces first by creating a fake storm to make the approaching ship turn back and return to Southirea and report to the emperor that they couldn’t go across because of the weather and that efforts to do so again will be in vain if they try to attempt it.

Thanks to Sage’s shadow spies, the emperor decided to wait for any more word even though he was frustrated and irritated on not finding out any more what he wanted and let the Southirea Prince continue whatever mission he has and then he completes it and returns to Southirea to report to him about it.

It was lucky and fortunate that the emperor didn’t think of anything amiss like this was magic’s work or something. After dealing with the incoming forces, it was easy next to deal with the intruders outside the Northia borders.

All of them were caught, brought to be imprisoned and were magically erased of their memories of all knowledge about what they had seen and thought of the magical barriers that were on the borders of the icy nation.

After they have done dealing with the intruders, Sage and her sisters will now have to deal with the other concerning the matter and then think about what to do with Prince Yue and the other Southirea men.

Sage wondered to herself if she really made the right choice into doing this, even though she felt like she’s a bit guilty of forcing this kind of agreement from the Southirea Prince. However, she thought of her sisters and the Northia nation first for it is her solemn duty and responsibility as one of the Northia Queens.

*****

*****


	64. CHAPTER 63 - DEALING WITH THE TRAITORS

**CHAPTER 63 - DEALING WITH THE TRAITORS**

*****

Once they were finished with the intruders, now it’s the matter of dealing with Prince Yue’s treacherous and traitorous men who had dared to attempt to send out correspondence back to Southirea but the messages were intercepted easily before they reached to the emperor of that magic-banned nation.

Sage wondered how to go about that, so she decided to have a quick small talk with Prince Yue over the pretense that she’ll be telling him that she and her sisters will be dealing with his men who betrayed him and imprison them for their crimes.

When she came and visited him, and then told him about it, she was surprised a little that he complied and agreed with her that she’ll deal with them as she sees fit for he no longer cares about them and that he would have done the same if he found out that some of his loyal men had betrayed him and stabbed him in the back without him being aware of it until it was too late.

She was surprised that he was being compliant about this and wasn’t protesting in defense for his men, but Sage could tell from a slight darkening look in his eyes that he had experienced this before and was mentally scarred over it and vowed to never let it happen again.

It almost made Sage think that the two of them are similar in strange ways over what they have thought of betrayal. But then Sage realized quickly what she was thinking about, shook it off and told him that she appreciated his words and then hurriedly left him alone in his room.

Sage almost cursed to herself when she realized that she was thinking such strange thoughts again with Prince Yue and mentally hit herself to stop that and focus on the other matter that must be dealt with and finished, which is dealing with Prince Yue’s men.

It didn’t take long for Sage and her sisters to do just that, albeit they did it discreetly. It wasn’t hard to point out exactly which men were the ones responsible for trying to send out messages to Southirea in their failed attempts.

They quickly used magic to erase the other men’s memories into not knowing they had those men among them and then had them all imprisoned and also erased their memories of the knowledge about them as well once they’ve been locked into their new prison.

Sage and the others decide to think about what to do with them later then, but they were all relieved that everything seemed to be over after they have finished and done with these two problems that were trying to break into Northia or something.

But Sage’s other sisters didn’t know that after they have dealt with the two problematic matters, Sage was starting to have some doubts again about herself concerning Prince Yue.

And they won’t know about it until Sage decided that her problems might concern them as well, however, Sage decided to herself that she’ll try to deal with it and make sure that when the time comes it won’t be a problem for her or anyone else.

After dealing with the traitors, there’s still the last matter they needed to be concerned with, and that is Prince Yue and the other men in his rule.

Sage wondered how she’s going to go about that since it’s nearly the ending time of his isolation punishment and Prince Yue will be returning to his men and will be talking to them about it. She hoped that he’ll keep his word concerning the secrets he promised to keep, but then she had a sudden foreboding ominous feeling in her gut that something is brewing badly in the horizon, and that it won’t end well for either of them.

*****

*****


	65. CHAPTER 64 - OMINOUS RIDDLES

**CHAPTER 64 - OMINOUS RIDDLES**

*****

Even though it was only 3 days later passing by so fast and that Sage and her sisters have finished dealing with the two problems which are the attempted invaders and the Southirea Prince’s traitorous men, Sage still hasn’t thought of what to do with the latest problem that is Prince Yue of Southirea and how to go about dealing with him.

But then, as of right now, Sage is trying to relax as she had realized that she still got time to think of the matter more until Prince Yue’s isolation punishment ends and that she might be able to make up something when that time comes.

However, try as she might, Sage couldn’t relax at all or even try to make herself feel any calm and peace as her mind is running madly with so many ideas or worries inside her that’s got her whole head distracted. It made her feel a bit annoyed and irritated that she’s thinking so hard and deep over this when she needs this relaxation to try to clear her mind out from any concerns that she’ll be dealing with later.

So Sage decided to read some random book to be able to do her trying attempts on relaxation and calmness for herself. It was still a good thing for her that she’s still in her room as she moved to grab a book randomly from her bookshelf and then lie down on her bed and read it to relax.

However, Sage didn’t realize that the book she grabbed was something that was recently written by some anonymous writer, almost similar in mysterious ways like the writer back from her former life known as Edgar Poe or someone like that.

The unknown writer’s written works like the book she had randomly chosen to read, were mysterious and ominous in some sort and such ways because of what is written inside it. In this particular case of the book she had picked to read, it has riddles in it that eerily writes about something that is yet to come or meanings of the past before.

For example, like the passage she’s now reading from the random flicking of pages in the book Sage is looking into.

==FIRST PASSAGE==

** _Darkness looms, as it brings your doom,_ ** ****

** _Wait no further, for however long this gloom._ ** ****

** _Scars show your pain, but still, they heal,_ ** ****

** _For they will show each one’s appeal._ ** ****

** _What you see before your eyes, is what you seek,_ ** ****

** _Beyond the mountains and the waters’ creek._ ** ****

** _Magic enchants of whatever parts,_ ** ****

** _And that includes your very hearts._ ** ****

** _Fear and hate is not what you must bear in mind,_ ** ****

** _Only courage and love are the ones you must not be blind._ ** ****

==END PASSAGE==

Sage felt like that this kind of riddling passage is a little eerie and foreboding for her, and she also felt like she understood it some way, but then she puts it off and shakes it out of her mind as she randomly turns the pages of the book into another one, so that she would still try to relax and calm herself down from her mindful concerns and worries.

But the next passage Sage is reading now on the random page of the book, it is not helping her at all or making her feel any better than the previous one.

==SECOND PASSAGE==

** _What is real? What is fake?_ ** ****

** _Be careful of who you forsake._ ** ****

** _For embracing the cold, the ice will sharply pierce,_ ** ****

** _But embrace the warmth, the fire is warmly fierce._ ** ****

** _Do not avoid what it is you fear,_ ** ****

** _For the heart knows deeply what it is dear._ ** ****

** _Follow the white tiger, it leads you to your tomb,_ ** ****

** _But follow the scarred dark dragon, it gifts you your precious groom._ ** ****

==END PASSAGE==

After reading that, Sage didn’t realize that she slammed shut the book close instantly and almost threw it away as if it was poisonous to her but composed herself and then carefully set it aside to the bedside table as her eyes looked at the book warily and suspiciously.

Sage never thought that she would be randomly choosing and reading such a book and wondered whether this is coincidence or not. She can’t even think to wonder whether this might be some sort of trick or a twist of fate from something supernatural at work or maybe something else.

But after seeing and reading these strange yet mysterious passages from the book, Sage couldn’t help but feel that these ominous riddles might bring something very bad to her and her sisters, even though she slightly understands what they mean. Still, it gives her no meaning or any idea what this might bring, and yet she feels that she has to learn and understand them so that she and her sisters would be able to face whatever it is that will come at them in the future.

Hopefully, these puzzling riddles will be quickly solved by her and with some help from her sister Violet to figuring them out and that they’ll be able to get answers soon once they managed to solve and discover what all of these mean. And Sage also hoped that the results or answers whatever they find out, it won’t really tell them something very bad or foreboding.

*****

*****


	66. CHAPTER 65 - PUZZLES AND CONFLICTS

**CHAPTER 65 - PUZZLES AND CONFLICTS**

*****

It was the next day that Sage quickly woke up, and then stealthily checked on Prince Yue first to see that he’s staying in his room which he is still on his isolation punishment before she changed her clothes swiftly and then went off to see her sisters in a haste to talk to them about what she had found and read from the book before.

Even though Sage believed that she might be overreacting or has become a little paranoid after reading it, she felt that these riddles might mean something else and not in good ways and that they need to know about it and figure out what they mean.

It didn’t take long for her to find the first ones among her sisters, which are Iris, Violet, and Lily, and then she told them that they need to have a meeting quickly about something, and the three sisters have noticed the urgent behavior on her person and Lily quickly ran off to call for the others and get them.

Iris and Violet looked like they wanted to ask Sage on what is wrong, they knew that it’s better to wait for the others first because Sage looked like that there is something very important she needed to tell all the sisters about it.

It only took a few minutes for Lily to come back with the remaining other sisters, that are Rose, Dahlia, and Jasmine.

Rose and Jasmine looked like that they haven’t slept at all and had all-nighters from their work as they still looked a bit exhausted and worn, but both of them looked to be aware and awake enough to listen to whatever that is needed to be said and told from Sage.

As for Dahlia, she looked like she’s been on a coffee-binge or something, as she looked super-hyper enough to run around and chatter on like she’s on a sugar-rush or something. Though the only one among the Song sisters who were annoyed upon noticing this is just Rose.

After all of the Song sisters have been gathered into the room, and Sage told some of them to add more safety measures to make it more private, like locking the door and windows tight enough and then magically silencing the area so that nobody else outside would try to listen in or something, and they did all that before the meeting has started with Sage speaking first, telling them what’s happened before or whatever she had found.

Needless to say, some of them were dubious and disbelieving when Sage told them about the unusual and strange passages she had read from a book she had chosen randomly, but then the others looked a bit disturbed about the ominous writings that were from the book, the sisters who had thought of this warily to Sage’s tale were only Violet and Lily.

Then they voiced out their opinions that it might be talking about something else or it could be a coincidence, but then Sage shook her head in a negative to any of their words or statements because she believed otherwise and felt it badly inside her gut that these riddles might mean something very bad and it might become something worse if they don’t find out what it means or solve whatever answers they imply to.

Sage was smart enough to bring the book with her and shared it around her sisters so that they could see the marked places of the pages she had read the passages from. Once they finished reading them one by one, all of Sage’s sisters quickly became a bit worried about this, even though there are a few who still don’t believe that this might turn out into something very bad for them, and those are Rose, Dahlia, and Iris who thought this as such.

But what the other Song sisters didn’t know is that their eldest sister Sage is having conflicted hearts over the riddles very much, because it felt like it’s talking or meaning about the matter about Prince Yue of Southirea and that she is trying to deny her feelings about it, even though it seemed to be hurting her on the inside.

Though her sisters also don’t know it that Sage partially solve parts of the riddle and what they meant, Sage needed more opinions and some help into solving these riddles completely so that she’ll get answers whether her suspicions are true or not.

And Sage knew deep down that it won’t be long before the feelings and doubts she’s had inside, might show on the outside of her very being, and her sisters will also feel indecisive and conflicted into wanting to help their sister to get over it or help her pursue it even if she denies that she doesn’t want to.

Truthfully, Sage hoped that by the next days, she would be able to manage this and get this over with and try to find out a way into not letting this through because she didn’t want this at all, no matter how much her heart tells her that she should pursue it with the Southirea Prince.

Nevertheless, Sage will need to focus on figuring out these strange puzzles and conflicts that are unique or mysterious about it once they have somehow solved them. Hopefully, it will be soon, because even though that these seven women are mysterious in their ways, it doesn’t suit them at all that they couldn’t figure out or solve the mysteries concerning about these puzzling riddles.

Sage and her sisters hoped internally to themselves that once they got their answers about the unusual riddles, it won’t result or give true meaning about something very bad or foreboding in the near future that might be coming for them.

*****

*****


	67. CHAPTER 66 - FOREBODING STORM

**CHAPTER 66 - FOREBODING STORM**

*****

Even after that meeting on trying to find out and solve the unusual strange riddles, Sage and the other Song sisters had to focus on another concerning matter which is the Southirea Prince.

Sage knew that after the prince had finished his isolation punishment, he will be let out soon because of his good behavior so far, but then the worries of her and her sisters about him needed to be dealt with because they still fear that he might take advantage of the secrets he has known about them and might exploit them for whatever ulterior true motives that he has on his being.

Sage didn’t know what to do about that, and it’s been a grave concern for her and for all of them that they had to share ideas or give opinions and suggestions on how to approach and deal with the matter.

For Rose, obviously she gave the meaningful suggestion on intimidating violence to persuade Prince Yue of Southirea to not tell anyone else about their secrets and scaring him almost completely to keep him quiet about it. Sage knew that wouldn’t work because Prince Yue looked to be quite hardened over such tactics like that.

For Iris, she logically stated that they should make some sort of deal with magic hidden in the contract so that when Prince Yue signs it, the magic will automatically keep him silent about it and they don’t have to worry about it since all people of Southirea hasn’t known about magic because of the nation’s ban except the Southirea Prince himself. But Sage felt like she’d rather not use such a deceptive method to somehow enslave the prince to keep his silence about it by using magic against him, it felt a bit wrong to her.

For Dahlia, she suggested keeping Prince Yue in Northia and let him stay, while using a decoy golem to fool the others into thinking that it’s the Southirea Prince so that they’ll be able to spy deeper into the Southirea nation. But Sage discarded that idea because she had seen and witnessed a few of Prince Yue’s men are highly skilled into knowing who’s real and who’s fake to the prince they are loyal to.

For Violet, she suggested that they try attaching magic shadow spies to Prince Yue once he’s out and they will report back to them about whatever ulterior motives that he has or anything else that he might be hiding from them so that they’ll know about it much better. However, Sage also shook her head in a negative towards that idea, because she knew that since Prince Yue now knows about magic, she believes that he will also think that they might try something like that and will still be nonchalant about it and not reveal anything about his true nature.

For Jasmine, she suggested that they should try using a slightly controlling magical potion to drug Prince Yue under their control and then make him tell the truth about everything so that they would know the true motives about him being in Northia. Again, Sage discarded that idea negatively too because she can easily tell that Prince Yue is also skilled in fighting against any kind of drugs, even if it was used against him or not.

And lastly as for Lily, Sage knew that in their previous short talk before, her youngest sister had thought that something was up between them and suggested that maybe they should try talking civilly and honestly towards Prince Yue about their worries and concerns about him and try to extend an olive branch so that the prince would reveal what he is here for truly.

Once again, Sage also discarded that idea negatively because she does not like the idea at all of being honest towards the Southirea prince since he’s the one who’s been holding some things and secrets back about himself and that it’s his fault in the first place for the previous events happening before.

It looks like they’ll have to think of other ways to dealing with the matter of the Southirea prince but right now they’ll have to wait until the time comes at the end of Prince Yue’s isolation punishment.

After Sage and her sisters have finished their conversation of the private meeting they’re having, they didn’t know that there is a foreboding storm brewing on the horizon. And they also don’t know that it might bring more bad tidings towards the Northia nation and won’t be prepared for it until it was too late.

The seven Song sisters and Northia Queens didn’t know what’s going to be in store for them in the future, but hopefully, they will be prepared to face it head-on, even though it was unexpected or surprising that will come to them.

By then, they might be able to be slightly ready and prepared when that time comes and fight against it if it threatens or endangers their lives and the people of their homeland and nation.

*****

*****


	68. CHAPTER 67 - FINAL DECISIONS

**CHAPTER 67 - FINAL DECISIONS**

*****

It was only days later that has already passed by and gone so fast, about five days in fact, that it is nearly time for Prince Yue’s isolation punishment to end.

And so far, Sage was still thinking deeply and pondering over what to do about that. As she is still torn and indecisive on what to do with him.

Even though she had her conversation with her sisters and that she had promised that she’ll be dealing with it, it seems that she’s having some difficulties over her thoughts on what to do with this particular problem and matter over it.

Though she’s starting to consider some ideas that were shared from the others during the previous meeting, she knew that those particular ideas she’s thinking deeply in her mind wouldn’t work because she felt that this would be the wrong kinds of moves to do against Prince Yue once his punishment has ended when the time comes.

As she pondered deeply over the matter about it, she didn’t notice that some of her shadows which she had magically conjured to spy on the Southirea nation and its ruler, had returned to report back any news that is important for her to know about.

Sage was almost startled and nearly jumped to her feet to reach for her hidden dagger on her person to defend herself when she felt a faint brushing stroke down on her legs, but then she relaxed when she realized it’s just one of her shadows trying to get her attention and she put aside her weapon away so that the shadows will tell her in their shadowy language about what they have discovered.

Sage listened attentively as they whispered and hissed softly to her about the various things and other events they have spied on and watched during their time at the Southirea nation. And so far, there haven’t been any worrying reports for her to be concerned about since the Southirea emperor believed that he’ll have to send off his additional men and soldiers later once the weather has been cleared normally for them to travel.

Sage was relieved that the Southirea supreme ruler didn’t think otherwise that the magically-casted stormy weather they have created has brought suspicions towards him. And she hoped deeply that it will stay that way until the shadows report to her again that the leader might change his mind and risk sending his men out to Northia through the raging stormy weather across the seas.

After the magical shadows finished reporting and telling her the matters in Southirea, Sage gave a small wave to them to go back to that nation and keep continuing with their spying tasks so that she and her sisters would know more about it if there are new developments or something.

And the shadows did, they all went away like the rushing wind until Sage was the only one left alone in the room she’s in. Then Sage went back to thinking deep in her thoughts about the other matter which is the Southirea Prince and trying to think about her choices on dealing with him.

That was when it finally hits her straight into her head almost like a flash of lightning as Sage finally thought of a way to make sure Prince Yue and his men will not dare to betray or give out any secrets or truths about them and of Northia back to the Southirea nation.

Even though she didn’t like the idea at first, it looks like the Northia Queen will have to resort on using magic to bound the Southirea Prince into secrecy into a magical vow so that he wouldn’t reveal or divulge anything about them.

She’ll have to make up some ideas on how that magical vow will be portrayed to Prince Yue after the end of his punishment and make sure that the vow is iron-clad strong so that he wouldn’t find any loophole in it to break it.

That and also, she’ll need to make sure that this will be done in the secret of its magic and made up in the fake pretense that he’ll be making and writing into the promising vow that it’s normal and not being enchanted and magicked or something like that.

Sage will have to talk to Iris and Violet into helping her write up this magical vow for Prince Yue to be bound into, but she felt like adding a security measure that it won’t endanger his life and such as straight to death or something like that. It didn’t feel right to her if she might bound him into something that will get him to die quickly if ever that comes to it.

Sage believes from previous events that Prince Yue would be sincere with his words and feelings about it, but she felt like doing this magical measure, it would guarantee the safety of her sisters and the goodwill and trust that Sage will finally believe on if Prince Yue signs the secret magical agreement.

After making the final decisions concerning Prince Yue, Sage knew that she’ll need to focus on the other concerning matters that worry her which is the shadows that she had felt before, rising up from somewhere and gave her ominous shivers and chills from it. Those particular dark thoughts came to her out of nowhere for some reason.

Sage wondered what those dark feelings were about, where and how it suddenly came to her like that, and whether it is a major threat or danger towards her, her sisters and the Northia nation. She hoped that it might not be too concerning for her to worry about, even though deep down in her gut she felt that this particular matter needed to be dealt with sooner than later.

*****

*****


	69. CHAPTER 68 - OMINOUS WARNINGS

**CHAPTER 68 - OMINOUS WARNINGS**

*****

It was only three days later that has gone by already, that there is another problematic matter that’s just arisen on that very present-day to Sage and her sisters in Northia. And it deepened the sudden gut feelings and suspicions that Sage had felt this before when she had finished making up the ideas and final decisions on what to do with the Southirea Prince.

At first, she brushed it off as coincidence or something, those dark feelings deepened even further inside her gut when it came to her and it didn’t lessen her worries at all when she realized that she has been feeling them and they haven’t gone from her at all.

She wondered what was all that about and where and why she’s been feeling this way, but it looks like she didn’t have to wait long to ponder and think about that when the answers came rushing towards her, which is her shadows that were spying on the Southirea nation.

They nearly startled her again when they came rushing into the room like the soundless cold winds, but Sage maintained a cool composure as they came in to gather around her feet as she’s ready to listen whatever it is they needed to tell and report to her.

One of the shadows formed itself magically into a human-shape form and then started whispering to Sage in a frantic urgent manner that got Sage confused before she became concerned and worried upon registering what it’s telling her.

It turns out that some of the shadows caught some strange movements among the ranks in Prince Yue’s charge during his absence when he was sent out to Northia and trying to fulfill his mission.

The Southirea ruler had ignored these movements and let them be and Sage became confused and concerned that these particular movements that were done into Prince Yue’s household are that the servants have been bribed into doing what they want and stealing off some of his treasures and selling them off.

Sage thought that the Southirea Prince was close to the Southirea ruler but then she remembered before that he was the unfavored and ‘black sheep’ in the royal family among the other Southirea princes.

She didn’t think of it at the time but right now, she feels a bit guilty and some pity for Prince Yue as it seemed that he doesn’t know about it and won’t be able to do something about it because he’s there in Northia far away from his home nation.

She wondered what she could do for him but then she instantly snapped out of it and realized what she was thinking about and she quickly shook her head to shake off those kinds of thoughts she’s having since it’s none of her business to deal with for Prince Yue’s problems and matters.

Sage couldn’t believe that she nearly forgot that Prince Yue had betrayed them a little over his held-back secrets and knowledge concerning what his true mission was and that he had lied to them about the intruders before and his traitorous men.

She snapped out of it and focused on the matter about the shadows reporting to her as the next one formed itself a body and told her the next event that’s been happening in Southirea which also worried her slightly about it.

The shadow told her that the Southirea emperor was getting a little frustrated and impatient over the delay of the mission that has not been completed from Prince Yue and he seemed to be planning to send out men, to brave through the raging stormy weather to get across to invade Northia.

It turns out that the emperor had heard no replies back from the first batch of the invading group back then and it’s starting to get into the ruler’s suspicions and deepening his doubts that something must be done about this.

After the shadows have reported this and Sage looked calm on the outside but worried on the inside, she sent them off to return to their spying posts back to Southirea and the shadows all dispersed, leaving her alone quickly again like the soundless winds.

Once they had disappeared and left her alone, Sage began to think deep in her thoughts and she seemed to look gloomy as she pondered over the recent reports and new developments that’s been going on in the Southirea nation, concerning about its ruler and the slow-coming future plans that he might be thinking about and making up that will soon be sent out to Northia.

Sage truly worries about these ominous warnings and reports that were from her magically-conjured and created shadows. She wondered to herself whether this might be some sort of coincidence or a dark twist of fate that’s looming on the horizon and it will soon come to darken the doorways and borders of the Northia nation.

However, Sage feels that she and her sisters will be prepared and ready to face whatever it is that might come and approach to the icy-snow nation and that they will face it head-on no matter how very dangerous the unknown threats will be. It looks like that there will be a lot coming to Sage’s plate much more than she could handle but then she’s prepared to face it all bravely and calmly and deal with it, even if it’s too problematic.

*****

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: 
> 
> I may or may not continue next week, because I'm too worried about the COVID-19 pandemic to concentrate and fully focus on my stories and works. 
> 
> But don't worry, I'll continue writing once I feel safe and fully relaxed from all the worries once everything is over and that the news will give me updates on the progress of what's going on with the virus.
> 
> Until the next time, on the next updates of my stories!
> 
> Please keep on following me and my story works! Thank you!
> 
> Pray to God always and hope that we survive this through this year 2020, COVID-19 Pandemic!


	70. CHAPTER 69 - CUTTING TENSIONS

**CHAPTER 69 - CUTTING TENSIONS**

*****

It’s nearly time for the ending of Prince Yue’s punishment and still one of the Northia Queens, Sage Song couldn’t think of what to do with him and how to deal with him concerning the matter about him knowing their secrets and magic and anything else that he knows about her and her sisters.

Even though she had already done and made her decisions before dealing with him, Sage felt like she should consider other options before choosing to decide the best one that will make Prince Yue accept the terms of the deal with them.

She knew it felt wrong when she considered it before but it was too late already to second guess on another one since it’s nearly time for the Southirea Prince’s punishment to end. So Sage had no choice again but to confront him about what she had decided and get his honest opinions about it before her sisters knew what she was doing.

She knew that the other Song sisters won’t be happy if they find out what she’s doing because she’s considering Prince Yue’s welfare and that it’s because of her indecisions about it since it’s her responsibility to deal with him.

She knew that they’ll be very unhappy with her that Sage is feeling for Prince Yue slightly from her concerns about how he’ll react when he finds out what’s going to be done with him after the punishment. But then she cursed herself and her bleeding heart, no matter how much she tried to deny it, that she pities Prince Yue a little that he deserves to know what’s to be done with him after his isolation ends.

So she went to Prince Yue’s room and confront him about her ideas and choices made so that he would know what he’s in for after his punishment ordeal has ended. She knocked on the door and then let herself in before he could voice out that she can come inside his room.

Prince Yue was surprised a little to see her come in since it’s been a slightly long time since she has visited him and he seemed a bit happy upon seeing her but his joy didn’t last when she went straight to the point and told him everything about what’s to be done with him.

At first, he was stunned shocked, then his face gave a thoughtful look, and finally, it was followed by a blank expressionless face that was looking straight at Sage which nearly unnerved her upon seeing that look towards her.

However, she maintained a calm composure towards him as he was silent for a moment before he told her in reply to what she has told him. It surprised Sage a little that he accepted the terms of the deal and that there doesn’t need to be any changes made into it so that he would gain their trust including her sisters so that they would have an alliance with one another.

Sage had to admit that she was surprised at him and then she asked whether or not he should consider this more before he might end up getting into something deep that he could ever believe that he might not be able to handle.

Prince Yue told her that he doesn’t mind at all for he believes wholeheartedly that the needed treaty between their nations is necessary and that there should be peace among them instead of war. He doesn’t like the idea that they need to fight amongst themselves to shed blood over something inane just because they’re keeping magic a secret within the Northia nation. He told her that he understood that fully and that he’ll be the one to bear the consequences if everything falls out of favor.

Sage looked at him for a moment before she nodded and then let him be after she told him that his punishment will end soon in time and that they’ll consider the agreement between them and talk more about it when the time comes. She left him alone without looking back as Prince Yue stayed obediently inside his room when she left.

After that strange yet enlightening conversation, Sage felt like both she and Prince Yue were cutting tensions between themselves like they needed to vent this all out in the open and trying to find out each other’s true motives or something. She didn’t think that he would give such answers to her in a way but then she felt like she didn’t want to consider what this could mean to her.

She didn’t know what to think of it since she’s distracted a little from her concerns and worries about the few problems that are rising from the Southirea nation reported from her shadows that were spying there. Sage hoped that she’ll be able to get this all out of the way from dealing with Prince Yue before she focuses on dealing with the other problematic matters coming from the other nation far across the sea of Northia.

And Sage deeply hoped that she’ll be able to finish dealing with this soon before more problems grow and might become a high priority matter that she and her sisters will need to face and deal with it.

*****

*****


	71. CHAPTER 70 - BATTLE PREPARATIONS

**CHAPTER 70 - BATTLE PREPARATIONS**

*****

It looks like Sage’s hopes were dashed and her foreboding thoughts had come true when she heard more whispers from her spying shadows that the small rising problems found in Southirea haven’t stopped and still continued to rise more than before.

She didn’t know what to do about this so she decided to call her sisters and tell them about it, but not about the previous private conversation that she had before with Prince Yue.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive as they gather around in the private meeting among themselves and then magically shielded the room from any listeners and spies that will look upon them. After the Song sisters have gathered together and they are all there and accounted for, Sage went straight to the point once more and told them about what happened and what’s been told from her shadow spies.

As expected, each one of them gave their respective reactions or their opinions and thoughts about the problematic matter.

“Oh great! As if we had enough problems already with that annoying Southirea prince,” Rose ranted grumbling. “I know that I’m supposed to be the ‘War Queen’ and all that, but this won’t bode well for our nation if it comes to that in the future. The people here will become panicked and restless upon finding out about it. Peace is better than war to go about it.”

Iris nodded and said. “I agree with Rose. War is not something that should be done whether here in Northia soils or in other nations’. It looks like we’ll need to consider signing the treaty between Northia and Southirea for this to pass over so that it wouldn’t come to that.”

“Wow! Who would’ve thought that our most logical sister and our battle-triggered one would ever consider ‘peace’ as the answer to all of our problems?” Dahlia said a bit sarcastically as she is surprised by two of her sisters who have spoken their statements about it.

Both Rose and Iris glared at their sister Dahlia as if she offended them. Jasmine noticed this and quickly intervened before this might break out into an argument or a fight.

Jasmine said. “Much as I hate admitting it, but I agree with them, Dahlia. There have been so many casualties from the last war we’ve gone through long ago in Northia nation. The people here won’t be able to go through another one even though it’s been a long time. Such scars from battles long ago cannot fade even as time has passed.”

The others knew what Jasmine is talking about as they have seen and experienced this from their former lives and their new ones here in this world. Then Violet was thinking deeply about something and looked at Sage with a pointed glance as if she thought of something that was needed to be addressed out for their meeting.

But Sage quickly knew what Violet was thinking and she instantly gave her a pointed glare without the others noticing this as she told her silently to not voice out loud what she’s going to say and will talk to her about it later after the meeting.

It surprised the deductive sister when she saw this but then Violet remained calm in her persona so that the others wouldn’t notice the silent exchange between her and Sage. Violet will need to ask what was that about after the meeting as she decides to talk with Sage soon about it.

Lily asked out loud next. “So what do we do? What are we going to do about dealing with this? This is a very big problem when it comes to it.”

“For now, we should prepare ourselves just in case a battle might be possible that’s coming to our doorsteps here in Northia,” Sage said as she turned to Rose. “Rose, get your troops and other soldiers ready for a possible fight ahead and get some on the look-out in case the Southirea people might come sneaking about like the intruders before and deal with them quickly as possible before they might try breaking into the nation. Violet and Iris will go with you to help you out with these. Is there anyone else who likes to speak out more about something or anything else?”

When there was no one else among the sisters who spoke out, then Sage nodded and announced the meeting adjourned for now as they all went their separate ways to do whatever tasks needed to do or go back to their usual duties to keep the worries off their minds.

Sage and her sisters will have to hurry and hasten to make up the battle preparations and war plans for the upcoming fight ahead of time if ever it’s possible that it will come. They know very well that there’s no telling where and when these enemies of Southirea or something unknown might come up and then arrive at the borders of Northia.

It’s better to be ready and prepared than to be caught off-guard unaware when that time comes and it happens. Hopefully, they’ll be able to manage to face off and fight whatever forces and foes that will come at them in the future time.

*****

*****


	72. CHAPTER 71 - UNEXPECTED ALLIES

**CHAPTER 71 - UNEXPECTED ALLIES**

*****

While they were busy doing preparations and making plans for the upcoming battle, Sage was looking to be deep in thoughts as she was perusing over some papers and documents in her private office while her sisters were working on the plans and tasked preparations for the possible battle and fights ahead in the future time.

She seemed to be thinking about something very deeply and it’s either about the enemies that’s coming for a possible war towards the doorstep of the Northia nation, or it concerns about Prince Yue.

But right now she had to focus on the problematic matter concerning about the numbers they have in the current situation of their military and that it will be a massive problem if they might end up with the difficult decision of enlisting some of their civilians living in the nation to join the army.

Sage didn’t want that, as she and her sisters have gone through much in the previous battle long ago before they were chosen and coronated as queens, right before their father, the Northia king died and had written in his willed decree of the seven women being the new chosen rulers of the cold icy nation.

There were many casualties and decimated great numbers among the army troops from the last war and they don’t have many people enough to even the odds of the incoming battle ahead.

Even with magic, and as much as they could try to create many golems with it, it is still not enough for the needed numbers for the army they’re trying to prepare for.

However, it seems that the answers to Sage’s internal prayers came in surprising and unexpected ways. Sage turned upon hearing Violet calling for her and she gave a confused look when she and Lily came running inside the office room with surprised looks in their faces and she asked them about it.

It didn’t take long for Violet to answer her first and needless to say, Sage was shocked to hear that there is a group of people waiting for the Northia Queens outside Silverine Palace and demanded their presence for something. After that, Lily took her turn and told her that some of the people she’s seen were people of the allied nations they have already united with from Westria and Eastrea.

Sage stood and told Lily to call for the other sisters and that they’ll gather and meet the group of people in their Queen personas. Lily quickly did just that, even without Sage telling her to do so and then Sage and Violet used magic to change themselves to their royal ensemble and don their masks as the Northia Queens.

It was a few minutes later that the seven Northia Queens have already gathered by the entrance of Silverine Palace to meet with the group of people and once they came out, all wearing their masks and in royal figures and such, the people didn’t hesitate to bow down on their knees to give respect to the Northia rulers.

Sage stepped forward and took the lead and she calmly demanded what they wanted from them. Then they hid their surprise and shock when the leader of the group came forward and offered their services into being enlisted into the army and joining the fight.

Somehow, they have heard whispers or rumors about it and the allied nation’s representatives decided to want to join in and that also includes the refugees living in Northia to do so as well.

Then Queen Sage gave them grave warnings that the incoming fight ahead of them might result in casualties, but the people didn’t protest about this or even object, for they are determined to join in the battle in honor to pay tribute and gratitude towards the Northia Queens and its nation for uniting with them and giving them homage when they lost some of their homes from enemies and such.

Upon seeing that they are all determined to join, Sage nodded to them in thanks and then she let Rose and Iris divide and gather the added troops and settle them in so that they will be prepared for the possible fight ahead.

Sage was relieved at these unexpected allies that volunteered and offered to join them in the possible fight from the people of Southirea that will come invading to the borders of the Northia nation soon.

She didn’t think that these surprises would get to her but in the end, she was very glad that it happened so that their numbers in the army they’re preparing are increasing by the minute and that they would be able to even the odds of whatever numbers their enemies have. Sage hoped that these fortunate events will be able to stop the ominous tidings rising in the horizon coming towards them.

*****

*****


	73. CHAPTER 72 - EXPECTED SURPRISES

**CHAPTER 72 - EXPECTED SURPRISES**

*****

With the added numbers from the allies of the other nations of Westria and Eastrea, and that includes the refugees living in Northia, their army became massive in numbers and they will be able to fight back against the enemies that might come soon to the borders of the icy nation.

It was fortunate for Sage that this happened, but she felt like they needed to add more to even the odds against the incoming fight ahead if ever that’s going to be possible in the future which they are preparing for.

So Sage talked with Iris about creating magical large weapons like a catapult or something like that, and Iris agreed and laid out already made blueprints to Sage and she approved all of these. Then Sage told Rose to coordinate and train her troops to be prepared into using these weapons with good expertise about it and that there won’t be any mistakes made upon using them.

Rose agreed and went off to do just that along with Iris who went to talk with the crafters and builders into making the large weapons for the upcoming battle ahead.

However, there hasn’t been any word so far from Sage’s magic shadow spies about what’s going on in Southirea but Sage felt like that they all had to be prepared anyway just so they won’t get caught off-guard when the enemies come knocking right to their doorsteps and into the borders of Northia nation.

Once Sage made more plans, back-up plans and other preparations made concerning the incoming enemies and the battle ahead, she was almost done and finished with most of them before she took some time off for a break.

She relaxed for a moment before she stands by the window up high somewhere in the towers of Silverine Palace to look out the grounds and view below her sights.

She has a faraway gaze in her face, as if thinking about something else deeply and was pondering over it like thinking or making choices inside her head.

But then it wasn’t long when she snapped out of it as Jasmine and Dahlia came approaching towards her and giving her reports or news whatever they have to her.

It was minutes later that they finished and Sage returned back into thinking about what she needed to think about concerns about the problems, other matters, and dealings she and her sisters have to deal with ahead in the future after they have done with the incoming battle and made up the preparations needed to fight against the enemies.

Sage sincerely hoped inside her head that the plans made and the preparations that were being done will be enough to deal with their enemies once they come. And she hoped that it will be enough to change the tide and even the odds with the Northia side winning against Southirea.

Then Sage was thinking about the treaty and Prince Yue, and she knew that matter will be thought about and make decisions later after they have done with this important matter about the enemies first that are coming from Southirea.

Sage and her sisters hoped that their preparations about the expected surprises of the incoming invading enemies will be dealt with soon and quickly without any other problems.

Once they are done and finished with that, then they’ll focus on dealing with the matter concerning the Southirea Prince and the treaty that he proposed would be a better option into making peace and traded unity between their nations so that another battle or possible war wouldn’t happen again.

Sage hoped that it would work, even though there are some negative opinions and protests among her sisters, that the treaty will be able to benefit just that of creating peace between the two nations of Northia and Southirea so that no more casualties will be struck again if ever the battle continues on.

*****

*****


	74. CHAPTER 73 - WAR OR PEACE

**CHAPTER 73 - WAR OR PEACE**

*****

When the time has finally come and Prince Yue was released from his isolation punishment, Sage went straight to him first and then discussed the important matters which is about him signing the hidden magical agreement about keeping the knowledge of magic and about the seven sisters’ secrets quiet and that he will never talk or mention about it.

Though he had said before that he agreed easily into signing it, Sage had to confirm that he meant what he said and kept his promise about it when she confronted him about it. When she did, Prince Yue said again and told her that he agreed into signing whatever it is to ensure that he kept his word and honored his promise into not revealing any of Northia’s secrets.

Once she is satisfied that he meant it, she quickly took out the hidden magicked agreement paper for him to sign, and she also added an enchanted quill for him to use and sign it in without him knowing the truth about them that he’ll be magically bound to its oath into not revealing the truth and give out any secrets.

She didn’t relax until he fully signed his name and his official title as the Southirea Prince and once she sees the small glow from the paper and pen, she hurriedly takes them away before Prince Yue might notice this. She was relieved to see that he did it and was glad to see solid proof of it, but now she needs to focus and deal with the other matter which is the incoming enemies that are coming to Northia from the enemy nation of Southirea.

She told Prince Yue about it and talked to him and then he gave her the same opinions and thoughts about that the treaty is needed so that there would be peace between the two nations instead of going to battle and fight into a war.

Though it’s necessary to be prepared in case of a fight ahead, Sage knew that she had to agree with Prince Yue’s thoughts over it and consider that peace is a better option than the other one of going to war and fight over it just because she needed to keep Northia’s secrets safe and that they must somehow stop the Southirea nation from finding out the truth that is hidden about it.

She didn’t know what to do about this and told Prince Yue again that she will think and consider it deeply before telling him her final decisions about it. Then she gestured him to go back to his men and reassure them that he’s fine and alright and that he must deal with the problems among his men about the traitorous ones who had betrayed him behind his back.

Sage watched him leave and then she went back to her office to think and make up more plans and ideas on what to do about the incoming battle that is possibly coming ahead in the future for them and that she needed to think swiftly and fast on what to do about dealing with his problematic situation and matters right now before it gets any worse than it already is.

Sage thought about it and it looks like she’s torn into choosing from war or peace to settle the matters against the problems of the enemies in Southirea. She knew that she’ll have to think deeply over her choices and consider them wisely and make no mistake about it or it will become something she’s going to regret for the rest of her life.

It looks like that there’s too much work cut out for her, even though she has her other sisters to help her out, but as the eldest among the Song sisters and Northia Queens, Sage needs to consider wisely and smartly upon knowing what to do and dealing with this matter and situation concerning about the treaty and the enemies that might come to Northia and start up a battle they might win or not.

Sage knew that this kind of situation seems to not be working out for her at all but she’s determined to see this through to the end and make sure that they survive through this and make it out alive even if it’s the last thing they’ll ever do when the time comes.

*****

*****


	75. CHAPTER 74 - THE TREATY

**CHAPTER 74 - THE TREATY**

*****

It would seem that the voiced thoughts and opinions are given by Prince Yue actually became true for once. And Lady Sage Song was very much surprised that he had spoken the truth once he had said them to her.

At first, she had thought that it wouldn’t work but then she became a little surprised when Prince Yue started dealing with it by sending out letters back to the Southirea emperor and telling him to stop and that there’s still progress needed to be made to ensure that there is peace made with the Northia nation, after he had given her first the letters so that she’ll see and read that there’s nothing more informative about it, before he sent it out.

He had already dealt with the men who betrayed him into sending the invaders to try to invade Northia, and Sage was very much surprised that the way he dealt with it was by killing them instantly by his sword so that it would point out to his other men that it is not wise to go behind his back, even with their loyalty towards the Southirea Prince.

It worked and they decided to follow his orders from now on and fully trust him and now that it’s been done and over with, along with the reply back from the Southirea emperor saying that he’ll give more time for Prince Yue and nothing more until he succeeds on finding out whatever secrets Northia is hiding and send information back to him.

Sage glared at him pointedly upon reading that when Prince Yue gave her the return reply letter and she wasn’t very pleased with it, even though Prince Yue promised that he won’t be saying or telling anything back to Southirea about their secrets.

Though she trusted him with it, and it was a good thing that Prince Yue already signed the magical agreement about it, Sage felt like she had to doubt his words about it until he shows more proof that he was sincere with his promise and such.

Still, Prince Yue did some good when he has done these actions, and Sage had to admit, she was impressed at his sudden tenacity on doing what he needs to do to gain my trust, including from my sisters as well.

But she won’t be giving him the benefit of a doubt even if he has done this for her and her sisters. It takes a lot for Prince Yue to prove that he meant it with his honor so that Northia won’t be in danger of any threats that will be threatening the people and the rulers in it. But at least, doing this would be the start of something good and that there won’t be any possible repercussions against it.

Sage hopes that she made the right decision and choice concerning the treaty that will make peace between their nations of Northia and Southirea. She knew that her sisters might not be pleased with what her final thoughts about it were, but she hoped that this might benefit them more than they think that it might not be.

Sage hoped that Prince Yue’s words to her were right and that she wouldn’t regret making this choice into signing the agreement so that their two nations wouldn’t be brought into conflict and into a war that she knew in either possibility they would have won the battle or not.

Sage really thought to herself and hoped deeply that her final decisions won’t bring something worse than it already was before and that it will be something that she’s going to regret in the future and might endanger her sisters and the Northia people’s lives. And that also includes their other allies from the other nations.

*****

*****


	76. CHAPTER 75 - PARTNERSHIPS

**CHAPTER 75 - PARTNERSHIPS**

*****

Though Sage knew that peace has been made between the two nations of Northia and Southirea, she knew that there are still tensions between them concerning about the Southirea envoys wanting to know what secrets the Northia people are hiding, even though they still did not know that Prince Yue was the only one who knows the truth, and that doesn’t include his trusted bodyguard because Prince Yue let Lady Sage and her sisters use their magic secret to erase his memories about it.

Sage also knew that the treaty between the two nations won’t last as long as the Southirea emperor might become impatient over something with Prince Yue’s task on finding out what kind of secrets Northia is hiding and might send out more troops or spies to invade into Northia and figure it out what’s hidden there.

Hopefully, with this peace treaty, it will hold the Southirea people and its emperor off for the time being until Sage and her sisters make up ideas and plans on how to deal with them and making sure that they don’t know their secrets, including about magic.

Though they haven’t turned away their battle preparations, as it is better to be prepared in the case in the future, Sage knew that there are a lot of things that needed to be dealt with and knowing more about Southirea and such on concerning how to fight against them and be one step ahead from them if ever the case it happens.

Right now, Sage will just be making plans and preparations about it to be prepared in the event if it ever happens and nothing more about it. Here’s hoping to Sage and her sisters that it will not happen when that time comes to it.

And so far, the only thing they need is to provide comfort for their visiting allies at the moment and have some small conversations into discussing them staying for a while in case if a fighting battle might occur to Northia that they needed to be prepared for.

When they talked to their allies about it, they agreed to stay for the time being, and now Sage is settling the matters into providing them room and shelter for them to stay in Silverine Palace, while also dealing with Prince Yue and discussing to him about something else, besides magic or other Northia matters.

Sage hoped that these partnerships between the people of Northia and Southirea will become peaceful and fruitful, benefiting the lives of all those considered including other nations. The Ice Queen of the seven Northia Queens seemed to be thinking deeply over her final decision and whether she might have regretted making that choice into signing the agreement and fulfilling the treaty between the two nations.

Though Prince Yue looked relieved and very glad that the treaty has been succeeded, Sage knew that there is still the unknown and ulterior motives that are being kept secret and hidden away from her and her sisters and she intends to know about it fast before it might be too late and that it might endanger the lives living in Northia and other nations and they might be exploited into selfish gains and such if she doesn’t deal with it soon.

Sage hoped that she hasn’t made the mistake with the Southirea Prince, and even though she had agreed with the treaty and such, she still has doubts about it whether peace might have been the right answer to all their problems.

*****

*****


	77. CHAPTER 76 - DECIDED PATHS

**CHAPTER 76 - DECIDED PATHS**

*****

It was about a few days later that has gone by and passed, and Sage Song was busy staying inside Silverine Palace, dealing with royal matters, especially with the signed peace treaty between the nations of Northia and Southirea.

Sage has known that signing the treaty would make peace between nations, but she still has doubts that it would last that long for almost a while. So she’ll have to focus on making plans and preparations on dealing with that when the time comes that a fight might break out from either nation and how to settle the problems about that.

But right now, she seemed to be thinking negatively in her head, concerning Prince Yue of Southirea. Even though he had kept his word on his silence about the truth of the Northia Queens, magic, and such, she still has some doubts about him because she does not trust him that he would keep his promise about it, even though he meant it and that he had signed the secret enchanted agreement.

However, the matters about Southirea have to be dealt with first, and Sage needs to make careful planning and preparations about it in any scenario when the situation arises that they might also plan something nefarious against them and they have to be aware of it before it’s too late.

So, she started making up plans and plots about it, along with some help from her sisters Iris and Violet concerning Southirea and the enemies that are within it and everything. Sage even had Rose preparing the warriors and the army troops in case if a battle breaks out and they need to have their fighters prepared both mentally and physically when it arrives if ever necessary.

It wasn’t long enough as they have been working on these matters until they’re almost done with it, and they let themselves have short-time breaks in between while working before the day turns fast into the night time.

Once they’re finished and done with half of the plans and preparations, they decided to continue the next time until they’re completely finished on being prepared for the future when the enemies might decide to break the peace treaty and try to fight against the seven Queens and their armies, and then invade Northia to discover and exploit their hidden secrets.

Hopefully, when that time comes, it won’t be too late as Sage and her sisters, and their armies will be prepared to face and fight against it and drive them away and back to where they came from, and intimidate them with fear by their mighty strength and power to show that they’re not pushovers so easily to their enemies.

Sage knew that the decided paths that were being made will have to be accepted into consideration so that the partnerships between Northia and Southirea would work peacefully without any trouble into it, both present and for the future. These kinds of matters will also have to be considered about what they can benefit from both the two nations.

She knew that as one of the Northia Queens, so much work will be handled carefully about these matters so that no more problems would arise in the coming time of the future. Sage hoped that it won’t come to that, because she couldn’t think of the damages or dangers that would happen when the time comes, if it’s not been dealt with, even with the precautions made about it.

Sage hoped that she won’t regret working into this, partnering herself with Prince Yue of Southirea, considering that there is still some sort of awkward and icy tensions between the two of them. She’ll have to be serious about it and not let personal feelings get herself into conflict about this.

*****

*****


	78. CHAPTER 77 - THE MOST

**CHAPTER 77 - THE MOST**

*****

Normally, in some cases, the Northia Queens would easily deal with a problematic matter quickly, but that’s not the case with Sage Song concerning the matter about Prince Yue, the peace treaty, and the possible problems from the Southirea nation.

Sage was pretty much conflicted and doubting that this treaty would last long to be considered peace between the nations of Northia and Southirea as such. The reason for that is because she knew that there are still some tensions coming from Southirea that is worrying for her and her sisters, to the point where the preparations they had already done and hidden them to be ready to face whatever it is that might come at them in the future if it comes to it or not.

Though she knew better than Prince Yue stood by his word and honor on keeping his silence about the matter of their secrets and such of Northia, she knew it will only be a matter of time before the Southirea Emperor himself becomes impatient again and demanded any progress just so he would learn Northia’s deepest and darkest secrets and then exploit them to his greedy benefit or something.

It looks like she’ll need to focus on making more plans and preparations when the time comes if the enemies might make a move onto Northia and them, and they need to be ready for it to face them and fight against them once they do.

The circumstances considered about this matter are very concerning for all parties that Sage knew that she’s got a lot of work to do, including her sisters who will be helping along by her side.

So right now, Sage will think of ways on how to deal with this matter before it might become worse. Then she’ll try to think of dealing with Prince Yue after this worrying situation is over.

But until then, she’ll need to talk and discuss with Prince Yue about the royal matters in Southirea and find out the reason why the emperor was so focused on Northia and its secrets so much that he would send Prince Yue to spy on them and find out about it, but he failed in his task even though it surprises her a little that Prince Yue is on their side.

Sometimes, Sage wonders what is in it for Prince Yue when he gave her his word and honor on keeping silent about their secrets and that he won’t betray them even he might be interrogated and forced to tell the truth and get him killed maybe from the magical agreement that he signed. She’ll have to ponder that later on another time after she has dealt with the problems and concerning matters from Southirea first.

Sage knew very well that what matters the most of everything, is that she should think for her sisters and the people of Northia of their safety, wellbeing, and security. She knew that she’ll need to tolerate and be patient with this concerning situation about the peace treaty with the other nation of Southirea. And that she’ll have to be prepared for whatever problems might come in the future and that she’ll be ready to face against it and deal with it when the time comes or not.

It will also take a lot of effort and work in being prepared, but luckily she has her sisters by her side to help her in these endeavors when it comes to it if it does.

Now, Sage can only hope that those foreboding thoughts she has in her head will not come true, even if they’re not prepared for it and caught unaware from it, and that no other problems will arise as time passes by to create more conflicts into Northia.

*****

*****


	79. CHAPTER 78 - IN THE END

**CHAPTER 78 - IN THE END**

*****

It was when something unexpected happened in the Silverine Palace a few days later that has already gone by, and it was something surprising that Sage Song had no idea how to react to it when it happened then and there.

As it turns out, Prince Yue started renewing his efforts into trying to make relations with Sage and somehow start a courtship with her, that suddenly got her annoyed by this and feeling conflicted as the budding feelings she’s been having about him, started to bloom once more inside her.

She didn’t like these start-up again of her feelings that will make her doubt and conflicted upon herself, and Sage tries to maintain a distance and avoid the Southirea prince, even though he kept continuing to pursue her no matter where she tries to go away into another direction, far away from the man.

It was fortunate that her sisters didn’t notice this yet, even though some of them still didn’t trust Prince Yue especially when he had signed the magical agreement before to keep their hidden secrets safe.

But it will be a matter of time before they’ll find out about it and start ganging up on Sage and complain to her about it on why she hasn’t dealt with him about this problem concerning Prince Yue trying to pursue a relationship with her.

And Sage Song wasn’t really planning to do just that.

But Sage knew that her sisters might not believe it for they had seen her almost giving in to her feelings upon the interest to the Southirea Prince and they knew it very well when Sage talked about it before upon needing advice on how to deal with this matter and they had it ingrained within them in case if it happens again.

They also knew what Sage has gone through before when she got into a disastrous relationship that literally stabbed her right from behind and into her heart, causing Sage to become the ‘Ice Queen’ that she is known and called to be among others.

Sage knew that she’ll need to deal with this matter before working and focusing on others and that she’ll have to do it sooner than later before her sisters hear about it from somebody else or notice it somehow.

She’ll have to make up instant plans in her head on how to deal with this problem before it might get worse and make her feel more conflicted than she already was before.

But then Sage knew that this might be a lost cause for her, especially when it comes to Prince Yue of Southirea.

And the reason being was that Prince Yue has been gentle and kind towards his renewed efforts and it really caught Sage by surprise as he had done these sorts of courting actions towards her and everything.

Sage knew that in the end, there are some things that don’t even matter when it comes to the matters of the heart, instead of the mind. She scowled fiercely on her face and cursing to herself inside on how she let things get this far when it comes to the Southirea Prince.

She wondered how she couldn’t have realized that she somehow gave him the chance on getting closer to her in unexpected ways that she didn’t expect to be prepared for it.

Now, she’ll have to think of how to dissuade him again and make him back away from her before this seeming relationship between herself and Prince Yue might start something up that she’s not wanting it to go that far. It will only be a matter of time before this might get her into conflicts and doubts again to herself and to her sisters if this continues.

*****

*****


	80. CHAPTER 79 - IN THE MIDST

**CHAPTER 79 - IN THE MIDST**

*****

As the few days pass by almost peacefully in Northia, but to one of the Northia Queens, Sage Song, she knew better than that peace doesn’t last very long, even with a signed treaty and such.

For her, it is like the calm before the storm.

And the reason for that kind of feeling Sage has been getting inside her was because of the uncertainty of the unknown about their enemies and such.

Despite the treaty and the honored words being made from Prince Yue of Southirea, Sage has felt unrest upon her very being like there’s something amiss in the shadows of the dangers from their enemies or something stirring in the darkness like it’s coming to attack upon them without being unaware or prepared for it.

Sage didn’t know why she’s having these sort of dark feelings churning within her, but she knew better than to ignore them so she needed to look into it in all ways she knows that needed looking into so that her sisters won’t be surprised upon discovering it when it comes.

And that’s what she did, she sent out almost every shadow being she could summon with her magic and nearly drained herself of the mana energy within her when she sent them off to spy on every corner of the world to check on anything unsavory or something afoot in the midst of their enemies and such.

After Sage has sent out her shadows, she’ll have to wait patiently for news, even with the intense anxiousness she’s been feeling about it, since the foreboding dark feelings haven’t yet gone away within her, and it made her very nervous upon having this continued feelings inside her.

She hoped that she was just being paranoid, but in her heart and mind, it felt like it wasn’t so. However, Sage needed to relax for the time being and look onto other matters in the case to distract her and such or prepare for whatever it is that’s yet to come in the future and be aware of it and prepared so that they won’t be caught unaware from it.

So she did some paperwork and finished them, went to talk in a few light conversations with her sisters, making sure that they don’t catch on or notice how she’s been feeling so that she wouldn’t worry them, and then look around and check on any sort of matters that need to be dealt with or concerned in Northia.

After she has done those various tasks, it wouldn’t take long for Sage to relax a little and that soon her shadows will return and give her reports on whatever they have found or discovered from their spy duties and such.

Sage knew very well that in these times of great need, she and her sisters needed to be prepared fully on what’s yet to come in the future as it approaches in a foreboding way.

In the midst of what is soon to be the unknown of either peace or war, the Queens of Northia had to face whatever it is that’s to come as the time arrives, to be able to fight against whatever evil plots or means that is about to come at them.

The Northia Queens, especially the Ice Queen herself, hopes that whatever unknown measures have been planned and made from the side of evil, they will be prepared to face it head-on and straight instead of being unaware and get caught off-guard by them. And hopefully, for the inner worries inside Sage Song, it won’t come to that sooner than later when that time comes towards them.

*****

*****


	81. CHAPTER 80 - DEEP THOUGHTS

**CHAPTER 80 - DEEP THOUGHTS**

*****

Only three days later have passed and so far, Lady Sage is still having some doubts and conflicts within herself and upon other matters that she’s trying to deal with but haven’t dealt with them all yet and it’s giving her some problems about it.

The main problem that she was worried about and concerned about is mainly Prince Yue of Southirea, and his insistent pursuits into having some sort of friendly relationship with her or something.

Sage is still denying and refusing such a thing but then she knew that he won’t relent on his pursuits and continue to slightly confront her about it, for the reason being that it benefits the peace between their nations, or so Prince Yue says in his term of words.

However, she’s not going to let it happen no matter how much he tries to convince her of it. But on the other hand, her sisters are still unaware of her dilemma, still Sage is satisfied with that because she’ll have to deal with this problem and matter alone by herself for it is hers in need to be fixed.

It is fortunate that her sisters haven’t noticed anything amiss yet from their eldest sister and such, but Sage knew that it won’t be long enough until one of them might notice what’s up with her and the way her strange behavior has been going so far when she’s disturbed over the recent matters that she’s trying to solve and fix the problems for.

But until then she needs to work on that before they might find out about it and confront her on why she hasn’t asked or sought their help on the matter. Sage knew that they’ll be arguing about it and try to help her with this problem, but it concerns her the most only, so it stands straight to the point that she needs to deal with it herself.

Sage hasn’t gotten any reports back from her magic shadow spies about the potential enemies afoot, but she’s patient enough to wait that her spies will soon find out and then tell her about any dark revelations or heinous plots that’s been going underway from any enemies that are still lurking about unknown.

Until then, Sage will focus on Prince Yue first and how to deal with him, before she tries to think of plans and preparations over what kind of enemies they will be facing in the future and dealing with them when the time comes.

Once Sage had thought this through from what she can in her mind, she focused on these important matters and then work on dealing with them as the time becomes right then and there to confront them head-on and face them.

So that is what Sage does on her own alone, as she thought this through more thoroughly and consider everything that is facing against her and such and how she’ll be fighting and dealing with it as well and then be done with it so that there won’t be any more surprises or problems in the future then.

Upon having these kinds of deep thoughts in her head, it looks like Lady Sage has a lot to think about more and consider the pros and cons when it comes to this sort of friendly relationship that she and Prince Yue might have if it ever comes to it or not.

Sage knew better than to consider the negativity or consequences that she tries to deny or refuse such a thing when she could see positive possibilities and benefits it could bring with the Prince of Southirea so that it will keep maintaining the peace between their two nations and try not to entice their unknown enemies into inciting a war into their borders.

She has a lot to consider and think about this, and make sure that she makes up the wisest decisions and choices she could think of and make when it comes to the final step upon deciding into it. Sage hoped that she’ll be able to make the right and wise choice as the time comes in the end, and hope that she won’t regret making it, just so it won’t endanger the lives of hers and her sisters, even the people in Northia.

*****

*****


	82. CHAPTER 81 - EXPECTATIONS

**CHAPTER 81 - EXPECTATIONS**

*****

It seems that the problems and concerning matters about the peace treaty, the unknown enemies that are plotting in the shadows, and other new problems that might occur, has continued to rise and grow even more, in Sage’s opinion as she notices this.

Sage thought that she would be able to handle all of this and deal with it, but then if this continues on without any fruitful results, in the end, it will frustrate her even more, and this time her sisters will soon notice the kind of behavior she’s been feeling and acting and might confront her on it and try to help out as they offer it to her.

Sage can’t have that because the only main problem that needs to be dealt with is the peace treaty and Prince Yue himself.

He hasn’t relented in his annoying pursuits towards her and it’s beginning to irk her, even more, when he tries to make friendly relations with her. But Sage knew better than to consider the matter into accepting such a thing coming from the Prince of Southirea.

As it stands, the other problems and other matters that she also needs to deal with are the unknown enemies lurking in the shadows.

So far, her shadow spies haven’t reported anything new, but she can patiently wait until they found something and goes back to tell her about it since she knows that they’re still keeping watch and listening to whatever the enemies have been plotting secretly behind their backs or something.

She hoped that whatever dark plots that are being made won’t cause any more harm to her people’s lives or her sisters’ any more than she tries to make up contingencies and back-up plans about it and be prepared to face it.

Sage sometimes hate politics and war, even more, when she is not completely aware of everything that’s been going on in the opposing side, but she has gone through much in her previous life to not give up on the new one now.

And so, that is what Sage is determined to do, thinking this through and deeply, and also considering all sorts of paths and avenues as she makes up her mind on the choices and decisions that she has to make, to dealing with these problematic matters and such.

Sage was thinking deeply and considering about the choices and decisions that she needs to make up her mind about Prince Yue and other matters that needed to be dealt with, like finding out what kind of plots that are being made from their unknown enemies in the dark, or how to deal with them once they reveal themselves and try to come at them while they’re unaware or something.

There are so many expectations being anticipated for Sage and her sisters, as they are the Northia Queens of the nation from the people. And Sage knew that if the problems and concerning matters haven’t been dealt with soon, they’ll continue to grow more and become so worrying that Sage knows that she and her sisters won’t be able to deal with them all.

It looks like that Sage needs to think up some contingencies and back-up plans about dealing the matters and solving those problems before they might bring about consequences that might endanger their nation, especially her sisters’ lives.

Sage hopes that she will be able to come up and make up her mind on her final decisions about it. And she hoped that she won’t regret it when she considers making the right and wisest choices in the future, and be prepared to face it as the time comes or not if it ever does.

*****

*****


	83. CHAPTER 82 - COUNTER-MEASURES

**CHAPTER 82 - COUNTER-MEASURES**

*****

Sage never thought that she has thought of it in the first place, but then she was so caught up in her worries and concerns about the problems that are or aren’t occurring frequently into the matters that she needed to deal with at the time before.

Sage never thought of making up additional measures to ensure that the problems will be dealt with as swiftly and carefully as possible, so she started writing up and making the ideas into fruition just so they would be prepared in case of dealing with those matters and solving the problems that are occurring to trouble Northia and such.

It was easy to make them up as quick as she could but also being cautious and careful about it, and it didn’t take long for her to finish and then peruse them over again to make sure that she got them right.

After she made sure of the complete works she has done so far, she started working on other royal matters and completing them before Lady Sage finds her sisters and asks for some of their help to do the work in the royal matters to deal with as Northia Queens.

It wasn’t long before her sisters decided to come for her and saw some of the trouble Sage is having and went to help her out into finishing them so that Sage wouldn’t worry about anything else, but they don’t know that Sage has the problems that she has not shared or revealed to them yet.

Sage knew that if she told her sisters about the concerning problems of the unknown enemies and Prince Yue’s pursuits to her right now, then she can expect their reactions about it, both positive and negative as they will voice them out at Sage once she reveals it to them when the time comes or not.

She’ll have to patiently wait until the very time comes that is right for her to tell her sisters about it and ask for their help if she truly needs it when the matters she’s been trying to deal with have grown worse upon solving them and dealing with them as such.

But for now, she’ll need to focus on the important ones that she’s dealing with at the recent times and finish them swiftly so that she’ll turn to the others that were also needed to be dealt with.

After ensuring the needed preparations and making up the counter-measures in case of trouble coming or any other problems that might occur or arise in the future when the time comes or not, Sage feels a little relieved that these matters have been settled for them to be ready to face whatever unknowns head-on without being caught off-guard or unaware as it comes against them.

Now Sage has to wonder on how to deal with Prince Yue and stopped his relentless pursuits towards her in his hopes of getting closer to her and try to know her more to make some sort of relationship between them, whether it’s just for business or political reasons to the minds of others or the possible hopes of a sort of romantic entanglement in the Southirea Prince’s mind, in his case, so to speak.

But Sage is not going to let that happen because of what happened before and there’s also the continued distrust against him, even though he’s been bound by magical contract to not share the secrets of the Song Queens and of the very nation of Northia itself.

Sage knew that this matter needs to be dealt with carefully and wisely, lest it might bring about unexpected consequences to her and her sisters when it goes out of hand somehow. She hoped that whatever wise decisions she’ll make about Prince Yue, she won’t be regretting making them so that she won’t be endangering her sisters’ lives as well as the people of Northia.

*****

*****


	84. CHAPTER 83 - COVERT OPERATIONS

**CHAPTER 83 - COVERT OPERATIONS**

*****

Sage didn’t think that time would almost take too long, coming from the mystical shadows she had sent before to spy on every unknown enemies that are lurking somewhere and report back to her quickly when they find or discover something that would endanger her family and her country.

However, she let herself be calm and composed and patiently wait since there’s no hurry upon her magical spies to come back and return to her with whatever reports they would have. For there’s at least some other matters that she need to be concern with, that are only light ones that she can easily deal with.

Especially when those particular light matters also concern with Prince Yue of Southirea.

So far, he’s been polite and overly-nice towards her, but Sage knew better than to fall for such good manners when it comes to the Southirea Prince because she still believes that he still has nefarious intentions towards her and her sisters, even though he has consented into signing a contract and had done the solid vow on promising to not reveal any secrets hidden within Northia.

But despite the time that Prince Yue has been doing good, ever since the day he had signed the contract, Sage still kept her eye on him, always watching him until the moment comes that he would betray them, even just by the slightest.

But right now, she’s focusing on finishing and completing those light small matters and be done with it, so she can deal with the major ones later and have no problems on having a clear mind instantly when they come to her next.

It took a few hours to get those small and light matters sorted out from the paperwork she has done in her private office. And after she was done with them, she delivered them to the specific various parties into making sure that the matters she have politically written and contracted with has been sent to the people who will fulfil the orders and advice that she has written out to and for.

After she’s done, she relaxed for a moment in the private room, thinking deeply and silently to herself all alone, like she’s trying to meditate deeply into her mind, to think on the important and grave matters to her own.

It wasn’t very long until then when the shadows she had been waiting for patiently, came to her almost in a fast blur on the floor and Sage nearly jumped and drew out her hidden weapon upon her person, but she instantly relaxed when she realized that it’s her magical spies that returned to her, to give their reports.

Sage noted that there were only a few shadows that came back to her, and they materialized in front of her eyes into shapeless forms, almost like children as they huddled closer by her legs and started whispering in their shadow language softly while she listened to them attentively.

When they’re done, she nodded and thanked the shadows for a good job well done, and they shivered and trembled like they’re very happy with the praise, before she gestured to them to return to their spy duties so that she’ll get more whenever needed or so.

They did her bidding without complaints and Sage watched them leave like a speedy blur again, almost disturbing the silent air as they sped fast onto the darkness like the hollow sounding wind. But she ignored that as she went back to writing more paperwork on her desk, like she’s making up more plans or something to deal with the reports that were given to her by her magicked shadow spies.

After Sage was done with them and the written preparations and notes needed, she kept them safely locked and tight on her desk, in the compartment that is enchanted carefully with traps so that no one would dare to break into it, either friend or foe and then Sage left her office to go back to her rooms to rest for another day.

Just as she was heading to her quarters, which she still shared with the Southirea Prince, she thought to herself silently as she walked down the path towards her main chambers.

Hopefully, with these covert operations that Sage discreetly made up with the small army forces that she has planned and written up on the papers, she would be able to deal with the enemies and fight against them, so that she wouldn’t have her other sisters worrying and try to help her out in these particular matters that would endanger their homeland and country of Northia.

Sage truly hoped that everything will turn out alright in the end, and she won’t have any more problems arising into her station for her to deal with so that she wouldn’t feel so much stress and becoming more conflicted when it comes to making decisions and choices that some of them she had made before, she might regret them.

*****

*****


End file.
